LA DECISIÓN DE EMMA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: ¿que es lo que puedes esperar cuando una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada y cabello negro te ofrece un empleo para salir de ese embrollo que es tu vida? seguramente hay gato encerrado, entren y descubranlo por ustedes mismos. Creado originalmente por Fantasi, en la pagina todorelatos, la historia no es mia.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ENCONTRÉ HACE TIEMPO Y ME ENCANTÓ, SOLO LE AGREGUÉ LOS TOQUES DE OUAT.**

 **SOLO ESPERO QUE EL AUTOR SEPA QUE NO ES POR FINES DE LUCRO Y QUE NO QUIERO COPIARLE, PERO SIEMPRE ME IMAGINÉ A SUS DOS PROTAGONISTAS COMO EMMA Y REGINA.**

 **ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ A MÍ Y ME COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SI DEBO SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **CASI SE ME OLVIDA, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, LAS SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN, NO SABEN LOS ÁNIMOS QUE ME DAN DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ME CUENTEN CUAL ES SU OPINIÓN.**

Emma sonrió feliz, era una sonrisa en la que mezclaba la alegría y el alivio de terminar el instituto, lo había logrado con un año de retraso, pero aun así se sentía feliz, por fin podría presentarse a los exámenes de selectividad y tratar de lograr una buena nota para aspirar a un buen trabajo en el futuro.

Regresó del instituto, sola, Emma no tenía ninguna amiga, la única amiga que tenía se había marchado el año anterior a estudiar en el extranjero y después de un par de meses tratando de mantener el contacto con ella ambas lo dejaron por imposible. Lily, que era como se llamaba, tenía mucho que estudiar y Emma también, después de unos suspensos al inicio del curso también tuvo que redoblar esfuerzos.

Pero todo aquello ya estaba pasado ya no volvería a ver a los compañeros que se metían con ella por repetir curso o por la forma en la que vestía, bastante más humilde que la media, debido a la situación económica de sus padres, su madre se había quedado hacía ya dos años sin empleo y con el sueldo de su padre tampoco llegaban muy holgados a final de mes.

En su casa su madre la esperaba preparando la comida para ella, su padre, su hermana y sus dos hermanos. Pero lo dejó todo cuando vio a su hija y esta la contó eufórica sus excelentes notas. La mujer, que era algo más bajita que ella la dio un fuerte abrazo y la felicitó por su éxito.

-Es magnífico cariño- dijo la mujer soltándola un poco para que su hija pudiese soltar su mochila- te lo mereces, te has esforzado mucho durante todo el curso.

-Gracias mamá, me voy a dar una ducha- anunció- necesito relajarme un poco.

-Sí, pero no te relajes mucho que aún queda la selectividad- le recordó y Emma sonrió estaba deseando llegar a examen.

Emma preparó su ropa de estar por casa, un chándal de color azul. Se desnudó rápidamente, pero se detuvo antes de meterse a la ducha, siempre se quedaba mirando un poco su cuerpo, pese a que no la agradaba demasiado, consideraba que sus pechos eran pequeño y tenía el culo un poco más gordo de lo que deseaba, aunque su madre siempre la decía que estaba bien, estaba convencida de que la sobraba algún kilo. Otra cosa que también la desagradaba era la claridad de su piel, sobretodo en su pubis que estaba totalmente depilado, no la gustaba tener la sensación de tener pelos en aquella zona tan íntima y también tenía los pechos muy claros en los que destacaban unos grades pezones rosados. Era normal que no estuviese demasiado bronceada en aquellas zonas ya que casi nunca dejaba que la luz del sol los alcanzase.

Aparte de aquellos defectos que ocultaba tras su ropa había otros que eran imposible de ocultar, como su nariz puntiaguda, la cual se había llevado más de una burla durante el último curso aunque gracias a ella pasaban inadvertidos otros defectos que ella también veía, como su pelo, que tenía la manía de encresparse y sus labios que era demasiado finos para su gusto.

Finalmente se metió bajo la ducha después de mirarse por última vez cubriendo con un brazo sus pechos y con su otra mano su sexo, para acabar sonriendo un poco, sus dientes era la única parte de su cuerpo que la gustaba, tenía una salud dental envidiable.

Sentir el agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo era una gozada, y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante aumentado la dureza de sus pezones y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna a la que rápidamente llevó su mano derecha para aliviarlo, tenía la costumbre de masturbarse en la ducha, era el único lugar en el que gozaba de intimidad, compartía habitación con su hermana de dos años menos que ella y pese a que sabía que ella también debía de hacerlo, nunca se habían pillado la una a la otra.

Emma escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa, y la voz de su padre le indicó que había sido el cabeza de familia el que había llegado, tanto su hermana pequeña, como sus dos hermanos gemelos, de 14 años solían llegar un poco más tarde, acostumbraban a entretenerse con sus amigos del instituto.

Buscó a tientas la toalla hasta que dio con ella, se la echó sobre el cuerpo y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con rapidez, tenía ganas de informar a su padre sobre la buena nueva antes de que lo hiciese su madre, se apresuró a ponerse el chándal y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Oye papa- comenzó a decir por el pasillo en voz bien alta para que su padre la oyese y terminar de decirle la frase cuando estuviese frente a él, pero algo la dejó helada antes de poder informarle de nada.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa, sentado junto a su madre con la cabeza entre las rodillas, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Era un hombre alto con un poco de sobrepeso y vestía un mono gris, ensuciado con algunas manchas de grasa, su padre era mecánico. Emma se acercó despacio, nunca había visto a su padre abatido y lo consideraba como un hombre muy fuerte.

\- Me han ofrecido la prejubilación- dijo el hombre ante lo que la joven lo entendió perfectamente, su familia tenía demasiados gastos como para afrontarlos con la bajada de salario que aquello supondría.

-¿No puedes rechazarla?- preguntó la madre y su marido negó con la cabeza.

-O me prejubilo o me despiden, y no es fácil encontrar otro empleo a mi edad- informó.

-No te preocupes papá- le dijo Emma también acercándose a él- nos apretaremos un poco más el cinturón y yo comenzaré a trabajar, aunque sea a tiempo parcial- su padre nada más la oyó la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdona por no poder pagarte los estudios- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada papá, me encargaré yo misma de buscar el dinero- dijo la chica que pese a sentirse triste trataba de mantenerse firme, la pena de su padre por perder su empleo debía de ser 100 veces más grande que la suya y no estaba dispuesto a echarle nada en cara.

Emma no se quedó parada ante aquel contratiempo, aquella misma tarde marchó a la biblioteca para elaborar un currículum, en el que se presentaba como una chica con el bachillerato terminado y unos conocimientos básicos de inglés e informática. Sabía que en aquella época las posibilidades de encontrar un empleo eran escasa debido a su escasa formación, pero menos tendría si no se ponía en el mercado laboral, tan pronto tuvo hecho su currículum sacó medio centenar de copias para ir repartiéndolos por los comercios de la ciudad.

La chica cada día estaba un poco más ansiosa, veía como el sueldo de su padre había bajado más aun de lo que había supuesto y se consideraba responsable de ayudar a la familia siendo ella la única persona mayor de edad de la casa y con opciones de ingresar algún dinero extra. Su madre la insistía constantemente en que no se descentrase de sus estudios al menos hasta realizar los exámenes de selectividad, pero era casi imposible, aunque intentaba estudiar un par de horas todas las tardes su cabeza se marchaba al futuro poco halagüeño que se les presentaba.

Afortunadamente los exámenes de selectividad no fueron tan complicados como sus profesores le habían hecho creer y sacó unas notas que estaban muy por encima de la media, tanto que comenzó a pensar que su futuro no tendría que verse hipotecado por los problemas económicos de su familia y que quizás pudiese optar a alguna clase de beca.

Convencida de aquella posibilidad fue a hablar con su tutora a la mañana siguiente, la señorita Blanchard, una mujer bastante joven para ser profesora de instituto, pero que pese a su juventud había sabido llevar su clase con diligencia. Era una mujer bastante alta y que siempre solía vestir con el mismo patrón, zapatos de tacón, falda y blusa, aquella mañana no fue una excepción.

-Venía para informarme sobre alguna clase de ayuda-dijo después de recibir la felicitación de la tutora, pero el gesto que puso la dio mala espina.

-Tus notas son realmente buena, pero me temo que las ayudas que puedas recibir sean muy insuficiente- dijo la mujer con tristeza- están reservadas a las notas más altas, y aun que las tuyas son buenas, no son de las mejores. ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Emma?- preguntó la mujer interesada.

-Me gustaría estudiar periodismo- dijo la chica y la profesora sacó un par de hojas de su archivador en las que comenzó a ojear- ¿Sabe cuánto me podría costar?

-No es de las caras, la matrícula es de 2000 euros- dijo con una sonrisa pero la borró de su rostro al ver la reacción de Emma.

La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de ella. 2000 euros, no tenía esa suma y con la actual situación de su familia tampoco podían asumirla sus padres, sus sueños universitarios comenzaban a desvanecerse, tan solo la quedaban un par de semanas para hacer la preinscripción y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podría conseguir aquel dinero. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas y la profesora se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de papel de su bolso. Pero Emma cortó con sus lágrimas cuando vio que alguien más estaba esperando a ser atendido por la tutora.

No eran otras que cuatro de sus compañeras que la habían estado haciendo la vida imposible durante todo el curso, pero a la que más detestaba con diferencia era a Elsa, una chica alta de cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, salvo sus pechos que estaba muy por encima de la media, pero eso no era ningún problema para los chicos que la adoraban.

Emma trató de fingir fortaleza cuando pasó por delante de las tres chicas, pero estas que vieron lo sensible que estaba no tardaron en atacar.

-¿Qué pasa pelo de fregona, los pordioseros de tus padre no pueden pagar tus estudios?-preguntó Emma y Emma estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero trató de aguantar, solo un poca más.

-Que te jodan puta-le dijo sin molestarse en mirarla, generalmente no solía decir cosas así ni contestar a las provocaciones de aquella chica, pero como ya no tendría que verla más, no la importaba.

La falsa fortaleza de Emma se vino abajo cuando regresaba para su casa, caminó sin poder contener las lágrimas desde que salió del instituto hasta casi la puerta de su casa, pero no quiso entrar así a su hogar donde su madre seguramente la estaría esperando ávida de buenas noticias que su hija no podía darla, así que caminó en dirección contraria hasta que encontró una cafetería bastante agradable, donde pidió una tila para calmar sus nervios.

Había poca gente en la céntrica cafetería, pero a ella la habría dado igual que hubiese estado llena, su mundo no estaba más allá de su taburete, su vaso de tila y la porción de barra sobre la que de dejaba caer desesperanzada cada vez que dejaba de beber su tila. ¿Cómo podía todo torcerse de un modo tan rápido? ¿Por qué todas aquellas cosas siempre la tenían que suceder a ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero un fortísimo tirón de pelo y un arañazo en la cara la hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

Emma gimió de dolor y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo rodeada por Elsa y sus tres amigas que la habían comenzado a dar patadas. La chica como única defensa gritó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos hasta que el camarero y algunos clientes mediaron para quitárselas de encima. Elsa no satisfecha con eso se marchó seguida de sus amigas insultando a Emma.

-¿Estás bien?- la preguntó una clienta que se había acercado a la chica, era una mujer de su talla, de pelo negro con unas gafas de montura negra y unos labios pinzados con un rojo intenso, debía de tener cerca de 40 años-deja que te cure ese arañazo- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela al servicio.

Emma se dejó hacer por la mujer y sintió alivio, cuando la mujer que vestía un traje elegante de chaqueta y falda negras comenzó limpiar el arañazo que su enemiga le había producido en el pómulo derecho. La intención de la rubia era agradecer a la mujer que la hubiese ayudado, pero sin saber cómo acabó contándola todo su problema. Ella imaginó que la mujer solo se lo había preguntado por educación por preocuparse por ella, pero, cuando comenzó a hacerla una pregunta tras otra se dio cuenta de que estaba muy interesada en su desdichada historia.

-¿Así que necesitas un trabajo para ayudar a tu familia? Es una responsabilidad bastante grande para una persona tan joven como tú- le dijo la mujer en tono de admiración-Es una pena que tengas que dejar de estudias para ponerte a trabajar.

-Tengo que hacerlo, si no, no llegamos a final de mes- dijo la chica y la mujer asintió.

-¿Sabes en cuanto han rebajado el sueldo de tu padre?

-Creo que en 300 euros- dijo la chica -y antes tampoco era un salario muy alto. Por cierto aun no me he presentado- dijo tendiendo su mano a la mujer- me llamo Emma.

-Encantada yo soy Regina- contestó estrechando la manos de la joven- me da mucha pena que una jovencita como tú renuncie a sus sueños por dinero.

-El dinero es lo que mueve el mundo- contestó Emma y Regina rio tristemente.

-Eres joven, realista y me pareces bastante inteligente-comentó la mujer, lo que hizo a Emma sentirse un poco mejor. Regina miró su reloj.- Vaya perdona, pero tengo una cita ahora con un cliente, soy abogada- le explicó- pero creo poder ayudarte toma mi tarjeta, ven esta tarde a esta dirección y hablaremos sobre lo que puedes hacer por mí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que de aquella mala experiencia pudiese salir algo tan bueno. Una autentica oferta de empleo sin necesidad siquiera de echar un currículum- muchísimas gracias.

-Creo que eres lo que ando buscando, te veo esta tarde- se despidió dando un par de besos en la mejilla a Emma.

Abandonó el la cafería con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando su madre la vio se preocupó un poco por la herida de la mejilla, pero aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando la chica le informó que tenía una entrevista de trabajo. La contó a su madre toda la historia omitiendo la historia del ataque de Elsa.

Ya por la tarde Emma salió con sus mejores galas, vestida con una falda negra, una blusa roja un poco escotada y unos zapatos de tacón medio de color negro. Estaba perfectamente peinada, su madre había insistido en ayudar a peinar para lograr el empleo.

El edificio en el que vivía Regina estaba en el centro de la ciudad, bastante alejado de la casa de sus padres, con lo que tuvo que coger el autobús para llegar hasta él. Era una construcción bastante lujosa y cuando Emma la vio se sintió un poco pequeña. La sorprendió que hubiese un portero a la entrada que no la dejo pasar hasta que la mostró la tarjeta que la abogada le había dado.

A cada paso que daba hacia su objetivo, su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza, estaba muy nerviosa, se jugaba demasiado en aquella entrevista, concretamente todo su futuro.

Emma esperaba que fuese Regina que abriese la puerta, pero no fue ella, en su lugar se encontró con una mujer de más de 40 años, de piel clara pelo largo y rubio pajizo, un poco gordita y vestida con un vestido negro y un delantal.

-Buenas tarde Señorita- dijo educadamente la mujer.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Emma, tenía una cita con Regina-a la chica la habría gustado decir también su apellido, pero en la tarjeta no aparecía.

-Sígame por favor señorita Emma, la Señora Regina la estaba esperando.

Caminó detrás de la mujer sin separarse de ella, la casa era más grande de lo que había pensado, tuvieron que recorrer un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a un salón donde Regina la esperaba. La mujer pelinegra se levantó rápidamente al ver a su invitada y la dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Buenas tarde Emma, me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo sonriendo exultante.

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Te apetece tomar alguna cosa?- la preguntó mientras la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones que ocupaban un salón con terraza, televisión enorme y grandes estanterías llena de libros.

-Cualquier cosa fresquita por favor, hace un calor infernal- comentó y Regina fijo la vista en su sirvienta.

-Tráenos un par de refrescos, Mónica- ordenó la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a su invitada-bueno Emma, te voy a decir lo que he pensado ofrecerte para que aceptes este empleo-Emma se puso tensa, preparada para escuchar y valorar la propuesta de su posible nueva jefa-800 euros de sueldo para que ayudes a tu familia, ocuparme de todos tus gastos, tanto los de tus estudios, como los de ropa, comida y demás-dijo. La joven abrió exageradamente los ojos, aquella era un oferta muy generosa.

-¿Y en qué consistiría el trabajo?- preguntó la chica temerosa de no tener las capacidades para poder desempeñarlo.

-Es muy sencillo, serías mi asistente personal, pasarías a vivir aquí conmigo, con lo que tus padre dejarían de tener que preocuparse de tu manutención, eso no querría decir que tendrías que dejar de verlos. También me encargaré de que este trabajo no interrumpa tus estudios y puedas compatibilizarlo, sé que si lo aceptas será solo para poder continuar estudiado. Te estoy ofreciendo librarte de todas tus preocupaciones- le dijo la mujer sonriendo, pero Emma se puso un poco pálida, aquel trabajo era muy raro.

-Aquí tiene sus refrescos Señora Regina- dijo la mujer dejando la bandeja con dos vasos de naranjada sobre la mesa-¿desean alguna cosa más?

-No, puedes retirarte.

-¿Pero, qué funciones tendría que desempeñar?–preguntó Emma, cuando la sirvienta se había marchado y Regina soltó un risita musical.

-Podías haberme preguntado eso mientras Mónica estaba aquí- comentó con una amplia sonrisa, estiró su mano hasta una mesita y toco una campana. Mónica no tardó en aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Desea alguna otra cosa Señora Regina?- preguntó la mujer disciplinada.

-Bien, Emma, desde este momento eres libre de marcharte, pero si lo haces, te advierto que no te daré una segunda oportunidad- informó la pelinegra, seriamente a su invitada- quiero que seas mi sumisa- le informó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, saltando de su asiento, sorprendida lo que hizo que Regina volviese a reír.

-Para eso está Mónica aquí, para que lo entiendas bien- dijo la mujer y clavó la vista en su sirvienta- ¡Mónica desnúdate y arrodíllate ante mí!- ordenó la mujer y Emma incrédula giró la cabeza para ver como la mujer en tan solo un instante se quitó el delantal y el vestido quedando totalmente desnuda, no lleva ninguna ropa interior.

El cuerpo de la mujer no era especialmente atractivo, pero Emma no podía despegar los ojos de él. Tenía unos grandes pechos con pezones rosados, bastante barriga y un sexo rasurado, amén de bastantes marcas de golpes por su cuerpo de todo tipo, hematomas, pequeñas heridas ya cicatrizadas…

-Mónica, tan solo es una sumisa prestada por un amigo- informó Regina a su invitada, que no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo arrodillado de la mujer, la que no parecía sentir ninguna clase de vergüenza ante las miradas de la anfitriona de la casa y Emma-se la pedí para que pudieses ver un ejemplo de lo que deseo hacer de ti.

-Pero… pero… yo no quiero vivir así- dijo la chica comenzando a asustarse.-no quiero ser golpeada, no quiero…

-Tranquila Emma- dijo Regina levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la joven para tratar de calmarla- si te conviertes en mi sumisa, no tengo intención de pegarte, solo se pega a las sumisas que son malas o a las que las gusta, como a la perrita de Mónica-le informó con una sonrisa mientras la acariciaba las mejillas.

-No puede ser que la guste…- dijo Emma, sin llegar a creerlo, pero Regina la cogió de la mano y la acercó a la mujer arrodillada.

-Como si se lo hago decir, sé que no me vas a creer, te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Perra a cuatro patas!-Mónica obediente se colocó en posición-tú ponte detrás de ella, Emma, y verás a lo que prefiero- la rubia hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y desde allí pudo ver el siguiente movimiento de Regina, pisó con el tacón de su zapato la mano de Mónica, la mujer gimió de dolor-Límpialo bien si no quieres que le hable mal a tu Amo sobre ti-le dijo, la sumisa comenzó a lamer con pasión el zapato que la estaba dañando la mano. Regina, a la vez que veía que la sumisa obedecía, movía el zapato una y otra vez, aumentando el sufrimiento de la mujer desnuda. Emma se dispuso a protestar, pero antes de que dijese nada, Regina se adelantó- ¿Tócala su coño de perra y dime cómo está? Si está seco te aseguro que pararé.

Emma temerosa acercó la mano derecha a la entrepierna de la mujer, nunca había tocado su zona intima a ninguna mujer, pero al parecer, la sumisa lo deseaba porque separó las piernas lo más posible, para que tuviese un fácil acceso a su sexo. La chica se sorprendió al ver lo mojada que estaba, no era una excitación normal, ella misma, ni cuando se masturbaba, ni cuando tuvo sexo con su único novio había llegado a una excitación de aquel calibre.

-¿Me crees ahora?- preguntó la mujer sin dejar de torturar la mano de Mónica que a más dolor sentía más mojado estaba su sexo-lógicamente a ti no te trataré con tanta dureza, además podrás dejar esta relación si al cabo de un tiempo no te sientes preparada-le dijo retirando el pie de la mano de Mónica que seguía en el suelo.

El cerebro de Emma pensaba con rapidez, no se veía como una esclava sexual de nadie, pero a la vez, no la parecía que caer en manos de aquella mujer fuese lo peor que podía sucederle, además ella misma le había dado la posibilidad de dejarlo cuando ella quisiera.

-De acuerdo, seré su sumisa-dijo Emma que no veía otra salida, a corto plazo, para solucionar sus problemas. La sonrisa de Regina se ensanchó.

-Estupendo, me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión- dijo feliz de su nueva adquisición, acercándose a Emma-Mónica puedes marcharte ya.

La sumisa al oírlo se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se retiró besando los pies del Ama. El corazón de Emma siguió palpitando con energía desde que habían comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas en la casa el nerviosismo de la chica no había decrecido.

-Bueno Emma, ahora que has accedido a ser mi sumisa quiero que te desnudes-al oírlo se puso rígida, pero comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quitándose el sujetador y las braguitas también, sabía lo que la mujer quería ver y no tenía intención de hacerla enojar-muy bien, muchas se dejan el sujetador y las bragas puestas. Ahora haz el favor de poner las manos a la espalda para que pueda ver bien tu cuerpo- pidió, Emma se estaba cubriendo los pechos y su coño rasurado.

-Sí- dijo la chica mostrando su cuerpo.

-Procura pulir eso, es importante, cada vez que te dirijas a mí, lo harás como Ama Regina. No lo olvides, porque la próxima vez te castigaré.

-Sí, lo siento Ama Regina-dijo diligentemente y comenzó a sentir las manos de su domina por el cuerpo, la acarició los pechos, el culo, el coño, la cara, los costados…Todo eso aumentaba cada vez más el sonrojo de Emma. Regina se percató de eso.

-Debes de acostúmbrate a estar desnuda ante mí, y además no tienes de que avergonzarte, tienes un cuerpo que me agrada bastante, aunque lo que más me gusta de ti es esto- comentó tocándola la cabeza- creo que no tardarás mucho en aprender el modo en que me gusta cómo se comporten mis sumisas. ¿Tienes alguna duda sumisa?- preguntó la mujer-recuerda que a partir de ahora para hablar tendrás que pedirme permiso.

-Si Ama Regina- dijo la chica- ¿Cuándo comenzaré a vivir aquí?

-Mañana mismo quiero que te traslades, esta noche hablarás con tus padres, les dirás que te he convertido en mi ayudante, y que viajo mucho con lo que requeriré de tu presencia.

-Sí Ama Regina- dijo Emma aún tensa, estaba segura que tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a aquella desnudez.

-Me encanta oírlo de tus labios-dijo la mujer encantada-Ahora arrodíllate ante mi como señal de sumisión a tu Ama- dijo, Emma no tardó en clavar sus rodillas en el suelo y agachar la cabeza tal y como lo había hecho Mónica unos minutos antes-¿Hs estado con alguna mujer antes?

-No, Ama Regina- respondió Emma sin quitar los ojos de los zapatos de la mujer.

-Mejor, así podré amoldarte mejor a lo que quiero-dijo acercándose al único sillón de una sola plaza que había en la sala, se quitó la falta y se abrió de pierna-Ahora ven hasta aquí a cuatro patas y dame un orgasmo con tu lengua-ordenó la mujer y Carmen comenzó a avanzar.

Cada segundo que pasaba junto a aquella mujer se sentía un poco más humillada, caminar como una perra a cuatro patas hacía que su rostro se pusiese rojo, pero no podía marcharse debía aguantar, al menos hasta encontrar otra salida que la permitiese seguir estudiando y el bienestar de su familia. El perfumado sexo de su Ama la despejó su cabeza de todas sus preocupaciones e hizo un esfuerzo por sacar su lengua y rozar con la punta de su lengua la palpitante vagina de la mujer. Estaba muy caliente, húmeda y tenía un gusto dulce que a Emma no acabó de desagradarla, poco a poco lamió los labios vaginales de su Ama, usando algo más que la punta de su lengua. La sumisa sabía que lo hacía correctamente ya que los gemidos de Regina eran más que audibles. Trató de mejorar aún más hundiendo su lengua en el coño de la mujer, aparte de húmedo y caliente era muy suave el pubis de la dominante estaba muy bien cuidado y no tenía ni un solo pelo que pudiese incomodar la labor de la sumisa.

Emma sintió que el éxtasis de la mujer estaba a punto llegar e intentó separar el rostro del sexo de la mujer, pero esta no lo permitió y la agarró el pelo para restregar su cara por su coño con energía hasta que finalmente se corrió empapando la cara de la sumisa, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que los fluidos no la impidiesen ver.

-Para ser tu primera vez de comer un coño lo has hecho muy bien- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias Ama Regina- contestó rápidamente, no quería que su Ama considerase que no era agradecida con sus cumplidos.

-Te llevaré el baño, date una buena ducha y regresa con tus padres esta noche, mañana te espero aquí a 10 de la mañana con tus cosas. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

-Sí Ama Regina- contestó temerosa de lo que la podría suceder a partir de aquel momento.

 **SI VEN ALGÚN ERROR, SEPAN DISCULPARME, PERO CON LA EMOCIÓN NO ME FIJO MUCHO.**

 **SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA OTRA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY FICTIONEROS, AQUÍ SU AMIGA PRESENTÁNDOLES EL SEGUNDO CAP DE "LA DECISIÓN DE EMMA", PIDIÉNDOLES UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, Y PROMETIENDOLE QUE NO SE COMO, PERO TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PARA NO DEJARLOS CON LAS GANAS.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AQUÍ** **LES DEJO EL CAP. ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **Y AQUI LES PONGO LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO:**

 **andrea swanmills: espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo, y espero que te guste.**

 **kykyo-chan: espero que siga viéndose interesante para ti.**

 **CBustos96: espero que tus ansias se sacien con este cap y tangas ganas de seguir leyendo.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO LES PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES QUE ENCUENTREN, YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN NO ME FIJO QUE TENGO QUE CORREGIR.**

La decisión de Emma 2

-Bueno Emma, es hora de que elijas-le dijo su Ama, que iba vestida con un vestido rojo, con un gran escote que dejaba entrever sus sobresalientes pechos. A cada lado de la mujer había un hombre desnudo, ambos debían de ser esclavos porque los dos tenían un collar al cuello y los testículos atados por cuerdas, cuyos extremos se encontraban en la mano de Regina- estos dos esclavos llevan 2 meses en castidad, los dos se han portado muy bien con su Ama, pero solo uno de ellos puede correrse y como el que se vacíe hoy, lo hará dentro de ti, nos parece que te podemos dar la licencia de elegir el que más te guste.

Emma, que estaba de rodillas en una esquina esperando a su Ama, miró a los dos candidatos, uno era un hombre de unos 30 años, piel clara, bastante atractivo y con un pene totalmente erecto que llegaba a los 20 centímetros, el otro por el contrario parecía algo mayor y su sexo era bastante más pequeño, no llegan a los 15 centímetros. La única característica en común que tenían, era que sus genitales tenían un color bastante más morado de lo que se podía considerar saludable, y se les veía muy hinchado. La chica después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos, se decantó por el hombre de mayor edad, estaba seguro que si el otro joven se la metía la haría mucho daño, debido a su gran tamaño y a las ansias que tendría por llegar a un orgasmo después de tanto tiempo.

El elegido por Emma dio un paso al frente tan pronto como Regina soltó su cuerda colocándose a la espalda de su sumisa y apuntando su polla sobre el sexo de la chica. Emma se colocó a cuatro patas, pero al parecer no era lo que el hombre quería, en su lugar la levantó, la hizo abrir la piernas y se deslizó entre ella para que fuese la chica la que se esforzarse en hacerle conseguir el orgasmo, cabalgándolo. La sumisa deseando que acabase cuanto antes comenzó a botar sobre el miembro del esclavo una y otra vez, hasta que vio al otro esclavo, que había sido descartado junto a su Ama, Regina le estaba entregando un látigo negro que chasqueó con violencia contra el suelo.

-Es el premio de consolación-informó Regina acercándose a su sumisa-te azotará hasta que hagas este perro se corra-dijo dando una patada en el costado al sumiso que estaba en el suelo-se ha esforzado mucho para poder correrse, y no lo va a conseguir por una zorra como tú, eso no le sienta bien a nadie, compréndelo-dijo sonriendo y besando los labios de su esclava.

-A… Ama…-dijo temblando de miedo, paralizada mientras su Ama se alejaba de ella. El joven esclavo echó su mano hacia atrás cogiendo todo el impulso posible para descargarlo sobre su pobre cuerpo desnudo…

Emma se despertó con la respiración acelerada en su habitación, su frente estaba empapada en sudor, y al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no solo su frente, sino todo su cuerpo, aquel no era el primer sueño que tenía desde que había aceptado la oferta que Regina la había hecho dos semanas antes, pese a que la mujer mayormente la usaba como sirvienta en casa, para hacer las tareas domésticas y alguna que otra vez para darla sexo oral o algún masaje de pies, nunca se mostraba tan sádica como en sus sueños, donde la sometía a toda clase de castigos físicos y vejaciones.

Aquello sueños Emma los achacaba a la cantidad de información que la chica estaba tratando de recopilar por su cuenta, no quería que las prácticas que seguramente su Ama hiciese con ella la pillasen por sorpresa, y todos los días trataba de indagar algo más sobre el extraño mundo en el que se había metido casi sin querer. La búsqueda de información era muy sencilla, en el dormitorio que Ama Regina la había facilitado tenía toda clase de comodidades, una tele, un ordenador portátil con internet, un amplio armario en el que guardar su ropa y la que su Ama la compraba… Había entrado en un par de chats para preguntar a Amos y Amas, las clases de castigos que acostumbraban a aplicar y se había encontrado con cosas bastante salvajes, lo que asustó un poco, pero también había encontrado dominantes justos que premiaban a sus sumisos si cumplían con sus tareas. La chica esperaba que su instinto no estuviese equivocado y su Ama fuese una de esas últimas, tal y como ella pensaba.

Después de serenase un poco, tras la pesadilla, giró su cabeza para ver la hora que era, las 7 de la mañana, en un cuarto de hora comenzaría a sonar su despertador. Aquello ya formaba parte de su rutina diaria, tenía que levantarse todos los días con tiempo suficiente para estar ante su Ama a las 7:45, con su desayuno servido en una bandeja que la permitirse desayunar en la cama. Emma por el momento no había fallado ni un solo día, y aquel tampoco estaba por la labor que fuese el primero.

La chica se metió bajo la ducha antes de comenzar a servir a su Ama, pero a diferencia de cuando estaba en su casa no podía relajarse masturbándose, lo tenía prohibido, Regina la había explicado el primer día que pasó a vivir en la casa, que ella no podría tener orgasmos sin el consentimiento de su Ama, si se la ocurría hacerlo sería inmediatamente despedida, con la consiguiente anulación de su matrícula de periodismo. Emma retiraba la mano de su sexo cuando notaba que su cabeza comenzaba a pensar con poca sensatez, otra norma de la casa, era que ella no tendría ninguna clase de intimidad cuando estuviese en casa sola con su Ama, se ducharía con la puerta abierta, la puerta de su dormitorio nunca podía estar cerrada…

Emma salió muy relajada de la ducha, vistiendo un albornoz blanco y con unas chanclas negras que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos de los pies.

Entró en la cocina y se puso a preparar la primera comida del día para su Ama, un nutritivo desayuno, Regina tenía la buena costumbre de tomarse mucho tiempo en su desayuno, que constaba de un zumo de naranja, una taza de café cortado, un par de tostadas y un pequeño bol de cereales.

A las 7:40 de la mañana, Emma entró sin hacer casi ruido en la habitación de su Ama, lo primero que hizo fue dejar la bandeja del desayuno en una mesita que había a la derecha de la puerta y a continuación de preparó para despertarla. Regina le había avisado que no debía de despertarla con demasiada antelación ni retraso, lo que quería decir que tenía que hacerlo cinco minutos por encima o por debajo de las 7:45 y tenía que despertarla de un modo muy particular: besándola.

Emma la primera vez que lo hizo se sintió rara, pese a que en su primer encuentro había devorado su sexo, pero se sorprendió a si misma de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a besar el cuerpo de la mujer, incluso llegando a disfrutarlo.

La chica de puntillas se acercó al lecho de su Ama, dormía en una cama de matrimonio. Lentamente separó un poco el sedoso edredón rojo y se metió dentro de la cama, tenía un rostro totalmente en calma, lo que indicaba que aún no se había percatado de su presencia o que fingía estar dormida mucho mejor que lo que Emma estimaba. La sumisa sintió el cuerpo desnudo de su Ama bajo la colcha, ella dormía desnuda y sin que Carmen la preguntase la había dicho el porqué:

-Duermo desnuda para que puedas besarme donde desees, pero para que sepas donde me gusta más te daré una pista: mis lugares preferidos son los que no muestro en público.

Emma comprendió perfectamente la adivinanza de su Ama, y lo primero que hacía para tratar de despertar a su Ama era besar sus pechos, tenía unos senos algo más grandes que los suyos, de pezones marrones y algo más pequeños que los de la sumisa. Oír el gemido de su Señora la indicó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y la animó a seguir con ello, hasta que sintió la mano de su Ama cogiéndola con delicadeza de la nuca y tirando de ella hacía arriba, no paró hasta que colocó los pechos de su sumisa sobre los de Regina, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

-Buenos días Ama Regina-la saludó la chica como hacía todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días mi sumisa-la respondió mirando el reloj de su mesillas, eran las 8:44-tan puntual como siempre.

-Trato de cumplir sus órdenes lo mejor que sé Ama Regina-respondió lo que hizo sonreír a su Ama, contenta del compromiso que Emma había adquirido en tan poco tiempo.

-Tráeme mi desayuno ahora, Emma-ordenó, pero no de un modo severo, sino bastante dulce, sabía que a la joven no era necesario tratarla con brusquedad para que obedeciese.

-Sí Ama Regina-respondió la chica saliendo del lecho.

Emma cogió la bandeja y se giró hacía su Ama para presentársela, apenas tardó quince segundos, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta su Ama está totalmente desnuda sobre el edredón, esperándola. Así solía ser todos los días, pero aun así la muchacha seguía sorprendiéndose al ver lo poco pudorosa que era su Ama, el primer día estuvo a un pelo de tirar la bandeja al suelo del sobresalto que la produjo.

Se acercó a su Ama y colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo, para a continuación colocarse de pie con las manos a la espalda, a un lado de la cama, esperando órdenes.

-¿Desea alguna otra cosa Ama Regina?-preguntó la sumisa, cada día estaba más acostumbrada a comportarse como una sirvienta.

-Para empezar un masaje de pies, que sea mixto-ordenó la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cogía su taza de café.

-Sí Ama Regina-respondió Emma acercándose a los pies de la mujer, sabía bien lo que era un masaje de pies mixto: alternando el tratamiento de manos, con el de lengua.

-Otra cosa, no es necesario que me llames siempre Ama Regina, después del tiempo que llevamos ya puedes llamarme solo Ama, o mi Ama ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mi Ama-respondió Emma mientras comenzaba a sobar los pies de su Ama con las manos.

-Aprendes rápido, eso me gusta en una sumisa-dijo la mujer después de sentir el primer lengüetazo de su sumisa a sus pies desnudos-por cierto, no te has masturbado desde que estás a mis órdenes ¿verdad?

-No Ama-respondió Emma al momento.

-Es que es raro ¿no te parece?-preguntó la mujer, después de probar su zumo-Que una chica joven y llena de vida como tú, aguante la castidad con tanta entereza ¿segura que no me estás mintiendo?-preguntó de nuevo lo que asustó a la rubia, ¿estaba desconfiando de ella?

-No Ama, se lo juro, no me he masturbado ni una sola vez desde que soy su sumisa, no lo haré sin su permiso Ama Regina-dijo la chica suplicante, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El ama rio con ganas, con su clásica musicalidad.

-Te creo, sumisita mía-dijo con una sonrisa-sé que no me engañas, lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Y tienes ganas de correrte sumisa?

-Sí Ama Regina-respondió Emma al instante, la primera semana, no le había costado demasiado no relajarse mediante un orgasmo, pero la segunda ya comenzaba a ponérsele cuesta arriba.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida, ella sabía perfectamente la excitación que aquella situación estaba comenzando a despertar dentro de Emma- ¿Y cómo no me lo has pedido aún? Será que no tienes aun suficientes ganas- comentó y Emma rápidamente contestó viendo que su hipotético orgasmo comenzaba a alejarse.

-No mi Ama, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa- dijo la chica, con la consiguiente sonrisa de su Ama.

-¿Quieres que te folle esta noche?- preguntó Regina.

-Sí mi Ama, por favor- pidió Emma, pero Regina rio enérgicamente.

-Como sumisa imagino que sabes que eso no es así de fácil, tienes que ganártelo. Lo primero pídemelo, pero hazlo de una manera que me excite lo suficiente como para que desee usarte esta noche.

-Sí mi Ama, por favor la ruego que folle a su sumisa, estoy ansiosa porque me folle como a una perra, desde que estoy a sus pies estoy muy mojada y me estoy volviendo loca mi Ama-Emma soltó todo aquello casi sin pensar y su Ama volvió a reír musicalmente.

-Me encanta oírte decir cosas así de tu boquita-comentó la mujer, colocando los dedos de su pie derecho sobre la boca de su sumisa-Una chiquita tan recatada como tú, diciendo esa clase de cosas…me gusta, esta noche serás complacida.

-Gracias Ama- dijo mientras lamía los dedos de los pies de su dueña.

-Pero no va a ser tan fácil, aún tendrás que hacer un cosa más-Emma la miró expectante- tendrás tu orgasmo, sí, pero lo usaré para que comiences a combinar el placer y el dolor. Hoy volveré sobre las 7 de la tarde, para esa hora quiero que hayas comprado un látigo corto, iras a un sex-shop que tiene una amiga mía allí tienes permiso para elegir el que más te guste.

-Sí mi Ama-respondió la chica al momento.

-Dirás que vas de mi parte y que lo apunten en mi cuenta-dijo la mujer visiblemente contenta de la predisposición de la chica.

La mujer tardó 20 minutos en desayunar, tiempo que Emma invirtió en seguir adorando los pies de su Ama, con los consiguientes gemidos que emitía cuando sentía la lengua de su sumisa entre los dedos de sus pies, Emma sabía que aquello era lo que más la gustaba del masaje a su Dueña y no tenía intención de racanearla si un gota de placer.

Cuando Regina estuvo vestida y lista para salir a trabajar dio un beso en los labios a Emma. Últimamente la mujer se despedía de ella de aquella forma, ante lo que la chica no iba a poner ninguna queja, la gustaba el tacto de los labios de su Domina.

-Hoy tenía pensado hacerte que me dieses un orgasmo con tu lengüita, pero prefiero reservarme para la noche, la tarjeta del local la he dejado en la mesa del comedor con una pulsera con la que no habrá duda de que eres mi sumisa.

-Que pase un buen día Ama Regina-dijo la sumisa como despedida.

-No sé si pasaré un buen día- comentó mientras esperaba que llegase el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja-lo que estoy segura es que pasaré una noche sublime. Pórtate, bien sumisita-lo último que Emma escuchó cuando su la puerta del ascensor de cerró tras su Ama, fue su risa cargada de felicidad.

Emma no salió de casa hasta casi las doce del mediodía, desde el primer día que llegó a servir en aquella casa, ni una sola vez había salido a la calle dejando en casa la más pequeña tarea pendiente. Aquella mañana hizo las tareas más rápidamente que lo habitual, la idea de comprar un látigo a su Ama, sabiendo que tenía intención de usarlo sobre ella, esa misma noche, era algo que la intimidaba un poco, pero los deseos de poder desahogarse sexualmente después de dos semanas la hacían a la vez estar ansiosa de entregar el instrumento de castigo a su Señora.

La tienda a la que Regina la había remitido estaba bastante lejos así que Emma optó por ir en autobús, era una habitual del transporte urbano con lo que no la costó deducir cual era el que la dejaría más cerca de su destino.

Durante el trayecto la muchacha miró la pulsera que se había puesto, y que según su Ama en el sex-shop la reconocerían como su esclava. Para Emma era una pulsera bastante normal, tan solo una cadena de plata con una pequeña chapa en la que estaban grabadas una A y una S mayúsculas.

El sex-shop, tan solo estaba un par de calles más abajo de donde la había dejado el autobús. El local estaba en una esquina de un barrio bastante frecuentado, pero desde que lo divisó, hasta que llegó a la entrada nadie había pasado dentro. Emma, pese a que sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie que la conociese la viese entrar a un lugar así, una vez cerciorada de que nadie se fijaba en ella entró.

El chico que estaba en el mostrador ni siquiera levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para interesarse por su nueva clienta, así que Emma comenzó a mirar entre los productos expuestos, buscando un látigo pequeño que no la diese demasiado dolor para la primera vez. Los había de todas las formas, colores y tamaños. Automáticamente descartó los más grandes y poco a poco descubrió que cada caja tenía una etiqueta que indicaba el grado de dolor que proporcionaban aquellos artilugios.

-Perdona, pero estoy a punto de cerrar-dijo el chico del mostrador que se había acercado con sigilo hasta Emma, era un chico más alto de lo que había pensado, de piel clara, pelo castaño y corto, y ojos marrones. Debía de estar en torno a los 27 o 28 años. Emma, sobresaltada miró su reloj, eran casi las dos, y ya había transcurrido casi una hora desde que había entrado.

-Lo siento, es que no sé por cual decidirme-dijo Emma señalando los látigo lo que hizo al empleado comprender al instante.

-Sumisa novata ¿Verdad?-preguntó el hombre dedicando a la chica una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí Señor-respondió Emma automáticamente, su Ama la había dicho que a los dominantes tenía que tratarlos con una educación exquisita. El chico rio al oír a la sumisa.

-No, yo también soy sumiso, me llamo Greg y soy el sumiso de Ama Tamara-dijo.

-Yo soy Emma, soy la sumisa de Ama Regina-dijo copiando la presentación de su homologo.

-Voy a ir cerrando para que no entre nadie más, y ahora nos ponemos con lo de tu látigo-comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando a Emma siguiendo sopesando sus posibilidades.

Tras tres minutos en los que la verja se resistió a los fuertes brazos de Greg, Emma eligió el instrumento que la parecía más apropiado, un látigo que por la descripción de la caja, medía 40 centímetros, 15 de ellos eran un mango de cuero para que el dominante lo cogiese, y los 25 restantes eran unas 15 tiras también de cuero negro, destinadas a fustigar el cuerpo de la sumisa.

-¿Este estará bien?-preguntó Emma confiando en obtener una opinión más experta que la suya.

-¿Depende del daño que quieras recibir?

-No demasiado-respondió por no decir abiertamente que poco.

-Ese puede valerte bien, aunque si no te fías mucho del daño que te puede hacer, puedes probarlo en la trastienda- le indicó amablemente el muchacho.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la chica comenzado a abrir la caja, para sopesar el aparato que con bastante seguridad la daría una noche de dolor. Lo agitó lentamente viendo cómo se balanceaban las tiras de cuero.

El primer lugar donde lo descargó fue sobre su mano izquierda, la cual no sufrió demasiado, dio un segundo golpe con mayor ímpetu y al no dolerla, casi comenzó a quitarse el vestido que se había puesto aquella mañana, una vestido rojo, que su Ama la había comprado días atrás, la mujer insistía en que sus sumisas tenían que ir elegantes. Una vez en ropa interior comenzó a darse latigazos suaves por todo el cuerpo, los muslos, el culo, los brazos, el dolor iba creciendo hasta que la dio la locura de sacar uno de sus pechos del sujetador, y darle un golpe fuerte. Que le hizo gemir de dolor y que se le saltase alguna lagrima. Greg al oírla gritar se interesó por su estado, pero le dijo que estaba bien.

-Estoy bien-dijo la chica guardando su pecho enrojecido de nuevo en el sujetador, por si el muchacho tenía la tentación de entrar-¿No tienes uno que haga menos daño que este?-preguntó la muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento Emma, pero ese es de los más suaves que tengo, lo mejor será que te lo lleves y soportes tu castigo con él.

-Es que me he dado en el pecho y ha dolido mucho-comentó comenzando a abrir la puerta.

-No creo que te fustigue los pechos por muy mal que te hayas portado aun eres novata.

-No me he portado mal-respondió Emma-mi Ama quiere hoy darme dolor y placer.

-Pues entonces seguro que no te dará en los pechos y si lo hace seguramente lo haga con delicadeza, ¿los has probado en tu culo y en la espalda?-preguntó el muchacho, que aún no había entrado pese a que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-No, no llego, ¿te importa entrar y darme un par de golpes suaves?-Emma imaginó, que como la mayoría de los chicos habría entrado sonriente y dispuesto, pero Greg no lo hizo.

-Está bien-dijo después de pensarlo un poco-pero ponte ya de espaldas por favor.

Emma aceptó y se colocó dando la espalda a la puerta de la trastienda, que aquel chico se engase a verla en ropa interior la sorprendió un poco, consideraba que en aquel mundo la desnudez era algo más que habitual, pero la sumisa obedeció dejando el látigo sobre un estante para que el sumiso lo cogiese.

-¿Estás preparada?- preguntó el chico y Emma asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Al segundo sintió un roce en su espalda, pero muy muy suave-uno un poco más fuerte-anunció el chico descargando el látigo con bastante más energía y haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma.

-Dame cinco más así por favor-pidió la chica, quería saber hasta dónde podía forzar su cuerpo sin llegar a un dolor intenso.

Tras el primero de los cinco la espalda comenzó a picarla un poco, con los dos siguientes el picor fue en aumento lo malo era que el dolor también comenzaba a sentirse. Pero no fue hasta el cuarto y quinto latigazo donde no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

-Perdona-se disculpó el chico al instante-¿te di demasiado fuerte el último?

-No, lo hiciste bien-respondió dándose la vuelta sonriéndole, para quitar importancia y que no creyese que la había hecho demasiado daño. Pero la reacción del chico la sorprendió. Greg se había tapado los ojos y había salido de nuevo de la trastienda.

-No sé si eres muy tímido, o soy muy fea para ti-comentó la chica, mientras se volvía a poner el vestido, para salir fuera y poder seguir conversando con Greg con normalidad.

-Ni soy tímido, ni mucho menos eres fea-respondió el dependiente.

-Es una prohibición de tu Ama ¿verdad?, perdona si lo que te he pedido te va a dar problemas…- pero el sumiso la cortó.

-No, mi Ama no me tiene prohibido ver a mujeres en ropa interior ni nada así, pero es que cuando veo alguna normalmente me duele.

-¿Cómo que te duele?-preguntó Emma, que no llegaba a entender

-Ahora te lo explico

Emma miró al muchacho entrar rápidamente en la trastienda, y comenzó a hurgar entre la ingente cantidad de productos que almacenaba, rebuscó en el interior de un par de cajas de madera, hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba. Un pequeño tubo de plástico negro del tamaño de un dedo, del cual salían unas cuantas cuerdas con enganches y sobre el que había un mini-candado.

-Ahora mismo llevo uno de estos-dijo pasándoselo a su clienta-es un cinturón de castidad-Emma lo cogió y comenzó a mirarlo interesada, era muy pequeño para un pene normal, incluso para introducirlo sin estar en erección estaba muy apretado-ahora mete un dedo-Emma obedeció y comenzó a sentir los pequeños picos de plástico que había dentro del tubo negro-por eso no suelo mirar a las mujeres con poca ropa y procuro pensar en cosas lo menos eróticas posibles.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó Emma arrepentida por haberle, sin saberlo, hecho pasar una prueba tan dura.

-No tiene importancia, mi Ama no me lo permite contar a no ser que sea preguntado, por eso no te lo dije antes, no te culpes.

Emma y Greg salieron de la tienda por la puerta trasera del negocio, que daba a un callejón bastante oscuro. La sumisa caminó con precaución, mirando fijamente al suelo, no quería tropezar y arruinar por completo el caro vestido que llevaba.

Una vez fuera, Emma se dispuso a despedirse de su acompañante, para marchar a la parada de autobús, pero sus planes se retrasaron cuando el teléfono móvil de Greg comenzó a sonar. Era su Ama.

-Buenas tardes Ama Tamara-contestó con voz potente, sin vergüenza alguna de que alguien pudiese oírle-Sí Ama, acabo de cerrar, estaba con la sumisa de Ama Regina-dijo, lo que Emma no estaba muy segura, de que fuese buena idea, pero no hizo ningún gesto-Sí Ama Tamara, ahora mismo se lo propongo-Greg colgó el teléfono, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su camina- ¿Te apetece venir a comer conmigo y con mi Ama?

-Sí claro-respondió la sumisa al momento. Su Ama había sido muy clara al respecto, si un Ama o Amo la invitaba a cualquier cosa, y no tenía ningún compromiso, debía de aceptarlo. Otra cosa era que aquel dominante tratase de forzarla a algo para lo que no se sintiese preparada, o que su Ama no permitiese, entonces tenía su permiso para levantarse y marcharse.

Llegaron al restaurante en el que Greg había quedado con su Ama, después de que el sumiso aparcase el coche en la misma calle. A cada paso que daban, Emma se ponía más y más nerviosa, era su primer encuentro con un Ama que no fuese la suya, y eso la hacía sentir insegura.

Llegaron ante la presencia de Ama Tamara en un par de minutos, la mujer se levantó para recibirlos, era una mujer realmente preciosa, alta, de pelo rubio muy claro, media melena, piel un poco bronceada, y además, vestía una vestido negro elegante, que dejaba entrever un poco unos pechos, bastante más grandes que los de Emma.

-Tú debes de ser Emma-comentó la mujer, encantada al ver a la sumisa sonriendo ampliamente, y mostrando sus dos filas de dientes perfectos-Un placer conocerte, me llamo Tamara.

-El placer es mío Señora Tamara-dijo en tono humilde.

-Por lo que veo, ya conoces a mi esclavo Greg-dijo acercándose al sumiso, para darle un beso en los labios, y a continuación agarrarle con la mano la entrepierna. El gesto de dolor en el rostro de Greg se vio muy claro, pese a que el hombre trató de disimularlo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, Tamara, como era normal junto a su sumiso y Emma al otro lado. La mujer la contó que Regina, la había hablado maravillas de ella y la sumisa se sintió bastante alagada. También la invitó a tomar lo que quisiera, asegurándola que ella se ocuparía de liquidar la cuenta.

Aun con la generosa invitación de aquella Domina, Emma pidió un par de cosas de precio moderado, no quería abusar de la amabilidad de una amiga de su Ama Regina. Durante la comida Eliana hizo muchas preguntas a Emma sobre cómo estaba siendo su vida de sumisa, ante las que la chica contestó a todas y cada una de ella, ninguna era demasiado comprometida.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y de manera muy agradable, a Emma la gustaba aquella mujer, pese a que imaginaba que tenerla como Ama, debía de ser bastante duro a juzgar por los gestos de dolor que ponía Greg, cuando la mano derecha de Tamara, desaparecía de la mesa para posarse sobre el sexo de su sumiso. Además la mujer no paraba de excitarlo constantemente, acercándose a él, acariciándolo, obligándolo a tocar sus pechos en un par de ocasiones como si fuesen unos auténticos amantes…

-Emma, podrías acompañarme al baño un momento por favor-pidió la mujer educadamente.

-Sí Señora, Tamara-dijo la sumisa, levantándose al momento.

-Tú, ve pagando la cuenta-indicó a su sumiso.

Emma siguió a la mujer de cerca, temerosa de lo que podría pedirla, una vez se metiesen en el servicio, y estuviesen fuera de la visa de los comensales, la chica había hablado con una sumisa por un chat a la que su Ama la obligaba a limpiarla después de ir al cuarto de baño, aquella idea a Emma la daba asco, y temía que la mujer pudiese ordenarla una cosa así.

-Tranquilízate, Emma- le pidió la mujer, mientras cerraba con pestillo de puerta del baño-esto será rápido y poco doloroso.

-¿Qué…Que va a hacerme?-preguntó asustada. La mujer sonrío y sacó una especie de pinza pequeña de su bolso, de la que colgaba una pequeña pesa negra.

-Solo te voy poner esto, para que se lo des a Regina, es una invitación a una fiesta-la informó-como llevaba algún tiempo sin sumisa, se lo he tenido que mandar de una manera tradicional, pero ahora que te tiene a ti, puedo volver a las buenas costumbres. Sácate un pecho, te lo pondré ahora-dijo la mujer, y Emma obedeció al instante, bajándose el vestido hasta dejarlo por debajo de sus senos y sacando el pecho que no se había azotado en el sex-shop-Que pezón más rico-comentó la mujer-casi da pena ponerles pinzas-dijo soltando una risita.

Tamara pellizcó el pezón con los dedos, levantando todo el pecho y tirando de él, Emma no lo sintió excesivamente doloroso, pero aún con eso se sentía extraña en aquella situación. Una vez se lo soltó, mimó el pezón de la sumisa, acariciándolo con los dedos, hasta que por la excitación se puso duro, momento que sin avisar la colocó la pinza. Emma ya se había puesto por su cuenta alguna pinza de la ropa en aquella zona, para probar su resistencia, pero siempre se las quitaba pasado un rato, debido a la molestia que la producía. Aquella pinza tenía algo menos de presión que las de la ropa que tenía en casa de su Ama, pero igualmente era molesta.

-Esa pinza solo te la puede quitar tu Ama, ni se te ocurra tocarla ¿entendiste?

-Sí Señora Tamara- respondió al momento.

-Tengo otros métodos para asegurarme que no la retires, son más dolorosos, y soy partidaria de ellos, pero Regina me ha dicho que eres disciplinada y obediente, con lo que yo también confiaré en que no te la quitarás tú misma.

-Gracias Señora, Tamara, no la quitaré.

-Muy bien, perrita- dijo acariciando la cara de la sumisa-tápate y salgamos, te dejaré en tu casa.

-Gracias, Señora Tamara- dijo Emma en tono sumiso.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, SI LES GUSTÓ O NO Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY ¿QUE CUENTAN FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA, DECIDÍ QUE NO LOS QUERÍA HACER ESPERAR CON EL CAP, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ SE LOS TRAIGO.**

 **PERO, OJO, ESTO NO VIENE GRATIS, TENGO UN RETO PARA USTEDES, SI QUIEREN EL CAP. 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA, NECESITO QUE LOS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS SOBREPASEN EL NUMERO 10, ASÍ QUE LES AVISO, EL DESTINO DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESTÁ EN SUS MANOS.**

 **PERO TAMPOCO VOY A DEJAR DE AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES, A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, ME DAN MAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO, LES QUIERO RESPONDER A LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO DOS.**

 **senseneed: me legro que te parezca interesante, e igualmente espero que este capi te parezco igual de interesante.**

 **kykyo-chan: lo prometido es deuda, espero que la intensidad no se te vaya tan rápido.**

Tal y como Ama Tamara le dijo, antes de salir del baño, se encargó de llevarla hasta su casa en el coche de Greg. Emma se despidió de la dominante dándola un beso en la mano que esta le ofreció antes de salir del vehículo.

-Espero que nos veamos muy pronto, Emma-le dijo con una sonrisa impecable.

-Igualmente, Señora, ha sido un placer conocerla-respondió la sumisa, tratando de parecer jovial, e ignorando el dolor que poco a poco se hacía más punzante en el pecho que llevaba pinzado.

Emma observó el coche alejarse rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su Ama. No tuvo necesidad de abrir la puerta del portal, ya que el portero al verla acercarse, se encargó de flanquearla el paso y saludarla con educación. Emma le devolvió el saludo, pero no fingió la alegría de unos instantes, con la amiga de su Ama.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en la vivienda fue quitarse los zapatos, eran unos zapatos con más tacón del que estaba acostumbrada, y la dolían los pies, Emma no había contado con el tiempo extra de la invitación de comer de Ama Tamara antes de salir de casa. Después de eso fue a la habitación de su domina, y colocó con mimo, en el centro de la cama el látigo de cuero negro que había comprado para aquella noche. Una vez lo dejó, miro el reloj de la mesilla, aún quedaban más de tres horas para que su Ama regresase y no tenía ninguna tarea por delante.

Aquello no supuso un problema para la muchacha, que se dirigió al salón a ver la tele y tratar de desconectar, no echaban nada que mereciese la pena, así que la dejó en un canal que emitía una comedia romántica. La sumisa trató de centrarse en el argumento, con la esperanza de abstraerse de los dos dolores que la acosaban: el de sus pies y el de su pezón.

Después de ver que el argumento de la película era insulso, comenzó a tratarse el único dolor para el que tenía permiso, el de los pies. Sin perder un momento apoyó su pie derecho sobre el muslo izquierdo, y comenzó a masajearlo con dulzura, hundiendo cada vez un poco más sus pulgares sobre la planta del pie. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba gimiendo de placer. Cambió de pie un par de veces hasta que finalmente quedó del todo relajada.

Pero la sensación de bienestar comenzó a diluirse poco a poco, a cada movimiento que hacía, su sujetador rozaba con la pinza que llevaba en su pezón, y aquello hacía sufrir a la chica cada ver más. Emma, interesada por el estado de su pezón, se quitó el vestido y luego el sujetador, quedando vestida tan solo con sus braguitas blancas.

Emma agarró su pecho por la base para verlo mejor, no quería tocar la pinza directamente, su pezón estaba demasiado irritado y con solo tocarlo sería suficiente para producirla aún más dolor. La zona donde estaba la pinza estaba adquiriendo un tono rosa oscuro, que la sumisa estaba segura que seguiría oscureciéndose mientras la pinza estuviese allí. Por su mente pasó por un instante la idea de quitársela y ponérsela de nuevo, pero eliminó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza de un plumazo.

Le daba miedo desobedecer a aquella mujer, Emma, aquel día había conocido una faceta amable de Ama Tamara, pero también había podido vislumbrar su personalidad sádica, durante la comida, con el trato que le daba a Greg para hacerle sufrir, y después en el baño, cuando la dijo que si por ella fuese, la pondría la pinza de un modo que le se asegurase que no pudiese quitársela ella misma, de manera más dolorosa. Eso último había sido lo que había impactado a Emma y por lo que no quería desobedecer, le daba miedo pensar como lo haría la próxima vez, si aquella vez no cumplía adecuadamente.

Después de unos minutos soplando su pezón con ternura se dio cuenta de que el dolor iba remitiendo, no por el soplido, sino porque la pinza y la pesa ya no rozaban con nada, con lo que tomó la iniciativa de quedar así hasta que regresase su Ama.

Después de aquel descubrimiento la tarde se la hizo mucho más llevadera físicamente, el pezón ya no la dolía tanto, y el dolor de pies era tan solo un recuerdo, pero el alejar el dolor de su cuerpo la había servido para devolver a su cabeza las dudas sobre el orgasmo que su Ama la había prometido, y que la daría esa misma noche, sabía que iba a ser algo muy diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces.

Emma miraba al reloj del salón una y otra vez, estaba deseando que su Ama regresase, para recibirla, se había puesto una falda negra y seguía en toples, había pensado en ponerle un top y dejarse los pechos por encima, pero desechó la idea, no quería sufrir más dolor, a causa de tocar accidentalmente la pinza.

La sumisa comenzó a preocuparse, cuando después de las 7, su Ama no había aparecido, acostumbraba a ser muy puntual, y por ese motivo Emma solía rondar por la puerta, para recibirla de rodillas a su llegada, aquello no era una exigencia de su Ama, sencillamente lo había dejado caer, pero la sumisa que deseaba tenerla lo más contenta que pudiese, se lo había tomado como una norma.

Emma escuchó la puerta de la casa, cuando la sumisa tenía el móvil entre las manos, llevaba unos minutos pensando si mandarla un mensaje a su Ama o no hacerlo. Emma corrió rápidamente descalza, y se puso de rodillas de golpe, con la cabeza, gacha, pero comenzó a enrojecer cuando vio que no solo los pies de su Ama habían entrado, junto a los zapatos de tacón de su Ama, había otro par. Unos zapatos de caballero negros y un pantalón del mismo color, Emma no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, estaba roja de vergüenza.

-No te azores sumisita, a todo al que invito a esta casa está al corriente de lo que aquí sucede, así que no perdamos las buenas costumbre-dijo Ama Regina con un tono jovial.

-Buenas tardes Ama Regina, espero que haya pasado un buen día-dijo rápidamente sin alzar la cabeza, aún se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

-Arriba esa cabeza, Emma, no seas vergonzosa, además este hombre es casi un conocido para ti, es el Amo de Mónica.

La sumisa levantó la cabeza despacio, el invitado de su Ama era un hombre alto, de piel clara, pelo corto, medio teñido de rubio y de punta, demasiado moderno para un hombre como aquel, que debía de estar cerca de los 40 años, si no los había rebasado ya. A parte de eso vestía un traje elegante color negro y una corbata oscura.

-Buenas tardes a usted también Señor-dijo la sumisa aún de rodillas, pero ya mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Me llamo George, aunque para ti soy Señor George-dijo de modo dominante, por lo que Emma se intimidó un poco.

-Sí Señor George-dijo la sumisa, estando casi convencida de que no olvidaría ese nombre.

-Vamos, George, no seas así, que me la vas a asustar-comentó Regina sonriendo-por cierto ¿qué es eso que te cuelga del pecho, sumisa?-Emma con aquella inesperada visita, había olvidado la curiosa invitación de Ama Tamara.

-He comido con Ama Tamara y su sumiso, después de estar en el sex-shop, ella me dio esto para usted Ama Regina-dijo la chica, levantándose para que la mujer pudiese acceder al seno de la joven.

Emma sintió las cálidas manos de su Ama por su pecho derecho, donde estaba colocada la pinza, se lo agarró por debajo y lo levantó un poco, haciendo que el peso se balancease un par de veces, antes de que la mujer se decidiese a retirar la pinza. Una vez la quitó, Emma sintió un gran alivio, en su pezón se veía perfectamente la marca de presión que había dejado aquel artefacto. Pero las horas de dolor, que había estado sintiendo desde que Ama Tamara se la había puesto hasta que su Ama se la retiró, las olvidó cuando Regina pasó su lengua por el dolorido pezón de Emma. La sumisa reprimió el gemido, pero sintió que, solo por eso había merecido la pena pasar toda la tarde con el pezón pinzado. Regina retiró su lengua del seno de la chica y acercó sus labios a los de su sumisa, la chica no se movió, no podía besar a su Ama, si no era ella la que iniciaba el beso. Emma comenzó a abrir la boca despacio, para que su Ama metiese la lengua dentro, pero la mujer tan solo la pasó por sus labios y luego la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Resérvate para esta noche, perrita-la susurró-ahora llévanos una bebidas al salón, mientras veo de que se trata- dijo la mujer.

-Tomaré un whisky con limón, esclava-le dijo el hombre, justo cuando pasó junto a ella.

-Sí, Señor George-respondió, tratando de disimular la intimidación que la había producido aquel Amo, era muy diferente a las dos Amas que había conocido hasta el momento, parecía mucho más severo.

Carmen caminó rápido hacía el salón, con una bandeja en la que llevaba las bebidas para los dominantes, no quería demorarse ni un momento en su tarea, aquel severo Amo no parecía demasiado comprensivo, y no quería que acusase de su Ama de no tratarla con la suficiente dureza. Por suerte cuando entró y colocó las bebidas sobre la mesa el hombre no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Alguna cosa más, Ama Regina?-preguntó la sumisa dócilmente.

-No sumisa, ahora estoy bien, pero George me ha comentado que le dolían un poco los pies, anda y hazle un masaje-la dijo sorprendiendo a Emma, hasta el momento, solo había servido a su Ama, pero no dudó en acercarse al hombre arrodillarse a sus pies.

-¿Me permite que le dé un masaje de pies, Señor George?-preguntó dócilmente.

-Adelante esclava, pero hazlo bien, o pediré a tu Ama que te castigue-dijo en tono duro.

-Sí Señor George-dijo la sumisa, centrando ya toda su atención en los pies del dominante.

Lo primero que Carmen hizo fue descalzar al hombre, apartando sus zapatos y calcetines. Tenía unos pies grandes, perfectamente proporcionados, y acabados en unas uñas muy cuidadas. La sumisa comenzó a darle un masaje similar al que acostumbraba a dar a Sara, agarrando el pie con las dos manos y hundiendo sus pulgares en la planta con cada vez más intensidad.

-¿Te gusta como lo hace, George?-le preguntó Regina, que estaba cómodamente sentada en su sillón, mientras comenzaba a manipular la pesa, que hasta hacía solo unos instantes colgaba del pezón de Emma.

-No está mal-respondió el hombre-aunque sería perfecto si tuviese una fusta, para ir animándola un poco.-Emma al oír aquello tembló un poco, y rezó para que su Ama no lo permitiese. Regina rio.

-Ella es diferente a tu esclava-comentó la mujer mientras comenzaba a desenroscar la parte de debajo de la pesa-Emma es una sumisa novata, y voy a ir a introduciéndola en el dolor poco a poco-informó mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de la pesa.

-La fiesta es el día 18 en su casa-dijo George con su voz ronca-mi perra me trajo la invitación la semana pasada, pero ella me la trajo grapada a un pezón-comentó y soltó una carcajada.

Emma al oír aquello quedó paralizada de miedo, aquel hombre se reía de que a su sumisa la había atravesado un pezón con una grapa, Emma estaba convencida de que si a ella la hiciesen eso, el grito se oiría en las ciudades vecinas.

Pese al terror que la producía la imagen mental de su delicado pezón rosado travesado por grapas, la sumisa decidió seguir sobando el pie que tenía entre sus manos, antes de que el sádico hombre optase por hacer un comentario negativo sobre el masaje que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Te veré allí entonces?-preguntó el hombre, a Regina que parecía dudar.

-Aún no estoy segura-respondió-solo quedan 10 días y no sé si tengo a mi perrita lo suficientemente adiestrada.

-En diez días te la tendría perfectamente adiestrada para la fiesta-sugirió el hombre que dejó a Emma de nuevo helada. La sumisa no movió la cabeza, hasta que escucho un sonido que su Ama producía con la boca cerrada cuando estaba pensado. Emma giró la cabeza rápidamente y la miró suplicante, mirada que su Ama percibió al momento. Para soltar al final una carcajada.

-Estás riquísima con esa carita, mi sumisita-la dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-tan suplicante y tan linda, pero no te apures, no te voy a dejar con nadie-aquello hizo que el rostro de la sumisa volviese a la normalidad y su corazón recuperase su ritmo habitual.

-¡No pares esclava!-dijo autoritario el hombre, ante lo que Emma terminó con su relajación para volver a afanarse en su tarea.

Emma estuvo sobando los pies de George, hasta que este decidió que tenía que marcharse, la sumisa se alegró al escucharle decir eso, aquel hombre tenía un aura que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, y la hacía sentir muy insegura a la hora de servirle.

-¿Te ha gustado mi amigo George?-preguntó Regina cuando regresaba al salón seguida de su sumisa, después de despedir a su visita.

-Me ha parecido muy autoritario y me ha asustado un poco-dijo la sumisa.

-Lo sé, por eso lo he traído a casa, para que vayas sintiendo la sensación de obedecer a otros amos, aunque de momento no tengo intención de que lleguen demasiado lejos contigo, no tienes de que temer-la dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Ama, con usted me siento protegida-dijo la chica dócilmente.

-Lo sé perrita, y esta noche voy a hacerte mía-le dijo acariciándola la cara-ahora ve a hacerme la cena, comienzo a tener hambre.

Emma se retiró a la cocina, y no salió de ella, hasta después de 40 minutos entre los fogones. Su madre la había enseñado a cocinar y a Regina la gustaba la manera en la que lo hacía. La sumisa tratando de agradar aún más a su ama, en la cocina se desnudó por completo y, se puso tan solo el delantal como única prenda. Cuando Carmen fue al salón para informar que la cena estaba servida y se dio una vuelta completa para que su Ama la viese, esta sonrió complacida.

Regina cenó con Emma a su lado, la chica tenía algo de hambre, había picado alguna cosa mientras preparaba la cena de su Ama, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. La sumisa tenía prohibido comer con su Ama, ella podía hacerlo cuando la Dominante terminase o acabase, pero nunca durante, ese tiempo lo tenía destinado a estar de pie a su lado por si necesitaba alguna cosa.

-No sé si estás preparada para ser expuesta ante otros dominantes, Emma, pero también es cierto que cuanto antes comiences, antes te acostumbrarás- comentó la mujer mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta-¿Tú qué opinas Emma? ¿Te gustaría ir?-preguntó finalmente.

-No lo sé Ama Regina, confío en su juicio y que hará lo que más me convenga-dijo la sumisa, no quería dar ni un sí, ni un no tajante.

-Si dentro de 10 días considero que estás preparada posiblemente vayamos-dijo la mujer.

-Como usted desee, Ama-dijo acató Emma.

Después de que su Ama terminase de comer, la mujer fue al salón a ver un rato la tele, la chica se había llevado una desilusión, puesto que pensaba que se lanzaría sobre ella tan pronto como terminase de cenar. Emma le siguió y le preguntó si necesitaba alguna otra cosa, pero Regina le dijo que no era necesario, y que se ocupase de fregar y limpiar la cocina.

Emma estuvo pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras cumplía con la orden de su Ama, no podía ser que su Ama se hubiese olvidado de lo que la había prometido aquella mañana, sencillamente no podía ser eso, porque se lo había recordado cuando había regresado a casa, acompañada de Amo George.

Finalmente se decidió a actuar y ser ella la que se ofreciese a su Ama, de un modo excitante. Así que cuando terminó con la cocina se quitó el delantal y las sandalias, para ofrecerse a su Ama, pero antes pasó por la habitación de su Señora. El látigo estaba en una posición diferente a como ella lo había dejado, su Ama ya debía de haberlo encontrado.

Emma cogió el látigo con las manos y se lo colocó en la boca, como un perro cogería un hueso, animal que a continuación imitó y comenzó a caminar cuatro patas, hasta llegar al salón, su Ama cuando la vio sonrió muy ampliamente. La sumisa continuó su camino hasta que dejó el látigo en el suelo, a los pies de su Ama.

-Ama, por favor, le ruego que me folle-dijo la sumisa, que provocó una risita de Regina.

-¿Alguna vez habías pedido que te follasen?–preguntó la mujer, cogiendo el látigo, y mirándola, interesada por oír la respuesta.

-No Ama, nunca antes-respondió.

-Pues eres realmente irresistible-Dijo la mujer cogiéndola, de las mejillas y apretándoselas, como se hace a los mofletes de los niños pequeños-eres realmente adorable.

Después de decir aquello, la mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, lugar donde exigió a Emma que volviese a arrodillarse y cerrase los ojos. La sumisa obedeció y comenzó a sentir los dedos de su Ama por su cuello, estaba colocándola un collar, no la cabía duda. Cuando finalmente escuchó un "clic" su Ama ordenó que los abriese. Emma se miró al espejo grande que había en la habitación, en él se reflejaba una chica joven, con un collar de perro rosa y arrodillada, a los pies de una mujer 20 años mayor que ella. Si a Emma se lo hubiesen mostrado un mes atrás, no habría dado crédito y la parecería algo degradante, pero en aquel momento la sumisa estaba deseosa de que su Ama la tomase.

-No quiero que te vayas muy lejos-le dijo mientras enganchaba una cadena de no más de un metro al cuello de la sumisa-ahora ponte a cuatro patas sobre la cama esclava-ordenó autoritaria, y Emma obedeció al momento-estarás en esa posición hasta que regrese, si te mueves un milímetro, solo habrá látigo esta noche.

A la sumisa la sorprendió aquella orden tan severa, pero aseguró a su Ama que no se movería, y escuchó los pasos de la mujer saliendo del dormitorio. Pese a su ausencia, la chica no se movió, ni siquiera giró la cabeza mirar el reloj para saber la hora que era. Emma escuchaba ruidos por la casa, y comenzaba a preocuparse de los planes que tenía su Ama para ella, no sabía a qué hora había entrado a la habitación, pero sabía que su Ama llevaba fuera del cuarto más de 20 minutos. La ansiedad de ser penetraba se estaba comenzando a hacer visible en ella, notaba como su excitación aumentaba y no comprendía el porqué, se sentía expuesta y desprotegida, ¿Por qué la excitaba aquello? Finalmente la sumisa se hartó de esperar y estuvo a punto de girar su cabeza para mirar el reloj, pero por fortuna su Ama regresó a la habitación.

-Bueno mi perrita puedes girarte-la dijo y Emma se giró rápida, deseosa de verla.

Allí estaba la mujer, totalmente desnuda y tan solo portando un arnés de unas proporciones impresionante, sin duda cercano a los 25 centímetros que a los 20. Emma la miró sobrecogida, la mujer en un principio, no la había parecido atractiva cuando la conoció en la cafetería, ni siquiera después de comerla el coño el primer día, ni tras los primeros días de convivencia, pero después de conocerla durante aquellas dos semanas, la sumisa realmente comenzaba a sentirse atraída por el carácter dominante de Regina.

Y poco a poco comenzaba a desear sentir más el contacto del cuerpo de su Señora con el suyo.

-Menos mirar y más chupar perra-dijo la mujer, Emma saltó al suelo gateando como si de una perra se tratase. Se arrodilló a los pies de la mujer y comenzó a meterse la polla de plástico en la boca.

Ella nunca había realizado sexo oral a ningún hombre, eso su Ama lo sabía, pero trató de imitar todo lo que había visto en algunos de los videos de sumisión, en los que la sumisa movía la cabeza y miraba a su Amo mientras metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca. Pero Emma no comprendía, como había mujeres que llegaban a meterse el pene de sus dominantes hasta el final, por muy grandes que estos fuesen, la sumisa a lo más que llegaba era la mitad del arnés.

-Llega más al fondo sumisa-dijo su Ama, puso su mano 5 centímetros más allá del límite de Emma- si eres capaz de tocar mi mano con tu nariz, comenzaré a penetrarte-dijo la mujer.

Emma al oírlo redobló sus esfuerzos y comenzó a tratar de llegar un poco más lejos, sentía que cada vez el pene de plástico llegaba más dentro y casi tocaba su garganta, pero aún no era suficiente, sentía que no iba a ser capaz, pero no podía rendirse y dejar toda aquella excitación dentro de su cuerpo, aquella mañana no sentía la necesidad de correrse, pero todo había cambiado, en aquel momento estaba casi dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que su Ama la follase por fin. Así que reuniendo todo su valor, puso las manos sobre las caderas de su Ama y avanzó su cabeza sin detenerse, hasta que sintió como el dildo empujaba su campanilla, pero también notó en su nariz el contacto del dedo de su Ama.

La sumisa sacó el dildo de golpe tosiendo y notando sus ojos llorosos, se había forzado demasiado. Se secó las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y alzó la mirada a su Ama, parecía complacida.

-Ves como cuando quieres puedes sumisa-la dijo la mujer-ahora en cuatro sobre la cama, prepárate que empieza lo bueno-la avisó, Emma volvió a tomar posición separando las piernas todo lo que podía-Que receptiva-comentó la mujer metiéndola la punta del arnés por el sexo de la chica, que no pudo evitar gemir de placer, un gemido largo que se prolongó hasta que el dildo estuvo por fin dentro-puedes correrte solo después de que yo te dé la orden ¿Quedó claro, sumisa?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí Ama Regina-respondió la chica dócil.

Aquella fue la señal que Regina esperaba, comenzó a meter y sacar lentamente el dildo del sexo de su sumisa. Emma gimió de placer las primeras tres acometidas, pero la cuarta la sorprendió un latigazo suave en la espalda. Aún con eso la chica no protestó, sabía que el dolor y el placer debían compatibilizarse, su Ama estaba golpeando con mucha delicadeza. Emma comenzaba a sentir cada vez más calor dentro de ella, nunca había imaginado que ser follada por otra mujer pudiese llegar a ser tan excitante, pero después de unos minutos de lentos movimientos sintió la necesidad de que su Ama se moviese con más energía, de lo contrario estaba segura de que nunca alcanzaría el orgasmo.

-Ama Regina-dijo la sumisa.

-¿Que ocurre, mi perrita?-preguntó la mujer, que sujetaba con una mano la correa, y con la otra el látigo que descargaba sobre la espalda de Emma.

-¿Podría darme un poco más duro, Ama Regina?- preguntó la sumisa, sintiendo como comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo aún más caliente.

-Claro que sí, mi perrita.

Aquello fue lo último que le dijo, antes de comenzar a sacar y meter el dildo dentro de su esclava, con más fuerza y velocidad, lo que Emma agradeció en los primeros movimientos, pero no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando el primer latigazo potente aterrizó sobre su espalda. Emma gritó de dolor y sorpresa, pero trató de controlarse en los siguientes, eran bastante más duros, que los golpes que había recibido de Greg en el sex-shop, pero supo soportarlos mejor que con el sumiso, y después de recibir golpes durante dos minutos el placer comenzó a ser superior al dolor.

La sumisa empezó a jadear sintiendo un cosquilleó en su vagina y no dudó en avisar a su Ama, sabía que correrse sin su permiso la haría merecedora de un castigo ejemplar.

-Ama, ¿puedo correrme?-preguntó

-No antes que yo esclava, y aún me queda bastante-respondió la mujer, su voz sonaba más serena que la de su esclava.

-Es que… estoy a punto-informó.

-Bien…-dijo el Ama.

Emma por un momento, sintió que Regina se compadecería de ella, pero no fue así, la mujer retiró el dildo por completo, haciendo sentir a Emma vacía de repente y gimiendo lastimeramente, pero, el gemido acabo en grito. Ama Regina había descargado su látigo sobre el delicado coño de la sumisa, que cayó a la cama con las manos cubriendo su sexo.

Tras aquel golpe inesperado, Regina levantó a su sumisa tirando de la correa con delicadeza, para que fuese la propia Emma la que ofreciese su sexo por sí misma. La sumisa ya sin ninguna gana de correrse se colocó de nuevo a cuatro patas, con las piernas abiertas para que su Ama siguiese con su combinación de penetración y látigo.

Emma tardó un poco en conseguir volver a obtener placer por la zona en la que estaba siendo penetrada, durante unos minutos solo sintió dolor: por su vagina por un lado y por la espalda por el otro, que era fustigada con energía por su Ama, que la envestía cada vez con más ímpetu. La sumisa sintió que su Ama se iba a correr, cuando en un momento determinado comenzó a follarla con mucha más fuerza, Emma se alegró de que por fin su Ama llegase al orgasmo, pero lo lamentó también cuando mientras gritaba y gemía de placer comenzó a fustigarla con muchísima más saña, ante lo que Emma no pudo evitar gritar.

-A partir de este momento te puedes correr cuando quieras, esclava-dijo el Ama volviendo sus movimientos rápidos y acompasados.

-Gracias, Ama Regina-dijo en voz bien alta, mientras notaba sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, los últimos golpes estaban por encima de su tolerancia al dolor.

Desde aquel momento los latigazos no se detuvieron, pero la sumisa tardó poco en volver a sentir calores recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y sabiendo que se podía correr, los golpes de látigo llegaban casi a ser placenteros.

-Ama Regina, por favor más rápido-suplicó la sumisa aun sabiendo que los latigazos también serían de mayor potencia. Su Ama incrementó la frecuencia tanto de las penetraciones como de los latigazos, un torrente de placer comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, no podía soportarlo más-¡me corro!-gritó la sumisa, que había sentido como sus fluidos salían de su cuerpo y una sensación de bienestar absoluto recorría hasta el último de sus músculos.

Regina soltó la correa que la unía a su sumisa, y esta cayó sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas, y exhausta de placer después de su primer orgasmo como sumisa. Aun así una vez relajada sexualmente, trató de levantarse para mirar a su Ama, pero unas manos sobre sus nalgas evitaron que se levantase.

-No te levantes Emma-dijo en tono dulce-te has esforzado mucho, relájate ahora-pidió, la sumisa se quedó tendida sobre la cama.

Emma cerró los ojos, tranquila mientras escuchaba los pasos de su Ama por la habitación, y el cómo abría un cajón, a los pocos segundos notó un chorro de algo frio sobre su espalda, y a continuación las manos de su Ama repartiéndolo por la zona fustigada. Emma sintió un alivio del dolor prácticamente al instante, una vez el placer había desaparecido, el dolor había comenzado a volverse más intenso, pero su Ama había actuado rápido para que remitiese.

-Gracias por el orgasmo y por curarme la espalda-dijo la sumisa.

-El orgasmo te lo has ganado, y esto es para que mañana tengas la espalda sin las marcas del látigo- explicó el Ama.

Desde que había entrado a vivir en casa de Regina, era la primera vez que la mujer se mostraba tan cuidadosa con el cuerpo de su sumisa, lo que complació mucho a Emma, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa.

Cuando la mujer terminó de untar la crema por la espalda de su sumisa, esta se levantó para marcharse a comer alguna cosa y luego a dormir, pero Regina la retuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Hoy quiero que duermas conmigo-dijo la mujer.

-Como quiera Ama Regina-dijo la sumisa, tratando de no sonreír demasiado.

Las dos mujeres se metieron en la cama, ambas totalmente desnuda, Emma prefirió no arrimarse demasiado a su Ama, no quería tocarla, por lo que a esta podría parecerla que su sumisa se tomase semejantes confianzas, así que colocó su cuerpo en posición fetal mirando en dirección opuesta a su Ama.

Emma estuvo así algunos minutos, hasta que notó los cálidos pechos de Regina aplastándose contra su espalda, pasándola un brazo por cada uno de sus costados y agarrando uno de sus senos con cada mano.

La sumisa sonrió más ampliamente bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, contenta de que a su Ama le gustase su cuerpo y gozase tocándolo, siempre había estado acomplejada por su cuerpo, pero desde que conocía a su Ama, la chica estaba comenzando a sentirse bonita y espacial y era una sensación que la agradaba mucho. La sumisa no dejó de sonreír, hasta que escuchó que su Ama se había dormido, y una vez estuvo dormida, la sumisa comenzó a imitar su respiración, para tratar de conciliar el sueño, había sido un día muy excitante.

Después de unos minutos Emma comenzó a relajarse, y al poco rato quedó dormida junto a su Ama, ambas respirando de un modo totalmente acompasado.

 **ASI QUE AQUI, USTEDES SABEN, EL CAPI 4, SI LO QUIEREN MAÑANA, DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**

 **SE DESPIDE HASTA LA OTRA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? BUENO, AL PARECER SOY MAS CONTRADICTORIA QUE LOS POLÍTICOS DE MI PAÍS, PORQUE NO PUDE ESPERAR A VER SI PODÍAN CUMPLIR EL RETO QUE LES DEJÉ. Y POR LO QUE VEO, NO PUDIERON LLEGAR A LA META DEL DESAFÍO.**

 **AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AHORA, VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS PARA QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAP ANTERIOR:**

 **andrea swanmills: espero que te siga gustando este capitulo como el anterior.**

 **kykyo-chan: créeme que a mi también me dolió cuando lo leí por primera vez.**

 **quest: lamento que no te guste esta historia, pero la verdad es que si pedí autorización, pero la respuesta no me llegó. ademas de decirte, sin ánimos de ofender, que no voy a dejar de adaptarla a esta gran obra, solo porque tu no quieras leerla.**

 **reginaswanmills: me alegra que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando este cap y los siguientes.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES, LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES QUE ENCUENTREN.**

El teléfono móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. Emitía una canción que últimamente no paraba de sonar por la radio. Regina, que era la que estaba más cerca del aparato decidió cogerlo por su sumisa, que estaba ocupada usando su lengua entre sus piernas.

-Dígame- dijo la mujer mientras descolgaba.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la voz de la madre de la sumisa, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy Regina, la jefa de Emma-se presentó-ella no está ahora, ha salido a hacer unos recados, pero al ver que era su madre, he preferido cogérselo para que no se preocupe.

-Es un placer conocerla, Emma habla muy bien de usted-dijo la mujer. Regina sonrió y agarró el pelo de su sumisa, para hundir su rostro en su sexo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho- dijo el Ama-Emma es una gran chica y muy aplicada, no se puede imaginar lo mucho que me está ayudando-comentó mientras la lengua de la sumisa pasaba una y otra vez sobre el clítoris de la Dominante.

-Solo la llamaba para ver si Emma podía venir a cenar esta noche a casa-dijo la madre de Carmen.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero eso va a ser imposible, esta misma noche tenernos que coger un vuelo a Barcelona, pero estaremos de vuelta pasado mañana-mintió Regina, aquella era la noche de la fiesta sado en casa de Tamara.

-Bueno, no pasa nada-dijo la mujer, un tanto desilusionada.

-Le diré a Emma que la llame tan pronto como termine-dijo el Ama.

-Muchas gracias y cuídela bien por favor.

-Descuide, la cuidaré muy bien- dijo Regina antes de colgar-Era tu madre, sumisita, así que en cuanto termines de hacerme correr, llámala para que no se preocupe.

-Sí, mi Ama-dijo la sumisa metiendo su lengua todo lo profundo que podía, y moviendo su rostro lentamente para que el rozamiento de su cara con el clítoris de su Ama la excitase.

Después de unos minutos de continuos lametones sobre el sexo de Regina, la mujer acabó por empapar la cara de su sumisa por completo. Emma había acabado por acostumbrarse a aquella práctica que a su Ama la gustaba tanto, y ya no necesitaba que fuese Regina la que apretase su cara contra su delicioso sexo, Emma procuraba restregar bien su rostro contra él, para disfrute de su Señora.

-Muy bien mi putita, ahora ve a lavarte-le ordenó Regina al ver el rostro de su esclava.

Su Ama llevaba ya unos días llamándola esa clase de cosas (putita, zorrita, esclava, comecoños…). A Emma la chocó el primer día, pero después de eso lo aceptó, e incluso comenzaba a gustarla sin comprender el porqué. Pese a aquel nuevo trato dialéctico, la sumisa sentía las mismas muestras de cariño por parte de su Señora, que no la maltrataba ni físicamente ni psicológicamente, sin un motivo justificado.

Regina llevaba unos días ya empleando aquella actitud para que no se sorprendiese en exceso cuando viese el trato que dispensaban a sus sumisos y sumisas algunos de los Dominantes que encontraría en la fiesta aquella misma noche. También se había encargado de iniciar en el dolor de un modo bastante leve a su sumisa, pinzando sus pezones, azotándola con diferentes látigos y fustas las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, algunas humillaciones como obligarla durante unas horas a comportarse como una perra (obligándola a ladrar, ir a cuatro patas, mendigar comida a su Ama…)

-Esclava, ven a vestirme-ordenó la mujer a voz en grito, haciendo que la sumisa llegase a la habitación de su Ama, donde estaba totalmente desnuda esperándola.

La sumisa ayudó a su Domina a ponerse su vestido, un vestido negro de seda, tan provocativo como elegante, ya que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto y sus senos eran cubiertos tan solo por un par de tiras de tela.

-Está usted preciosa, Ama-dijo la sumisa maravillada mientras arrodillada la ponía unos zapatos de tacones largos y finos a su Dueña.

-Gracias sumisa, ahora ve a vestirte, tienes 5 minutos, de lo contrario te castigaré-dijo la mujer, Emma se levantó y salió corriendo para su cuarto.

Cogió del armario un vestido verde oscuro y se lo puso sin tiempo para decidir cual la sentaba mejor. Una vez se lo vio puesto en el espejo, se sintió complacida era justo como su Ama la había ordenado que fuese, un vestido poco escotado y que no llamase la atención de los Amos y Amas de la fiesta.

-Estoy lista Ama-dijo la Emma, cuando regresó a presencia de Regina.

-Pues coge esa maleta y vámonos-ordenó la mujer, la chica obedeció, agarrando por el asa el maletín negro que había junto a la puerta.

A Emma aquella maleta apenas la costó llevarla hasta el coche de su Señora, un precioso auto de marca mercedes negro deportivo. La metió con cuidado en el maletero del vehículo y a continuación se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el trayecto casi no hablaron, ya estaba todo dicho, su Ama se había encargado de pulir a su sumisa hasta convertirla en una esclava perfectamente educada que no la pusiese en evidencia ante sus amigos dominantes. Ya la había asegurado, que si la hacía quedar mal delante de sus amigos sería automáticamente despedida, con lo que Emma había puesto todo su interés en el adiestramiento.

La sumisa se quedó impresionada al ver la increíble casa con la que contaba Tamara, había imaginado que viviría en un piso, al igual que su Ama, pero parecía que aquella mujer estaba aún mejor económicamente que Regina. El chalet ante el que la conductora aparcó, era una casa de dos plantas, vallada con unas altas verjas negras con pinchos en el final y un verde césped rodeando la vivienda.

Emma lo primero que hizo fue sacar el maletín que había guardado en el coche y ponerse al lado de su Ama, muy cerca de ella. Su Ama había insistido en aquello, en un principio no debería de separarse de ella. Y así lo hizo hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Señora Regina-dijo Greg que al parecer era en encargado de recibir a las visitas.

-Hola Greg-lo saludó la mujer entregándole su mano para que la besase-¿La habitación que me gusta está libre?-preguntó y el sumiso asintió con la cabeza nervioso.

-Sí Señora Regina, Ama Tamara me dijo que se la guardase a usted-dijo el sumiso, cediéndola el paso para que pasase junto a su sumisa al interior de la casa.

Emma dio una rápida mirada a la sala en la acababa de entrar, una docena de personas la ocupaban, la sumisa fue capaz de diferenciar sin problemas a los Dominantes de los sumisos, pero no pudo tratar de reconocer a nadie porque su Ama pasó rápidamente por la sala hasta alcanzar unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

-No puedo dejar que te vean aún-dijo la mujer, mientras las dos entraban en una habitación con una cama, una mesilla de noche, un gran armario y una enorme ventana abierta por la que se podía ver la parte de atrás de la casa, que contaba con un jardín de importantes proporciones-tengo que ponerte presentable. Comienza por desnudarte.

La sumisa obediente se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba, su Ama abrió el maletín que la sumisa había dejado sobre la cama. Una vez lo abrió, Emma pudo ver lo que había en su interior, un collar, una correa, muñequeras y tobilleras con argollas…

Regina puso a su sumisa el collar de perro de color rosa, con una plaquita plateada en la que ponía "Emma perra de Regina", a continuación la colocó gruesas muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero negro, que no tenían un solo enganche, como a Emma la había parecido en un momento, sino varios. La sumisa no sabía para que la pusiera aquello, pero por alguna razón prefirió no hacer preguntas y callar, deseando que no la pusiese más artilugios, pero no fue así. A lo anteriormente nombrado, la mujer la colocó un par de pinzas en los pezones, dos pinzas metálicas a las que se les podía regular la presión, que estaban unidas por una cadena. Por suerte, su Ama se apiadó de ella y no apretó con demasiado fuerza las pinzas, lo justo como para que se pudiese tirar un poco de ellas sin soltarlas.

-Para finalizar toma esto-dijo la mujer tendiéndola una careta a su esclava-no quiero que por alguna casualidad, te encuentres con alguien conocido y te pueda descubrir, pero en cuanto compruebes que ahí abajo no conoces a nadie, te la quitas.

-Sí mi Ama, muchas gracias-dijo la chica, cogiendo la careta y besándola la mano, la gustaba la manera en que su Ama la protegía normalmente, se sentía afortunada.

Emma y su Ama bajaron las escaleras, la sumisa detrás de su Domina. El corazón latiéndola a mil por hora, estaba a punto de presentarse, desnuda delante de un montón de personas que seguramente no dudarían en sobar su cuerpo, según ordenes de su Ama debía de mostrarse lo más accesible posible.

-¿Conoces a alguien, perra?-preguntó el Ama, después de un par de minutos de su sumisa examinando.

-No, Ama Regina-dijo la sumisa entregando la careta.

-Muy bien esclava, entonces ponte a cuatro patas-la ordenó, mientras dejaba la careta sobre una mesa-así estarás, salvo que te dé otra orden.

Emma, sin dudarlo apoyó sus rodillas y sus palmas de la mano en el suelo y comenzó a seguir a su Ama muy de cerca. Por suerte, el salón no era demasiado grande, pararon después de una docena de pasos, aunque en ese tiempo la sumisa notó una mano que acaricio su espalda y un ligero azote en su trasero.

La sumisa no levantó la vista cuando su Ama tomó asiento en uno de los sofás individuales, ella sencillamente se colocó muy cerca de Regina. Su soledad no duró mucho, ya que en pocos minutos un par de mujeres, una con un esclavo y otra con una esclava se acercaron a ellas.

Una de ellas era Ama Tamara, no la reconoció por verla, ya que si no tenía permiso, como era el caso, lo más alto que podía mirar a un dominante era su cintura. Reconoció a la anfitriona de la fiesta por su voz, pero la sorprendió ver que el esclavo que llevaba no era Greg, sino un chico alto, de piel clara, pelo muy corto y rubio, pese a estar a cuatro patas como ella, notó que era altísimo, seguramente rondaría los 2 metros. Pero Emma, a lo que no pudo retirar la mirada hasta pasados unos segundos fue a su pene, que estaba encerrado en un tubo de metal algo más grande y grueso que una barra de labios y debía de llevar algún tiempo así, porque la sumisa se quedó impactada el ver la diversidad de tonos morados y azules claros que tenían sus genitales, pero una voz imperativa femenina la hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Alza la cabeza esclava, quiero verte bien la cara-dijo la segunda mujer Dominante y Carmen obedeció.

Los ojos de Emma se cruzaron con los de la otra Ama, una mirada fría y segura de sí misma. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, piel clara y a juzgar por su aspecto había pasado sobradamente los 40 años, lo que no la quitaba ni una pizca de su atractivo, su figura estaba muy bien modelada y sus senos, no demasiado grandes no estaban para nada caídos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclava?-preguntó, sin retirar la vista de los ojos de la sumisa.

-Me llamo Emma Señora, soy sumisa de Ama Regina-se presentó.

-Yo me llamo Jasmine y esta es mi perra Mila-dijo, dando una patada en el costado a la sumisa, que estaba junto a ella, que aparentaba algo más de 30 años.

-Es un honor para mí conocerla Señora Jasmine-dijo la sumisa dócilmente.

-Perra, saluda a tu nueva amiga-dijo dirigiéndose a Mila, la esclava que casi sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Emma gateando.

Emma tardó un par de segundos en sentir los labios de Mila sobre los suyos, tenía unos labios carnosos y una piel bastante suave. El beso se alargó durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que Jasmine tiró del pelo de su esclava con violencia, haciéndola caer a sus pies de nuevo.

-¡Perra, te dije que la saludases, no que te la tirases!-le dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-Lo siento Ama Jasmine-dijo la sumisa, arrodillándose y alzando un poco la cabeza hacia su señora, para que viese lo arrepentida que estaba, pero su Ama, sin piedad, la cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-No quiero disculpas, estúpida puta, quiero que hagas las cosas bien-dijo. Emma se quedó impactada al ver la espalda y el culo de la sumisa, estaban totalmente marcados por líneas rojas y alguna que otra herida, como si hubiese sido fustigada recientemente.

A la sumisa la sorprendió especialmente su estado, porque cuando la había visto de frente, nada la había hecho imaginar que la parte trasera de su cuerpo estuviese tan maltratada, por delante tenía la piel bastante clara, unos pechos no demasiado grandes un poco caídos un evidente aunque ligero sobrepeso y lo que más la llamó la atención un sexo que no estaba depilado.

-Vamos, vamos-intervino Regina para calmar un poco a su amiga-los labios de Emma son realmente adictivos, se un poco más comprensiva Jasmine-comentó sonriendo.

-¿Me dejas probarla?-le preguntó Ama Jasmine a Regina, ante lo que la mujer sonrió.

-Eso ni se pregunta, sírvete tú misma-la indicó, Emma rápidamente gateando se acercó hasta Ama Jasmine.

La mujer agarró con fuerza la barbilla de la muchacha de un pellizco, pero Emma no hizo gesto de dolor alguno, sabía del gusto de algunas Amas de causar dolor a las sumisas solo por placer, pero también sabía que normalmente si se aguantaba un poco lo dejaban. La Domina hizo levantar la cabeza a Emma hasta quedar a su altura. La mujer se acercó lentamente a la sumisa, esta abrió la boca un poco para recibir la lengua de la madura Dominatriz, no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que sintió su lengua dentro de la boca y una vez dentro, tan solo intentó dejarse hacer sin tomar la iniciativa absolutamente en nada. Como despedida después del baile de lenguas, la mujer mordió el labio inferior de la chica hasta que Emma gimió un poco.

-Está bastante rica, tiene una boca muy sensual-comentó visiblemente contenta.

-¡Yo también, yo también quiero probarla!- intervino Ama Tamara, imitando a una niña pequeña, Emma gateando se aproximó hasta ella.

La sumisa se acercó alagada, sin duda, de las tres Amas que estaban reunidas, Ama Tamara era la más joven y bonita, Emma estaba segura de que aquella mujer podría tener a cualquier hombre que desease, y posiblemente a casi cualquier mujer.

-Ven aquí perrita-dijo al igual que Jasmine, un instante antes-déjame que te pruebe.

Los labio de Tamara se pegaron a son suyos, en breve sintió su lengua enredándose con la suya y un delicioso sabor a fresa que provenía de la boca del Ama, la sumisa no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir semejante placer.

-Te la cambio-dijo Tamara cuando sus labios se separaron, mirando directamente a Regina, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No la cambio-dijo la mujer automáticamente.

-Venga Regina, no seas así-le pidió la mujer-al menos me la dejarás esta noche un rato para que la disfrute.

-Vale, pero antes tendremos que hablar sobre lo que le puedes y lo que no le puedes hacer-dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de Emma, como si fuese una perrita- a esta sumisa aún le quedan muchas cosas que estrenar, quiero hacerlo yo todo.

-¡Que egoísta!-dijo la anfitriona de la fiesta, haciéndose la ofendida.

Emma tuvo que permanecer quieta sobre sus rodillas, lo que a la chica, le parecieron horas, su Ama, lo único que hacía allí era charlar con sus dos amigas, hablando sobre cosas sobre su vida, tanto profesional como personal, pero no hacían absolutamente nada con sus sumisos, lo que a la muchacha la comenzaba a extrañar. En la cabeza se había hecho la idea de que aquella noche sufriría alguna clase de humillación, o castigo que ampliarían sus horizontes como esclava. Pero la monotonía se rompió de repente, cuando un sumiso al que Emma conocía apareció en escena.

Era Greg, por los visto su función en el recibidor había terminado. En aquel momento estaba totalmente desnudo, salvo al igual que David, por el cinturón de castidad en el que estaba apresando su miembro. Emma no pudo evitar mirarlo, estaba más musculado de lo que había imaginado, a la joven la resultaba bastante atractivo, de todos modos, tan solo le dedicó una rápida mirada, no quería tener problemas o causárselos a Greg, si algún Ama o Amo la pillaba mirando demasiado a alguno de los otros sumisos.

-Ama Tamara, el espectáculo está listo-informó en voz baja, lo que a la Dominante la hizo sonreír.

-¿Nos has preparado un espectáculo?- preguntó Regina encantada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-los espectáculos de Tamara son realmente buenos-comentó la mujer a su sumisa.

-Sí, id saliendo al jardín, ya está todo preparado-informó la mujer, mientras se levantaba para ir a informar al resto de sus invitados.

Regina, curiosa por ver lo que su amiga había preparado para deleitarlos aquella noche, enganchó la correa al collar de Emma y tiró de ella enérgicamente, para que la siguiese lo antes posible.

El jardín trasero de Ama Tamara era de una elegancia exquisita, estaba rodeado de setos cortados con formas poligonales, toda la valla metálicas que lo separaba de los chalets vecinos, estaba cubierta por flores de colores vivos. El resto era una explanada de césped con un pequeño camino de piedra que la llevaba hasta la puerta trasera. Lo único que a Emma la intrigaba, era el qué era lo que había bajo una sábana en medio del jardín, fuese lo que fuese intuía que era el entretenimiento de aquella noche.

En menos de cinco minutos el jardín se llenó de gente, pero ninguno de los invitados se acercó al extraño bulto que ante ellos se hallaba. Ni Dominantes ni sumisos se atrevían a pisar el cuidado césped de su anfitriona.

-¡Dejen paso!-pidió la voz jovial de Tamara, que era seguida de sus dos sumisos, ambos a cuatro patas y colgando sobre sus espaldas una alforjas–Buenas noches a todos-saludó la mujer, mientras miraba a sus invitados-aquí viene el plato fuerte de la noche-dijo tirando de la sábana y mostrando lo que ocultaba.

De rodillas junto a Tamara, pareció una mujer de piel morena, pelo largo y castaño bastante gordita y de unos 35 años. Observó la figura arrodillada, tratando de agudizar la vista lo más que pudo, se dio cuenta de que la mujer llevaba al igual que ella y todos los sumisos, con un collar de perro, pero la diferencia significativa era su cadena, sin duda tenía más de 3 metros de gruesa cadena, uniéndola a una piqueta que estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Esta sumisa nadie la conoce ¿verdad?-preguntó al grupo-es normal, la adopté hace tan solo un par de semanas, pero en ese par de semanas ya me ha desobedecido-informó a todos sus invitados, pudiéndose escuchar algunos murmullos de desaprobación-Sin duda si no hubiese celebrado esta fiesta, esta noche la habría echado nada más me desobedeció, pero como soy una mujer de recursos, he decidido aprovecharla-algunas risitas entre los dominantes se escucharon-Por favor, acercaros, hacer un semicírculo, no os preocupéis por el césped, mañana Greg y David se ocuparan de arreglarlo.

Todos los Dominantes y sumisos avanzaron con rapidez, Regina, ocupándose de coger una buena plaza para ella y su sumisa. Emma pudo contemplar a algunos dominantes como usaban a sus sumisos como asientos, cosa que Regina no hizo con su esclava.

-Erika, ¿tú quieres seguir siendo mi esclava?-le preguntó la mujer a la sumisa.

-Sí Ama Tamara, lamento mucho haber desobedecido sus órdenes-dijo la mujer al momento, el tono de su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Es un comienzo, pero no es suficiente. Ponte en pie y muéstrate ante nuestros invitados- ordenó, la sumisa se levantó rápidamente, era un poco más alta que su Ama-Desde este momento, todos los límites anteriormente pactados desaparecen, eres mía enteramente ¿estás de acuerdo, perra?-dijo la mujer.

-Sí, Ama Tamara-dijo en voz bien alta, después de que Emma leyese un destello de duda en su mirada.

-Muy bien perra, entonces el trato es el siguiente, yo te concedo una segunda oportunidad, pero para lograrla tienes que aguantar la noche entera sin decir tu palabra de seguridad, si la dices se acaba todo esta noche-le dijo mientras rebuscaba en las alforjas que llevaba David.

-Acepto Ama Tamara, pero por favor, no me deje.

-Muy bien, entonces comenzaré yo y luego te prestaré a mis amigos-dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes– ¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza, puta vaca!-ordenó, la sumisa las colocó en esa posición, mostrando sus grandes pechos morenos, adornados con grandes pezones marrones.

Ama Tamara se acercó sigilosa a su presa, por la espalda de la sumisa, sin previo aviso comenzó a sobar los senos de la mujer. La mujer tan solo tardó unos segundos en comenzar a gritar de dolor, pero ni aun así separó las manos de su cabeza. Emma alarmada, trató de ver que era lo que tenían aquellos guantes para causarla tanto dolor, pero no vio nada.

-¡Ahora separa tus patas!-ordenó la mujer, cuando estuvo satisfecha con los senos de su sumisa.

-No Ama por favor ahí no-pidió la mujer, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-No quiero que digas nada más, si no es tu palabra de seguridad-le dijo, mientras la sumisa comenzaba a separar las piernas temblorosa.

El grito que la mujer profirió cuando sintió los guantes del Ama en su sexo fue estremecedor. Emma vio la amplia sonrisa de la Dominante y el cómo Tamara al ver el sufrimiento de su sumisa lo pasó lentamente desde el sexo de la esclava, hasta el culo. Los gritos de la esclava se escuchaban nítidamente por todo el jardín.

Emma, después de ver aquel espectáculo por unos minutos, comenzó a observar los rostros de los demás sumisos y dominantes, había de todo; su Ama Regina miraba interesada el espectáculo, algunos sumisos lo observaban un tanto asustados, seguramente temiendo ser ellos algún otro día el centro de atención, gesto que contrastaba con los dominantes que sonreían deseosos de que llegase su turno.

Tamara finalmente separó el guante de la zona intima de la mujer, con lo que la sumisa después de unos segundos dejó de gritar. El Ama soltó un par de hojas verdes que tiró al suelo, donde Emma pudo reconocerlas, eran ortigas. Emma se pasó las manos por las zonas que Ama Tamara había recorrido el cuerpo de la sumisa, solo imaginarlo la asustaba, de niña accidentalmente había cogido una ortiga con la mano, y aún se acordaba de lo mal que lo había pasado, estaba segura de que si la pasasen esa clase de hojas por partes del cuerpo tan sensibles habría gritado su palabra de seguridad al sentir el contacto.

La sumisa permaneció en el suelo a cuatro patas durante el tiempo que Tamara cogió el segundo instrumento de tortura, un látigo de mano de unos 60 centímetros, con más de 20 colas de cuero que se movían amenazantes.

-Ofréceme tus tetas esclava-ordenó la mujer sin una pizca de compasión en su voz.

La sumisa despacio y temerosa agarró sus senos por debajo y los levantó lentamente, Emma estaba segura de que aquel sencillo movimiento causaba dolor a la esclava. Pero no tuvo tiempo de estar pendiente de eso, ya que sin previo aviso Ama Tamara descargó un fuerte latigazo sobre uno de los senos de la mujer, que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Ese no cuenta-dijo la mujer-solo contarán lo que cuentes después de recibirlos.

-Sí Ama Tamara, lo siento mucho-dijo la sumisa, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Emma observó la tanda que Ama Tamara impartió a su sumisa, que gritaba cada vez con más energía los golpes que recibía. Después de azotarla los senos 20 veces seguidas, la obligó a separar las piernas y la esclava sin dudarlo obedeció.

Aquello aparte de tortura física, fue, también psicológica, ya que el Ama, en más de una ocasión amagó antes de fustigar con violencia el sexo de la mujer. Cuando llevaba 10 golpes seguidos, la esclava cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor, ante lo que Ama Tamara agarró de la cadena que tenía enganchada al collar, levantándola con violencia, mirándola fijamente a la cara y diciéndola que como se cayese una sola vez más empezaría desde el principio. La sumisa asustada se disculpó y volvió a su posición sin volver a caer de nuevo al césped hasta que su Ama le dio los 20 latigazos en su coño.

-Bueno queridos, desde ahora es toda vuestras-dijo tirando el látigo dentro de una de las alforjas de sus sumiso-podéis ir viniendo a usarla, como os plazca durante toda la noche. No hace falta que vengáis todos a la vez-les dijo al ver como media docena de Amos y Amas se aproximaban-Estoy seca-le comentó a Regina, estaba sudando un poco-¿Nos tomamos una copa y hablamos un rato, Regina?-le preguntó a su interlocutora, asintió sonriente, al parecer había disfrutado del espectáculo.

-Si no estás cómoda viendo esto, ve a donde estábamos sentadas, luego iré a buscarte-le dijo Ama Tamara con dulzura a su sumisa, asintió agradecida y comenzó a gatear al salón.

Emma se arrodilló junto al sofá sobre el que minutos antes había estado sentada su Ama, antes de que su mente se viese alterada después de ver el espectáculo que Ama Tamara les había ofrecido. Ver sufrir a aquella sumisa tan salvajemente había creado un miedo en el interior de la sumisa ¿Y si su Ama un día la llevaba hasta ese extremo? ¿Sería ella capaz de aguantar todo aquello a cambio de lo que Regina la ofrecía? El cerebro de Emma analizaba todo lo sucedido con celeridad, hasta que una mano helada se colocó sobre su espalda desnuda.

-Regina me ha dado permiso para usarte-dijo la voz de Tamara, mientras enganchaba una correa al collar de la joven. Emma miró en dirección a su Ama, pero no la encontró-Tu palabra de seguridad es plátano-informó al ver las dudas de la sumisa.

Sin duda su Ama estaba al corriente de aquello, solo ella y Regina conocían la palabra de seguridad que tenían durante aquella fiesta. Si la pronunciaba en algún momento de la noche, su Ama la había garantizado que se marcharían, pero que también recibiría un castigo si lo hacía demasiado pronto.

Emma tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que la causaba tener que servir a Ama Tamara, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a seguir los pies de la dominante tan cerca cómo podía.

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS FICTIONEROS, SE DESPIDE HASTA OTRA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANGELICKE**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA TRAYÉNDOLES UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PARA EMPEZAR QUIERO SEGUIR AGRADECIENDO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMETAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **PRIMORDIALMENTE TAMBIÉN LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO QUE ACTUALICE EL NUEVO CAP DE "YO DESEO UNA FAMILIA" COMO SABRÁN, EL BLOQUEO ES ALGO BASTANTE GRANDE Y DIFÍCIL DE DESTRABAR, COMO QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ LA CLAVE DE LA COMPUTADORA QUE TENGO POR CEREBRO. PERO LES PROMETO QUE A MAS TARDAR, TRATARÉ DE TENERLO LISTO PARA EL MIÉRCOLES O JUEVES DE ESTA SEMANA.**

 **AHORA, VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS PARA QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **Mirol: me alegra que te guste, y la trama se pone un poquito mas picante.**

 **dcromeror: la cosa se va a poner intensa entre Tamara y Emma.**

 **kykyo-chan: espero que el psicólogo no te cobre mucho si te traumas, y si es asi, mándame la cuenta que yo la cubro.**

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-anunció Ama Tamara, cuando abrió una de las puertas del segundo piso-esta es mi habitación favorita de la casa-comentó la mujer, mientras Emma la seguía de rodillas.

La sumisa, pese a sentirse un poco asustada, entró después de la Dominante y esperó a que esta última encendiese la luz. Toda la sala se iluminó, y entonces Emma pudo ver todo lo que la rodeaba: la pared de la derecha estaba totalmente repleta de látigos, fustas, cuerdas, máscaras…la que tenía en frente seguía adornada por los mismos artilugios, pero gran parte de la misma estaba ocupada por una gran ventana, que a juzgar por la nitidez con la que se oían las risas de los dominante y los gritos de dolor de Erika, la sumisa rebelde de Ama Tamara, debía de dar al jardín trasero. En la pared de su izquierda pudo ver que había pegada una cruz, en la que había unos grilletes, era la primera vez que la sumisa veía un artilugio como aquel, la intimidó bastante, al igual que lo hizo el potro que había en mitad de la estancia, las cadenas con grilletes y las poleas que había en otro rincón de la habitación.

-¿Nerviosa, esclava?-le preguntó Ama Tamara después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Sí Señora-respondió la muchacha, que no podía ocultar del desasosiego que la producía estar con aquella mujer a solas, rodeada de tal cantidad de instrumentos de tortura.

-¿Por qué estás asustada?-preguntó la mujer, sentándose en una silla que parecía un trono.

-Porque no sé lo que va a hacer conmigo, Señora Tamara-respondió la sumisa rápidamente, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tranquila, si lo que te asusta es que te trate con tanta dureza como a Erika, puedes estar tranquila-dijo sonriendo-comienza por descalzarme esclava.

Emma al oír la orden, se acercó obediente a la Dominante y con sus manos comenzó a retirar con delicadeza los zapatos del Ama. Tenía unos pies delgados, de dedos finos y con uñas pintadas de color negro.

-Bésalos-ordenó, la sumisa agachó la cabeza hasta dar un beso en los pies de la mujer-¿Te gusta esto, perra?

-Sí señora-respondió la sumisa, no era del todo verdad, pero tampoco mentira. Poco a poco estaba acostumbrándose a aquella vida de servidumbre y humillación.

-Eso está bien-comentó la mujer, mientras se levantaba de su trono. Después se inclinó un poco, para coger la correa de la sumisa y tiró de ella hasta llegar a la cruz-¡en pie, perra!- ordenó, se levantó rápidamente.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió complacida con el cuerpo de la joven, pero tampoco se recreó mucho en él. Tamara cogió cada extremidad de la sumisa y la colocó en el instrumento, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas separadas. La sumisa escuchó con miedo cada uno de los cuatro grilletes cerrarse, que dejaban sus brazos y piernas inutilizados.

-Así me gusta. Totalmente indefensa para mí-dijo la mujer encantada de tener a la joven a su merced-¿estás lista para ser sometida?

-Sí Señora-respondió la sumisa, que sabía que era la única respuesta válida en aquella situación.

-Antes de comenzar, te aviso que yo no soy un Ama como la tuya, sé que Regina es dulce contigo y te procura placer de vez en cuando, conmigo no lo esperes. Los sumisos para mí son objetos para mi placer, nada más ¿Has entendido, puta?-preguntó con dureza.

-Sí Señora Tamara, entendido-respondió Emma cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Ya has mezclado dolor y placer con tu Ama, perra?

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica

-Esta noche también lo haremos, pero de un modo diferente, tú sentirás todo el dolor y yo todo el placer-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada fija en los ojos de la esclava. Mirada que Emma no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo-Puta ¿Quién te crees que eres para retirarme la mirada?-le preguntó Tamara, enfadada, cruzando la cara de la sumisa de un bofetón.

Emma no sintió casi el dolor debido a la inmensa humillación que le produjo ser abofeteada como una cría, de todos modos, se tragó su orgullo, si la quedaba algo, y se dispuso a disculparse mirándola a los ojos, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un fuerte grito producido por un intenso dolor en los pezones, provocado por que su Dominante había arrancado de un tirón las pinzas unidas por una cadena que apretaban con saña sus pezones.

-Siento haberla retirado la mirada, Señora Tamara-dijo la sumisa después de conseguir parar de gritar, pese a todavía sentir un intenso dolor en los pezones.

-Me conformaré con este pequeño castigo-dijo la mujer tirando las pinzas al suelo-las tenías poco apretadas, tampoco he tirado tan fuerte. Luego te pondré unas que no se quitarán tan fácilmente.

Tamara se acercó lentamente a la sumisa, concretamente a sus pecho, los cuales agarró con sus manos primero y comenzó a arañándoselos después, de arriba abajo, lentamente y cada vez clavando más las uñas. Mientras lo hacían los ojos del Ama estaban clavados sobre los de la sumisa, Emma trataba de disimular el creciente dolor, mientras no retiraba los ojos de la mujer, no quería llevarse otra bofetada por insolente.

-¿Te duele esto, esclava?-preguntó la mujer, cuando vio los surcos rojos en la piel de la joven.

-Sí Señora Tamara-respondió, reflejando en su rostro el dolor.

-Así me gusta-dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido.

Emma no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer, parecía una autentica diosa, vestía un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas rojos realmente provocativo. Tamara tenía un cuerpo bastante bronceado, de un modo muy uniforme, sin ninguna mancha de piel blanca. El Ama, al ver la mirada de la sumisa sonrió, y se metió una mano por dentro de la braguita acariciando su sexo.

-Mira lo caliente que me pone hacerte sufrir-le dijo mientras pasaba la mano humedecida por sus fluidos por el rostro de la sumisa, hasta acabar en el interior de su boca-¿está rico putilla?

-Sí Señora Tamara-respondió, después de tragar los dulces fluidos de su Ama temporal.

-Si fueses mi esclava sería lo único que tomarías, a todas horas-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar lentamente a la pared en la que estaban colgados todos los instrumentos de tortura.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir con fuerza, cuando vio entre las manos de la mujer toda clase de herramientas, la primera que cogió fue un látigo bastante largo que hizo restallar contra el suelo, mirando el cuerpo de la chica. Emma sintió miedo al ver la sádica expresión de su rostro, pero finalmente lo dejo. Sus pulsaciones se intensificaban cuando veía que la Domina cogía algún látigo o fusta de aspecto peligroso y se ralentizaban cuando optaba por otra cosa. Finalmente la mujer se acercó con un par de pinza unidas por una cadena, pero diferentes a las que había llevado hasta aquel momento.

Las pinzas que llevaba Tamara en la mano eran muy grandes, de un tamaño similar a unas normales de la ropa, pero mucho más gruesas, además, la cadena que las unía estaba formada por unos eslabones mucho más gruesos y aparentemente resistentes.

El Ama, antes de colocar las pinzas, mordió los pezones de la sumisa con energía, sus dientes perfectos se clavaron con fuerza, no paró hasta escuchar un grito bastante alto de la sumisa. Una vez satisfecha con el sufrimiento causado, comenzó a pinzar los pechos de la joven, que gritó de dolor al sentir la presión, nunca había sentido tanta.

-Sabía que te dolería-comentó la mujer mientras tirando de la cadena de la joven lograba levantar los pechos de la sumisa-es lo que tienen los pezones rosaditos como los tuyos, sienten casi cualquier cosa, pero tranquila, lo que te oprime está cubierto con plástico, así que no te dejara marcas, no quiero que Regina se enfade por que rompa su juguete.

Tamara estuvo balanceando los senos de la sumisa, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro… siempre tirando de la cadena y poco a poco haciendo gemir a la sumisa de dolor. Aquello pareció complacer a la mujer que soltó la cadena de golpe.

-Dime esclava, ¿tienes suerte?-preguntó.

-A veces, Señora-dijo la chica parpadeando rápida para librarse de una lágrima que se la había escapado.

-Ahora lo veremos, me encanta jugar con mis perritos y perritas, dime un número del 1 al 20 esclava-Emma, que no sabía a qué venía aquello contestó al azar.

-El 12, Señora

-¿Por algo en particular?

-No Señora, ha sido el primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza.

-Muy bien-y sin más charla, se dio la vuelta para regresar al muro en el que se exponían todos los artículos sado. La mujer contó desde el lado derecho, hasta que llegó al que ocupaba el puesto número 12.

Tamara se dio la vuelta, cortando el aire con la fusta que había elegido, era bastante larga, de unos 70 centímetros, de color negro y acababa en una manita pequeña. Sabía que aquel artilugio en manos de su Ama Regina sería algo posiblemente excitante, pero, verlo en las de Tamara la hizo sentir indefensa, sentenciada a un doloroso castigo.

-Has tenido bastante suerte, no es para nada la fusta que más daño hace-comentó mientras se acercaba a la sumisa, dándose golpecitos en la mano con la fusta, hasta que, sin previo aviso descargó el primer golpe sobre la cara interior de uno de los muslos de Emma-¿ves como no es de los que más daño hace?-preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa.

-Sí Señora-respondió la sumisa, después de soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Ahora la duda que tengo, es cuantos golpes debería darte para ir calentando-comentó la mujer, acariciándose la barbilla con el mango de la fusta-bueno, ya veré, según como aguantes estos.

Sin más dilación, la mujer comenzó a fustigarle todo el cuerpo. Comenzó por los pechos, que sin duda eran la parte más dañada en aquel momento, tenía los senos marcados por arañazos y pinzados con mucha más fuerza que a la que estaba acostumbrada. La sumisa no tardó en gritar de dolor, pero, aquella reacción no hizo más que excitar a Tamara, que siguió golpeando aún con más saña.

-Ya están-dijo la mujer acercándose de nuevo a Emma, tirando de la cadena hasta levantar los pechos de la sumisa, el dolor fue mucho más intenso que la vez anterior y el gesto de dolor también-los 30 primeros. Ahora bajaremos un poquito-dijo colocando la fusta entre los dientes de Emma para que la sostuviese.

La sumisa sintió miedo, pero mordió la fusta cuando Ama Tamara se la colocó frente a la boca. Tenía los pechos más doloridos que nunca, estaba comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo y la respiración acelerada, que la producía recibir tanto dolor.

Ama Tamara, por su parte, no se dirigió a la pared de los látigos y fusta, sino que se quitó el sostén. Tenía unos pechos de los que Emma sintió envidia al momento, eran grandes, firmes, con grandes pezones marrones y perfectamente bronceados.

-¿Te gustan, perra?-Emma, con la boca ocupada no pudo más que asentir-no me extraña, ahora espera y verás-dijo la mujer acercándose a la ventana y haciendo tocar una campana que había en la repisa de la ventana-son para avisar a mis sumisos, necesito la ayuda de uno de ellos, pero tranquila, no hará nada contigo, Regina ya me ha dicho que no quiere que te junte con ningún hombre, al parecer quiere hacerte lesbiana como ella.

La puerta fue golpeada en un par de ocasiones con delicadeza, Emma se sorprendió, fuese cual fuese el sumiso que había llegado era muy rápido. Tamara dio orden de pasar y entró David, su altísimo sumiso, que visto desde aquella posición, a Emma la pareció aún más alto de lo que había esperado, aunque nada más entrar se arrodillo.

-¿Desea algo Ama?-preguntó desde el suelo.

-Sí, ve instalando el falo, mientras voy a por una de mis herramientas especiales-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La sumisa al oírlo volvió a preocuparse, no tenía ni idea de lo que era el falo, pero pronto lo iba a averiguar. David, tan pronto su Ama abandonó la estancia cogió un cilindro de cuya base salían 4 patas que lo mantenían en pie. Verlo sembró el desasosiego en la muchacha, aquel cilindro era tan grande, que aquel hombretón casi no era capaz de rodearlo con sus dos manos, solo imaginar aquel falo, entrando por su sexo la intimidó, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que el montaje del aparato aún no había terminado. A un lado del cilindro había una manivela que el sumiso comenzó a girar, Emma pudo comprobar, cómo de este salía una barra de hierro que a cada vuelta quedaba más y más alta.

-Pon uno no demasiado grueso, pero que sea bastante largo-le dijo Ama Tamara, nada más regresar, con lo que el sumiso se movió rápido para coger un dildo de la pared; uno color negro de uno 25 centímetros y de un groso algo inferior a un bote de refresco.

Una vez lo tuvo montado, el sumiso levantó a pulso el aparato y lo colocó entre las piernas de Emma, que sintió el consolador rozando su sexo.

-Comienza a metérselo, esclavo-ordenó la mujer, el sumiso se arrodilló para comenzar a dar vueltas a la manivela del aparato.

Emma notó como el consolador comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de ella, como si de un gigantesco talado de tratase. Su cuerpo comenzó a acalorarse cuando sintió la mitad del dildo dentro de ella, acariciando a cada vuelta su interior, pero fue algo momentáneo. Llegados a un determinado punto, cada giro que daba el falo dentro de ella la producía más y más dolor, pero no gritó, no podía abrir la boca, estaba segura de que si lo hacía y la fusta caía recibiría un castigo adicional. Así que trató de ponerse de puntillas, pese a saber que con unas pocas vueltas más podría llegar al final de su sexo si lo deseaba.

-Una más y para-ordenó la mujer, David cumplió la orden girando por última vez la manivela- ¿Había alguien llegado tan al fondo de tu coño de zorra?-la sumisa, a la que se la habían escapado ya un par de lágrimas de dolor negó con la cabeza-puedes gemir y gritar cuanto quieras, solo pararé si dices tu palabra de seguridad-le dijo la mujer mientras quitaba la fusta de los dientes de la sumisa y hacía una señal a su esclavo.

David rápidamente se arrodilló a los pies de su dueña, tan solo usando sus dientes retiró la braguita que cubría el sexo del Ama. Emma no pudo llegar a ver cómo era, porque el esclavo no se quitó de en medio y comenzó a darla sexo oral sobre su vagina, ante lo que el rostro de la mujer mostró un inmenso placer.

Aquel placer no fue más que dolor para Emma, la fusta era lo suficientemente larga como para que Ama Tamara llegase a cualquier zona de la sumisa, sin siquiera moverse. Como había hecho hasta aquel momento, se cebó con sus senos, que ya estaban cubiertos de marcar rojas, tanto de uñas como de fusta, mostraban unos grandes pezones amoratados que la dolían cada vez que se movía, a causa de los movimientos que hacía tras cada golpe. Pero la Dominante metió una variación, golpeando también las caras interiores de sus muslos, la primera vez que lo hizo, la sumisa gimió de dolor y no pudo evitar moverse, pero en las siguientes fue más cuidadosa ya que el dolor que sintió en el interior de su sexo fue atroz.

-Suficiente-dijo la mujer golpeando el trasero de su esclavo con la fusta, Emma se alegró de oír aquello, estaba muy dolorida por todo el cuerpo y necesitaba terminar con aquello-ya hemos acabado los preliminares, ve a prepararte para follarme-le dijo a su esclavo que se levantó con lentitud-Bueno esclava Emma-dijo la mujer, mientras se daba la vuelta para coger un nuevo aparato-estoy cumpliendo con todo lo que tu Ama me dijo, nada de sangre, ni heridas que te queden más allá de esta noche, ni juntarte con hombres, pese a que me encantaría hacerlo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo.

David no tardó en regresar, pero no estaba listo como la sumisa había imaginado cuando le dijo su Ama que se preparase para follarla. El altísimo sumiso se había colocado un arnés, como el que Ama Regina había usado la primera vez que la folló. En una mujer a Emma le parecía algo poderoso, pero en un chico, le dio la sensación de ser algo humillante. Ama Tamara se colocó frente a su sumiso, con lo que la esclava pudo ver la desnudez de su Dominante.

-Ahora cógeme esclavo, si consigues que me corra, teniéndome en brazos te dejaré follar esta noche con alguna sumisa, permitiéndote correrte-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al parecer aquello era un gran aliciente para el sumiso, que cogió a la mujer en vilo y lentamente comenzó a meterla el dildo que le colgaba de la cintura, por su sexo rasurado. La fuerza con la que el esclavo comenzó a subir y bajar a su Ama sorprendió a la sumisa.

-Ve más despacio esclavo, quiero disfrutar de esto-dijo mientras se pasaba de una mano a la otra un aparato de forma rectangular, y que acababa en una punta dorada cilíndrica del tamaño de un cigarrillo.

-Lo siento Ama Tamara-se disculpó el sumiso, moviendo a su Ama de arriba abajo con mayor lentitud.

-Esto va a ser delicioso, un sumiso agotándose físicamente para darme placer, y una perra novata a la que torturar para mi disfrute. ¡Comencemos!-dijo sonriente.

La punta dorada del nuevo instrumento de su Ama recorrió el cuerpo de la sumisa, que lo miraba sin saber lo que era, sentía la fría punta recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde sus senos, en los que se entretuvo, hasta llegar a su clítoris, donde se paró unos segundo. La sumisa comenzó a disfrutar de la situación, y pensó que Ama Tamara no iba a ser tan cruel con ella como la había anunciado. Manteniéndose de puntillas y muy quieta, era capaz de no sentir el dolor que el dildo la producía, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Un potente chispazo sobre su clítoris la hizo volver a la realidad, gritando de dolor, el aparato que Ama Tamara portaba entre sus manos, la había dado una ligera descarga en una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, provocando que la sumisa se moviese violentamente y el falo se clavase más profundamente en Emma, lo que la hizo gritar como no había gritando nunca.

La sumisa trató de volver a ponerse de puntilla, para que el dolor remitiese y la profundidad hasta la que llegaba el dildo dentro de ella fuese menor, pero la sonrisa sádica de Tamara la hizo saber que eso no sería fácil, cada vez que la sumisa trataba de ponerse de puntillas recibía una nueva descarga, tanto en su clítoris, como en las caras interiores de sus muslos, ante la que volvía a poner las plantas de los pies en el suelo, con lo que el consolador llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser, haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Tamara mientras hacía sufrir a la sumisa, reía y gemía alternativamente. Cuando el Ama finalmente vio que la voluntad de la sumisa, de tratar de elevarse más de lo que ella quería había sido quebrada, comenzó a usar su aparato eléctrico por otras zonas del cuerpo de Emma. La siguiente zona a la que se dirigió fue a los maltratados pechos, centrándose en las puntas de los pezones que estaban atrapados por pinzas. La muchacha siguió gritando de dolor, tan alto, que casi no oía los constantes gemidos de la mujer, Emma consideró una buena señal aquello, se ilusionó de nuevo cuando escuchó hablar a la Dominante entre jadeos.

-Puta…estoy a punto…saca la lengua-ordenó, Emma, que sabía que no obedecerla estando tan cerca del orgasmo podía darla problemas, sacó la lengua sin pensarlo.

La descarga eléctrica se trasladó por toda su lengua y gritó de dolor, pero en esta ocasión el grito fue tan alto como el de Tamara que gimió de placer. Por fin se había corrido.

La lengua de Emma se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, pero sintió alivio cuando vio que Tamara pisaba el suelo y soltaba el aparatito eléctrico, para dejarlo caer al suelo.

-No has estado mal, perra-le dijo a la sumisa acercándose a ella y mordiéndola el labio inferior-y tú tampoco, David-le dijo, mientras comenzaba a ponerse toda su ropa, con el sumiso asistiéndola-cuando la desates y desmontes todo esto baja al salón y búscame para que abra tu dispositivo de castidad-le dijo a David desde la puerta-espero que podamos repetir esto pronto esclava.

Emma sintió un gran, alivio cuando el falo que llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser comenzó a salir poco a poco. Una vez abandonó su cuerpo por completo, David abrió los cuatro grilletes que retenían a la esclava y ella misma se retiró las dos pinzas de los pezones.

-Yo voy a ir bajando ya-le informó el sumiso a Emma, mientras esta se acariciaba los pezones tratando así de mitigar el dolor-puedes quedarte y descansar un poco antes de bajar, si quieres-le sugirió al ver lo agotada que estaba.

-Gracias-dijo la sumisa, sentándose en el suelo para tratar de recuperar fuerzas.

Estuvo allí sentada durante unos minutos, aún no se sentía con fuerza como para bajar a los pies de su Ama y pasarse lo que quedaba de noche de rodillas. Sabía que tampoco podía quedarse allí demasiado, su Ama era comprensiva, pero estaba segura de que la castigaría si la hacía esperar.

-No has dicho la palabra de seguridad, estoy impresionada-comentó Ama Regina, mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Ama-dijo la sumisa, sorprendida, mientras trataba de ponerse a cuatro patas.

-Quieta Emma, tranquila-la dijo con una sonrisa-recupera fuerzas, has pasado una dura sesión ¿Te gustó la experiencia?-preguntó mirando fijamente a la sumisa, mientras esta apoyaba la espalda sobre la cruz en la que minutos antes había estado atada.

-Me ha dolido mucho Ama-respondió la sumisa-no esperaba que fuese tan dura.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste la palabra de seguridad?-quiso saber la mujer.

-No quería defraudarla Ama-contestó la sumisa.

-Eres una buena sumisa-dijo la mujer acuclillándose y levantándola la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos-mañana te daré todos los orgasmos que hoy te han sido negados.

-Gracias Ama-dijo la sumisa que realmente estaba necesitada.

-Además toma esto, es para ti-dijo Regina, sacando de su escote un sobre blanco-me lo ha dado Tamara, por lo satisfecha que ha quedado contigo, dice que eres una de las esclavas más tiernas que ha sometido.

-¿Qué es esto Ama?-preguntó la sumisa, mientras abría el sobre, había unos cuantos billetes de 100 euros.

-Me lo ha dado para mí, por adiestrarte-explicó la mujer-pero yo no quiero lucrarme contigo, tan solo que seas una buena sumisa para mí. Además a ti te hará más falta que a mí.

-Muchas gracias Ama-dijo la sumisa sin poder contener las lágrimas, su Ama era muy buena con ella. Sabía de Dominantes que usaban a sus sumisos para sacar beneficios, pero su Ama Regina no era así con ella-Me alegro mucho de ser su sumisa-dijo de todo corazón.

-Pues lo vas a poder ser durante mucho tiempo-dijo la mujer secando las lágrimas de la sumisa con el dorso de la mano y sonriéndola, encantada por el comportamiento de su esclava.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY FICTIONEROS, AQUÍ SU AMIGA TRAYÉNDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **OTRA VEZ QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **COMO YA DIJE, LES PROMETÍ QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DE "Y DESEO UNA FAMILIA" ESTARÍA LISTO, A MAS TARDAR, PARA EL JUEVES, ASÍ QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA.**

 **AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAP. ANTERIOR:**

 **dcromeror: la locura va en aumento y poco a poco la trama se pone mas intensa, no solo con Emma y Regina, sino también con otros personajes que ya irás viendo mas adelante.**

 **kykyo-chan: en realidad se van a seguir pasando de lanza con la pobre Emma, pero bueno, ella no se queja, que yo sepa.**

Emma sonrió ampliamente, mientras se sentaba en al salón de la casa de sus padres, acababa de terminar de comer con su familia, estaba realmente feliz, veía a su familia mucho mejor que cuando se marchó a vivir con Ama Regina, sus tres hermanos lucían una impecable ropa nueva, su padre tenía un aspecto mucho menos agotado, debido al descanso de su prejubilación, y su madre era feliz, al ver que las cuentas en la casa salían mucho más fácilmente con el aporte económico de Emma.

-¿Entonces estás contenta con el trabajo que tienes, cariño?-le preguntó su madre, mientras la servía una taza de café.

-Sí, mucho, lo que pasa es que, como ya veis me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero me gusta, viajo mucho y mi jefa es buena conmigo-comentó Emma.

-Sí, parece una buena persona, por todo lo que nos has contado de ella-comentó su padre sonriente-¿pero no preferirías vivir aquí con nosotros?

-No papá, ella vive sola, tiene mucho sitio, además cubre todos mis gastos, me paga los estudios, lo menos que puedo hacer es vivir con ella, para hacerla compañía y ayudarla con las tareas de la casa-inventó la muchacha, sonriendo abiertamente.

Casi todo era mentira, pero lo que realmente era verdad, era que prefería vivir con su Ama, antes que en la sobrepoblada casa de sus padres.

-Creo que lleva razón, Emma-comentó Mary Margaret, su hermana de 16 años que era la más interesada en que la muchacha no regresase, para tener una habitación para ella sola. Emma sabía que la muchacha no lo decía con malicia, y que si su hermana lo estuviese pasando mal, no pondría quejas a la hora de esta volviese a casa, pero la veía tan contenta, que no tenía duda de que estaba mucho más feliz viviendo por su jefa y viajando por el país.

-Claro que sí-aseguró Emma-la semana que viene trataré de librar el día de tu cumpleaños, y te compraré algún regalo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

El ambiente fue excepcionalmente bueno, hasta que el móvil comenzó a sonar en su bolso, Emma lo sacó despacio, era su Ama. Para hablar con mayor privacidad, la muchacha se levantó y entró en su antiguo cuarto, donde su hermana ya había comido todo el espacio que en algún tiempo pasado fue suyo. Se sentó en su cama y descolgó.

-Hola Ama-saludó la muchacha.

-¿Sigues en casa de tu padres, Emma?- preguntó Regina antes de decir nada.

\- Si, sigo aquí-dijo la muchacha, temiendo que hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Pues no me llames así mientras estás con tu familia, no quiero que te metas en ningún problema.

-Sí, lleva razón, gracias-Emma sabía, que por ejemplo, Ama Tamara si obligaba a sus sumisos a llamarla Ama, cuando esta los llamaba por teléfono, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrasen.

-Te llamaba porque estoy preparando un viaje de vacaciones y quería saber si vendrías-a Emma la sorprendió que su Ama la diese aquella opción, pero la mujer se adelantó a explicarla antes de que la sumisa preguntase nada-te lo pregunto porque dentro de nuestro contrato, está que respetaría tus estudios, y si no recuerdo mal, comienzas las clases dentro de una semana, estas vacaciones serían de 10 días, me ha invitado una amiga a su casa,

-De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema-dijo la sumisa, sin pensárselo.

-Te daré un plus por los días de clase que pierdas, o lo compensaré de alguna manera, no te preocupes-dijo Regina.

-No es necesario, me encantará ir de vacaciones con usted-dijo la sumisa, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar aquellos días, sin pedir nada a cambio-recuperaré esos días sin problemas a lo largo del curso.

-Sabes que no van a ser unas vacaciones normales, ¿verdad?–preguntó la mujer, en un tono de voz que a Emma la pareció muy sugerente.

-Me lo imaginé-respondió la sumisa sonriente, la gustaban las experiencias que su Ama la estaba haciendo vivir, sabía que no la haría hacer nada para lo que no estuviese capacitada.

-Buena chica, puedes quedarte en casa de tus padres toda la tarde, llegaré a casa sobre las 10, hoy tengo bastante jaleo aquí-comentó Regina, Carmen asintió con la cabeza pese a que su dominante no podía verla.

-La tendré la cena lista dijo la sumisa, antes que su Ama la colgase.

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó a su Ama a las 8 de la mañana, del modo habitual, besándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que la mujer comenzaba a desperezarse. La sumisa se había corrido tan solo dos días antes, pero siempre procuraba poner el máximo empeño a las caricias y besos que dependía a su dominante.

-Ama Regina, ¿puedo preguntar a donde vamos a ir de vacaciones?-preguntó la sumisa, mientras masajeaba los pies de su Ama, mientras esta terminaba de desayunar.

-Vamos a un pueblecito de Valencia, a una finca que tiene una amiga mía, allí adiestra a muchos esclavos y esclavas ¿Preparaste mi maleta como ordené?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí Ama, después de que se fuese a acostar, preparé la suya y la mía-respondió la sumisa, Regina asintió complacida.

Salieron de casa a la 9 en punto de la mañana, el calor abrasador del verano aún no se manifestaba a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero hacía una temperatura lo suficientemente elevada, como para predecir qué haría un día tórrido.

El viaje se desarrolló sin hablar demasiado, Regina iba centrada en la conducción y Emma admiraba el paisaje, dándose cuenta de que su Ama circulaba a una velocidad bastante superior a la permitida.

Después de casi una hora de viaje, la mujer aparcó el coche en un área de servicio, las dos salieron del vehículo para entrar en una cafetería de carretera.

El interior del local era bastante amplio, con una gran barra tras la que se hallaban un par de camareros, un hombre y una mujer perfectamente uniformados con chalecos rojos y camisas blancas. A parte contaban con un gran comedor de más de 10 mesas.

-Suelo parar aquí cuando voy a visitar a mi amiga-la explicó Regina a su sumisa, después de pedir un par de refrescos-Creo que va a ser una experiencia muy enriquecedora para tu adiestramiento-comentó acercándose a Emma, posando su mano derecha sobre el trasero de la joven. La sumisa que no supo que decir ante aquello, tan solo se dejó hacer por su Ama-Oye esclava, ¿qué opinas sobre el exhibicionismo?-le preguntó, con lo que la sumisa se quedó sorprendida de que lo hiciese, mientras el camarero servía los refrescos en vasos de tubo con mucho hielo.

-No sé Ama-respondió la sumisa-creo que me moriría de vergüenza.

-Vamos Emma no te hagas la puritana ahora-comentó la mujer con media sonrisa-que ya me has pedido follar un montón de veces, de maneras de los más humillantes-la sumisa, al ver como la miraba el camarero, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lo sé Ama, pero es diferente-dijo Carmen-eso queda entre usted y yo.

-Bueno, no quiero que te exhibas ante tus familiares y conocidos-dijo la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, para a continuación dar un largo trago a su refresco-quiero hacer una exhibición ligera, delante de gente que no te volverá a ver nunca más ¿Qué te parece, esclava?-preguntó la mujer, acariciándola la cabeza.

-Como usted desee, mi Ama-respondió la sumisa, sabía que Regina era muy cuidadosa con todas las prácticas que hacía con ella, y estaba segura de que aquella no era una excepción.

-Así me gusta-dijo la mujer rozando la mejilla de Emma con el dorso de su mano, para finalmente acercase a la oreja derecha de la sumisa, darla un mordisco y decirla al oído en un susurro-ahora quiero que te quites las braguitas aquí, hazlo disimuladamente.

A Emma la sorprendió la orden, durante unos pocos segundos, peros cuando se recuperó, comenzó a deslizar sus braguitas con las manos, disimuladamente mientras su Ama conversaba con ella de trivialidades. Cuando su ropa interior había llegado casi a sus rodillas, la sumisa comenzó a usar tan solo las piernas para que siguiesen descendiendo, hasta que por fin las vio cuando estaban un poco más altas que sus tobillos. La muchacha al ver su ropa interior blanca, miró para todos los lados, pero ninguno de los clientes de la cafetería se había percatado de su obscena actividad. Así que la sumisa aprovechando la oportunidad le libró de sus braguitas y las dejó apartadas a un lado en el suelo.

-Muy bien, ¿has visto como no era tan terrible?-preguntó Ama Sara, visiblemente contenta.

-Sí Ama.

-Pero me he quedado con ganas de más-dijo Regina volviéndose a acercar a su sumisa, para comunicarla lo siguiente-ahora vas a ponerte de rodillas y vas a coger las braguitas con los dientes para meterlas en tu bolso.

Emma sintió un intenso rubor en sus mejillas al oírlo, pero rápidamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba. La chica era consciente de lo complicado que iba a ser arrodillarse con el vestido largo que llevaba, sin llamar la atención. Además, con el empeño que había puesto en ignorar que las braguitas que había bajo la barra eran suyas, las había colocado en una posición un poco alejada de su Ama y de ella.

Después de asegurarse por tercera vez, que nadie estaba con su vista fija en ellas, la sumisa se agachó y poniéndose a cuatro pata, llegó hasta su ropa interior para cogerla con los dientes. Pero cuando alzó la vista se cruzó con las miradas de una pareja, un hombre y una mujer de unos 30 años que la miraron bastante mal. Aquello volvió a teñir el rostro de la sumisa de rubor, pero en esta ocasión mucho más intensamente. De todos modos Emma trató de no verse afectada por eso, e introdujo sus bragas en el bolso, sin preocuparse de si alguien más la había visto.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?-le preguntó su Ama, con ternura cuando la sumisa cerró el bolso-¿Tienes fiebre o algo? Te veo muy roja.

-Estoy bien Ama-respondió en voz baja, escuetamente, aunque no era cierto, no había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, casi no te ha visto nadie-dijo la mujer sonriendo- tan solo la pareja que se acaba de marchar y el hombre que se está tomando un café, en una de las mesas que hay a tu espalda-la sumisa no quiso ni mirar de quien se trataba, no se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con más personas, que la hubiesen visto en aquella posición tan humillante. Regina volvió a acercarse al oído de Emma para volver a hablarla-Ahora vamos a eliminar toda la ropa interior, quítate en sujetador con disimulo.

Emma se sintió un poco aliviada cuando escuchó aquella orden, quitarse el sostén era algo menos comprometido que deshacerse de sus braguitas, pero no bajó la guardia, conociendo a su Ama, sabía que podía tener preparada alguna prueba humillante también con aquella prenda. La sumisa disimuladamente se desabrochó el enganche del sujetador abriéndolo sin dificultad. Después muy lentamente, procurando mirar a la gente que la rodeaba, para asegurarse de que su conducta no estaba siendo vigilada por nadie, aunque hubo unos ojos que estaban muy pendientes de la sumisa, los del hombre de 50 años que estaba tomando un café, del que su Ama le había advertido. Procurando evitar aquella mirada, logró quitase el tirante de unos de sus brazo y a continuación, de un rápido tirón, sacar por completo su ropa interior.

-¿La meto en el bolso Ama?-preguntó la sumisa nerviosa, de que alguna mirada se clavase en ella, y la viese con su sujetador en las manos.

-Sí, pero no lo cierres aún, todavía tenemos que hacer algo con él-comentó sembrando la duda y el temor en la mente de la sumisa.

-Sí Ama respondió guardando el sujetador en su bolso.

Regia estuvo tomando con calma su refresco, mientras observaba a Emma sonriente, pensado en el siguiente paso que daría para humillar a la sumisa. Emma por su parte, tomaba su bebida nerviosa, tratando de evitar las miradas de la gentes que la rodeaba, por si se encontraba alguna de reproche, como la que la había lanzado la pareja después de recoger sus bragas del suelo con la boca.

-Vamos al baño-dijo Regina, después de dejar en su vaso tan solo los hielo. Emma, que aún no había terminado su consumición, la siguió.

En el cuarto de baño, que era bastante grande, no había nadie, con lo que la sonrisa de Regina se ensanchó aún más. Emma la miró expectante, sin saber lo que se la venía encima.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo, acercándose a la espalda de la sumisa, mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera que había allí-ahora, saca los brazos del vestido-la sumisa obedientemente sacó ambos brazo, dejando el vestido por debajo de sus axilas, quedando a la altura de sus pechos, pero a poco que se moviese caería y sus pálidos senos quedarían expuestos.

Regina rápidamente sacó de su bolso un collar de perro, que puso al cuello de la sumisa y una correa extensible que enganchó al collar, a cada instrumento que su Ama le, ponía la sumisa tenía mayores dudas con respecto a sus intenciones. El corazón de Emma latía más y más fuerte a cada momento, debido al nerviosismo de que alguien entrase en aquel momento y la pillase en aquella embarazosa situación.

-Abre la boquita-dijo la mujer, Emma obedeció, para que su Ama colocase en ella el asa de su pesado bolso-no quiero que se caigas hasta que lleguemos al coche-la informó, para a continuación coger las manos de su esclava, colocárselas tras la cabeza y atárselas con el sujetador-como soy consciente de que alguien te podría sacar una foto así, te vamos a poner un bonito antifaz-dijo, mientras hurgaba en el bolso, que Emma sostenía con los dientes, hasta finalmente sacó un antifaz dorado, del que colgaban algunos flecos dorados y plateados que cubrían parte de su cara-estás adorable-dijo la mujer una vez terminado el acicalamiento de su esclava, mientras la pasaba la mano por la mejilla-ahora vamos a salir y vamos a caminar hasta el choche, tan cual estás, no nos detendremos por nada, si se te cae el vestido a medio camino y tienes que acabar desnuda no importa ¿está claro?-preguntó la mujer, Emma no pudo más que asentir-Así me gusta, vamos allá.

Regina fue la primera en salir, portando la correa en su mano y caminando como si no llevase a una joven esclava detrás. La mujer marcaba el ritmo, mucho más rápido del que a Emma la gustaría, ya que después de una decena de pasos el vestido comenzó a caérsela, sabía que si su Dueña la hubiese dejado llevar la velocidad que ella prefiriese, podría llegar al coche sin mostrar demasiado, pero en aquella situación sería muy improbable que sus pechos no fuesen expuestos antes de llegar al coche, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era poder salir de la cafetería sin mostrar nada.

En el local, el barullo se organizó nada más aparecieron, estaba algo más poblada de lo que la sumisa la había dejado, al parecer un autobús acababa de aparcar a la entrada, de él habían salido un grupo de gente de todas las edades. Los chicos más jóvenes clavaron sus miradas en la sumisa, que a cada paso que daba mostraba más carne, un par de mujeres cercanas a los 50, la miraron con desaprobación comenzando a murmurar entre ella, un par hombres que había a la puerta del local la lanzaron miradas lascivas y uno de ellos la dio un toque el en culo con lo que, al sobresaltarse el vestido cayó casi hasta su cintura. Aun así la sumisa respiro un poco aliviada, pensando que su momento de exhibición había pasado, pero se equivocaba.

En el exterior quedaban al menos una treintena de personas que rodeaban el autobús, esperando a sus compañeros, que habían entrado en la cafetería, pero las miradas de todos ellos se clavaron en la chica desnuda en toples, que acababa de salir del local. Emma escuchó los piropos que la dispensaron algunos de los más jóvenes del grupo, los innumerables silbidos de los no tan jóvenes. La sumisa notaba como el vestido acababa de caer más debajo de su cadera, lo sintió deslizarse hasta sus rodillas, aquello era muy malo, si seguía caminando así, acabaría cayéndose al suelo y con las manos atadas tras la nuca, estaba segura de que se haría mucho daño, con lo que optó por lo más seguro y vergonzoso, se lo quitó elevando su pierna lo más alto que podía, dejando el vestido enrollado en su pierna derecha.

El desnudo integral de Emma, hizo que los silbidos y piropos de la muchedumbre se intensificasen, su Ama curiosa de ver lo que sucedía se dio la vuelta y sonrió complacida de ver a su sumisa desnuda del todo, con su bolso entre los dientes y caminando al ritmo que ella marcaba.

Regina alzó su mano, en señal de despedida hacia la gente que había estado observándolas todo el trayecto, desde la cafetería hasta su automóvil, recibiendo una sonora ovación compuesta por silbidos, aplausos, piropos y peticiones de que se montasen en el autobús con ellos. Regina sonrió mientras los miraba, pero a la vez se dedicó a desatar a su sumisa y quitarla su bolso de la boca para entregarla el suyo, en el que llevaba las braguitas que se había quitado al principio de todo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, esclava mía-dijo la mujer, dando un beso en los labios a la sumisa, que provocó aún más gritos de sus espectadores-ve vistiéndote.

Emma, rápidamente, se quitó el vestido que rodeaba su pierna derecha, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo, y se lo puso olvidándose de ponerse su ropa interior, lo que deseaba era marcharse lo antes posible, prueba de ello, fue que su Ama apenas había arrancado el vehículo cuando la sumisa montó aun con el antifaz puesto.

-¿Te ha gustado esto, Emma?-preguntó la mujer, antes de iniciar la marcha. La sumisa no supo que contestar, no quería que su Ama se enfadase si la decía que no, tampoco quería que la exhibiese constantemente si su respuesta era afirmativa.

-Un poco, Ama-respondió finalmente.

-Un poco…-dijo la conductora, acercándose a la sumisa, para meter la mano bajo el vestido de la joven, Regina no se detuvo, hasta que dos de sus dedos se hundieron en el caliente y húmedo sexo de la sumisa-pues si esto te ha excitado solo un poco, es que he mejorado mucho besando-comentó después de soltar una risita.

-Me ha excitado mucho, Ama, pero he pasado mucha vergüenza-respondió la sumisa.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto, nadie te podía reconocer y estoy segura de que nadie te ha tomado fotos de cerca, con lo que podría ser cualquiera. Lo repetiremos en otra ocasión-aseguró la mujer, acelerando rápidamente el coche, para salir de nuevo a la autopista, en dirección a su destino.

 **MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS FICTIONEEROS, HASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS EN EL CAPI. DE HOY, Y SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, HASTA OTRA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **SIN OLVIDAR DE PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, SI LES GUSTÓ O NO Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA PUBLICANDO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA TRAYÉNDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME SIGUEN DANDO GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AQUÍ** **VIENE LAS RESPUESTAS QUE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **kykyo-chan: la vergüenza puede que vaya pasando, ahora, la calentura, es otra cosa.**

 **dcromeror: las practicas de Emma irán cambiando un poquito.**

Regina detuvo el coche, después de casi dos horas de viaje. Emma miró para todos lados sorprendida, no entendía por qué se paraban allí, en medio del campo, junto a una casa vieja que parecía abandonada.

-Esto ya forma parte de la finca-informó la mujer a su sumisa, para a continuación bajar del vehículo. Emma la siguió rápidamente-el coche siempre lo dejo aquí-avisó Regina, mientras sacaba de su bolso su teléfono móvil-ahora vendrán a buscarnos.

Habían pasado ya el medio día, hacía un calor infernal, la sumisa lo había ido notando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya que aún con el aire acondicionado del coche, el sol había estado quemando su piel la última media hora del trayecto.

-Ahora vienen a recogernos-informó Regina, después de hacer una rápida llamada.

La mujer, después de indicar aquello a la sumisa, caminó hasta la entrada de la casa en ruinas, y se sentó en el suelo, era el único sitio en el que había algo de sombra. La sumisa, al verla la siguió, se colocó a su espalda, para darle un masaje en la espalda que la mujer agradeció con una sonrisa, pero no tardó en parar, cuando en el horizonte vio a alguien acercándose.

Emma al verlo de lejos, pensó que se trataba de la amiga de su Ama que se acercaba en alguna clase de vehículo, pero cuando esta se aproximó lo suficiente, pudo ver que eran dos personas las que se acercaban tirando de una especie de pequeño carro. Regina se levantó de un brinco, sonriente al ver llegar a su anfitriona, Emma le siguió sin poder disimular su asombro, que no hacía más que crecer conforme se aproximaban.

Las que tiraban del carro eran dos chicas, ambas algo más altas que Emma y de colores de piel opuestos, una era negra y la otra blanca. La negra tenía las caderas algo más anchas y unos senos grandes que botaban a cada zancada que daba, la otra sumisa tenía unos pechos más pequeños y era algo más liviana, pero las dos gozaban de una velocidad envidiable, de la que hicieron gala cuando tan solo estaban a unos 100 metros de sus invitadas, corriendo un rápido esprín, mientras su Ama las fustigaba las espaldas, animándolas a ir aún más deprisa.

Las dos tiradoras se detuvieron en seco cuando su Ama tiró de las riendas que la unían a los bocados que llevaban, como si se trataran de auténticas yeguas. Emma las observó de arriba abajo, impresionada con sus atléticos cuerpos, y lo disciplinadas que parecían. En la cabeza, a parte del bocado, llevaban las clásicas viseras que usaban los caballos, que les impide mirar a los lados, un poco más abajo, se pudo dar cuenta de que tanto los senos de la mujer negra, como los de la blanca, estaba anillados y colgaban una campanita de cada una de las anillas, bajo los pechos, una especie de corsé hacían sus figuras aún más estéticas. Bajo el corsé, una de braga de látex negra se ajustaba a sus curvas, y para finalizar aquel sorprenderte uniforme, las dos llevaban unas botas negras que casi las llegaban hasta la rodilla.

-¿Qué tal Regina? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?-le preguntó la mujer que bajó de carro, el cual contaba con un gran toldo, para que su ocupante no se quemase por el intenso sol.

-Bastante bien, gracias Zelena-dijo la mujer acercándose para darla dos besos.

La mujer que acababa de desmontar era bastante alta, de piel clara, pelo más bien largo y ondulado, y de un color entre castaño y cobrizo colorado, lucía un vestido largo y justado que dejaba mostrar su espléndida figura, que contaba con serios contrastes, su rostro parecía estar cerca de los 40 años, pero sus grandes pechos y generoso escote parecía ser de una mujer de no más de 35 años.

-Esta es mi sumisa, Emma-dijo Regina, presentado a su acompañante.

-El un placer conocerla, Señora-dijo la sumisa, haciendo una reverencia y besándola la mano.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo ejemplar, Regina?–preguntó una vez recibió el beso de Emma, pero ignorándola por completo un segundo después.

La mujer se refería a la mujer de raza negra, las dos Amas se colocaron frente a ella. Zelena, visiblemente orgullosa de su esclava, golpeó los pechos de la sumisa con la fusta, con una fuerza bastante superior a la que Emma habría soportado sin protestar, pero la sumisa aguantó sin siquiera hacer un gesto de dolor. Ama Zelena golpeó una cuantas veces más los senos de la muchacha, sonando las campanas de sus pezones a cada golpe, hasta que al final gimió de dolor.

-Tiene mucho aguante-comentó Regina, impresionada ante la resistencia de la nueva sumisa de su anfitriona.

-Sí aunque tiene sus puntos más débiles-comentó, sin previo aviso golpeó una dura patada entre las piernas de la sumisa, que al recibirla gimió de dolor y cayó de rodillas, ante las dos mujeres dominantes.

-Es un transexual-dijo Regina sonriendo-me la habías colado por completo-comentó, mientras la sumisa seguía de rodillas a sus pies con los brazos, al igual que su compañera, atados a su espalda-has hecho un gran trabajo con ella, nunca habría imaginado que antes era un hombre.

-No todo el mérito es mío-dijo la mujer, indicando a su invitada que fuese subiendo al carro-ya me le encontré a medio hacer. La maletas y tu sumisa se reunirán con nosotras más tarde-dijo Sonia-en un rato vendrá alguien a recogerla.

-Ya has oído Emma, espera aquí hasta que vengan a por ti-dijo su Ama, desde el carro, mientras Zelena, mediante las riendas, comenzaba a espolear a sus dos pony-girls, para que se moviesen con rapidez.

Emma se sentó de nuevo en las escaleras de la casa vieja, para esperar a quien le transportaría a ella de nuevo con su Ama, pero esperar allí sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, le hizo comenzar a pensar en la dura vida que debían de llevar aquellas dos muchachas, obligadas a correr semidesnudas, por el campo, siendo azotadas por su Ama si no se desplazaban lo suficientemente deprisa para su gusto, debía de ser realmente duro y más aún con el fuerte sol que caía sobre ellas en aquellos momentos.

-Perdona, ¿eres Emma?-la sumisa alzó la cabeza, cruzó su mirada con una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, melena de pelo largo y negro, unos grandes ojos verdes y cerca de los 30 años, si no los había pasado ya.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió la sumisa, rápidamente levantándose del sitio, disponiéndose a cogerla la mano para besarla.

-No, no-dijo la mujer sonriendo abiertamente-no soy Ama, soy sumisa, como tú-dijo acercándose a los labios de Emma, dándola un suave beso-me llamo Ruby.

-Es un placer.

-Igualmente, mi Ama me llamó para recogerte a ti y a unas maletas-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí-dijo la sumisa, comenzando a caminar hacia el coche, pero parándose de nuevo, cuando vio una nueva pony-girl ante ella.

En aquella ocasión era una mujer un poco diferente a las que se habían presentado unos minutos antes, tanto la mujer como el carro eran diferentes. La sumisa que tiraba del carro tenía unos 35 años, era algo más bajita que Emma, estaba bastante gordita, prueba de ello eran sus sobresalientes pechos, que caía sobre el corsé que la comprimía la tripa. Emma pudo ver la mirada al suelo de la sumisa, esperando, lo enrojecidas que tenía las mejillas, aquello, sin contar que su cuerpo estaba muy sudado, debido al calor y al esfuerzo que había hecho, para llegar hasta allí, esfuerzo que tendría que redoblar, para acoger a una pasajera más y un par de bultos. Con respecto a la indumentaria, era igual a la de las primeras ponys de Ama Zelena.

Tratando de no detenerse demasiado, a contemplar a aquella agotada sumisa, Emma se acercó al maletero del coche, para abrirlo y sacar las dos maletas, la suya era ligera, había metido lo indispensable, pero, en la de su Ama había metido mucha más ropa y complementos, con lo que le costó un poco más sacarla.

-Déjame que te ayude-dijo Ruby ofreciéndose a coger las dos maletas, al ver el esfuerzo de Emma. La chica se quedó impresionada al ver los fuertes músculos de la mujer en acción, cuando, sin ningún esfuerzo levantó los dos bultos y los colocó en un compartimento que había tras los asientos del carro de monta-sube tu primera-le indicó amablemente a Emma, que pese a sentirse extraña, de montar en un vehículo tirado por una persona, se acomodó con rapidez.

Ruby no tardó en agarrar las riendas, que le unían a la boca de la sumisa, y moverlas un par de veces con energía, para que esta reaccionase. La tiradora al sentir el estímulo, se agachó un poco, hasta que sus manos que estaban esposadas, agarraron la barra que había a su espalda, que le conectaba al carruaje que debía de arrastrar tras de sí.

La sumisa salió trotando lentamente hacía su destino, mientras Ruby, mediante las riendas, le hacía tomar la dirección que ella deseaba, como si de una autentica yegua se tratase.

-¿Y esa cola que lleva?-preguntó Emma a Ruby, mientras observaba como una cola salía del trasero de la sumisa.

-Sí, la braguita que lleva, es para que se mantenga dentro un consolador, que llevan todas las ponys hembras, mientras están excitadas corren más, pero por detrás, tienen un agujero por el que podemos colocarle la cola, es una orden tanto para los machos, como para las hembras-explicó mientras aminoraba un poco la marcha de la fatigada mujer-¿es la primera vez que vives una experiencia así?-preguntó Ruby, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su acompañante.

-Lo cierto es que sí, había visto alguna foto, o video por casualidad, pero nunca imaginé que existiesen sitios así de verdad.

-Pues los hay y bastantes-matizó Ruby, sonriendo-no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que contactan con nosotros, para darse una vuelta por la finca montados en un carro tirado por personas.

Ruby después de decir aquello, arreó a la sumisa con energía de nuevo, la cual comenzó a correr con mayor celeridad. Después de un par de minutos sin hacer que la sumisa aminorase el ritmo, la tiradora comenzó a jadear fuertemente y transpirar más de lo habitual, con lo que la pony volvió a ser retenida por Ruby.

-Le hago correr un par de minutos rápidamente cada cierto tiempo, para que vaya cogiendo fondo físico-explicó la mujer, mientras hacía que la montura siguiese andando-no me conviene que se lesione, si no quiero llevarme una reprimenda de mi Ama.

-¿Tú solo te dedicas a domarlos?-preguntó Emma, interesada, la mujer rio.

-No, yo también soy pony, pero ahora mi Ama tiene demasiados como para hacerse cargo ella misma, así que ha designado a los cuatro con mayor experiencia para que nos hagamos cargo del resto.

-Entonces eres una pony-girl que doma a otras-comentó tratando de aclararse.

-Sí, podría decirse así, pero este puesto no es definido, si mi Ama no queda satisfecha con el trabajo que estoy desempeñando, me pondrá de nuevo a tirar de carros.

-¿Y a ti te gusta eso?-preguntó la sumisa, que no comprendía el placer de tirar de un caro, mientras se era fustigada.

-La verdad es que sí-respondió mientras miraba al frete-me encanta, sobre todo si es mi Ama la que me dirige, me hace sentir como un animal, siento que la diferencia entre nosotras es aún más grande. Soy un poco masoquista-comentó, sonriendo tímidamente a su compañera de viaje, mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

La sumisa gorda que las llevaba, tardó casi media hora en llevarlas hasta el centro de la finca, en la que se encontraba una enorme casa de tres pisos, rodeada de árboles frutales, junto a la que se hallaba otra edificación algo más baja que la elegante casa, fabricada netamente en madera.

La sumisa llegó a la finca, bastante más agotada de lo que su conductora había planeado, ya que cuando estaban a pocos metros de la valla que protegía la zona residencial, la sumisa se encaminó a la puerta de entrada sin que Ruby usase las riendas para indicárselo, solo por aquel motivo, hizo correr a la sumisa-pony sin descanso, hasta que dio 5 vueltas alrededor de toda la zona vallada.

-Hay que enseñarles así las cosas-dijo Ruby, después de desmontar una vez dejaron el carro frente a las cuadras, en las que dejarían a la sumisa-no pueden ir por ahí caminando por donde les venga en gana, tiene que ir por donde su jinete manda.

Emma observó a la desdichada tiradora, su rostro de grandes mofletes estaba muy rojo debido al sofoco, respiraba agitadamente, debido al esfuerzo, el resto de cuerpo también estaba bastante enrojecido, sobre todos sus pechos y los hombros sobre los que el sol había sido implacable.

-¿Quieres agua, esclava?-le preguntó Ruby, una vez la hubo quitado las riendas de la boca, para poder hablar con ella.

-Sí Señora… por favor-pidió la sumisa, entre jadeos, visiblemente agotada y sudorosa.

-Muy bien-dijo la mujer agarrando el pelo a la sumisa, acercándose a un gran recipiente de plástico lleno de agua, más propio de caballos que de personas-bebe-ordenó la mujer, hundiendo la cara de la tiradora en el agua, metiéndola casi por completo, mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera-y diez-anunció Ruby, tirando con violencia del pelo de la sumisa, sacándola con el pelo y la cara chorreando.

-Gracias Señora-fue lo primero que la sumisa acertó a decir.

-Así me gusta, agradeciendo lo que se te da-dijo Ruby, agarrando del pelo a la sumisa y tirando de ella hasta llegar junto a Emma-llevemos a esta yegua a su establo, para que descanse antes de la instrucción de la tarde.

Emma, sorprendida del trato que Ruby dispensaba a aquella pobre mujer, hizo caso y le siguió hasta el interior del establo, donde había un total de seis compartimentos. El que a aquella sumisa correspondía, era el último a la izquierda.

Están agrupador por tipos-explicó Ruby, mientras llevaba a la sumisa agarrada del pelo-los de tiro están aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta a una oscura cuadra con el suelo cubierto de paja, en la que solo entraba un poco de sol por una pequeña ventana-los que hay enfrente son los de tiro masculino. Los de tiro son los que tienen fuerza bruta y no son rápidos.

Después de la explicación Ruby comenzó a desnudar a la pony-girl, hasta tan solo dejarla con los brazos retenidos. Emma miró interesada el proceso, la vista de la mujer se cruzó con la suya en un par de ocasiones, pero en ningún momento mostró sentir vergüenza al estar desnuda delante de un par de mujeres, los únicos momento en los que la pony cerró los ojos, fue cuando Ruby sacó de su interior un gran dildo grueso de más de 20 centímetros de su sexo rasurado, y la cola de imitación, que llevaba penetrándola el ano, los dos artilugios Ruby hizo que los lamiese la sumisa, antes de guardarlos en una maleta que había en una esquina de la cuadra.

Una vez Ruby desató a la sumisa las manos, la dejó moverlas un poco antes de volver a ponerla un par de manoplas de cuero negro, las cuales, contaban con un sistema similar a las esposas que impedía que la sumisa pudiese quitárselos.

-Esto es para que se comporte como una autentica yegua, desde que llegó aquí hace casi un mes, no ha usado las manos para nada-explicaba Ruby, mientras colocaba a la sumisa en el suelo, a cuatro patas, sobre la paja que cubría el establo, para atar una de sus piernas a un grueso grillete que había en la pared, que reducía su movilidad al escaso metro que le daba la cadena.

-¿No es peligroso dejarla atada sin vigilancia?-preguntó Emma, que sabía de los inconvenientes de dejar a alguien en una situación así-¿y si sucede una emergencia y tiene que salir y no estás cerca?

-No pasa nada, los grilletes están reteniéndola, pero de un fuerte tirón se quitan sin problemas-explicó Ruby sonriente-ellos lo saben, pero no tiran de los grilletes por miedo al castigo que viene después-Emma asintió comprendiendo-¿quieres echar un vistazo al resto de cuadras, antes de reunirnos con nuestras Amas?

Emma no estaba demasiada convencida de querer ver la forma de vida de aquellos sumisos, pero una parte morbosa dentro de ella le hizo asentir con la cabeza. Ruby, encantada de la reacción de su acompañante le indicó que le siguiese, le fue enseñando desde fuera los demás habitáculos, donde descansaban los sumisos.

En la cuadra que había frente a la de la sumisa que acababan de dejar, se encontraba un hombre de más de cuarenta años, totalmente desnudo, arrodillado en el suelo y con sus dos piernas unidas a la pared mediante grilletes, la imagen a Emma no la agradó y prefirió pasar a la siguiente cuadra que ocupaban dos hombres; ambos a diferencia del sumiso que acababa de ver de cuerpos muy trabajados, con abdominales marcados, pero de edades muy dispares, Emma estaba segura que entre el chico y el hombre debía de haber más de 15 años de diferencia.

En la cuadra que había frente a la anterior, había un par de mujeres, de mediana edad, ambas superaban los 30 años. Al igual que todos los que habitaban aquel recinto, estaban desnudas, con las manos inutilizadas a causa de las manoplas y arrodilladas en el suelo.

-Estas son las sumisa hibridas-explicó Ruby-sirven tanto para correr, como para tirar de grandes pesos, aunque aún falta alguna por llegar. Ahora te mostraré las joyas de la corona-dijo Ruby, sonriendo, abriendo la puerta del primer establo de la derecha, donde se hallaban las sumisa denominadas corredoras.

Una vez dentro, Emma pudo contemplar a las tres mujeres y el transexual que allí se encontraban. Ninguna de las chicas encadenadas aparentaba tener más de 25 años, por el contrario, el transexual estaba segura de que si pasaba de los 30, pero aun así, era él, el que tenía el cuerpo más atlético de aquella cuadra, esa era la característica que tenían semejante todas ellas, unos cuerpos esbeltos y unas piernas bastante largas.

-Estas son las piezas más solicitadas por los clientes-comentó Ruby, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, observando detenidamente el estado de las sumisa-son las más bonitas.

Emma fijó su vista en las dos que llevaban a Ama Zelena aquella misma mañana, ambas tenían un aspecto muy diferente, las dos tirando del carro parecían mucho más imponentes e interesantes. Que allí desnuda a cuatro patas. mirando un tanto intimidadas a las dos mujer que acababan de entrar.

Después de que Ruby las informase que en breve las llevarían la comida, salieron del establo y se encaminaron hacia la casa que había al lado, en la que con total seguridad se encontraba Ama Regina y Ama Zelena.

Ruby guió a Emma a través de la casa, que era por dentro aún más grande, de lo que parecía por fuera. Hasta que finalmente encontraron a las dos Dominante, charlando amigablemente en medio de un lujoso salón. Emma nada más las vio, le recordaron a una par de patricias romanas, ya que las dos estaban recostadas cada una en un sofá, masajeando los pies de cada una de las poderosas mujeres se hallaba una criada.

-¿Te ha gustado la finca de mi amiga, esclava?-preguntó Regina, desde el sofá cuando vio entrar a su sumisa.

-Si Ama, ha sido muy interesante-respondió-muchas gracias por invitarnos a venir, Señora Zelena-dijo la sumisa humildemente.

-Eres muy educada-comentó Ama Zelena, mientras miraba a la sumisa-¿has visto ya el establo en el que dormirás, durante tu estancia aquí?-preguntó dejando a Emma helada, la sumisa no se veía capaz de vivir como aquellas sumisas, ni siquiera un día-vamos a convertirte en una corredora extraordinaria-La sumisa, con miedo en los ojos, buscó la mirada de su Ama, no podían hacerla aquello.

Regina clavó la vista en su sumisa y asintió firmemente con la cabeza, con lo que Emma estuvo a punto de ponerse a suplicar que no la hiciesen pasar por aquello, pero antes de poder decir nada las dos mujer se echaron a reír.

-Era una broma, Emma-dijo Regina, sin poder evitar seguir riendo, pese a momentáneo gesto de enfado de la sumisa-no voy a dejar que te conviertan un una pony-girl, no tienes facultades para ello, aún entrenándote, nunca llegarías al nivel que tienes como sumisa-sirvienta.

La sumisa respiró aliviada al oír a su Ama decir aquello, realmente había pasado unos segundos angustiada, imaginándose tirando de un carro, mientras una sádica jinete fustigaba su pálida espalda.

-Mientras la sumisa de Regina permanezca en casa, ella dormirá contigo en tu habitación, Ruby-dictaminó la mujer, mientras seguía disfrutando del masaje de su criada.

-Sí Ama-respondió automáticamente.

-Además ella te acompañará y ayudará en tus tareas diarias durante su estancia aquí, siempre que su Ama no la requiera para otra cosa.

-Sí Ama, como mande-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Durante las noches hemos decidido que podéis hacer lo que queráis, cuando digo eso me refiero a que vuestra castidad queda suspendida, podéis follar como perras si os apetece-intervino Ama Regina sonriendo.

-Gracias Ama-dijo Emma al instante, agradecida por permitirlas poder tener relaciones sexuales entre ellas, todas las noches.

-Eso es todo por ahora-dijo Ama Zelena, levantándose de su asiento-ahora vamos a ir a comer, vosotras podréis comer después de nosotras.

Emma esperó a que las dos Amas abandonasen la estancia, para preguntar a Ruby sobre las funciones que ella tenía en la finca. La sumisa le explicó a todo lo que dedicaba el día: duchar a los sumisos con una manguera, darles de desayunar, sacarlos a correr, adiestrarlos para que comprendiesen lo que su jinete quería que hiciesen, mediante las riendas…y así siguió enumerando sus funciones, durante un par de minutos, lo que dejó a Emma boquiabierta.

-¿Y hay horas en el día para hacer todo eso?-preguntó Emma, que no creía que un día diese para tanto.

-Ya lo creo, la jornada que tenemos los adiestradores, es de 6 de la mañana, cuando despertamos a los ponys, hasta las 10 de la noche, cuando los llevamos a sus habitaciones para que duerman. Con un par de horas de descanso para comer-matizó, dejando a Emma sorprendida.

-Esto va a ser realmente duro-comentó la sumisa, viendo lo que se le venía encima.

 **SIN MAS, AQUÍ SE DESPIDE, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **SIN OLVIDAR DE PEDIRLES QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ MI AMIGOS FICTIONEROS? NO LOS QUERÍA HACER ESPERAR MUCHO, ASÍ QUE LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y AQUÍ VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **kykyo-chan: no creo que intente ser ama, mas bien...algo mas bajo que "ama".**

 **dcromeror: como dice el dicho "de gustos y colores no han escrito los autores"**

Emma y Ruby no salieron del salón, hasta que sus Amas pasaron por allí, para indicarlas que ya podían ir a comer. Ruby fue la primera en levantarse, Emma le siguió de cerca, aunque el camino no tenía pérdida, la cocina estaba al final del pasillo.

Emma entró, pensado que, lo más seguro sería que tuviesen que preparase ellas mismas la comida, pero cuando llegaron, tenían una mesa preparada con un par de platos, de un arroz con una pinta muy apetitosa, y un par de trozos de carne recién fritos, que distaban mucho de un menú de esclava.

-Es para nosotras-le indicó a su invitada, sonriendo, al ver las dudas en el rostro de Emma-tanto las capataces, como las sumisas ponys, tenemos que comer mucho para aguantar los duros días en la finca.

Emma que estaba hambrienta, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer a buen ritmo, al igual que lo hacía su guía, las dos eran observadas por una criada que estaba entre fogones, pero que miraba a la mesa cada dos por tres por si las dos comensales necesitaban algo más.

-¡Estoy llena!-dijo Emma, visiblemente satisfecha por la comida-estaba todo buenísimo.

-Ama Zelena procura darnos un buen alimento a los capataces, y algo peor a los ponys-explicó-Mientras cumplamos bien con nuestras funciones, ella nos cuida muy bien, pero es bastante inflexible con los errores.

Después de reposar la comida un par de minutos, la doncella les sirvió un café con hielos, que para la temperatura que hacía era lo que más apetecía.

-Esta tarde tenemos que ocuparnos de las corredoras-informó Ruby mientras daba un trago de café-la primera parte de la tarde la pasaremos en el gimnasio, y cuando veamos que baja un poco la temperatura, les sacaremos a trotar hasta que se haga casi de noche.

-¿Y cómo te voy a poder ayudar?-preguntó Emma, que no sabía muy bien sus funciones para aquella tarde.

-No te preocupes, estaré cerca de ti para orientarte en todo momento, me ayudarás a vestirlas, a vigilar que ninguna intenta vaguear…cosa fáciles no te apures-aseguró Ruby, con una sonrisa en la boca, que tranquilizó un poco a la sumisa.

El sol que las esperaba en el exterior, contrastó severamente con la ideal temperatura que había en el interior de la casa gracias al aire acondicionado. Por suerte, el establo donde se hallaba las ponys-girls estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros de la construcción principal, pudieron llegar sin problemas, antes de que el sol las calentase demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al establo de las corredoras, había dos más que cuando lo había visitado un par de horas antes; un total de 6 mujeres ocupaban la superficie cubierta de paja, todas arrodilladas, a cuatro patas, con la cabeza gacha fija en los dos platos que tenían ante ellas, casi todos completamente vacíos, pero con resto, muestras inequívoca de que ya habían comido.

-¡En pie!-ordenó Ruby, como si de una autentica Ama se tratase. Todas las sumisas se pusieron en pie y firmes-esta es Emma, es la sumisa de una de las invitadas de nuestra Ama, nos ayudará durante su estancia aquí a domaros adecuadamente-informó.

-Sí Señora-dijeron todas al unísono, lo que sorprendió a Emma, debía de ser algo habitual.

-Debéis de tratarla exactamente igual que me tratáis a mí, os aviso, como alguna le trate de engañar, para que os de cualquier beneficio del que no seáis merecedoras, os daré tantos latigazos, que no deseareis volver a engañar a nadie en vuestras putas vidas-dijo en tono severo-¿entendido?

-Sí Señora-dijeron de nuevo todas a coro.

-Espero que así sea-dijo Ruby, mientras rebuscaba en la riñonera que llevaba, hasta que sacó un par de llaves-son las llaves de sus grilletes-informó a Emma, dándola una llave-ve abriendo a las de la derecha, mientras abro las de la izquierda.

Emma al oírlo cogió la llave, y comenzó a liberar a las sumisas que había a su derecha, un total de tres. Emma se dispuso a agacharse, para abrir el de la primera de las ponys, pero antes de que comenzase a doblar la espalda, la joven que tenía ante ella, alzó su pierna derecha, para que la nueva domadora no tuviese que agacharse.

Emma liberó a las tres sumisas que tenía ante ella en menos de un minuto, ya que las dos siguientes pusieron las mismas facilidades que la primera a la hora de ser liberadas de los grilletes, alzando sus largas piernas para facilitar la tarea de su nueva Señora.

-¿Ya las liberaste a todas?-preguntó Ruby, mientras comprobada que los grilletas de las tres sumisas habían sido abiertos-bien, ahora verás que detrás de cada una de ellas, hay una maleta en la que está su traje y accesorios, yo iré poniéndoselos a las de mi lado, tú ocúpate de las tuyas, si tienes alguna duda dímelo-la dijo mientras le sonreía.

Emma se dirigió a la primera maleta de todas, en la que ponía en grande el nombre de la sumisa a la que debía vestir "Jesica". Antes de que siquiera preguntase de quien se trataba, ante ella se presentó una de las ejemplares. Una chica poco mayor que ella de veinte pocos años, de cuerpo delgado, un poco más alta que Emma y piel clara esperaba con las manos detrás de la espalda. Lo que más la sorprendió de ella, fue que a diferencia de la mayoría de las ponys de aquella cuadra, aquella sumisa llevaba el pelo cortísimo, como si la hubiesen rapado hiciese poco.

-¿Eres Jesica?-preguntó Emma, mientras comenzaba a abrir maleta.

-Sí Señora-Emma, al oírlo se sintió un poco rara, nunca nadie la había llamado Señora.

Emma decidió comenzarla a vestir poniéndole las botas, la pony con buena voluntad trataba de levantar la pierna para ser calzada, pero era una cosa muy complicada, sin que Jesica tuviese otro punto de apoyo. Emma, viéndose desbordada miró a Ruby, para ver como lo hacía ella, se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba metiéndola el dildo por el sexo a su pony, pero a diferencia de la adiestradora novata, que estaba de pie, Ruby ya había tomado asiento sobre la espalda de la negra transexual, que le servía de banco.

Ruby, al darse cuenta de los problemas por los que estaba pasando su compañera, echó una mirada a las otras dos ponys que habían sido asignadas a Emma, causando una reacción inmediata en las dos, que se acercaron rápidamente, llegando primera una chica alta, de piel morena, pelo largo y negro, y unos pechos de tamaño medio, adornados con unas pezones marrones.

-Por favor siéntese Señora-pidió la sumisa clavando sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo y ofreciendo su espalda a Emma.

-Gracias-dijo Emma, lentamente se sentó sobre la sumisa.

Al principio le resultó raro, se sentó lentamente para no lastimarla, pero le fue pareciendo algo más normal a medida que vestía a Jesica. La sumisa que la estaba sirviendo de asiento, pese a no tener grandes músculos como Ruby, parecía tener una resistencia envidiable.

Para cuando Emma consiguió meter el dildo en el sexo de la sumisa que estaba vistiendo, Ruby ya había terminado con la primera de las suyas, eso hizo que Emma trátese de ir un poco más rápido, pero una cosa era querer y otra conseguirlo, ya que Ruby acabó con su segunda pony, antes de que Emma llegase a terminar con la primera, ya tan solo la quedaba meter la cola postiza por el ano de Jesica, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo para no causarla excesivo dolor. Pero antes de exponerla aquella duda a su compañera, la tercera sumisa que estaba a su cargo aquella tarde se arrodilló a la espalda de Jesica y comenzó, sin ningún rubor, a lamer entre las nalgas de la pony.

La sumisa que estaba haciendo aquel trabajo una mujer de unos 25 años, de piel clara, muy alta y al igual que sus compañeras, de un cuerpo muy bien definido, pero esta sin lugar a dudas era la que a Emma la resultaba más atractiva.

-Creo que ya está bastante húmedo, Señora-dijo la sumisa retirando su rostro del culo de su compañera.

-Gracias-dijo apuntando la punta del arnés del que colgaba la cola para hundirlo sin problemas en el ano de la muchacha. A Emma la sorprendió la elasticidad de agujero de la chica, pero lo ignoró y se dirigió a la siguiente maleta, en la que ponía "Laura" que resultó ser la sumisa rubia despampanante.

Gracias a que Ruby se encargó de vestir a cuatro de las ponys y Emma se ocupó tan solo de dos, pudieron terminar aquella labor en tan solo 20 minutos. Las seis ponys y sus dos domadoras salieron al exterior después de ese tiempo. Emma se quedó impresionada de la obediencia de aquella sumisas, aunque no era para menos, cuando eran guiadas por una mujer fuerte como Ruby, que las trataba con firmeza.

El sol las esperaba fuera con tanto ímpetu, como antes de entrar al establo, por ese motivo aceleraron al paso. Emma, que no sabía a donde se dirigían, procuró no separarse de Ruby.

La marcha se detuvo, cuando llegaron, una pequeña construcción, que había detrás de la casa, a la que Emma aún no había tenido acceso. Ruby se acercó a la puerta metálica, que daba acceso al recinto, la abrió para indicar a las ponys que entrasen y comenzasen a correr para ir calentando.

Era una sala realmente grande la que se hallaba detrás de la casa, de unos 30X30 metros. Estaba perfectamente iluminada por fluorescentes, que colgaban del techo y mostraba la apariencia de un gimnasio normal, con espalderas en un fondo, algún potro, vallas de saltar, balones medicinales…a simple vista parecía un gimnasio normal.

Las ponys corrieron a trote durante casi un cuarto de hora, hasta que finalmente Ruby, de una voz, las hizo detenerse y reunirla con ellas en el centro de la pista. Los cuerpos de las mujeres, de verdad tenían que estar acostumbrados a aquello, ya que la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera sudaban.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Ruby estuvo adiestrando a las ponys, haciéndolas correr, hacer esprines rápidos, hacer flexiones en el suelo, obligándolas a cargar, con grandes pesas de gimnasio, para llevarlos de un lugar a otro de la pista…todo esto animándolas con unas las vara de madera, que no dudaba en usar, cada vez que veía a alguna de las sumisas flojear.

Afortunadamente para las sumisas a cargo de Ruby, estas no tuvieron que salir a correr nada más terminar aquella sesión, antes de eso y durante media hora las estuvo dando una clase teórica de los comportamientos propios de una pony-girl, centrándose especialmente en la forma que tenían que actuar, dependiendo del movimiento de las riendas de su jinete. Ruby para asegurarse de que sus consejos eran escuchados, preguntaba a las sumisas cada poco tiempo, obteniendo casi siempre una respuesta correcta, ya que si no era así, la sumisa que erraba, recibía castigo de la vara de Ruby.

Las últimas dos horas fueron las más complicadas para Emma, ya que Ruby le confió un carro de ponys, para que lo dirigiese ella misma. La sumisa montó dudosa al carro, una vez Ruby la explicó brevemente el uso de las riendas, la entregó una fusta para que las espolease, instrumento que Emma no se veía capaz de utilizar.

Las dos yeguas que la tocaron en suerte fueron Jesica, la sumisa de la cabeza rapada y Katrina, la sumisa que acompañaba a la pony de raza negra aquella misma mañana. Emma, antes de salir, al igual que hizo Ruby, embadurnó de crema solar a las sumisas a su cargo, centrándose en sus pechos y hombros, ya que eran las zonas más sensibles a quemarse.

Ruby salió primera y Emma movió sus riendas con timidez, realmente no deseaba dañar a aquellas sumisas, pero al ver que no se movían, tuvo que golpear con algo más de fuerza, para que comenzasen a correr. La campanitas que colgaban de los pezones de sus tiradoras tintineaban a cada zancada que daban, Emma lo podía escuchar nítidamente.

Según se fue desarrollando la tarde, Emma se sintió algo mejor, poco a poco comenzó a coger soltura.

-Lo haces bien-le comentó Ruby, desde su carro, que había ralentizado su marcha para que Emma llegase a su altura-aunque las tratas con demasiada dulzura.

-Bueno, es que soy sumisa, mi Ama tampoco me trata con dureza-respondió Emma.

-Es comprensible, aunque si yo las tratase con tanto cariño, mi Ama seguro que me pondría a correr de nuevo. Cuando las tratas demasiado bien, se vuelven perezosas-explicó Ruby.

Sobre las nueve y media de las noche, Ruby y Emma llevaron a las yeguas que habían estado entrenando hasta los establos. Quitarlas todo aquel material y dejarlas totalmente desnudas, fue mucho más sencillo que ponérselo.

-Venga, hora de la ducha-ordenó Ruby, todas las sumisas en orden comenzaron a salir del establo.

La ducha no fue otra cosa, más que un manguerazo que Ruby les dio una por una. El agua no salía a una presión excesiva, las sumisa recibían aquel chorro de agua con bastante gusto, seguramente era un alivio librase del sudor, que había estado empapando su piel durante todo el día.

-Ama Zelena dice que ya podéis ir a descansar-informó una voz, que hizo sobresaltarse a Emma, era una de las sumisas-sirvientas de Ama Zelena, que llevaba un gran saco en su mano derecha.

-Estaba esperando que llegases-dijo Ruby tranquilamente, mientras cerraba la llave del agua-Ellas se encargan de vestir, dar de comer a las sumisas y llevarlas a sus habitaciones-explicó cuando estaban ya cerca de la casa.

-¿Qué habitaciones?-preguntó Emma, que pensaba que dormían en el establo.

-En la casa, dormir en los establos sería bastante duro, nuestra Ama solo hace dormir en el establo, cuando se comente alguna falta grave, normalmente dormimos en camas para que nuestras espaldas no se resientan, una pony de baja, es poco rentable-comentó sonriente.

Emma siguió a Ruby hasta su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, la sumisa estaba deseando caer sobre la cama y descansar, había sido un día bastante intenso. La habitación de Ruby, al igual que la de Emma en casa de su Ama, tenía de todo, incluso su propio cuarto de baño, lo que sorprendió a la sumisa.

-¿Disfrutaste del primer día?-preguntó Ruby, al ver como Emma se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-Muy agotador-respondió la chica, que no quería ni imaginarse lo agotador que sería el día siguiente, ni lo cansadas que podían llegar a estar las ponys, después de un día entero de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, ahora nos podemos relajar juntas, si quieres-dijo la mujer, mientras comenzaba a quitar las botas de los pies de Emma. Una vez Ruby la quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, su anfitriona comenzó a masajearla los pies.

Emma no pudo evitar gemir de placer, era la primera vez que alguien masajeaba sus pies, y era realmente placentero, pero la chica pese al inmenso placer que le invadía, prefirió posponerlo y sugerirla que mejor antes, se fuesen a dar una ducha, la chica sabía dónde iba a acabar aquello y no quería estar sudorosa.

Ruby sonrió ampliamente, al oír la sugerencia de su compañera, comenzó a desnudarse sin ninguna clase de pudor, quedando totalmente expuesta a la mirada de Emma. La sumisa se quedó impresionada, nunca había visto una mujer, con unos músculos tan bien definidos como aquellos, lo que más se le marcaban eran los abdominales, pero sus piernas y brazos también aparentaban ser muy duros, al igual que sus senos, que se mantenían firmes antes los ojos de la sumisa, con unos pezones duros, marroncitos y con un aro dorado en cada uno de ellos.

Ruby, al ver que Emma no comenzaba a desnudarse, se acercó a ella, para ir quitándola la ropa, cosa que Emma no evitó y se dejó hacer, hasta quedar tan solo con sus braguitas, las cuales Ruby retiró usando tan solo los dientes.

Una vez desnudas, ambas se metieron en la ducha y comenzaron recibir el agua sobre sus cuerpos. Cuando estuvieron bastante mojadas, cada una comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de la otra, Emma se centró en cubrir bien de espuma los duros pechos de su amiga con una mano, y su sexo rasurado con la otra. Ruby, por su parte, comenzó por los sensibles pechos de Emma, del mismo tamaño que los suyos, pero mucho más blanditos.

La sesión de enjabonar y aclarar, se alargó por unos minutos, hasta que ambas decidieron salir de la ducha, sin ni siquiera secarse para continuar en la cama.

Emma, realmente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se vio reflejada en un espejo de la habitación de Ruby, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con una mujer que había conocido tan solo una horas antes. Si unos meses antes, le hubiesen dicho que iba a practicar sexo lésbico aquel verano, ella ni se lo habría creído y mucho menos tener una relación Ama sumisa, con una mujer que la doblaba la edad.

-¿Pasa algo Em…?-pero la sumisa no le dejó terminar de hablar, antes de eso, le besó con pasión la boca, le metió la lengua lo más profundo que pudo, ya le daban igual sus antiguos prejuicios, la chica quería follar con Ruby aquella noche, con el consentimiento de su Ama, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo, ya que Ruby parecía más que dispuesta.

Estuvieron explorando sus cuerpos durante muchos minutos, acariciándose, restregando sus pechos, los de la una contra los de la otra, gimiendo de placer, cuando alguna encontraba alguna de las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de su amante.

-Creo que ya estamos bastante mojadas-comentó Ruby, mientras estiraba su brazo derecho, para abrir un cajón de su cómoda-es momento de usar el arnés-dijo, sacando un consolador que estaba unido a unas correas de cuero negro.

Ruby, a la vez que acariciaba el cuerpo de Emma, comenzó a colocarla aquel instrumento, que tantas veces había usado su Ama con ella. La sumisa sintió un tremendo placer, cuando notó dentro de su sexo el consolador y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, cada vez que el dildo que iba a hundir dentro del coño de Ruby se movía.

-Déjame que lo lubrique un poco-pidió Ruby, ante lo que Emma no puso objeciones.

El capataz de los ponys, se arrodilló ante Emma, comenzó a meterse el dildo dentro de la boca. Emma, pese al inmenso placer que aquello la producía, no se conformó y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, centrándose en sus pezones, todo aquello, sumado a que Ruby miraba al rostro de la portadora del dildo, con una expresión más que sugerente, mientras se acariciaba su propio sexo, hacía sentir a Emma un calor abrasador dentro de ella.

-Ya está-dijo Ruby, levantándose del suelo y colocándose sobre la cama a cuatro, patas con las piernas bien separada-métemela aquí, por favor-pidió humildemente, mientras separaba los labios de su empapado sexo, mostrando su interior rosado.

Emma, loca de excitación, se aproximó rápidamente a su objetivo, y apuntó el consolador sobre el sexo de la mujer. La sumisa comenzó a meterlo con precaución, pero al ver con la facilidad que entraba, y el goce que producía a su amiga, comenzó a mover sus caderas con más ímpetu gimiendo ella misma de placer, pero no tanto como la que estaba recibiendo la penetración.

El mete-saca al que estaba sometiendo Emma a su amiga, le estaba cansando bastante, pero la excitación por el momento, le daba la energía suficiente como para no detenerse. Ambas llegaron a las puertas del orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, momento en el que Emma comenzó a mover sus caderas con las energías que le quedaban, Ruby al sentirlo, también colaboró moviendo su culo de adelante hacia atrás, mientras Emma se agarraba con fuerza a las caderas de la mujer, para que el dildo no saliese del sexo de su amiga.

Ambas gimieron enérgicamente, Emma un poco antes que Ruby, cuando llegaron al orgasmo. Emma sintió como sus fluidos habían salido del arnés, y le recorrían los muslos.

-No puedo dejar que eso se desperdicie-dijo Ruby, dándose la vuelta, sacándose el dildo de golpe, y comenzado a retirar el arnés de Emma-estás deliciosa-dijo, pasando su lengua por el muslo de la joven, mientras desabrochaba los cierres del arnés.

-Déjame probar los tuyos también-dijo Emma, una vez se libró del arnés que ocultaba su sexo.

-Será un placer-dijo Ruby, tumbándose sobre la cama, e indicando a Emma que se acercase-un 69 será la mejor opción. La primera que se corra baja a por la cena y la sube aquí-propuso la mujer, sonriente mientras sentía como Emma colocaba su sexo muy cerca de su cara.

-Por mí vale-dijo Emma, metiendo su lengua en el sexo de Ruby, que al recibirlo gimió de placer, tardando un par de segundos en comenzar chupar la vagina de su amante.

Emma usó todas las técnicas que utilizaba cuando trataba de dar placer a su Ama oralmente, recibiendo por parte de Ruby unos gemidos, que a menudo le hacían retirar la boca del sexo de Emma para expresar su placer.

Finalmente Emma se alzó con la victoria de aquella competición, cuando a la vez que su lengua uso también los dedos, para sujetar el gran clítoris de Ruby, y comenzó a pasar su lengua de un modo frenético sobre él, provocando un nuevo orgasmo ante el que la perdedora gimió de placer.

-Te he ganado, te toca ir a buscar nuestra cena-dijo Emma, sonriente mientras seguía sintiendo la lengua de su amiga por su sexo.

-Ahora iré, pero antes déjame terminar con este aperitivo-pidió, mientras levantaba un poco el culo de su amiga, para lamer con algo más de espacio.

La sumisa sintió la lengua de Ruby, pasando desde su sexo hasta llegar a su ano, lo que la produjo un gran placer inesperado, nunca se había atrevido siquiera a tocar su ano, siempre le había parecido un lugar muy sucio, como para relacionarlo con el sexo, pero al sentir la lengua de su amiga por allí, le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Después de unos minutos de intensas lamidas, Ruby logró hacer correrse a Emma, soltando esta ultima una buena descarga de fluidos, sobre el rostro de Ruby, que pegó sus labios a los labios vaginales, comenzando a succionar, tratando de sacar de allí la mayor cantidad de fluidos posible.

-Ya vale-dijo Emma con dulzura, mientras sonreía-que me vas a dejar seca.

-Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien todas estas noches-dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como Emma se levantaba de encima suya.

-Yo también lo creo, espero que no nos hagamos adictas la una a la otra.

-De momento no hay que pensar en eso-respondió la mujer levantándose de la cama-tan solo hay que disfrutarlo.

Emma asintió sonriente, pero la sonrisa se quedó fría, cuando contempló lo que había en el trasero de su amante. En letras de un tamaño similar a su dedo meñique, Emma observó unas iniciales sobre la nalga derecha de la sumisa, parecía como si se la hubiesen hecho a fuego.

-Ruby, ¿qué son esa "ZM" que llevas ahí?-preguntó, mientras veía como se comenzaba a poner la bata.

-Son las siglas de mi Ama, es un orgullo para mí. Solo se lo pone a las ponys que son importantes para ella- explicó sin molestarse.

-¿Y cómo te lo hicieron?-preguntó la sumisa, que se temía la respuesta.

-Con un hierro al rojo, fue de mutuo acuerdo, no pienses que me obligó-comentó, con unas sonrisa que Emma devolvió-¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?

-No, estaba más pendiente de otras cosas-respondió, haciendo que Ruby riese complacida.

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS HOY, Y SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, Y PIDIENDO POR FAVOR QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ (NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR UN REVIEW) SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA, TRAYÉNDOLES OTRO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS, Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS. NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **decromeror: será bastante ajetreado en los siguientes capis.**

 **kykyo-chan: si Ruby es la favorita, y no te imaginarás que posición tendrá Robin.**

 **senseneed: puede que te lleves una pequeña decepción, pero la historia se pone un poco mas intensa.**

Como todas las mañanas el reloj de digital de Emma comenzó a sonar a las 9 de la mañana, la sumisa ya llevaba más de tres horas levantada, ya que su día en aquella finca comenzaba a las 6 de la mañana, pero el día de su Ama comenzaba cuatro horas más tarde, pese a encontrarse fuera de su residencia habitual, la rutina a la hora de despertar a la mujer no había cambiado.

Emma, que en aquel momento estaba haciendo trotar a un par de las jóvenes ponys de Ama Zelena, movió las riendas para que diesen la vuelta y se dirigiesen a la casa rápidamente. La sumisa, poco a poco iba soltándose a la hora de usar las riendas, y cada día las movía con mayor habilidad.

-Ruby, me tengo que ir a despertar a mi Ama-le dijo a su compañera, que asintió con la cabeza, desde que había llegado allí cinco días antes, la sumisa siempre tenía que dejarla sola a la misma hora.

-Muy bien nos vemos luego entonces-se despidió, mientras espoleaba a sus tiradoras, para que iniciasen la marcha.

-Bueno chicas, de prisita que tengo que preparar el desayuno a mi Ama, y asearme para ir ante ella-las dos sumisas, al oír aquello, comenzaron a trotar a un buen ritmo.

Emma sonrió complacida de que la obedeciesen sin necesidad de usar el látigo sobre sus atléticos cuerpos, a la sumisa no la agradaba maltratar los cuerpos de las jóvenes, la gustaba la sensación de manejarlas a su antojo usando las riendas, pero no el espolearlas con fustas y látigos para hacer que corriesen más deprisa por temor.

Emma, tan solo tardó cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta del establo, donde hizo soltarse a las mujeres del carro. Emma, rápidamente les quitó las mordazas a las dos esclavas, primero la de Laura, la altísima pony rubia de pechos grandes y figura estilizada, que había impresionado a Emma el primer día, y después de la de Jesica, la sumisa de pelo rapado y cuerpo atlético aunque que parecía poca cosa comparado con el de su compañera. Emma al verlas jadeantes, las cogió de las riendas y las llevó a beber algo de agua.

-Gracias Señora-dijeron las dos, casi al unísono cuando sacaron sus caras del abrevadero.

-Me habéis traído rápido y os recompenso-dijo la sumisa, sonriendo mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Una vez en su respectivo establo, la sumisa comenzó a quitarlas las riendas, las botas y el corsé, dejándolas tan solo con sus braguitas, que evitaba que se saliesen los consoladores que llevaban y la cola que las salía del culo.

-Bueno chicas, regresaré dentro de algo más de una hora, si mi Ama no desea que me quede con ella, sino supongo que Ruby se encargará de vosotras-dijo mientras colocaba los grilletes en cada una de las piernas de las ponys, dejándolas del todo indefensas, ya que no abrió las esposas que retenían sus brazos a la espalda.

Las dos sumisa, una vez estuvieron totalmente retenidas, se arrodillaron y dieron cada una un beso en los pies a Emma, lo que a la sumisa la agrado, sabía, que aquella era una muestra de que la pony estaba agradecida del trato que recibía de su dominante.

Emma corrió a la habitación de Ruby, donde se dio una rápida ducha, que despegó el sudor de su piel, sintiendo un considerable alivio.

Una vez limpia y relajada, bajó a la cocina donde comenzó a elaborar el desayuno de su Ama, llegaba con el tiempo justo, media hora. Regina, había sido clara con su sumisa y la había dicho que no solo quería que la sirviese el desayuno, sino que tenía que estar preparado por ella. Emma se afanó en la cocina, preparándola unos cereales con leche fresca, exprimiendo un zumo de naranja en uno de los exprimidores, con los que contaba la lujosa cocina de la casa de Ama Zelena, untando mantequilla y mermelada en las tostadas…hasta que finalmente a falta de 10 minutos, lo tenía todo listo en una bandeja.

Emma llegó con algunos minutos de adelanto a la habitación de su Ama, la muchacha dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla que había a la derecha de la cama, donde Regina descansaba, estaba destapada, y como siempre totalmente desnuda. Emma observó su bonito cuerpo durante unos instantes, cuando la conoció, no le parecía que su Ama gozase de un cuerpo especialmente sensual, pero con el transcurrir de los días, su percepción se había visto alterada, y en aquel momento a la sumisa la resultaba el cuerpo de su Dominante algo realmente irresistible.

La mujer despertó tan solo cuando sintió los labios de Emma succionando sus pezones, para después confesarla que llevaba ya un buen rato despierta, pero que la gustaba comenzar el día sintiendo el su cuerpo su ágil lengua.

-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste ayer con Ruby?-preguntó Sara, mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Muy bien, Ama-dijo la sumisa, era muy cierto, gozaba de un sexo de muy alta calidad con su amiga-gracias por dejarme tener sexo con Ruby todas las noches, Ama.

-Yo diría que mejor que bien, por cómo te oigo gemir como una perrita todas las noches-dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Procuraré controlarme un poco, no sabía que nos oyese, Ama-dijo la sumisa, mientras masajeaba los pies de Regina.

-No es necesario que te controles, lo cierto es que, lo de tener sexo con Ruby, lo hice a modo de prueba, quería ver si dándote mucho placer te volvías perezosa, pero por lo que veo no es así. Las dos sumisas que tuve antes que tú, se volvían muy vagas cuando estaban aliviadas sexualmente, tú en cambio, aun teniendo que ayudar en la finca de sol a sol y follando todas las noches varias veces, sigues mostrándote diligente con tus tareas, estoy muy contenta contigo-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que la sumisa también sonriese agradecida.

-Gracias mi Ama, me alegra mucho que esté contenta con mi comportamiento.

Cuando Regina terminó su desayuno indicó a la sumisa que ya podía regresar a sus tareas asignadas en la finca. Emma obedeció rápidamente el mandato de su Ama y se marchó a los establos, para seguir el adiestramiento de las dos ponys que tenía a cargo aquella mañana, pero antes pasó por la cocina para coger algo de fruta.

La sumisa se encontró a Laura y a Jesica, tal y como las había dejado, con sus manos a la espalda y arrodilladas sobre la paja, las dos se levantaron rápidamente al ver a su instructora entrar en el establo.

Emma sin decir demasiado, comenzó a liberarlas de sus ataduras y vestirlas, estaba cogiendo tanta práctica, que en menos de cinco minutos, logró ponerlas las botas y los corsés a las dos, pero los bozales no se los puso.

-Como habéis sido muy buenas antes al traerme, el agua que os deje beber me pareció poca recompensa, así que os traje algo de fruta de la cocina-dijo, sacando un par de manzanas de la bolsa, Emma sabía que tenía permiso para premiar a las ponys si la parecía conveniente.

-Gracias Señora-dijo, Laura visiblemente contenta-es usted muy buena.

-Sí, gracias Señora-dijo Jesica también.

La sumisa comenzó a cortar la manzana en trozos y a meterlos en las bocas de las ponys, que los devoraban con rapidez. Mientras las alimentaba, la muchacha preguntaba sobre cómo habían llegado hasta allí. A Emma la sorprendió saber que tanto Jesica como Laura eran estudiantes, de una universidad de Valencia, la sumisa rapada estaba en su primer año de económicas, a sus 20 años y Laura estaba en el quinto y último año de la carrera de derecho.

-Yo llevó dos veranos viniendo aquí Señora, pero durante el curso, tan solo puedo acudir los fines de semana, los días de diario, para mantenerme en forma y seguir con mis estudios voy a gimnasio-explicó Laura.

-Yo igual, este es mi primer verano aquí Señora-dijo Jesica a continuación, ante lo que Emma asintió.

\- Oye Jesica una pregunta ¿Por qué llevas el pelo rapado? ¿Te gusta así?

-No Señora-respondió la sumisa, agachando un poco la cabeza-pero tuve que aceptarlo para que Ama Zelena me aceptase aquí, el primer día vine con unas rastas, me dijo que solo podría quedarme si me rapaba la cabeza, así que ese mismo día lo hice.

-Debe de gustaros muchos ser pony-girls-comentó Emma, mientras daba el último trozo de manzana a la sumisa que acababa de hablar.

-Sí Señora, nos gusta mucho-respondió Laura, mientras Jesica asentía enérgicamente con la boca llena.

-Bueno, pues sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo Emma, levantándose de un brinco, para a continuación ser seguida de las dos sumisas a su cargo.

Tan pronto las tuvo atadas al carro, Emma inició la marcha, alejándose de los establos en busca de Ruby, la cual no debería de andar muy lejos, ya que como rutina solía hacer correr a las ponys sin alejarse demasiado, para que a Emma no la resultase costoso encontrarla, después de servir a su Ama Regina.

La sumisa movió ligeramente las riendas que la unía a sus yeguas, cuando a lo lejos vio un carro similar al que ella montaba. Al notar como acariciaba sus espaldas las riendas de cuero las dos tiradoras echaron a correr para dar alcance al vehículo que iba delante suyo, pero cuando llegó a su altura se dio cuenta de que no era Ruby, sino Marian una pony, que al igual que Ruby, había sido reconvertida a capataz.

Marian era una mujer de medias estatura, de buen físico para sus casi cuarenta año, de piel morena y una larga melena castaña, Emma la había conocido al segundo día de su estancia allí, y sabía que ella se encargada de las ponys maduras que servían tanto como para tirar de carros, como para correr, pero aquella mañana también se estaba ocupando de las gorditas, que tan solo eran usadas como bestias de tiro.

En aquel momento, la mujer estaba manejando a cinco pony-girls a la vez, dos mujeres maduras que tiraban del carro sintiendo la fusta de la mujer sobre sus carnes, y otras tres gorditas que corrían detrás del carro con una cadena, rodeando cada uno de sus cuello obligándolas a seguir el exigente ritmo que la capataz exigía.

-¡Vamos putas gordas, estáis haciendo ralentizar la marcha! ¡Os acabáis de ganar un calambre!-dijo Marian a voz en grito, mientras cogía un mando a distancia, con un gran botón rojo, el cual giró un poco y a continuación apretó provocando un gemido de dolor de las tres sumisas, que corrían asfixiadas tras el carro. Las tres mujeres después de gemir de dolor, comenzaron a correr con más entusiasmo tras el carro, pese al evidente cansancio.

-Oye Marian-le dijo Emma, cuando había llegado a su altura en su carro. Cuando Marian la vio, paró en seco.

-Perdona Emma, no te había oído llegar, con tanta campanita-comentó sonriendo refiriéndose a las campanas que tintineaban de los pechos de sus sumisas-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, estaba buscando a Ruby ¿la has visto?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, me dijo que iba a llevar a las corredoras hasta el rio, pero que no tardaría en volver- respondió la mujer amablemente, pero justo antes de que dijese nada más, su móvil comenzó a sonar-Sí ama-respondió automáticamente, calló durante unos segundos.

Antes de que Marian volviese a pronunciar palabra, el móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar y la sumisa lo cogió al instante.

-Sí mi Ama-dijo la sumisa, al igual que su compañera había hecho antes.

-Carmen, tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo, Zelena desea reunir a todas sus ponys

-Sí mi Aman ahora mismo voy-dijo la sumisa, al momento intrigada.

-¿Te has reencontrado con Ana?-preguntó la mujer.

-No Ama, estaba buscándola, ahora estoy con Marian-respondió la sumisa al momento.

-Bueno, pues que ella te indique el camino, no encontraremos en la sala de castigo-la sumisa se asustó un poco al oír el lugar donde debía ir.

-Sí Ama ahora mismo vamos-dijo Emma, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

Emma y Marian no necesitaron decir nada para iniciar la marcha rápidamente, en dirección a la casa. Marian nerviosa espoleando a sus sumisas, mediante el látigo y ordenando a las ponys que fuesen rápidamente a la casa, Emma por su parte, indicó a la suyas que no se separasen del carro comandando por Marian, tarea que a la dupla formada por Jesica y Laura no les resultó nada complicado, debido a su evidente superioridad física.

Tardaron algo menos de diez minutos en llegar a la puerta de la casa, donde se encontraron a la tercera adestradora de ponys de la finca, con la que Emma no tenía excesiva relación. Lo única que sabía de ella, era que se llamaba Dorothy, y que era la encargada de adiestrar a las pony más gordita, por lo que la sorprendió que tras ella, estuviesen vestidos tan solo con sus botas los tres hombres-pony de la finca. Dorothy era una mujer de más de 40 años, de piel no excesivamente morena y de pelo castaño claro, no muy similar al de Ama Zelena.

-Desatad a vuestros animales y seguidme-dijo, con un tono bastante enfadado.

Emma y Marian obedecieron, Emma liberó a Jesica y Laura, algo antes de que Marian lograse desatar del carro a sus cinco sumisas.

-¿Que sucedió con tu día libre?-preguntó Marian, mientras tiraban de las correas de dos de sus sumisas.

-Ha sido suspendido en el último momento, Ama Zelena me llamó cuando estaba a punto de marcharme-respondió caminando con paso firme.

Las tres adiestradoras y sus sumisas entraron el interior de la casa, lo que a Emma la sorprendió, esperaba que la "sala de castigo" fuese un edificio independiente, igual que lo era el gimnasio, pero no era así, resultó estar en la tercera y última planta de la edificación principal, el lugar donde Ruby la había informado que se encontraban los dormitorios de los ponys.

Marian abrió la puerta que había al fondo, las tres adiestradoras y todas las sumisas entraron. La sala que se encontró allí, era muy amplia y al igual que la que Emma había visto en casa de Ama Tamara, estaba repleta de toda clase de artilugios sado tanto normales, como fustas, pinzas y velas, como mucho más sofisticados y caros, como látigos grandes, cruces de más de dos metros en los que inmovilizar a los sumisos o una serie cadenas que caían del techo, que se utilizaban para encadenar al esclavo, dejándole indefenso ante los castigos de su Ama.

Ruby, tan solo tardó unos minutos en reunirse, junto a sus compañeras, seguida de las cuatro ponys que tenía a su cargo, reuniendo en aquella sala a casi los 20 sumisos y sumisas con lo que contaba Ama Zelena.

-Colocaros todos en fila, antes de que llegue Ama Zelena-dijo Ruby autoritaria, ante lo que los sumisos formaron una cadena humana, que llegaba de una pared a otra. Empezando el extremo derecho por las pony-girls corredoras, y terminado el otro por el sumiso gordito que tan solo era usado para tirar de pesados carros-Tú ven con nosotras-dijo Ruby. Agarrando la mano de Emma, para colocarla frente a los pony, junto a las tres adiestradoras.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de la sala de castigos se abrió de nuevo. La primera que entró fue Ama Regina, seguirá de Ama Zelena, que llevaba a un sumiso atado por una correa de perro y al que le obligaba a caminar a cuatro patas.

El sumiso que la seguía, estaba totalmente desnudo, lo que a Emma no sorprendió demasiado, lo que si la sorprendió, fue identificarle. Era Robin, un hombre bastante alto, de piel bronceada y de grandes músculos, que lucía un pelo rubio teñido y de punta, hasta donde Emma conocía, aquel era el capataz de los hombres pony de aquella finca.

-Buenos días esclavos-dijo la dueña de la finca, cuando se colocó cara a cara con los esclavos y dando la espalda a las capataces.

-Buenos días, Ama Zelena-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Como no quiero que perdamos demasiado el tiempo, iré directamente al grano-dijo en voz bien alta, para hacerse escuchar-dentro de 3 días celebraré una fiesta aquí en casa, vendrán bastante Amos, Amas y curiosos, a los que como es habitual, os subastaré para alquilaros durante esa noche-la mujer hizo una pausa, mirando de un extremo a otro-como podéis ver a mis pies está Robin, un perro asqueroso que no ha sabido obedecer a su Ama y que ha traicionado mi confianza, ya que obligó a una de mis corredoras, a chuparle su insignificante pollita, como es normal, será castigado delante de todos, para que veáis lo que le sucede a los que traicionan mi confianza.

Emma se quedó impresionada, ya que con un solo movimiento de cabeza, las tres capataces cogieron al sumiso de los brazos, lo pusieron en pie y lo llevaron a la zona de la que caían cadenas del techo, una se encargó de coger unos grilletes para atar los brazos de Robin al techo, otra de apartar las cadenas que sobraban, Emma, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que todas las cadenas estaba ligadas a raíles que había por el techo, que permitían varias su disposición, y Ruby se acercó a una de las pareces, para coger una vara de madera, que entrego a su Ama después de hacer una reverencia.

-Que se acerque la agraviada-ordenó la mujer, después de cortar el viento con la vara un par de veces. La sumisa que salió de la fila era Marian, aunque las capataces las llamaban Mari para no confundirse con Marian la capataz, era una sumisa de mediana estatura, pelo largo y negro, una piel clarísima y un cuerpo más que agradable-Toma esclava-dijo la mujer entregándola la vara-tienes mi permiso para darle con la vara 30 veces sobre su espalda, te aseguro que no habrá ningún represalia contra ti por su parte después de esto.

La sumisa un poco dudosa, comenzó a varear la espalda del sumiso que gemía de dolor tras cada golpe, pero esos gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, cuando Zelena amenazó a la joven Marian, de que si no le daba más fuerte, sería ella la azotada. Ama Zelena, mientras su sumiso era fustigado, recibió de manos de Ruby unos guantes de látex, que la mujer no tardó en ponerse, para usarlos para torturar los testículos del sumiso, pellizcándolos y dándoles golpes.

-Ya están los 30 de la esclava-dijo Ama Zelena, soltando las bolas del sumiso, por un momento- ahora recibirás otros 30, de la adestradora a la que has faltado al respeto.

Ruby cogió la vara que le entregó la sumisa a la que adiestraba, y comenzó a fustigar con dureza la espalda del desdichado esclavo, el cual no se sabía bien porque gritaban, si por la violencia con la que Ruby descargaba la vara sobre él, o por los insufribles apretones que sufría en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

Cuando la tanda de Ruby terminó, la mujer le sonrió, el sumiso la miraba suplicante. Ama Zelena comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, un par de vueltas hasta que finalmente se paró en su espalda marcada por la vara y la acarició.

-Sabes bien que esto no ha terminado-le dijo en voz alta, se quitaba la blusa y la tiraba al suelo, para que la recogiese alguna de las sumisa. Emma no pudo evitar dejar clavada su vista en los generosos senos de la mujer, que parecían estar a punto de salírsela del sujetador negro que llevaba-Ahora te voy a fustigar por delante, tu pecho y abdomen, pero con esto seguro que lo soportarás mejor ¿verdad?-preguntó sonriendo, mientras levantaba sus dos senos a la vez.

-Sí Ama Zelena-dijo el sumiso, sin separar la vista de los pechos de su Ama.

-Mejor, porque no pienso parar hasta que se parta la vara-informó, sin decir más comenzó a golpear con violencia el torso del ex capataz.

El sumiso aullaba de dolor cada vez que sentía la vara golpeando su moldeado tórax, después del varazo numero 20, las marcas comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el cuerpo del hombre y después del 30, comenzó a suplicar que parase manifestando su arrepentimiento, pero no fue hasta el 54, que la mujer partió la vara sobre el abdomen del sollozante esclavo.

-Desatarle-ordenó Zelena mientras tiraba su vara rota al suelo, el sumiso agotado de tanto golpe, cayó al suelo tan pronto le liberaron de las cadenas-No te relajes esclavo, esto no ha terminado, ahora tienes que pedir perdón a todos los que estamos en esta sala, de rodillas y besando sus pies.

-Sí Ama Zelena-dijo el sumiso, que comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas, hasta la mujer que acababa de castigarlo, para besar sus pies-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento Ama Zelena, la ruego me perdone-dijo, nada más pronunció la frase recibió un latigazo que se escuchó por toda la habitación, el látigo se había encargado Marian de alcanzárselo.

-Eso quiere decir que puedes pasar a la siguiente, a cada disculpa te daré un latigazo.

Robin gateó de unos pies a otros expresando la misma disculpa que había pronunciado con su Ama, la cual lo seguía de cerca para propinarle un potente latigazo sobre su maltrecha espalda, después de arrepentirse ante cada uno de ellos.

Robin no tuvo problemas en expresar su arrepentimiento antes Ama Regina, las capataces, Emma y los pony-boys, la dificultad se inició, cuando el hombre tuvo que disculparse con las sumisas, de las que en la mayoría de casos desconocía el nombre.

Zelena, sonriente, comunicó a su esclavo que debería adivinarlos. Robin, asustando ante lo que se le venían encima, siempre comenzaba llamando Marian a la sumisa ante la que estaba arrodillado, pero para su desgracia, tan solo había una sumisa con ese nombre. Ama Zelena mostrando piedad de su esclavo, al ver la cantidad de latigazos que recibiría, si tenía que adivinarlo sin ayuda, le ofreció ir dándole letras a cambio de latigazos, hasta que lo adivinase.

El sumiso tuvo suerte con sumisas como María, una pony de tiro gordita de unos 40 años, con unos senos enormes y apetecibles, que la adivinó a la primera y no necesitó pistas, o Sofía, otra sumisa de características similares a María, de la que tan solo necesitó las dos primeras letras.

Por el contrario, sufrió a la hora de adivinar nombres como Geraldine, cuyo nombre no averiguó, hasta que la sumisa le dio la séptima letra de su nombre, o Katrina que tuvo que darle letras de su nombre, hasta que llegó a la N.

Robin terminó la ronda completa de disculpas, tuvo que seguir a su Ama de rodillas hasta que esta se colocó delante de las pony-girls. Emma, desde aquella posición, tenía una imagen perfecta de la espalda del sumiso, que estaba totalmente marcada por rayas de un rojo intenso y algunas incluso sangrantes.

-Esto es lo que les sucede a los que traicionan mi confianza-dijo en voz bien alta, ante todos sus sumisos-pero el castigo de este perro no acaba aquí-anunció, ante sorpresa de Emma, que ya veía a Robin excesivamente torturado-Desde esta noche y durante dos semanas, este perro dormirá en los establos, encadenado. Además hasta el día de la fiesta, las capataces están autorizabas a entrar en su cuadra a usarlo del modo que consideren oportuno, amén de la ponys que ellas consideren, y de todos los sumisos que estaban a cargo del perro Robin. Podréis disponer de él hasta las 3 de la mañana, luego lo dejaréis descansar hasta las 6, donde comenzará su jornada. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Ama Zelena-respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bien a partir de ahora Ruby se encargará de las ponys corredoras-dijo señalando a las más atléticas-Marina de las maduras y las gorditas y Dorothy se ocupará de los machos, poniendo especial énfasis en este perro-dijo la mujer, levantado su pierna y clavando su zapato de tacón sobre la maltrecha espalda del sumiso, que gimió de dolor-No quiero que tengas piedad de él, como vea que eres blanda, serás castigada del mismo modo-dijo la mujer mirando con fijeza a la capataz, a la que encomendaba la misión.

-No le daré tregua, Ama Zelena-dijo la sumisa, un poco intimidada tras la mirada de su dueña.

-Perfecto, de momento no voy a ascender a ninguno de vosotros a capataz, mientras cuente con la ayuda de la sumisa de Regina-dijo señalando a Emma-pero cuando se marche, subiré a alguna de vosotras, así que procurad hacer méritos.

-Sí Ama Zelena-dijeron todas a la vez.

Zelena sonriente, se acercó a Regina y se dirigió a la salida, seguidas del pobre Robin, al que era evidente que le comenzaban a fallar las fuerzas, debido a tanto dolor. Emma se había quedado impresionada, nunca había visto a nadie recibir un castigo tan severo, y como solía pasarla cuando veía algo así, se imaginaba a ella en el lugar del castigado, estaba convencida, de que de haber recibido ella semejante correctivo, se habría desmallado antes de llegar a pedir disculpas a su Ama.

Por suerte para ella, los instintos sádicos de su Ama aún no los había visto, y deseaba con toda su alma no conocerlos nunca.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR. Y PIDIÉNDOLES POR FAVOR QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO. SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEYYY ¿QUE PASÓ MIS AMIGOS Y ALGO DISGUSTADOS AMIGOS FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, AVISÁNDOLES QUE LA TRAMA SE PONDRÁ UN POCO MAS INTENSA POR ALGO QUE LE SUCEDERÁ A EMMA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DONDE VERÁN LOS COLMILLOS DE UN AMA ENFURECIDA.**

 **SIN MAS QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AQUÍ** **VIENE LA RESPUESTA DE QUIEN COMENTÓ EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **dcromeror: se ve que no te gusta Robin jajaja**

A tan solo una hora de que se iniciase la fiesta en la finca de Ama Zelena, todo estaba preparado. Las capataces Ruby y Marian se habían encargado de dirigir con mano dura a los ponys, para que se ocupasen de distribuir mesas y sillas en el exterior.

Emma, por su parte, se había puesto un vestido que le había facilitado su Ama, era una prenda de color negro, que dejaba al descubiertos gran parte de sus muslos y la hacía mostrar un generoso escote, pese a que sus senos no eras excesivamente grandes. Aquella noche había recibido órdenes de su Ama sobre su cometido; hacer de camarera, para los Amos y las Amas que se presentasen aquella noche en la finca.

A falta de media hora para el inicio de la fiesta, Robin llegó a reunirse con sus compañeros. El degradado capataz, estaba totalmente desnudo exhausto, caminando con rapidez detrás de la que durante los últimos días, había sido un Ama implacable para él.

\- ¡Ve con los tuyos escoria!-le gritó la mujer, después darle un nuevo fustazo en su espalda.

Emma había sido testigo del cambio que había sufrido aquel musculoso sumiso, desde que defraudó a su Ama. En aquel momento tenía el cuerpo, tanto por delante como por detrás marcado a golpes, la mayoría de ellos eran los producidos por la vara y el látigo de Ama Zelena, pero también se notaban fustazos en la espalda del esclavo, con el sello de su actual cuidadora, además de aquellas marcas físicas, Emma sabía que el sumiso estaba siendo obligado a correr, mucho más que cualquier otro pony de la cuadra, a veces incluso con pesados lastres en sus piernas, que le dificultaban su tarea. Pero allí no se acababan sus desgracias, desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 3 de la madrugada, tal y como había ofrecido Ama Zelena, todas las capataces, los ponys que estaban a cargo de Robin y alguna sumisa, con autorización de su cuidadora, tenían permiso para sodomizarle tanto como deseasen u obligarle a que les diese placer del modo que quisiesen, sin restricción alguna. Emma se sorprendió de que el sumiso no pronunciase su palabra de seguridad después de la primera noche, en la que le había oído gritar de dolor, muchas veces.

-¡Capataces desnudaros vosotras también!-dijo Ama Zelena, que acababa de salir de la casa acompañada por Regina, las tres mujeres a cargo de las ponys obedecieron, liberándose de toda su ropa-¡bien, todos y todas vais a ser alquilados esta noche a los invitados a la fiesta!- informó cuando todas las sumisas estaban firmes y atentas a las palabras de su Dueña-como es habitual todas tendréis un precio de salida, si nadie puja por vosotras, no participaréis esta noche en la fiesta, ¡pero mañana a esas perdedoras les daré personalmente latigazos hasta hacerlas perder en sentido!-exclamó asustando a las sumisas gorditas, que seguramente eran las que tenían menos posibilidades de ser adquiridas.

Mientras Ama Zelena seguía informando a las sumisas sobre la importancia para ellas de ser adquiridas por algún Amo u Ama, las criadas comenzaron a poner en los cuellos de la ponys sus collares, de los cuales colgaban grandes etiquetas que mostraban la cantidad mínima por la que un Dominante podría adquirir las piezas. A Emma la sorprendió ver las cifras tan elevadas que se manejaban: ninguna de las 3 sumisas gorditas bajaban de 300 euros, todas las ponys de las que Emma se había encargado, estaban por encima de los 800, del cuello de Ruby, colgaba una etiqueta con un 1000, y del de Robin una con 1500, seguramente su Ama le puso un precio de salida tan elevado, para que este no fuese adquirido, y así poder castigarle al día siguiente de nuevo.

-Bien esclavos, ahora colocaros alrededor de las mesas, con las manos a la espalda y esperando a que algún comprador se interese en vosotros, cuando se acerquen, procurar convencerles de que os alquilen-les dijo a todos, con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de que todos los sumisos y sumisas comenzasen a caminar para tomar posiciones en torno a las mesas, que pronto se llenarían de dominantes.

A diferencia del trato que recibieron Regina y Emma, el primer día que llegaron a la finca de Ama Zelena, esta no fue a recibirlos, pero aquello no hizo que la afluencia de invitados fuese menor, entre las 9 y las 9:30 de la noche, una docena de todoterrenos aparcaron cerca de la casa principal.

Al parecer, aquella gente estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de fiestas, ya que todos tomaron asiento y observaron la mercancía que los rodeaba, mirando como algo natural. Emma se dedicó a ir de mesa en mesa con una libretita, como una camarera normal y corriente, tomando nota a la docena de Amos y Amas que se habían reunido, algunos acompañados de sus sumisas y sumisos de confianza.

Ama Regina, que estaba sentada con Zelena y un par de amigas, también recibieron sus bebidas por parte de Emma, la cual estaba un poco sudorosa, después de casi media hora llevando bandejas de una mesa a otra.

-Será mejor que te quites ya el vestidito Emma, no quiero que te sofoques-comentó su Ama sonriendo.

-Sí Ama-dijo la sumisa quitándose el vestido rápidamente, quedando con sus zapatos de medio tacón, un provocativo tanga rojo y sujetador del mismo color semitransparente, que atrajo las miradas de muchos de los invitados.

Emma sabía que en la mayoría de situaciones, estar así sirviendo bebidas la convertiría en el centro de atención, pero estar rodeada por una veintena de hombres y mujeres, desnudos, algunos de cuerpos muy atléticos, hacía que la atención se repartiese.

La sumisa no podía evitar mirar en las direcciones en las que se había colocado Ruby, que casi siempre tenía cerca algún Dominante, sobando sus imponentes músculos, o las ponys a las que ella misma había ayudado a adiestrar, que también tenían muchos hombres o mujeres rondándolas y tocándolas, para comprobar la calidad del producto. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió era que ninguno de los ponys era rechazado por los dominantes, ni siquiera el hombre gordito que rondaba los 40 años, que era el único esclavo de tiro que había en la cuadra de Ama Zelena.

-¡Atención, atención!-exclamó Zelena, haciendo sonar una campana que había en su mesa-La subasta va a dar comienzo-anunció mientras se levantaba, para colocarse delante de toda la gente. Todos los ponys al verla, se movilizaron para colocarse detrás de ella en fila.

La primera que dio un paso al frente cuando su Ama la miró fue Geraldine, una sumisa de mediana estatura, piel morena, unos pechos medianos, firmes, de pezones pequeños y marrones y que lucía una melena de pelo negro.

-¡La puja comienza en 850 euros!-anunció la mujer a viva voz. El corazón de Emma se puso a latir con fuerza, cuando vio que nadie pujaba por la muchacha y temió por el terrible castigo que recibiría al día siguiente, si no conseguía que alguien se interesase en ella.

-850-dijo una mujer levantando la mano.

Pero aquella no fue la única que pujó por Geraldine, también lo hicieron otras siete personas acabando, el precio de la sumisa en 1350 euros, que pagó en metálico un hombre alto y trajeado, que se llevó a la sumisa hasta su mesa donde la hizo arrodillarse bajo la mesa, para comenzar a amortizar su inversión.

Emma fue sintiendo miedo, por todas las sumisas a las que había adiestrado, no quería que fuesen castigadas al día siguiente, y cada vez que los Dominantes tardaban en iniciar la puja la chica los miraba ansiosa, de que diesen la primera cifra. Por suerte los temores de la chica estaban infundados, ya que todas las ponys corredoras a las que había adiestrado, encontraron Dominantes que pagaron altos precios por ellas, la más cara de todas, como Emma imaginó, fue Laura que llegó a los 2500 euros, desembolsados por una mujer de piel morena de unos 35 años, que se sentaba en una de las mesas más cercanas a las hilera de sumisas.

Después de casi una hora de pujas, todos los ponys de la cuadra de Ama Zelena tenían Dominante al que servir.

-Muy bien, desde ahora hasta dentro de dos horas, podéis hacer lo que deseéis con mis esclavos y esclavas, eso sí sin hacerles ninguna marca permanente.

Una vez todos se retiraron, Emma comenzó a recoger las mesas, con ayuda de las dos criadas de Ama Zelena, las cuales eran mucho más eficientes y rápidas que ella a la hora de limpiar.

Después de 30 minutos las mesas estaban todas recogidas y las criadas estaban comenzando a fregar los platos, Emma por su parte, se ocupó de apilar las mesas y las sillas, dejándolas todas en la esquina que sus compañeras le habían indicado. Cuando terminó con aquello, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si las sirvientas necesitaban su ayuda para algo, pero educadamente la indicaron que su trabajo en la fiesta había terminado.

Ya liberada de sus tareas, Emma comenzó a pasear por la finca, tal y como su Ama la había dejado, en ropa interior. La zona estaba bastante silenciosa, aunque se podían oír algunos gemidos y chasquidos de látigos a lo lejos.

La sumisa, curiosa comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la que venían los sonidos, y no paró hasta llegar a las cuadras, donde se encontró a la primara Ama con su pony-girl. La Dominante era una chica de no más de 25 años, de piel clara y una larga melena de pelo rubio, era evidente que era una mujer con dinero, porque llevaba un vestido negro y largo de aspecto muy elegante y sus dedos y muñecas estaban cubiertos de joyas. La sumisa que había adquirido, no era otra que María la más madura y a la vez más atractiva de las ponys de tiro, era una sumisa de piel clara, pelo largo y castaño, bastante gordita y con unos senos enormes que en aquel momento, parecía todavía más grandes ya que los tenía atados, adquiriendo estos un color bastante cercano al morado. La mujer estaba arrodillada a los pies de su Ama temporal.

-Estoy segura de que estás muy orgullosa de ser un vaca tetona ¿verdad?-preguntó la mujer sonriendo, mientras hacía levantarse a la sumisa del suelo para apretar con saña los amoratados senos de la mujer.

-Sí Ama-respondió la sumisa, ante lo que la Dominante hundió sus dedos en los pechos de la esclava, provocándola un grito desgarrador.

-¡La vacas no habla, solo mujer!-dijo la mujer, mientras aflojaba los pechos de su esclava, para un momento después volver a estrujarlos.

-¡Muuuuu muuuuuuu!-gimió la mujer, mientras se le saltaban las lágrima de dolor. La cruel Ama rio y siguió haciéndola sufrir del mismo modo durante unos minutos.

Emma desde su posición, observó como la joven Ama después de cansarse de la esclava, le dio un empujón haciéndole caer al suelo. La pony, intuyendo que su compradora quería que siguiere comportándose como una vaca, se puso rápidamente a cuatro patas, pero el Ama le sacó del error, y la colocó tumbada en el suelo sobre su espalda, a punta pies.

-Has estado corriendo mucho rato vaquita-dijo la joven rubia, mientras apoyaba sus dos zapatos de tacón sobre el vientre de la mujer, provocando nuevos mugidos de dolor-Imagino que tendrás sed puta vaca.

-Muu, muu-dijo la sumisa, asintiendo vivamente con la cabeza.

-Yo te daré de beber-dijo el Ama.

Emma observó como la mujer se levantaba el vestido, sin quitarse de encima de la tripa de la sumisa. Se puso nerviosa al verlo, sabía que si la dominante se caía, echaría la culpa enteramente a María y recibiría un castigo severo de manos de la joven mujer. Por suerte la pony logró soportar los tacones de aguja de su Ama clavándose en su estómago, hasta que el Ama decidió bajarse de ella después de liberarse de su ropa interior.

-Te voy a dar algo muy rico para beber ¡abre la boca vaca inútil!-ordenó la mujer, María obedeció abriendo su boca todo lo que podía.

El Ama al ver la obediencia de la esclava, se levantó el vestido y se acuclilló dejando la cabeza de la mujer entre sus piernas. La orina no tardó en llegar a la boca de la sumisa y con ella el consiguiente gemido de alivio de la Dominante. María, que ya había pasado por situaciones similares, comenzó a tragar acompasadamente para que no se la escapase ni una gota. Aquella sumisa ya conocía el carácter de algunos Amos, cuando la esclava no tomaba todo el regalo de su Dominante.

Emma, a la que aquello la resultó bastante desagradable, salió de las cuadras en silencio, para ir en busca de su Ama ,y pasar con ella lo que quedaba de noche, si a ella no estaba ocupada con otros asuntos.

La sumisa paseó por la finca en busca de su Ama, ya que todas las ponys con las que había estado durante su estancia, estaban ocupadas atendiendo a sus clientes, pero no le encontró.

-¡Arre, arre!-exclamó una voz masculina a lo lejos y unos sonoros latigazos. Emma se giró al momento, era un Amo haciendo correr una pony en su dirección, la sumisa no identificó a la corredoras, hasta que el jinete le obligo a detenerse con un violento tirón de la riendas, era Ruby, que pese a estar sudando bastante parecía aún bastante entera físicamente-oye camarera-le dijo el hombre de unos 40 años, mirándola de arriba abajo-¿cuánto me costaría que mientras esta yegua me lleva a dar una vuelta tú me des una buena mamada?

-Lo siento Señor- respondió la sumisa educadamente-mi Ama no me deja tener sexo con hombres.

-¡Vaya mierda!-exclamó el hombre disgustado, pagando sus frustración contra la musculosa espalda de Ruby, que tras sentir el fustazo volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Ruby era una pony muy disciplinada, pese a todo el tiempo que habían estado intimando desde su llegada a la finca, la sumisa no miró a Emma ni por un instante. La chica no se sintió ofendida, muy al contrario, ver a su amiga vestida de pony-girl y tirando de un carro le provocó una pequeña excitación, que le hizo andar como hipnotizada hacia el siguiente ruido de azotes que escuchó.

Emma se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la escena, un hombre de unos 50 años acompañado, de una chica joven de no más de 30, estaban usando la fusta sobre Mary la negra pony transexual, que estaba totalmente desnuda y tenía las manos atadas a un alto poste que se hundía en la tierra.

-Parece que ya manejas bien la fusta-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer, con un látigo más largo entre las manos-ahora quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves con este.

-Sí Amo-dijo la mujer, cogiendo el látigo por la empuñadura.

El hombre, después de hacer entrega del instrumento de tortura a su sumisa, se sentó en el carro del que presumiblemente, Mary había estado tirando antes de llegar a aquel punto.

La joven mujer descargó su látigo de más de dos metros, sobre la espalda de la negra durante unos minutos, en los que lo más que logró sacar a la pony fue algún gemido ahogado.

Pese a las ganas que la sumisa ponía, sus latigazos no tenían casi técnica, y el dolor de la esclava no era tan excesivo, como el que su Amo quería presenciar.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo el hombre, al ver el lamentable espectáculo que le estaba dando su sumisa-lo estás haciendo todo mal-el hombre se levantó y cogió el látigo de las manos de su sumisa, que se arrodilló para entregárselo-cuando tienes un látigo largo, tienes que estar bastante alejada de la esclava-dijo el hombre colocándose un par de pasos más alejado, de lo que su sumisa estaba-y se golpea con dureza-dijo el rudo hombre haciendo restallar el látigo con violencia, contra la espalda de la indefensa esclava.

Mary soportó el primer envite sin gritar, pero no puedo evitar moverse al sentir el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, el hombre sonrió sádicamente al ver la resistencia de la pony, y siguió empleado su herramienta de tortura sobre la maltratada espalda de la transexual, que finalmente gritó de dolor después del sexto latigazo.

-Puedes seguir tú-le dijo el hombre entregándola el látigo a su sumisa-pero ahora que te lo he explicado por cada uno que falles, te daré dos a ti.

-Sí Amo, muchas gracias por la explicación-dijo la sumisa cogiendo el instrumento que le entregaba su Amo, para a continuación descargar un certero golpe sobre la espalda de la pony, a la altura de los riñones. La sumisa al hacerlo miró a su Amo sonriente, este asintió complacido lo que invitó a la sumisa a seguir con su labor, pero Emma no pudo ver más.

-Emma-le llamó su Ama, la sumisa se giró de golpe, pensaba que se había marchado con Zelena.

-Sí Ama-dijo la sumisa al momento.

-Acompáñame, Zelena quiere hablar contigo-dijo la mujer y la sumisa sin pedir más explicaciones la siguió.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, lo que a la sumisa puso extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía de qué podía Zelena querer hablar con ella. La sumisa subió detrás de su Señora las escaleras, hasta que ascendieron al segundo piso, donde siguieron recto hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Regina llamó a la puerta.

-Pasad, pasad-dijo la mujer, mientras cerraba una caja fuerte que había empotrada en la pared del estudio, en el que se encontraban-¿se lo has comentado ya?-preguntó Zelena, mirando a su amiga.

-Aún no-respondió Regina, poniendo a Emma, aún más nerviosa-prefiero que lo hagas tú.

-Bien, dime Emma, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí como mi sumisa? –la pregunta chocó tanto a Emma, que miró a su Ama al instante.

-A mí no me mires Emma, es decisión tuya-dijo la mujer. Emma volvió a mirar a Zelena directamente a los ojos, pero no supo que contestar.

-Es normal que estés confusa-dijo Zelena sonriendo-la verdad es que, en un principio no me interesabas, pero después de tratar con mis ponys con tanta naturalidad durante esta semana, y la gran opinión que tienen de ti, me han hecho replanteármelo.

-Yo creo que solo les gusto porque no les trato con dureza, Señora-respondió la sumisa.

-Eso es lo más curioso de todo, que pese a que no les tratas con dureza, ellas siguen obedeciendo, eres la primara con la que se emplean afondo, aún sin usar los elementos estimulantes-dijo la mujer refiriéndose a los látigos y fustas que Ruby y sus compañeras acostumbraban a usar.

-Lo siento señora, pero aquí estaría muy lejos de mi familia-Zelena sonrió.

-Vamos Emma, no me rechaces antes de que te exponga mi oferta. Te ofrezco 1200 euros para ti o para tu familia, al igual que Regina, hacerme cargo de tus gastos, además darte un 15% de lo que saque en las subastas mensuales con las ponys que tu entrenes, a parte a diferencia de Ruby y las demás, tú serías una capataz fija, bajo ningún concepto serías convertida en pony o subastada como las otras-Emma sintió dudas, trató de pensar lo más rápidamente posible los pros y los contras, pero sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por la mano de Regina estrechando la suya.

-Las dos sabemos que esto comenzaste a hacerlo por el bien de tu familia, Emma-le dijo con una sonrisa-la oferta de Zelena es mejor, si quieres aceptarla lo comprenderé.

-¿Ya no me quiere tener como sumisa, Ama?-preguntó Emma entre sorprendida y desilusionada de que su Ama no pusiese ninguna traba para retenerla.

-Sabes bien que no es eso, me has servido muy bien todo este tiempo, pero no me parecería justo ocultarte el interés de otra Ama por ti.

-Es cierto que al principio lo hice por el dinero, me aterraba la idea de ir a vivir con usted Ama, no sabía casi nada de usted y no estaba segura de donde me metía. Pero poco a poco la he ido conociendo, y me ha dado mucho más que dinero-dijo la sumisa sonriéndola débilmente-Me ha hecho sentir atractiva y especial, cosa que nunca nadie había conseguido-tras decir aquello, la sumisa giró el cuello y miró a los ojos de Zelena-lo lamento Ama Zelena, pero voy a tener que rechazar la oferta, no me parecería bien dejar a mi Ama por otra. Ama Regina me ayudó en un momento muy crítico de mi vida, no me parecería bien pagárselo así Señora, espero que lo comprenda-Zelena sonrió un poco aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de desilusión por no conseguir su objetivo.

-Lo comprendo-dijo la mujer, mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Regina es una buena Ama, es normal que no te quieras separar de ella.

Después de dar su negativa a Zelena, tanto Regina como Emma abandonaron el despacho de la dueña de la finca. La sumisa esperaba que la dijese alguna cosa, pero al parecer su Ama no tenía nada que comunicarla.

-Si no desea nada más Ama, debería ir a ver si las criadas necesitan ayuda-dijo la sumisa.

-Sí, deseo algo ahora mismo-dijo su Ama, mirándola sonriente-quiero tomarte ahora mismo.

-Sabe que soy toda suya, Ama-dijo la sumisa, contenta del deseo de su Ama.

Regina agarró con fuerza el brazo de su sumisa y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a su dormitorio, donde pasarían una larga noche de sexo.

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES Y PIDIENDO QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO Y CUAL ES EL FIC QUE QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE EN LA ENCUESTA QUE LES HICE EN EL ANUNCIO DE "YO DESEO UNA FAMILIA". SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA DEJANDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y AVISÁNDOLES QUE LA TRAMA SE VA A PONER MAS ATREVIDA, ARDIENTE Y CALIENTE. PODRÁN VER, PORQUE LLAMAN A REGINA MILLS "LA REINA MALVADA".**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y AHORA VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **dcromeror: si, como ya dije, de gustos y colores, no han escrito los autores, y créeme, que no eres la única disgustada con los directores de la serie por no poner el canon de swanqueen.**

 **sjl82: la lealtad ante todo, y muchos se hubieran decepcionado si Emma no se quedaba con Regina.**

 **kykyo-chan: en el capitulo 9, si se lo merecía, no porque sea capataz, tiene derecho a abusar de su poder. y lamentablemente ese es el poco sufrimiento que va a recibir en la historia. y en el capi 10, muchos dudaron, pobre Emma, que falta de confianza.**

Emma se levantó de un salto de la cama, estaba pletórica de fuerzas. Después de 10 días seguidos, en los que tan solo había podido dormir un máximo d horas, descansar casi 9 de golpe era algo realmente reparador.

Su Ama, la noche anterior le había instado a que se fuese a dormir pronto, para que encarase con energía su primer día de universidad, y pudiese levantarse media hora antes que su Ama, para prepararla el desayuno.

Pese al nerviosismo que sentía ante el reto que representaba la universidad, la sumisa trató de disimularlo delante de su Ama, y procuró servirla con tanta diligencia como cualquier otro día.

-Ve a vestirte-le dijo la mujer, cuando esta terminó de desayunar-yo te acerco a la universidad en coche.

\- Gracias Ama-dijo la sumisa.

Emma se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa roja y unas botas de piel caras, Zelena se las habían regalado, por la aportación que había hecho en la finca con las pony-girls. A parte se recogió el pelo en una coleta, para que todo el mundo pudiese verla bien la cara, físicamente había cambiado mucho en esos 2 meses que llevaba con su Ama y en aquel momento si se gustaba a sí misma.

-Quiero que saques las matrículas por tus propios medios, no porque seduzcas a los profesores-bromeó Regina, cuando vio salir a su sumisa, comentario que hizo sonreír a Carmen.

-Solo les seduciré si tengo que subir nota-dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

La ciudad montada en el deportivo de Ama Regina parecía mucho más pequeña, las distancias entre puntos, parecían inexistentes, debido a la velocidad del vehículo y a la ágil conducción de su propietaria.

-Ya estamos-dijo la mujer frenando en seco-pasa un primer bien día.

-Así lo espero Ama-dijo la sumisa confiada.

-Regresaré a casa al medio día, sobre las 2, espero que coincidamos y me cuentes como te fue, mientras me das un buen masaje. Estoy un poco tensa de todo lo que conduje ayer-dijo la mujer acariciándose la espalda.

-Supongo que a esa hora ya habré terminado, la daré un buen masaje en cuanto regrese.

Emma salió sonriente del coche, se adentró en el enorme edificio que era su universidad. Al primer sitio al que se dirigió fue a la secretaría, para pedir su horario y así conocer el aula en el que comenzaría sus estudios de periodismo.

Una vez con su programa de estudios en mano, caminó hacia el aula en la que recibiría su primera clase, la chica entró sonriente y el ver como algunos chicos se fijaban en su figura la hizo sonreír más aún.

-¿Ahora vas de puta, pelo-estropajo?-preguntó una voz a la espalda de Emma, que la dejó paralizada, la conocía muy bien, era la voz de Elsa.

La sumisa se giró rápidamente, se encontró con la chica rubia, que el año anterior había convertido su estancia en el instituto en un infierno, humillándola cada vez que podía. Elsa era una chica de su altura, de pelo largo y rubio, piel clara, unos grandes ojos celestes y unos pechos desmesuradamente grandes, pero a la vez muy firmes, en aquella ocasión la seguían un par de chicas, que Emma no conocía de nada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta pelo-estropajo-repitió la chica, en voz más alta, captando la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros, pero ella ya no era la Emma tímida y asustadiza con la que había coincidido en el instituto, estar todo el verano al lado de su Ama la había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma.

-Te oí la primera vez-respondió Emma, sin amilanarse y sonriendo-si lo que te preocupa es la competencia, no te apures, estaré alejada de tu esquina, podrás conservar a tu clientela habitual.

Los que se habían acercado, para ver como Elsa humillaba a la chica que llegaba tres días tarde a las clases, estallaron en carcajadas, lo que hizo enrojecer a la atacante por una mezcla de vergüenza y de rabia, Emma por su parte, lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia un pupitre que había libre.

Emma procuró colocarse lo más lejos posible de Elsa, no quería tenerla demasiado cerca, después de haberla hecho quedar en ridículo delante de toda la clase, pero la chica olvidó las rencillas que tenía con su enemiga, cuando la clase comenzó.

Las clases eran menos exigentes de lo que la sumisa había imaginado, pero también era consciente de que las dificultades de las materias, se incrementarían conforme avanzasen los meses.

A parte de porque las asignaturas eran más sencillas de lo que había esperado, la chica también estaba contenta porque veía que aquella etapa de su vida iba a ser bastante mejor que la anterior, los compañeros que cruzaban miradas con ella le sonreían, e incluso alguno más atrevido la guiñaba un ojo, ninguno de ellos sabía las escasas posibilidades que tenían con ella, debido a la restricción en materia de chicos a la que su Ama le sometía.

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez, antes de darse cuenta, ya se estaba encaminando hacia la salida de la facultad, a Emma le habría gustado que su Ama estuviese a la espera, pero era algo muy improbable, ya que la mujer desconocía de los horarios de su esclava.

-¡Ven aquí zorra!-dijo una voz a la espalda de Emma, la chica trató de girarse, pero antes de conseguirlo, una mano tapó su boca y otra tiró de su melena de pelo rubio.

La sumisa trató de pedir ayuda, pero las manos que la atraparon eran mucho más fuertes que las suyas. Su captora la tiró del pelo con energía, para obligarla a seguir su ritmo y no la soltó hasta que se metió en uno de los cuartos de baño.

-Aquí la tienes Els-dijo la chica, que tenía retenida a Emma.

Ante los ojos de la sumisa, estaban Vanesa y una chica un poco más alta que ella, de piel muy clara, pelo muy largo y algo cobrizo, casi llegando a pelirrojo, ambas sonriendo ampliamente por su captura.

-Parece que ya no estás tan segura de ti misma-comentó Elsa, mientras clavaba sus afiladas uñas sobre las mejillas de Emma.

La sumisa asustada, viéndose perdida, pegó un mordisco a la manos que la mantenía amordazada, para tratar de gritar una vez estuviese libre, pero la que gritó fue su captora, que en cuanto sintió los dientes de Emma sobre su mano, descargó un fuerte puñetazo sobre sus costillas.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te parto un brazo-le dijo furiosa la receptora del mordisco, mientras Emma gemía de dolor.

-No deberías hacer enfadar a Ingrid-la comentó Elsa, mientras soltaba las mejillas de la sumisa-realmente puede romperte un brazo, es una gran judoca-Emma no pudo replicar nada, ya que su opresora rápidamente volvió a cubrirla la boca con la mano.

-Has humillado a Elsa delante de toda la clase, y lo vas a pagar-dijo la acompañante de su enemiga, que la miraba con fijeza-lo primero que vas a hacer, es arrodillarte y pedirla perdón.

Emma no quiso arrodillarse, pero una fuerte patada en la parte posterior de sus rodillas la hizo caer al suelo, y dejar su cabeza a la altura de la cintura de las tres chicas que la tenían retenida.

-Ahora bésame los pies y discúlpate por lo que me has dicho en clase.

-No pienso hacerlo-replicó Emma, que por fin tenía la boca libre.

Pero aquella no era la respuesta que Elsa deseaba, antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo, la chica que tenía a su espalda, y a la que Emma aún no había visto, la agarró de la muñeca levantándosela, hasta llegar casi a su cuello, a continuación, agarró el codo de ese mismo brazo y comenzó a levantarlo poco a poco, provocando que la sumisa se inclinase más y más sobre los pies de Elsa.

-¡Siento mucho lo que te he dicho en clase!-dijo la sumisa, en voz bien alta, ya que veía que si no lo hacía, su brazo acabaría por romperse.

-Besa mis pies y quizás me lo piense-dijo Elsa sonriendo, al ver como Emma se plegaba a sus órdenes. La sumisa sintiendo aún más presión sobre su brazo, besó los pies de su enemiga, ante las risas de sus tres captoras-quizás te perdone, pero aún te tienes que disculpar por más cosas.

Después de aquello, Emma tuvo que besar también los pies de la chica que la tenía sometida físicamente, era una muchacha más menuda que lo que la sumisa se había imaginado, pero de músculos bien definidos, piel no muy clara, pelo rubio, media melena y una figura muy estética.

Tras disculparse con Ingrid por haberla mordido Elsa la obligó a besar los pies de su tercera amiga, por hacerla perder el tiempo, por no obedecer tan rápido como ella deseaba, Emma ante aquello se resistió de nuevo, pero una potente patada en el estómago le hizo cambiar de parecer y volver a sus súplicas.

Mantuvieron a Emma en aquella humillante posición durante 10 minutos, en los que la obligaron a disculparse por montones de cosas: por faltar al respeto a sus compañeros, presentándose varios días tarde a clase, por siendo una perra creer que podía vestirse con ropa y botas caras, por creerse con derecho de mirar a cualquier otra persona de igual a igual…

Carmen cada vez se sentía más humillada, y no veía el momento de que aquella humillación acabase, pese a que se arrodillaba todos los días a los pies de su Ama, y la besaba los pies, aquello no tenía nada que ver. Regina lo hacía mezclándolo con cariño y dulzura, nunca haciéndola sentir como un ser inservible, por el contrario, sus compañeras de clase lo único que deseaban hacer, era degradarla para reírse de ella.

-Llegó el momento del colofón final-dijo Vanesa-agárrala las manos a las espalda, y tírala al suelo Ingrid-ordenó, antes de que Emma lograse moverse, sintió sus pechos apastándose contras el suelo, sintiendo el peso de la judoca sobre su espalda.

Emma temerosa de lo que pasaba por la mente de su cruel enemiga, trató de zafarse inútilmente de la chica que la retenía. Elsa por su parte, comenzó a descalzarse, una vez se libró de sus zapatos, también se quitó las medias negras que llevaba.

-¡Abre la boca!-ordenó, mientras tiraba de los pelos de Emma. La sumisa, que sabía que es su posición no la convenía resistirse, abrió bien la boca y recibió las medias de Elsa.

La jefa del grupo dio una señal a su amiga, para que diese la vuelta a Emma. A Ingrid casi no la costó esfuerzo colocar la espalda de la sumisa sobre el frio y duro suelo del baño. La sumisa estaba totalmente indefensa, su captora se encargada de inutilizarla los brazos y Elsa caminaba sonriente, mientras la contemplaba totalmente humillada.

-Ahora voy a ponerte en tu sitio-dijo quitándose las braguitas, acuclillándose junto a Emma-me servirás de retrete.

Emma, al oír aquello, comenzó a gemir asustada, para que alguien acudiese en su ayuda, pero era misión imposible, las medias que colmaban su boca tan solo permitían salir gemido ahogados. La sumisa desistió agotada, cuando sintió el sexo de su enemiga apoyado sobre su frente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cuando la caliente orina de Elsa comenzó a empapar el rostro y el pelo de Emma.

Los gemidos de placer de Elsa, se mezclaron con las risas de sus amigas, acallando por completo cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir la pobre sumisa.

-Muy bien putita pelo-estropajo-dijo Elsa, mientras se levantaba de la llorosa sumisa-creo que con esto me daré por satisfecha, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-le avisó con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se ponía sus bragas-por cierto, como trofeo me llevaré tu bolso, me gusta-dijo la chica colgándose el bolso de cuero negro, que Emma solía llevar, regalo de su Ama.

Una vez se marcharon sus tres agresoras, Emma permaneció en el suelo durante unos minutos, sin poder evitar llorar, en toda su vida se había sentido tan humillada. Cuando finalmente se recuperó un poco, comenzó a levantarse temblorosa y comenzó a lavarse la cara y el pelo para salir fuera lo más normal posible, cosa bastante complicada ya que sobre sus mejillas, aún se veían las heridas sangrantes que le habían producido las uñas de Elsa.

Emma no pudo tomar el autobús, ya que todo el dinero lo llevaba en el bolso, junto a su móvil y documentación, así que tuvo que ir caminando hasta la casa de su Ama. La sumisa caminó como una autómata, con la mente en blanco.

Cuando llegó al portal de la casa de Ama Regina había pasado casi una hora de arduo camino, pero a Emma pareció no importarla, no sentía cansancio en sus piernas. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y no tuvo que llamar al portero automático para que su Ama lo abriese, estaba casi segura de que en cuanto abriese la boca, rompería a llorar. Pero no pudo eludir el llamar a la puerta blindada de la casa de Regina, cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Te he llamado a voces en la calle, y no me has esperado, te daré un buen castigo ahora mis…-dijo Regina, pero la mujer quedo callada cuando vio el rostro arañado de su sumisa y las lágrimas, comenzando a surcar sus mejilla-¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño?-preguntó acariciando la mejilla, pero sin conseguir que la sumisa pudiese hacer otra cosa más que sollozar.

Regina, viendo el estado de su sumisa, la agarró la mano con cariño y tiró de ella, para meterla en casa. Las dos fueron directamente al salón, Regina ordenó a su sumisa que se sentase, y la esperase sentada en el sofá, hasta que ella regresase.

La mujer regresó a los cinco minutos, con una taza de tila humeante que puso sobre la mesa, para que Emma fuese bebiendo. A continuación se sentó a su lado, comenzó a abrazarla para tratar de consolarla en la medida de lo posible, y así sacar la raíz de los males de su fiel esclava.

Cuando finalmente Emma se decidió a hablar, lo hizo entre sollozos y sin poder evitar soltar alguna lágrima más. Regina, por su parte, la escuchaba con atención, conforme iba asimilando la historia, la resultaba más complicado disimular su gesto de enfado.

-Lo siento tesoro, lo has debido de pasar muy mal-dijo la mujer, secando una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Emma.

-Sí Ama-dijo la sumisa, sin poder evitar volver a romper a llorar.

-Ssssss, ya pasó-dijo abrazándola de nuevo-desde ahora, hasta que te recuperes no me llames Ama, quedas exentas de tus tareas de sumisa durante ese tiempo. Ahora vete a tu cuarto a dormir, cuando te despiertes encarga algo de comida, no quiero que cocines ni hagas tareas, te dejaré algo de dinero sobre mi mesilla.

-Muchas gracias, es muy buena conmigo-dijo, mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

-Te lo has ganado, ahora a la cama, a descansar un poco-dijo agarrándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

La sumisa se dejó llevar, y una vez en su dormitorio, se metió en la cama. Regina se encargó de arropar a su sumisa y darla un beso en la frente, que a Emma la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Regina, tan pronto como salió del dormitorio de su sumisa, se dirigió al salón a por su bolso, de él sacó su teléfono móvil, y comenzó a buscar el número de una de sus amigas Ama.

-Hola Úrsula-saludó la mujer, en cuanto escuchó como los tonos paraban.

-Regina, que sorpresa-dijo la mujer, que le había cogido el teléfono.

-Sí es que acabo de llegar de unas vacaciones en la finca de Zelena, he estado casi dos semanas fuera-dijo Regina.

-Estoy segura que lo has disfrutando mucho ¿te llevaste a tu esclava?

-Sí claro, se adaptó mejor de lo que esperaba, precisamente por ella te llamaba.

-¿Vas a prestármela?-preguntó, soltando un risita musical.

-No, es que una enemiga suya la ha humillado de un modo muy fuerte y necesito a Killian-dijo en tono serio.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho, es una buena chica.

-Lo sé, por eso no pienso dejar las cosas así.

-Puedes contar con Killian para lo que desees.

-Muchas gracias, ahora mismo le llamo, y le digo lo que necesito de él.

-A ver si nos vemos pronto.

-Seguro que sí-respondió la mujer, antes de colgar.

Una vez tuvo el consentimiento de Úrsula, Regina comenzó a buscar el número de Killian, entre sus contactos, hasta que al final lo encontró.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Regina-saludó el sumiso.

-Hola esclavo-dijo la mujer al momento-acabo de hablar con tu Ama, te ha cedido a mí durante un tiempo.

-Creía que era usted lesbiana, Señora-dijo el sumiso, un poco sorprendido.

-No eres para mí, esclavo. Te necesito para que te folles a una puta.

-¿A quién Señora?

-Eso de momento no es importante, tienes el número de mi esclava entre tus contactos ¿verdad?

-Sí Señora.

-Pues vas mandarla el siguiente mensaje: "Hola Emma ya estoy Madrid, deseando verte y oírte por fin, después de todo el verano chateando, estoy ansioso por conocerte, llámame cuando leas esto" después le mandas una foto tuya, lo más sugerente que puedas.

-Sí Señora, así lo haré-dijo el sumiso, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy bien, como sé que la chicas se vuelven locas contigo, quiero que grabes desde todos los ángulos que puedas, el cómo te la follas y la hagas todas las guarradas que desees, quiero unos videos en los que esa perra salga muy, pero que muy puta-aclaró la mujer.

-Así lo haré Señora.

-Quiero que me mandes los videos esta noche a mi correo, no me falles, porque como lo hagas, seré yo misma la que te castigue-dijo severamente, lo que dejó a Killian callado unos instantes.

-Haré lo que sea por conseguirlos Señora, no la fallaré-dijo el sumiso asustado.

Después de la conversación con Killian, la mujer fue a la habitación de Emma, la chica ya estaba dormida, o si no lo estaba, fingía estarlo. Regina cerró la puerta despacio y se marchó de la casa, para buscar un sitio agradable donde comer.

Ya por la tarde, en el bufete de abogados donde trabajaba, apenas pudo centrarse en los casos de sus representados. Cada vez que conseguía centrarse en su trabajo, algo hacía que su cabeza volviese a pensar en lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar a su sumisa, y en como ella iba a vengarse de sus enemigas.

A falta de diez minutos para salir, la mujer salió de su despacho para dirigirse a la oficina del jefe, al cual le pidió que el día siguiente se lo diese libre, el hombre nada más escuchó la petición se la denegó, alegando que ya se había tomado 10 días, pero en vista de la insistencia de Regina, finalmente cedió a las exigencias de una de sus mejores abogadas.

Regina, pese a haber conseguido todo lo que deseaba aquella tarde, no salió contenta del edificio en el que trabajaba, seguía triste por lo que Emma había sufrido aquella mañana, estaba segura de que aquel enfado no se marcharía de su ser, hasta haber vengado a su fiel sumisa.

Lo único que la animó un poco fue ver a su esclava fuera de la cama, y con una actitud un poco más alegre, aunque Regina sabía que aquello no era más que una fachada, para que no se preocupase por ella.

-¿Mañana vas a ir a la universidad?-preguntó Regina a su sumisa, mientras cenaban juntas.

-No lo sé, Ama-dijo la chica, que al instante se tapó la boca, ya que la había prometido que no la llamaría Ama, hasta estar bien del todo-no es fácil cambiar esa costumbre-comentó con media sonrisa.

-Ya lo veo-dijo Regina, también sonriendo a su sumisa-lo mejor será que te quedes en casa mañana, que descanses, seguro que después del fin de semana lo verá todo mejor- Emma asintió con la cabeza, dando la razón a su Ama.

Emma, al estar liberada de sus tareas como sumisa, se marchó a dormir antes que Regia, aunque la pidió permiso antes de irse.

Regina se quedó en el salón, con su ordenador portátil con su correo abierto, esperando los vídeos de Killian, la mujer tenía muy claro que si esa noche no tenía las grabaciones de la chica que había humillado a Emma, el día libre que había pedido en el trabajo, lo emplearía para castigar al sumiso de Úrsula.

Por fin, justo cuando la dueña de la casa estaba a punto de irse a acostar, recibió un correo de una dirección desconocida para ella, pero que sin duda era la de Killian, porque en el correo venían adjuntos un total de 4 videos.

La mujer clicó sobre el primero de ellos, la sobresaltó que tuviese audio y se apresuró a bajarlo para no despertar a Emma y ser ella la única que pudiese escucharlo. El primer video era extraordinariamente largo, casi 40 minutos de grabación, en la que Elsa tuvo un sexo bastante duro con el sumiso de Úrsula, un hombre alto de piel bronceada, pelo corto y castaño, un cuerpo muy atlético y muy guapo de cara, Regina comprendía perfectamente porque Úrsula lo alquilaba como gigoló.

Desde prácticamente el primer minuto, hasta el último, ambos salían totalmente desnudos y haciendo toda clase de prácticas, lo que agradó a la mujer. Killian había desempeñado muy bien su trabajo, tenía tomas de Elsa comiendo polla con cara de viciosa, colocada a cuatro patas mientras era follada, gimiendo de placer como una loca, usando sus enormes tetas hasta hacer eyacular al esclavo sobre ellas…

Regina disfrutó en especial de un par de escenas, una, en la que Killian le decía que por haber sido buena la dejaría tomar un chupa-Chus, pero que tenía que pedírselo por favor, la chica suplicaba por la polla del sumiso hasta que este cedía y se la ponía dentro de la boca, acción que la chica recibía con placer y que después de dar una larga lamida decía de un modo muy claro "que rico está este chupa-Chus". La segunda escena favorita de Regina, fue cuando Elsa estaba a punto de correrse, Killian sacó su rabo del sexo de la joven, para decirla que si follaba al estilo perro, ella tendría que ladrar. La chica, loca de excitación, comenzó a ladrar y soltar gemidos más propios de una perra de que de una mujer, lo que provocó en Regina una carcajada, que pudo ahogar un poco poniendo sus manos sobre la boca.

Una vez se recuperó del repentino ataque de risa, la mujer comenzó a abrir los otros tres vídeos, que había recibido, sonriendo ampliamente, cuando vio que los tres eran exactamente iguales que el primero, pero que cada uno, filmaba la escena desde una perspectiva diferente, evitando que se escapase ni una sola reacción de Elsa, ni una sola parte de su cuerpo quedase sin grabar.

Regina comenzó a escribir un correo de agradecimiento al esclavo, en el que le aseguraba que el su próxima cita con Úrsula, hablaría de él de un modo excelente. Aquellos vídeos de tan alta calidad, y con una iluminación perfecta, ya que en ningún momento el esclavo apagó la luz de la habitación de hotel, donde se había llevado a Elsa, le iban a servir para tener a Elsa a su merced, ella sería la primera en pagar, por agraviar a su esclava.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, Y PIDIENDO QUE COMENTEN POR FAVOR, QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO, SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **CASI SE ME OLVIDA, NO OLVIDEN QUE EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES SE CIERRA LA VOTACIÓN POR CUAL HISTORIA QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE, EN COMPENSACIÓN POR LA TARDANZA DE "YO DESEO UNA FAMILIA". 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, 2)EL JOKER Y LA REINA, O 3) DEFORMACIÓN MÁGICA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA TRAYÉNDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. AQUÍ COMIENZA A VERSE A LA DESPIADADA EVIL QUEEN QUE REGINA TIENE DENTRO.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **kykyo-chan: tus deseos de cumplen en este cap.**

 **sjl82: tienes toda la razón, Regina no dejará cabos sueltos.**

 **dcromeror: me encanta tu ironía y sarcasmo, eres de las mías.**

Regina se despertó aquella mañana, como todas, sintiendo una rápida y ágil lengua acariciando su cuerpo. La mujer sonrió cuando notó como la sumisa succionaba su pezón derecho, haciéndola gemir de placer, hasta que en un momento de lucidez recordó que su esclava estaba liberada de sus funciones.

-Creo que te dije que hasta que te recuperases no harías labores de sumisa-le recordó, una vez cogió del pelo su esclava, y tiró lentamente, hasta sacarla de debajo de las sábanas.

-Lo sé Ama, pero quería hacerlo-dijo la chica-ayer fue muy buena conmigo, me pareció que no le correspondí como debía.

-No te preocupes por eso-la dijo acercándose sus labios a los de su esclava, besándola con pasión.

Emma, como cada vez que su Ama iniciaba un beso, se quedó paralizada, dejando que su Dueña usase su cuerpo como ella desease. La chica confiaba plenamente en ella, si alguna vez le había hecho algo de daño, siempre era compensado con creces con el gran placer que le hacía sentir.

La sumisa, como cada mañana, le había preparado un nutritivo desayuno, pero Regina prefería tomar otra cosa antes de salir para la universidad, y ver cara a cara a la chica que había humillado a su querida sumisa. La Dominante quería tomar el cuerpo Emma, la cual no puso ninguna pega.

Después de una larga tanda de besos mutuos, por todo el cuerpo, en los que los gemidos de las dos no paraban de escucharse, el Ama se levantó, para ir a su armario y colocarse su arnés, la sumisa asociaba aquel instrumento a otro de castigo, pero en aquella ocasión no llevaba nada más.

Regina echó a Emma sobre la cama y se subió ella encima, penetrando con su arnés, cercano a los 25 centímetros, el dulce y mojado sexo de su sumisa, lo recibió sin dificultad y profirió un largo gemido, cuando llegó al fondo de su ser. Regina, motivada por el placer que estaba procurando a su esclava, y el que ella misma sentía, comenzó a penetrarla con más dureza, hasta que tanto una como otra llegaron al orgasmo.

-Muchas gracias Ama, de verdad que necesitaba algo así-dijo la sumisa, besando los labios de su Señora.

-Pones una carita encantadora cuando llegar al orgasmo-le dijo la mujer sonriente.

Regina se sintió en el cielo durante unos minutos, hasta que recordó de nuevo la importante tarea que tenía para aquella mañana. La sumisa se sentía eufórica, después de desahogarse sexualmente con su Ama, después de su percance del día anterior, e incluso le dijo a su Ama que pensaba ir a la universidad, idea de la que Regina tuvo que disuadirla, la única que tenía que ir a la universidad aquella mañana, era ella.

Emma, que confiaba plenamente en su Ama, la hizo caso en sus consejos, decidió no presentarse en la facultad hasta, después del fin de semana.

-Que pase un buen día Ama-dijo la chica, a la que Regina ya no recriminaba por llamarla Ama, pese a haberla liberado de sus funciones.

-No volveré hasta la noche-dijo la mujer, mientras la daba un largo beso-hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Regina llegó a la facultad, diez minutos antes que el día anterior, cuando acompañó a Emma, la mujer se acomodó en uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada de la universidad, era una posición perfecta para ver a su presa y presentarse ante ella en persona.

-Objetivo divisado-dijo la mujer sonriendo, cuando vio aparecer a Elsa, escoltada por cuatro de sus amigas.

Regina se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia, avanzó tranquila hacia el grupo, si se la escapaba en aquel momento, tendría otras muchas oportunidades, pero no iba a ser necesario esperar a otra ocasión para hablar con la enemiga de su sumisa, ya que tanto ella como sus amigas se detuvieron a charlar en otro de los bancos cercanos.

-Buenos días chicas-la dijo la mujer, acercándose al grupo de jóvenes, las cuales la miraron extrañadas-veréis, es que un amigo mío trabaja aquí, me dijo que nos encontraríamos en una clase, pero no sé dónde está ¿me podríais orientar?-preguntó la mujer pasándola una tarjeta a Elsa.

La chica, al ver la tarjeta se quedó helada, reacción que a Regina le gustó bastante. En la cartulina que le había entregado, ponía "tengo el vídeo de tu follada de anoche", y a juzgar por la rápida respuesta de la chica, parecía que había entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Vanesa, mientras se guardaba la tarjeta en el bolso-luego nos vemos chicas-se despidió, mientras Regina la seguía de cerca.

-Eres una chica muy amable-dijo la Dominante sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto quieres a cambio de ese vídeo?-preguntó Elsa, cuando las dos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas.

-¡Para empezar nada de tutearme, zorra!-dijo la mujer con dureza-y lo segundo, esto no lo hago por dinero, sino porque eres una chica muy mala, no sé cómo Killian te dio ayer un chupa-Chus-dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere de mi entonces?-preguntó la chica, con un tono un tanto temeroso.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, tratamiento de usted. Lo que quiero de ti es muy simple, quiero desahogarme contigo, por lo que hiciste ayer a mi sumisa Emma-respondió la mujer.

-¿Sumisa?-preguntó la chica.

-Así es, te lo cuento, porque confío en que me guardarás el secreto ¿Verdad que no se lo dirás a nadie?-preguntó la mujer segura de tener la situación controlada.

-No, no se lo diré a nadie.

Buena chica, ahora marchémonos de aquí, estoy deseando comenzar.

-¿A dónde quiere que vayamos?-preguntó la chica asustada.

-A la casa de una amiga-respondió.

Elsa sabiendo que Regina tenía la sartén por el mango, no la quedó más remedio que no protestar, y acompañar a la mujer hasta el exterior de la universidad. Durante el trayecto desde la facultad hasta el coche deportivo de Regina, no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra.

-Espero que las cosas de mi sumisa estén bien-dijo la mujer, cuando ambas estuvieron dentro del coche.

-Sí están perfectamente, se las daré si las quiere-dijo Elsa.

-Sí, claro que las quiero-dijo mientras arrancaba el vehículo-desde ahora, hasta que yo decida dejarte, cuando estemos solas me llamarás Ama o Señora ¿entendido, puta?-preguntó la mujer, mientras tomaba la primera curva.

-Sí Señora-dijo Elsa, intimidada por el carácter de la mujer, y el vídeo que tenía sobre ella.

Regina tardó solo 5 minutos en llegar a su destino, era la casa de una de sus amigas Amas, Regina, gustosa se la habría llevado a su domicilio, pero con Emma por allí, no la parecía una buena idea. Sabía que si su sumisa supiese lo que iba a hacer con su enemiga, la buena de Emma se apiadaría de ella. Las dos entraron en el edificio elegante y altísimo ante el que se habían plantado.

-¡Perra, pon las manos a tu espalda mientras esperamos el ascensor!-ordenó la mujer, Elsa, asustada obedeció al momento, Regina, en cuanto vio su abdomen desprotegido, le golpeó un violento puñetazo, que hizo a la chica caer acuclillada-¡Desde que he visto tu puta cara he estado tentada de golpearte!-dijo como justificación.

La dominante introdujo a la chica, aún sin resuello, en el ascensor, cogiéndola de su larga y rubia melena y la sacó del mismo modo, cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso seleccionado.

-Por favor, déjeme, se lo ruego-suplicó Elsa, cuando entraba en la casa.

-¿Dejaste tú marchar a Emma?-la chica temerosa, se quedó callada-eso me imaginaba ¡desnúdate puta arrastrada!

La chica obedientemente, comenzó quitarse, primero la mochila que cargaba sobre sus hombros, después el vestido, hasta quedar en ropa interior, ante lo que la chica se quedó parada. Regina sin mediar palabra le soltó un fuerte bofetón.

-¿No entendiste la orden, perra?-preguntó la mujer, en tono duro.

Elsa se intimidó tanto al oírla, que se quitó el tanga blanco que llevaba aquella mañana y el sujetador que liberó sus enormes pechos. Cuando la chica retiró las manos de sus senos, ante la furiosa mirada de Regina, la mujer contempló el cuerpo de la muchacha de arriba abajo, tenía la piel un poco bronceada por todo el cuerpo, salvo en la zona del pubis, que estaba bastante más pálida y perfectamente depilada.

-¡Ahora ponte a cuatro patas y sígueme como la perra que eres!-ordenó Regina, Elsa rápidamente obedeció.

El Ama al ver a la chica en el suelo, cogió la mochila de la joven y la apoyó sobre la espalda de Elsa, que comenzó a caminar detrás de los pies de su chantajista. Regina la insultó y recriminó lo lenta que era, pese a que sabía que no podía ir más rápido, si lo hacía la mochila caería y le daría un castigo.

-¡En pie perra!-dijo la mujer, cuando llegaron a la sala de castigo de la casa.

Elsa miró a todos los lados de la habitación, se sintió intimidada ante todo lo que la rodeaba, látigos por las paredes, fustas, dildos de grandes tamaños, cadenas…

-¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?-preguntó la chica asustada, tapándose los pechos con las manos.

-Te voy a enseñar buenos modales, ya han sido dos veces seguidas que no me has llamado Ama o Señora-le recordó con una sonrisa-eso equivale a castigo.

-Lo siento Señora, esto es nuevo para mí-dijo la sumisa, arrodillándose en busca de piedad.

-Eso me importa bien poco- dijo la mujer con indiferencia-manos en la nuca y sígueme.

La chica temiendo que su castigo fuese aún mayor, la siguió hasta que el Ama la agarró de los pelos y la ordenó que levantase los brazos, para esposarla a una barra que colgaba del techo, sujeta por un par de cadenas. Elsa, asustada de lo que la sádica mujer haría con ella cuando estuviese indefensa, se resistió.

-Por favor Señora, no me ate-Regina respondió a la sugerencia con una nueva bofetada.

-No estás aquí obligada, puta. Puedes marcharte cuando desees, eso sí, si te marchas, el lunes toda la universidad tendrá este vídeo en el móvil-dijo reproduciendo la grabación en su teléfono.

La chica viendo su situación crítica, alzó los brazos y se dejó atrapar por las muñequeras de cuero que la unían a la barra que había sobre su cabeza. Una vez con los brazos inutilizados, la mujer la retuvo las piernas con otra vara que había en el suelo, dejándoselas bastante separadas.

-Ahora viene el primer castigo-dijo la mujer, acercándose mucho a la cara de la chica, mientras estrujaba con saña las enormes tetas de la joven-vamos a mandar el vídeo a uno de tus contactos del móvil, como es tu primer castigo, te dejaré que tú misma elijas a quien se lo mandamos.

-No Señora, por favor se lo ruego-pidió la chica-ya me he dejado atar.

-Prefieres que lo elija yo entonces-dijo Regina, acercándose a la mochila de la sumisa, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar.

-No Señora, por favor-pidió cuando vio a la mujer con el teléfono, pero al leer en el rostro de su captora, que sus súplicas no valdrían, pronunció un nombre-a Helga, mándeselo a Helga, por favor Señora-pidió dócilmente.

-Muy bien-dijo la mujer, después de descargar el vídeo de su teléfono al de la joven para mandarlo al contacto que la capturada había pedido-¿Quién es esta puta a la que se lo he mandado?

-Es mi hermana mayor Señora-dijo la chica sumisamente.

-Buena elección, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar si llegase a las manos de alguno de tus amigos ¿verdad? La familia el mucho más fiable-la sumisa sintió débilmente, con la cara roja como un tomate de la vergüenza que sentiría, cuando su hermana la preguntase sobre el vídeo-Sabes perra Elsa, me acuerdo de ti, de nuestro primer encuentro, cuando tú y tus amigas entrasteis a la cafetería, para pegar a Emma. Mi sumisa me contó que el último año de instituto la acosaste bastante ¿se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó, colocándose a la espalda de la sumisa, cogiendo una vara que movió con rapidez.

-No lo sé Señora-dijo la chica, temblando de miedo-lo siento.

Regina descargó la vara con violencia sobre el culo de la chica que gritó de dolor, Elsa podía gritar todo lo que desease, sin ser oída por nadie, ya que la habitación de castigo estaba totalmente insonorizada. Regina, después del primero golpeó otras 19 veces, para completar la veintena.

-No me gustó esa respuesta-dijo la mujer, caminando, vara en mano, hasta quedar delante de la sumisa, de sus ojos habían comenzado a caer lágrimas de dolor-te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Por qué la tomaste con Emma todo el curso pasado?

-Me gustaba humillarla…porque me hacía sentir más respetada…admirada por los compañeros, Señora-respondió la chica-me aprovechaba de que ella no tuviese amigos.

-¿Sabes? Me habría gustado traerla a ella hoy aquí, para que fuese ella misma la que te azotase-comentó la mujer, sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación-¿sabes por qué no la he traído?-preguntó, mientras cogía unas pinzas metálicas.

-No Señora-respondió la sumisa, asustada, cuando vio lo que su captora tenía entre manos.

-Porque ella es demasiado buena, te habría perdonado antes de que yo tuviese la ocasión de torturarte tanto como mereces-dijo, mientras ajustaba la primera pinza a unos de los pezones y la apretaba con toda su fuerza, con el consiguiente grito de dolor-¿duele verdad? pues ve acostumbrándote, porque la fiesta no ha hecho más que comenzar-dijo, mientras apretaba con saña la segunda.

-Por favor Señora, tenga piedad se lo ruego, haré lo que sea-dijo la sumisa, después de soltar el grito correspondiente a la segunda pinza.

-Todavía no estoy satisfecha-dijo la mujer, volviendo a colocarse a la espalda de la indefensa muchacha-cuando considere que estamos en paz, hablaremos sobre el cómo me puedes servir.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Regina comenzó a varear el trasero de la chica, que a cada golpe se iba marcando más y más, dejando las huellas de la vara perfectamente definidas. Los gritos de Elsa desde el golpe 20 al 30 siguieron siendo muy largos y desgarradores, pero a partir del 40 comenzó a bajar la intensidad, motivo por el que la mujer dejó de azotarla, para volver a ponerse ante ellas.

Regina observó el rostro de sufrimiento, que su nueva sumisa tenía en la cara, sus ojos estaba llorosos, su flequillo de pelo rubio se veía empapado debido al sudor. Aun así, la mujer no tenía intención de perdonarla.

-Parece que estás bastante agotada-dijo, tirando del pelo de la chica, para alzar su cabeza.

-Por favor Señora, perdóneme-dijo la chica de nuevo.

-Mira, yo también estoy bastante sudada-dijo la mujer, quitándose la blusa, quedándose en sujetador-¿Quieres lamer el sudor de mis axilas?-preguntó Regina, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y mostrándolas.

-Sí Señora-dijo Elsa, temiendo que otra respuesta entrañase un castigo.

-Pues pídemelo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor Señora, ¿me dejaría lamerla las axilas?-pidió Elsa, totalmente humillada.

-Creo que te puedes humillar bastante más-dijo la mujer, levantando los grandes pechos de Elsa, tirando de la cadena hacia arriba.

-Por favor Señora, la suplico que me deje lamer sus axilas, para mí sería un honor-suplicó la muchacha.

Regina contenta de ver que su doma estaba comenzando a dar su fruto, acercó su axila derecha al rostro de la sumisa, la cual comenzó a lamer lentamente, con bastantes reparos, pero aumentó rápidamente el ritmo, cuando notó que Regina, con su mano izquierda se dedicaba a aumentar la presión de la pinzas que presionaban los grandes y marrones pezones, que comenzaban a adquirir un tono un poco más oscuro.

Después de unos minutos, en los que no dio tregua alguna a Elsa, la Dominante la dejó descansar un instante, mientras ella se encargaba de coger el siguiente instrumento que usaría en la doma de la joven muchacha que tenía a su merced. Regina, finalmente se decantó por un largo látigo de cuero, que hizo restallar contra el suelo, haciendo que la sumisa se pusiese tiesa de repente, y tratase de girar la cabeza, para poder divisar a su cruel captora.

-Adoro los látigos ¿Lo sabias?-preguntó la mujer sonriente, mientras se colocaba ante la temerosa mirada de Elsa-Al principio, cuando adquirí a Emma como sumisa, pensé en lo divertido que iba a ser castigarla, convertirla de una chica tierna y dulce, en una esclava ansiosa de sexo y perversión. Pero nunca me dio la ocasión, se adaptó increíblemente bien a su posición de sumisa. Nunca habías imaginado que el cambio de imagen y actitud de Emma se debía a esto ¿verdad?

-No Señora-respondió Elsa con miedo. Regina, sin piedad descargó su látigo sobre el muslo derecho de la joven, que gritó de dolor.

-Tu caso por el contrario, es muy diferente. En ningún momento me has parecido una chica dulce y tierna, desde luego, después de todo lo que le has hecho a Emma, no tengo intención de tener piedad de ti-dijo la mujer con energía.

Regina, tal y como había anunciado, no tuvo piedad de Elsa, la estuvo flagelándola por todo el cuerpo. Repartió medio centenar de latigazos por la espalda, las maltratadas nalgas de la sumisa, por sus generosos pechos, sus muslos tanto por delante como por detrás…

-Parece que ya no gritas, ¿te estás acostumbrando al dolor, perra?-le preguntó Regina, tirando de la melena rubia de la chica, con extrema violencia.

-Se lo suplico Señora, no me pegue más. Haré lo que quiera, pero no me pegue más-suplicó, con los ojos llorosos.

-Está bien, te voy a desatar, pero como vea que no eres lo dócil que espero de ti, volverás a ser esposada y fustigada hasta que pierdas el sentido, ¿entendido puta zorra?

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica, asustada de lo que sucedería si no satisfacía a su Señora y esperanzada de que los golpes cesasen por fin.

Regina cumplió con su palabra, abrió las muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero que retenían a la esclava. Elsa, al sentirse libre cayó al suelo totalmente agotada, su cuerpo estaba muy dolorido por todas partes, desde sus rodillas, hasta sus pechos tenía montones de marcas rojizas de látigo y de vara.

-Gracias por desatarme Señora-dijo la chica, gateando hasta los pies de Regina, besándola los zapatos.

-Parece que eres menos estúpida de lo que calculé-comentó la mujer con absoluto desprecio-vas adaptándote a tu nueva posición.

Regina, después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia una silla que había en la sala de castigos, donde tomó asiento. A continuación dio orden a Elsa de que le lamiese los pies, ante lo que la chica sintió algo de reparo, pero aun así comenzó a retirar los zapatos de la dominante con sus manos. Motivo por el que recibió una patada con la suela del zapato sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-¡Usa solo tu puta boca de perra!-ordenó Regina totalmente inflexible.

Elsa, dócilmente comenzó a intentar retirar los zapatos de la Señora, lo más rápidamente posible, la chica prefería aquella humillación, antes de seguir recibiendo latigazos.

Una vez Elsa consiguió retirar los zapatos, comenzó a lamer los pies de Regina, que pese a sentir un gran placer, prefirió no manifestarlo. Después de más de 10 minutos sin parar, la sumisa empezó a bajar el ritmo, pero, volvió a restablecerlo después de que su Ama la recordase que si no quedaba satisfecha volvería a ser flagelada.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo la mujer contante, parando en seco la lamida de la universitaria-¡ahora échate sobre tu espalda, perra!-Elsa, pese al inmenso dolor que sintió en su espalda cuando la apoyó sobre el suelo de la sala de tortura, trató de no reflejarlo en su rostro. Pero no pudo disimularlo cuando los dos pies de la dominante se clavaron sobre su abdomen-Me servirás de felpudo para secar mis pies, pobre de ti como me caiga –la amenazó mirándola con fiereza.

Regina, sabiendo que la esclava haría todo lo posible por no mover un musculo, comenzó a caminar sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, pisoteando con especial énfasis las zonas más doloridas de la joven. La sumisa gritaba de dolor, cada vez que la mujer pisoteaba sus senos pinzados y tiraba de la cadena hacia arriba con los dedos de sus pies, o cuando oprimía con su talón un par de marcas de látigo, que había sobre sus sexo totalmente depilado.

Pese a todo lo que Regina intentó para que la esclava volviese a ser azotada, la chica aguantó sin mover ni un musculo, pero el Ama no estaba dispuesta a premiarla.

-¡Tu puto cuerpo sudoroso no hace que se me sequen los pies, no vales ni como felpudo!-dijo la mujer con dureza.

-Lo siento Señora-dijo la chica, después del enésimo grito de dolor, tras sentir un nuevo pisotón sobre uno de sus muslos.

-Ahora me los secarás bien-dijo la mujer, volviendo a la silla y acomodándose en ella-esta vez lo harás con tu pelo.

-Sí Señora-dijo la sumisa, levantándose más dolorida que cuando se tumbó, arrodillándose dócilmente ante los pies de su captora.

Elsa comenzó a cumplir la orden que su Ama le había ordenado, en cuanto llegó a los pies de Regina. La chica colocó su cabeza bajo los pies de la Dominante y comenzó a moverla frenéticamente ante las risas de Regina, que reía tanto por las cosquillas que la producía el pelo de la joven, como por ver a aquella presumida tetona, a sus pies y totalmente sometida.

-¡Suficiente perra!-dijo la mujer, después de unos minutos sin dejarla parar.

-¿Ya estamos en paz Señora?-preguntó, ansiosa de una respuesta afirmativa,

-No, nada más lejos, aún te queda mucho por pagar, hostigaste a mi sumisa durante todo un año y lo vas a pagar con intereses-respondió la mujer, disfrutando al observar el rostro de desilusión de su esclava-si no he sido mal informada, a parte de ti, otras dos chicas te ayudaron para humillar a Emma ¿Verdad?

-Sí Señora-respondió al momento.

-Te voy a dar dos opciones para que elijas la que más te guste-dijo el Ama, levantándose de su asiento, mientras Elsa la observaba arrodillada-primera, perdono a esas dos perra a cambio de que tu sufras sus castigos, o segunda, me las entregas a ambas, dándome algunos de sus trapos sucio y las doy su merecido. ¿Qué prefieres, perra?

-Se las entregaré Señora-dijo la chica, temerosa de recibir dos veces más lo que había sufrido aquella mañana.

-Eres una puta que vende a sus amigas, tendré que tenerte bien vigilada perra-dijo la mujer, agarrando el pelo de la sumisa, haciéndola levantar del suelo, para a continuación instalar su mano entre sus piernas-estás seca-comentó la mujer-¿no te excitó esto?

-No Señora, me duele mucho-dijo la chica, mirando al suelo.

-Pues me importa bien poco, vas a seguir siendo mi esclava, hasta que me canse de ti-Elsa la miró suplicante, pero no único que consiguió, fue que Regina la escupiese en la cara.

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica totalmente humillada, sabiendo de las consecuencias de una negativa por su parte.

-Veo que vas comprendiendo. Muy bien, ya estamos casi acabando-informó la mujer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción-aparte de entregarme a las putas de tus amigas, quiero que te encargues de la felicidad de Emma en la universidad-la sumisa le miró sin comprender-es realmente fácil, no vas a permitir a nadie que se meta con ella, como me llegue un solo día triste, tú y solo tú pagarás las consecuencias.

-Pero Señora, yo no puedo…-pero la chica paró de hablar, cuando sintió las uñas de su dominante clavándose en su sexo.

-¡No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada, perra!-dijo la mujer, mirándola con fijeza-tu misión no será solo protegerla de cualquiera que se quiera meter con ella, además tendrás que hacer todo lo que ella te diga, si te pide unos apuntes se los das, si te quiere llevar al baño para que la comas el coño, se lo comerás, si quiere humillarte delante de los compañeros no replicarás nada… ¿Está claro, perra?

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica, que cada vez se veía más atrapada por la Dominante mujer.

-Espero que así sea-dijo la mujer-ahora dame tu número de móvil, para poder contactar contigo cuando me dé la gana-Regina le entregó su teléfono y la chica introdujo su número-te llamaré dentro de dos días, si para cuando te llame no tienes algo interesante con lo que atrapar a una de las dos amigas putas que tienes, serás tú la que cargues con el castigo ¿Entendido?

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica al momento, deseosa de marcharse.

-Un último consejo antes de que te marches zorra-le dijo Regina, agarrando la cadena que unía las pinzas que torturaban los pezones de Elsa-procura tener menos vida social de ahora en adelante, cuantos más amigos tengas, más opciones tendrás de que alguno descubra la vida que vas a llevar de ahora en adelante, porque te garantizo que te voy a absorber mucho tiempo-la joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza-ahora arrodíllate y besa mis pies como despedida-la chica al oír la palabra despedida se tiró al suelo y besó los pies de su captora con devoción-no pienses que esto acaba aquí zorra tetuda, tu penitencia no ha hecho más que comenzar.

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS MIS AMIGOS, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, PIDIÉNDOLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP, Y RECORDANDOLES QUE LA VOTACIÓN DE LOS TRES FIC CIERRA EL MIÉRCOLES 01 DE MARZO. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR CUAL QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, 2)EL JOKER Y LA REINA O 3)LA BEBITA DE MAMI. SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUI SU AMIGA TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS FICTIONEROS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

 **Y AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **sjl82: Regina puede ser dulce, pero cuando saca las garras, ¡a correr que despertó la evil queen! Tus dudas se aclararan a medida que avance la historia.**

 **kykyo-chan: tus ansias se cumplirán en este capitulo y tal vez en los siguientes.**

 **dcromeror: tienes razón el karma existe, y Elsa no será la unica en sentirlo de propia piel.**

Regina salió de su casa el domingo al medio día, con una sonrisa en la cara, era el día en el que expiraban los dos día de plazo que tenía Elsa para entregar a Ingrid, una de las dos cómplices que la ayudaron a someter a Emma unos pocos días atrás.

El Ama en un principio le había dicho que le daba igual a cual entregase primera, pero al día siguiente la llamó para decirla que quería a la fortachona judoca, para la cual ya tenía el castigo preparado.

La mujer estaba contenta de lo rápido que había comprendido la situación Elsa, al día siguiente de recibir el castigo, la muchacha por iniciativa propia había buscado la casa de Emma, para dejar allí su bolso con todas sus pertenencias. Pero aun así la mujer no tenía intención de ser blanda con ella, había hecho sufrir a su fiel sumisa durante demasiado tiempo, como para darse por pagada con ese fingido gesto de buena voluntad, que Regina sabía que tan solo se había producido por el temor que la Dominante la infundía.

La mujer había quedado con su nueva esclava en una cafetería cercana a la universidad. Allí la estaba esperando Elsa, usando una ropa mucho más recatada que en la que ella era habitual, llevando un jersey de cuello alto y unos pantalones vaqueros, seguramente aquel cambio de indumentario era para que nadie pudiese ver las marcas de su primera sesión, que casi con total seguridad adornaban aún todo su cuerpo.

-Espero que me hayas traído algo que merezca la pena, perra, porque si no ya, sabes quién será castigada-le dijo, como único saludo, mientras se sentaba frente a la sumisa-Y te aseguro que el castigo al que voy a someter a tu amiga, no es cosa de risa- dijo mirándola, con una sonrisa sádica.

-Lo tengo Señora-dijo la sumisa, comenzando a buscar en su bolso y sacando un taco de fotografías que la mujer ojeó.

Todas habían sido tomadas en lo que parecían los vestuarios de un gimnasio, eran un total de 20 fotos, en las que la joven y musculosa judoca salía cambiándose de ropa. En ella se podía apreciar perfectamente todas las partes del cuerpo de la chica, teniendo las instantáneas una calidad muy buena y apareciendo en todas ellas la cara de la muchacha para que no hubiese duda alguna de que era ella.

-Muy bien perra, espero que sea suficiente para que obedezca, sino serás tú la que ocupe su lugar-le avisó la mujer.

-Sí Señora-dijo la sumisa, con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a cruzar mirada con su Ama.

-¡Llámala y desaparece de mi vista hasta nueva orden, zorra! ¡La quiero aquí en cuarto de hora!

-Sí Señora, ahora la llamo-dijo la sumisa levantados de la silla, para sacar su teléfono móvil y citar allí a su amiga.

Regina pidió un refresco a la camarera de la cafetería, no quería tomar nada alcohólico, ya que siempre que sometía, la gustaba estar sobria, para disfrutar de la humillación o del sufrimiento de la sumisa.

Tal y como había ordenado la Dominante, su presa entró en el local escasos 15 minutos después de que lo abandonase su esclava. Era la chica de la foto, una joven de mediana estatura, piel un poco bronceada, pelo rubio, media melena, un cuerpo delgado y bastante fibroso. Regina al verla sonrió, y se acercó a ella.

-Te estaba esperando-le dijo antes de que Ingrid se pudiese acercar a la barra, la muchacha puso rostro de sorpresa, pero Regina se apresuró a aclarar-He sido yo la que he ordenado a Elsa que te llame.

-¿Cómo que ordenado? -preguntó incrédula.

-Acompáñame, te lo explicaré por el camino-dijo la mujer, sacando una de las fotos, concretamente, en una en la que salía tan solo vestida con braguitas, y la mano metida dentro de estas. La joven no necesitó más para obedecer y seguir a Regina.

Durante el trayecto, la mujer le expresó el malestar que sentía, porque tanto ella como sus dos amigas, hubiesen humillado a Emma de una manera tan cruel.

-Lo siento, Elsa lo planeó todo-dijo Ingrid tratando de eludir responsabilidades.

-Me importa poco quien lo planease perra, tú participaste y serás castigada-dijo la mujer, totalmente inflexible.

-¿Y que desea de mí?-preguntó la joven, temerosa de lo que pasaría, si las fotos que tenía aquella mujer caían en malas manos.

-Que seas una buena chica y hagas exactamente todo lo que te ordene-respondió la mujer, mientras aparcaba el coche.

-Sí Señora, pero por favor no difunda esas fotos-suplicó la chica.

Regina no la dijo nada, mientras caminaban por la calle, la chica estaba tan temerosa como su anterior presa, pero no por eso iba a apiadarse de ella. Para la mujer, Ingrid tenía tanta culpa como Elsa en el agravio que le habían causado a Emma.

Regina se detuvo a la puerta de un gimnasio, que en aquel momento estaba cerrado, lo cual no era problema, ya que ella contaba con las llaves.

-Toma-dijo la Dominante entregándola las llaves-levanta la verja-la chica obediente, cogió las llaves de su extorsionadora, y se agachó abrir el cerrojo que la mantenía cerrada.

Cuando Ingrid alzó sus brazos, para que tanto ella como Regina pudiesen entrar, la chica notó las manos del Ama por su cuerpo, acariciando su abdomen y sus senos, la muchacha intimidada, ante lo que podría suceder si la mujer se sentía rechazada, se mantuvo en aquella postura, hasta que su Ama la ordenó con dureza que entrase dentro.

-¡Desnúdate ahora mismo animal!-ordenó la mujer, cuando las dos se encontraron en el local, rodeadas de toda clase de máquinas de ejercicios.

Ingrid nada más lo escuchó, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar totalmente expuesta a las miradas de su Ama. El cuerpo era el mismo que había visto minutos antes en foto, pechos medianos y muy duros en apariencia, con unos pezones marrones, sexo con un color acorde con el resto de su piel, y bastantes pelos en el pubis…

-Para mantener ese cuerpo haces mucho ejercicio ¿verdad?-preguntó Regina, acercándose a la insegura sumisa.

-Sí Señora.

-Muy bien, te he traído aquí para darte una sesión de ejercicio muy especial-dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras la agarraba del pelo y la obligaba a seguirla.

Regina se dedicó a ir colocando a su nueva sumisa en diferentes máquinas de ejercicio, ocupándose ella misma de seleccionar el peso que debía de levantar, en cada una de ellas, siempre bastante más de para lo que la muchacha estaba preparada.

-¡Vamos escoria 10 veces más!-ordenó la mujer, con dureza, después de someter a Íngrid a 15 minutos sin tregua, de extenuante ejercicio de piernas.

-No puedo Señora-dijo la sumisa, mientras trataba de levantar con las piernas los más de 100 kilos de peso que su Ama había puesto en la máquina.

-Veo que necesitas un incentivo-dijo con su sonrisa sádica, en lo que hurgaba en su bolso, para sacar un par de pinzas metálicas, que colocó en los pezones de la agotada esclava, que gimió de dolor, aunque no tanto como Regina había esperado.

Aquel dolor fue estímulo suficiente, como para que la sumisa lograse el objetivo que su Señora le había impuesto. Regina se dispuso a llevarla a la siguiente máquina para seguir atormentando sus piernas, pero cuando la chica puso sus pies sobre el suelo para abandonar la última en la que había estado, cayó al suelo sin un ápice de fuerza en las piernas.

-¿Ese es todo el aguante que tienen tus enclenques piernas de puta?-preguntó la mujer, con desprecio, mientras pisaba uno de sus muslos con su tacón de aguja.

-Fue mucho ejercicio Señora-dijo la chica desde el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Yo decido lo que es mucho perra!-dijo Regina autoritaria, pisando la mano de su esclava cuando estaba tratado de levantarse-¡Quédate en el suelo zorra, ahora vamos a trabajas tus brazos!

Regina, después de decir aquello, ordenó a Ingrid que comenzase a hacer flexiones, para lo cual, la esclava tardó casi un minuto en lograr ponerse en posición. Una vez estuvo preparada, Regina le indicó la peculiaridad que tenía aquel ejercicio, tenía que hacer flexiones durante diez minutos, pero en cada bajada tendría que dar una lamida al sexo de su dueña, que después de verla en posición, se había quitado la falda y las bragas que llevaba, dejando su sexo depilado a la altura de la cara de Ingrid.

-Las normas para ganar puntos son fáciles, no pares de hacer flexiones y de lamerme en cada bajada, si consigues hacer que me corra, quizás mis castigos sean más suaves ¿Quedó claro, perra?

-Sí Señora-dijo la sumisa, que tenía la vagina de su Ama a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Pues comienza perra!

La mujer se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que aquella muchacha subía y bajaba su cuerpo, pero comenzó a dejar de prestar atención a su portentoso físico, cuando su habilidad con la lengua comenzó a aumentar, al parecer, la sumisa al fin se había dado cuenta de que solo saldría de allí, cuando su captora se diese por satisfecha y aquello sucedería antes si ponía de su parte todo lo que tenía.

La mujer al ver después de 5 minutos, comenzó a apreciar los gestos de agotamiento de la sumisa, momento que aprovechó para colocar sus piernas sobre los hombros de la esclava. Regina estaba satisfecha con la lamida que estaba recibiendo, pero prefirió agotar a Ingrid físicamente, para usarla más adelante.

Con el aumento de peso sobre la espalda de Ingrid, la calidad de su lamida bajó considerablemente, cuando su Ama la informó que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos, la esclava cayó al suelo agotada, con los brazos inmovilizados.

-Vamos esclava, no me digas que ya estás cansada, apenas llevamos media horita de ejercicio-dijo la mujer, levantándose de su posición con ligereza y colocándose sus braguitas, para una vez vestida, coger la melena de la sumisa, que aún estaba en el suelo y levantarla de un tirón-para mantener un cuerpo atlético como el tuyo, hace falta mucho ejercicio.

-Por favor Ama, no puedo más se lo ruego, no volveré a molestar a Emma, se lo juro-imploró Ingrid, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta aún a perdonarla.

-Todavía te queda la fase final del entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Regina condujo a su esclava hasta una máquina, en la que se podía potenciar los brazos y las piernas a la vez. La sumisa que conocía el aparato, se sentó en él y colocó sus extremidades de tal modo que el torso de la esclava quedaba totalmente indefenso. Regina que lo tenía calculado, se acercó a la sumisa y la retiró las pinzas de los pezones de un fuerte tirón que la hizo gritar. A continuación, la Dominante se agachó, para comenzar a sacar de debajo del asiento unos pocos cables, que estaban acabados en parches y pinzas, los primeros que pegó fueron un par de ellos en los pezones doloridos de la esclava, y otros tres sobre su abdomen. A la mujer la habría gustado colocar otros sobre su pubis, pero depilarla en aquel momento era algo complicado.

-Ya está-dijo la mujer satisfecha después de pinzar los labios y el clítoris de la esclava con las pinzas que estaban unidas a cables-cada vez que pares en el ejercicio o que no vayas lo suficientemente rápida, te daré un calambre que te animará a seguir-dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras mostraba un mando con una ruletita que giró hacia la izquierda, para hacerla una demostración. Cuando la corriente de baja intensidad recorrió su cuerpo, la chica gimió de dolor-Esa es la intensidad número 2 hay un total de 10, si no quieres probarlas todas de primera mano procura esmerarte, zorra-dijo la mujer sonriendo a la esclava, mientras la pasaba la antena del mando a distancia por el cuerpo.

Regina disfrutó viendo el esfuerzo que suponía al cuerpo de Ingrid aquel exigente ejercicio, la muchacha la miraba suplicante cada vez que hacía una repetición, deseando ver en los ojos de la dominante alguna señal de que el final estaba cerca, pero lo único que recibió fueron más calambres.

-Por favor Ama, estoy agotada-dijo la chica, que a juzgar por su manera de transpirar no mentía. Regina la sonrió y agarró su mando a distancia, para colocarlo en la séptima intensidad. Ingrid soltó el grito más potente de la sesión.

-Me da igual que estés agotada ¡sigue puta!

Ingrid al ver que no tenía otra salida, puso todas sus fuerzas en continuar con el ejercicio, pero después de hacer cinco repeticiones más sus músculos quedaron agarrotados, sin la posibilidad de mover ni un poco la pesada carga que tenía que levantar.

Regina, que dudaba de la veracidad de lo que la esclava le había dicho, la fue dando descargas en la posición 8, 9 y finalmente la 10, con la que la sumisa gritó desgarradoramente y se la escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos, la Dominante estaba sorprendida de que hubiese aguantado tanto dolor sin llorar antes, pero no estaba dispuesta a comentárselo.

-Parece que eres una perra llorica-dijo la mujer con desprecio, mientras la desconectaba los cables.

-¿Ya se acabó esto Ama?-preguntó la sumisa esperanzada.

-Aún no-respondió la mujer, acercándose a la esclava, para llevarla con ella mientras la tiraba del pelo.

La chica caminaba a trompicones, detrás de la poderosa mujer, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Eres una buena judoca, perra?-preguntó la mujer cuando se plantaron ante una habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada.

-Normal Señora. He ganado alguna vez-dijo la chica asustada. Regina sonrió ampliamente y abrió la puerta.

-Ruby, aquí te traído a tu contrincante, haz con ella lo que te parezca-dijo la mujer cuando abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Ruby, vestida con un biquini de color rojo, que dejaba ver sus poderosos músculos bronceados, abdominales marcadas, pechos duros como una roca, brazos fuertes y fibrosos… La sumisa de Ama Zelena estaba caminando por la habitación cuando las dos mujeres entraron sin avisar.

-¿Esa es la perra que hizo daño a Emma, Ama Regina?-preguntó Ana.

-Sí, fue esta, puedes desahogarte con ella tanto como quieras-dijo la mujer, pudiendo ver el resto de miedo en el rostro de Ingrid.

Aquellas palabras fueron lo único que Ruby necesitó oír, para lanzarse contra la chica que había agredido a su amiga días atrás. Ingrid recibió un fuerte tirón de pelo por parte del capataz, que la tiró al suelo con un solo movimiento de brazo.

Una vez tuvo a Ingrid con la espalda sobre el suelo, Ruby se sentó sobre su estómago, sin ninguna clase de piedad. La sumisa intentó quitársela de encima con los brazos, pero era imposible, Ruby ya se había ocupado de retenerlos con sus piernas, dejando su cara y sus pechos a merced de su agresora.

Ruby una vez la tuvo del todo inmovilizada, comenzó a abofetearla, Ingrid nunca había sentido unos golpes tan duros sobre su cara, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, la mujer a la que se estaba enfrentando era más alta y tenía un cuerpo bastante más fuerte que ella, eso si no se contaba con que estaba pletórica de fuerzas.

-Ahora no te ves tan dura ¿verdad, perra?-preguntó Ruby, mientras comenzaba a apretar con fuerza los pechos de Ingrid, lo cual la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Lo siento, perdóneme, se lo…-pero la chica no pudo decir más ya que uno de los pies de Ama Regina se posó sobre su boca.

La sumisa comprendió perfectamente lo que su Señora deseaba y comenzó a lamer tratando de disimular lo más posible el dolor de sus senos, que estaban siendo retorcidos con violencia entre las manos de Ruby.

Regina disfrutó viendo como la lengua de la sumisa trataba de centrarse en sus pies y lamerlos con rapidez, mientras observaba como su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor. Cuando la Dominante finalmente quedó satisfecha con la lamida de pies, soltó un escupitajo sobre la cara de la esclava, que lo recibió de lleno. A continuación la mujer, solo por disfrute lo repartió por su rostro con la planta del pie.

-Ruby, sigue jugando con la perra como desees, mientras me preparo-le dijo Regina mientras se dirigía a una de las esquinas de la sala.

-Sí señora-dijo Ruby diligentemente mientras se giraba, sin levantar el trasero del abdomen Ingrid, para colocar sus manos sobre el sexo de la chica, cuando la sometida sintió las manos en aquella zona íntima se puso nerviosa.

-Por favor, no me toque ahí-pidió, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte tirón del clítoris que la hizo gemir de dolor.

Ruby disfrutó castigando la vagina de la sumisa, desde que el día anterior Regina la llamase para que la ayudase, había soñado con tener a aquella zorra que había osado meterse con su amiga entre sus manos. Cada grito de dolor hacía que el sexo de Ruby se mojase más y más, para provocar aquellos alaridos usaba toda clase de técnica: tirarla del clítoris, de los labios vaginales, de los pelos que adornaban su pubis…

-Ya estoy lista para follarme a esa perra-dijo Regina, mientras caminaba tan solo vestida con su arnés de cerca de 25 centímetros-¡prepáramela, Ruby!-ordenó la mujer, Ruby sin perder tiempo, agarró a la esclava, la dio la vuelta y la obligó a levantar bien el culo.

-Aquí la tiene, lista para usted Señora-dijo la sumisa, separando los labios del sexo de Ingrid.

-Está muy brillante-comentó la Dominante, mientras se acercaba al sexo de su nueva sumisa- Demasiado, parece que esta perra se está excitando con la situación-dijo la mujer comenzando a introducir un par de dos en su sexo, pero al ver que entraba con tanta facilidad y para que el dolor de la esclava aumentase, decidió meter la mano entera de golpe, provocando en Ingrid un nuevo grito.

-Por favor, pare, se lo suplico-dijo Ingrid, mientras sentía como la mano de Regina comenzaba a salir de su sexo, para ser sustituido por el arnés que entró prácticamente entero. La sumisa nada más lo sintió comenzó a gemir de placer.

-Parece que esto te gusta más, puta-dijo Regina, sacando el dildo después de cinco embestidas muy profundas, en las que Ingrid gimió como una autentica zorrita-¿Quieres que siga metiéndotela, perra inútil?

-Sí Ama por favor-pidió la sumisa, ansiosa de poder llegar a un orgasmo en aquella excitante situación.

-Muy bien te lo concederé-dijo Regina, haciendo un giño a Ruby, que comprendió la señal.

La musculosa ayudante de Regina, sin perder un instante agarró las nalgas de la sumisa y las separó dejando al descubierto en ano de Ingrid, la chica aún sobreexcitada por las penetraciones no dijo nada, hasta que sintió el arnés humedecido con sus fluidos sobre su culito. La Dominante antes de que la esclava pudiese decir nada, empujó con violencia el dildo sobre el ano de la muchacha, que cedió lo suficiente como para poder meter la cabeza del consolador.

Ingrid gritaba y suplicaba ante cada una de las feroces envestidas de su Ama, pero aquello a Regina no hacía más que motivarla, prefería escucharla gritando de dolor y suplicando a que la sumisa tratase de llevarlo en silencio.

-Por favor pare mi Ama-gritó la sumisa entre sollozos.

-¡Calla ya puta!-ordenó la mujer, penetrando aún con más fuerza y provocando un nuevo quejido-no pararé hasta que me corra, si tantas ganas tienes de usar tu puta lengua, úsala en algo útil, lame a Ruby donde ella quiera-ordenó.

Ruby, encantada de la vida, se puso delante de la muchacha sodomizada y colocó su vagina sobre su cara, para que comenzase a lamerla. Ingrid que sabía que su captora no la perdonaría si se negaba, comenzó a lamer el coño de la sumisa de Ama Zelena, la cual para sorpresa de todas se corrió antes de que Regina llegase al orgasmo.

-Muy bien perra, parece que tienes una buena lengua a fin de cuentas-dijo Regina, mientras sacaba lentamente el dildo del ano de Ingrid, una vez se hubo corrido-ahora limpia el arnés y me daré por pagada-dijo Regina provocando la reacción inmediata de su esclava.

La sumisa, con muchos menos reparos de los que la Dominante había calculado, comenzó a lamer el consolador, que tan solo unos instantes antes había estado metido en su culo. Ingrid tenía los ojos enrojecidos de lo que había llorado minutos antes y del esfuerzo que la producía tener que meterse en enorme dildo en su boca, para sorpresa de su Ama, la chica tenía una garganta más profunda de lo que esperaba y para comprobar lo impresionante que era la cogió de la nuca y la introdujo el arnés casi hasta el final, lo que hizo que la sumisa se atragantes.

-Por lo menos ya me lo has dejado bien limpio-se jactó la mujer, mientras veía el buen trabajo de la esclava.

-¿Ya estamos en paz, Señora?-preguntó la sumisa, ansiosa por oír una respuesta afirmativa.

-Ama Regina ¿podría llevármela conmigo para presentársela a mi Ama? Creo que podría agradarla, Señora-pidió Ruby humildemente, antes de que la Dominante se decidiese a darla la libertad.

-No veo porque no-dijo la mujer sonriendo-creo que encajaría perfectamente. La dejo en tus manos para que la lleves ante Zelena.

-Muchas gracias Señora, mi Ama estará encantada-dijo Ruby, arrodillándose a los pies de Regina y dándola un beso sobre ellos.

-Pero Señora esto…-pero la chica no pudo decir nada más, ya que Ruby se levantó rápida del suelo para taparla la boca.

-Como vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso lo lamentarás, perra-le dijo la sumisa capataz mirándola con fiereza, la chica asustada sintió con la cabeza.

Regina observó con una sonrisa la dura dominación de Ruby, que con tan solo aquella frase había conseguido que la esclava quedase callada por completo y no dijese nada más, hasta que la mujer se hubo vestido para marcharse del gimnasio.

-Me quedaré un rato más aquí con esta perra, para hablar sobre su futuro, si no la importa Señora-dijo Ruby, Regina asintió con la cabeza.

-No es problema-respondió sacando de su bolso las llaves del local y pasándoselas a la sumisa-cuando termines con ella puedes pasarte por casa, estoy segura de que Emma estará encantada de verte.

-Me encantará verla Señora-dijo Ruby, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de ver a su amante en días anteriores.

Ingrid no dijo nada, mientras observaba como Regina abandonaba la estancia, la habría gustado suplicarla clemencia, que la liberase de aquella musculosa mujer, pero sabía que si la Dominante no se apiadaba de ella, Ruby la haría pagar muy caro que hubiese hablado sin su permiso.

En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, comenzó buscar el número de Elsa. Tan solo hicieron falta dos tonos para que descolgase.

-Sí Ama-dijo la chica tal y como su Señora le había enseñado.

-Tienes tres día para entregarme a la segunda perra-dijo escuetamente, para colgar antes de que su sumisa contestase nada.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LA VOTACIÓN CIERRA MAÑANA, ASI QUE NO SE QUEDEN AFUERA Y VOTEN, POR CUAL FIC QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE, SI 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, 2)EL JOKER Y LA REINA, O 3)LA BEBITA DE MAMI. LA DECISIÓN ESTÁ EN SUS MANOS.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVLI ANJELICKE**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ MIS AMIGOS FICTIONEROS? AQUI SU QUERIDA AMIGA TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y AQUI VAN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **kykyo-chan: espero no haberme tardado tanto con este cap. y me alegro que te siga gustando.**

 **dcromeror: el karma existe, y este va a por la ultima chica que agredió a Emma. lamentablemente vas a tener que esperar a otro cap. para que salga Emma.**

Desde que Emma había sido humillada días atrás, a la muchacha no habían parado de sucederla cosas buenas: su Ama la estaba tratando más como una amante que como su esclava, había reaparecido su bolso con todas sus pertenencias en casa de sus padres, Elsa el lunes a primera hora fue a disculparse con ella por lo que le había hecho, cosa de que Emma receló y no se fio del todo, podía ser un trampa para tratar de humillarla de nuevo.

-Ya te veo bastante recuperada Emma-dijo su Ama sonriente, cuando llegó del trabajo el mediodía del miércoles.

-Sí Ama, estoy teniendo una buena semana, ni Elsa ni ninguna de sus amigas ha intentado hacerme nada, estoy comenzando a pensar que su disculpa sea sincera-dijo la sumisa mientras se levantaba del sofá, para ir a comer con su Dueña.

-Por el momento no bajes la guardia, nunca se sabe-dijo la mujer sonriendo, sabiendo perfectamente que Elsa no se atrevería a hacer nada.

Regina aprovechó el momento en el que su sumisa se metió en el cuarto de baño, para entrar en su habitación, allí se encontró con la mochila de Emma aún cerrada. La Dominante sonriendo comenzó a abrirla, hasta que halló lo que andaba buscando, un cuadernito de tapas rojas.

Tal y como Elsa le había informado un día antes, le haría entrega de la llave para someter a su amiga Anna, mediante la mochila de Emma. Regina cerró la cartera de su esclava rápidamente y marchó a su habitación para guardar allí el cuadernito rojo, que según Elsa le había dicho, era un diario en el que su amiga apuntaba todas sus fantasías sexuales.

-¿Estás segura de que solo con eso voy a conseguir someterla, perra estúpida?-le preguntó Regina por teléfono a su captadora de sumisas.

-Sí Señora, ella es muy tímida y se moriría de vergüenza si la gente viese en las guarradas que piensa-respondió la chica tartamudeando un poco, Elsa seguía sintiéndose muy insegura cada vez que se comunicaba con su dueña.

-Espero que así sea, llámala y dila que te espere en la cafetería del otro día, además dame su teléfono móvil para llamarla cuando llegue allí y sepa quién es esa perra-dijo la mujer autoritariamente.

-Sí Ama, ahora mismo la llamo y le mando su teléfono por SMS-dijo la sumisa.

-Deprisa perra, tienes 15 minutos-sin esperar contestación colgó, para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde debía parecer la sumisa Anna.

Regina llegó al local 20 minutos después de llamar a su esclava, quería dar tiempo a Anna que se presentase en el lugar de la cita. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue telefonear a su nueva víctima, la cual tan solo tardó un par de tonos en descolgar su móvil.

La Dominante fue observando a la chica conforme se acercaba, era una muchacha de pelo largo y pelirrojo, piel muy clara, estaba vestida con un largo vestido azul que dejaba entrever sus medianos pechos y tenía un rostro bastante agradable.

-Elsa no va a venir, ella te ha llamado por mí-dijo la mujer, sentándose en la misma mesa que la futura sumisa.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la chica, un poco sorprendida.

-Soy la Dueña de tu amiga Elsa, y desde este momento, también la tuya-dijo sonriendo, mientras mostraba una foto de la sesión que tuvo con Elsa días atrás-ella me ha dado una cosa muy interesante tuya, una cosa en la que pones muchas cochinadas-dijo con una sonrisa que ensombreció el gesto de aparente inocencia de Anna.

-Mi diario-dijo la chica.

-Chica lista, si no quieres que haga copias y se lo mande a todos tus amigos y conocidos será mejor que obedezcas en todo lo que quiera de ti-dijo Regina sonriendo a su presa.

-Está bien, pero no lo muestre a nadie-pidió la chica. Regina rio con ganas.

-Que modosita eres, he leído algunas páginas y no eres como imaginaba a la chica que el año pasado fantaseaba con comerle la polla al profesor a cambio de un aprobado, o la que deseaba ser violada por dos de sus compañeros-la chica se puso roja al oír sus fantasías sexuales, relatadas por otra mujer.

-Solo son fantasías, nunca he hecho nada de eso- dijo Anna, sin atreverse mirar a Regina a la cara.

-¿Nunca has probado nada de lo que has escrito?-preguntó Regina curiosa.

-No, nunca me he atrevido, soy muy tímida.

-Pues hoy todo eso va a cambiar, puta vergonzosa-le dijo con dureza, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

A Regina en un principio le dio un poco de pena la chica que tenía ante ella, parecía realmente tímida y recatada, pero la pena fue sustituida por ganas de someterla, cuando recordó el motivo por el que le estaba chantajeando.

Al igual que en días anteriores, hizo con Elsa e Ingrid, el Ama le explicó a grandes rasgos su nueva situación a Anna, desde aquel instante hasta que ella se cansase, la joven sería su esclava y obedecería cualquier orden que le diese.

A diferencia de sus predecesoras, Anna, no se dedicó a preguntar a su Ama para saber a dónde la llevaba, ni la interrogó sobre que tenía intención de hacer con ella, lo único que Regina le había dicho sobre ella era su nombre, y que quería vengarse por lo que le hicieron ella y sus dos amigas a su esclava Emma.

-¡Baja del coche, perra!-dijo Regina con dureza, cuando llegaron a su destino, un hotel edificado a las afueras de la ciudad de unas 10 plantas y de calidad 3 estrellas.

La chica obedientemente salió del vehículo y caminó tras su Ama, que se dirigió automáticamente al maletero del coche, para sacar una pesada maleta, la cual no tardó en endosársela a su recién adquirida esclava.

-¡Más rápido perra, no tengo todo el día!-dijo la mujer, apremiando a su sumisa, Regina se había encargado de seleccionar una maleta sin ruedas, para que Anna no pudiese servirse de ellas y su trabajo fuese aún más complicado.

La sumisa caminando a trompicones, siguió a su Ama lo más cerca que pudo, para que esta recogiese la llave de la habitación en la que iban a hospedarse. La chica que tenía una ardua tarea con su carga, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la estancia que les había sido alquilada.

-Bueno perrita vergonzosa, comienza el juego-dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras esperaban el ascensor-deja la maleta en el suelo y desnúdate por completo.

La chica se quedó helada cuando escuchó la orden, en aquel momento estaban en el final del hall del hotel y cualquiera podría aparecer tanto por la entrada principal, como por las escaleras. El rostro de la chica se volvió rojo como un tomate tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar, haz lo que te ordeno o ya sabes las consecuencias-dijo el Ama con dureza.

La sumisa viéndose del todo acorralada, comenzó a desprenderse de las prendas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando en menos de un minuto en ropa interior, prendas íntimas que Regina se encargó de retirar de dos fuertes tirones, dejando a la sumisa totalmente desnuda mostrando su pálida piel y tratando de cubrirse sus pechos de tamaño medio y su sexo que estaba del todo depilado.

-Por favor Ama, no me haga esto-dijo la sumisa con la cara totalmente roja, y mirando en todas direcciones.

-Sube por las escaleras a la habitación 7b-dijo la mujer, sonriendo al ver el mal rato que la estaba haciendo pasar-y no pienses en tomar el ascensor porque suelen estar atestados de gente.

La campana que indicó que el ascensor acababa de llegar a recoger a Regina fue la señal que a Anna la hizo salir disparada hacia la habitación que su Dueña le había indicado, perdiéndose en escasos segundos de la vista de su Ama. Regina sonrió y entró en el ascensor arrastrando la maleta sobre la que había dejado las prendas de su esclava.

Anna subió las tres primeras plantas a todo correr, pero en la cuarta tuvo que detenerse, para seguir avanzando con más precaución, cuando escuchó las voces de dos mujeres, la sumisa se agazapó en el rellano de la escalera mientras esperaba a que las dos mujeres del servicio cogiesen el ascensor que estaban esperando, pero tuvo que comenzar a bajar escaleras cuando vio que una de las puertas del pasillo se abrían y un hombre se dirigía rápidamente hacia la escaleras.

La chica desnuda viéndose en aquella comprometida situación, comenzó a correr escaleras bajo para atravesar el pasillo del tercer piso y rezar para que nadie abriese la puerta de su habitación y la pudiese ver totalmente desnuda.

Después de casi diez minutos sin parar de moverse de un tramo de escaleras a otro, correr de un lado del edificio al otro, tres veces, la sumisa llegó sin ser vista por nadie a la habitación 7b. Anna oprimió el timbre con fuerza, mientras miraba nerviosa de un lado para otro, por si alguien aparecía.

La puerta tardó unos larguísimos segundos en abrirse y cuando lo hizo apareció tras ella un hombre de unos 45 años, piel clara, poco pelo y mirada risueña, que se ensanchó cuando vio a una chica joven, desnuda, sudorosa y de mirada tímida ante él.

-¿Quién eres, bonita?-preguntó el hombre, que parecía acabar de salir de la ducha.

-Yo… yo…-aquello fue lo único salió de la boca de la sumisa.

-Bueno supongo que te ha enviado la agencia de scorts, pero me temo que no eres lo que había acordad con tus jefes.

-Yo… no… es que…-la sumisa nerviosa, porque aquel hombre la estuviese confundiendo con una puta, y estar desnuda ante él, no era capaz de pronunciar ni una frase coherente.

-Habla claro de una puta vez o pondré una queja a tus jefes -dijo el hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia con Anna, que cada vez estaba más roja.

-¡Perra idiota, te dije en la habitación 7d!-dijo la voz de Regina, desde la habitación de al lado, sonido que a la sumisa la llegó como un salvavidas, y corrió hacia la estancia de su Dueña.

Regina sonrió ampliamente con lo que vio ante ella, la cara de la sumisa estaba roja como un tomate, sudorosa, y sus ojos estaban llorosos debido a la impotencia que la producía aquella situación.

-Veamos cómo estás abajo-dijo la mujer, posando toda la palma de su mano contra el sexo humedecido de Anna-veo que te ha excitado que te confundan con una puta.

-Me dijo que estaba en la habitación 7b-dijo la sumisa, bastante molesta por el engaño. Pero la primera respuesta que recibió de Regina fue un potente bofetón en la cara.

-¡Te dije 7d estúpida!-mintió la mujer-¡Cómo vuelvas a dudar de mí te haré sufrir tanto que desearás no haber nacido, hija de puta!

-Lo… lo siento Ama-dijo la sumisa arrepentida, pese a estar segura de que su Ama estaba equivocada.

-Solo por tratar de dejarme como una mentirosa, te vas a quedar sin una sola gota de placer-dijo la mujer, cogiendo de su bolso una pinza metálica de reducida dimensión, aprisionando el pequeño y rosado clítoris de la sumisa, que gimió de dolor cuando sintió la presión.

La chica que había comprendido su nuevo rol más rápido de lo que la mujer había esperado, no pronunció palabra pese a que la pinza la apretaba el clítoris con mucha más fuerza de la que ella estaba capacitada a soportar.

Anna considerando que la única posibilidad de librarse del férreo dominio de la sádica mujer pasaba por complacerla, trató de obedecer a todas sus órdenes sin poner ni una sola pega: la besó los pies y los zapatos sin dudar, la comió la vagina, primero con un poco de timidez y con mayor rapidez, después de llevarse un correctivo en forma de bofetada por parte de Regina, la ayudó a ponerse el arnés que llevaba en la maleta, con la que Anna había cargado hasta los ascensores…

-Estás portándote muy bien perrita-dijo Regina sonriendo a su esclava, mientras acariciaba el miembro de plástico de más de 25 centímetros de color rosa-No me he leído todo tu diario zorrita, así que dime ¿Has escrito alguna fantasía como esta en tu diario?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí Ama-dijo la sumisa.

-Cuéntamela-ordenó la mujer, provocando el sonrojo de la sumisa.

-Fantaseaba con que Elsa me drogaba para dejarme dormida y cuando me despertaba me encontraba atada a una cama, totalmente desnuda para que ella me follase-dijo la muchacha del tirón, dejando a Regina un poco sorprendida.

-Te gusta esa perra tetuda ¿verdad?-preguntó la mujer, mientras la cogía de la pinza que la apretaba el clítoris y tiraba de ella.

-Sí Ama, me gusta mucho.

-Pues que sepas que ella es mía y tengo intención de tenerla durante mucho tiempo- dijo sonriendo-ahora arrodíllate y cómete el arnés entero.

La sumisa clavó sus rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a chupar el imponente dildo, la Dominante gozó, viendo como su esclava ponía toda su alma en tragar lo más posible de aquel rosado consolador, ayudada de vez en cuando por las manos de Regina, que hacían que cada vez se hundiese más y más en la garganta de la chica. Pero la mujer la sacó todo el arnés de la boca, cuando escuchó el timbre de la habitación.

-Ve a abrir perra-dijo la mujer, levantado a su esclava de un fuerte tirón de pelo-y ni se te ocurra cubrirte el cuerpo o sabrás lo que es el dolor-le avisó amenazadoramente.

La sumisa al oírlo, se puso roja de nuevo, al saber que tendría que mostrarse desnuda ante otra persona. Anna caminó cabizbaja hasta la entrada de la estancia, la abrió de un tirón, encontrándose ante ella, una mujer vestida con falda negra y camisa blanca, en la que estaba bordado el logotipo del hotel.

-Servicio de habitaciones-dijo la mujer, que debía de tener unos 30 años, y que a juzgar por su morena piel y su tono de voz debía de ser sudamericana-espero no haber venido demasiado pronto-se apresuró a decir la trabajadora, al ver el estado en el que le había recibido la huésped.

-Está bien-dijo Regina desde la cama tumbada, la Dominante tan solo llevaba el dildo de correas y el sujetador puesto-puedes pasar.

La recién llegada entró en la habitación empujando un carrito con una bandeja tapada, Regina vio que la mujer del servicio estaba un poco incómoda ante la situación que tenía delante, pero no era nada comparado con la humillación que Anna estaba sintiendo, su rostro parecía que no podría ponerse más rojo.

-Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Regina a la mujer.

-Me llamo Luciana, Señora.

-¿Te gustaría llevarte una buena propina, Luciana?-preguntó Regina, estirándose para alcanzar su bolso y sacar de él un billete de 100 euros.

-¿Qué desea Señora?-preguntó la mujer.

-Quiero que te pongas esto y me ayudes a follarme a mi perra, no tardaremos mucho-dijo la mujer, mientras sacaba otro arnés, en esta ocasión un de color negro y un poco más pequeño.

No fue necesaria demasiada insistencia para convencer a la mujer, en menos de un minuto se quitó la falda, las bragas y con ayuda de Regina se abrochó el arnés, a la Dominante le gustó el cuerpo de la mujer, estaba un poquito gordita, pero estaba bien. Una vez estuvo lista, el Ama le indicó que se tumbase en la cama de espaldas.

-¡Ahora sube sobre ella perra, métete el consolador hasta el fondo de tu coño de puta!-dijo la mujer con dureza, dirigiéndose a su esclava.

Anna temiendo que si se demoraba, su Ama tomase medidas contra ella, saltó sobre la cama y separó las piernas para cabalgar sobre Luciana, que la esperaba con el rostro relajado. Anna sintió un gran placer cuando notó como el dildo comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de ella, y gimió de gusto cuando llegó al final. Gemido que se cortó en seco, cuando la sumisa notó que Regina separaba sus nalgas.

-No Ama por ahí no, se lo ruego-pidió la sumisa.

-No protestes puta-dijo la mujer, mientras embadurnaba con algo de lubricante el arnés-te voy a hacer cumplir una de tus fantasías ocultas, deberías de estarme agradecida. Vamos a ser dos mujeres en lugar de dos tíos, pero será divertido.

-No, por favor, se lo ruego, no estoy preparada.

-Carmen tampoco lo estaba cuando la humillasteis-replicó la mujer, mientras agarraba a la esclava la cara, en busca de su boca, para meterla una mordaza de bola-Yo creo que es el momento ideal de estrenar este culito de puta-dijo la mujer, mientras superponía la cabeza de su pene rosa de plástico sobre el pequeño ano de la joven.

Anna gemía una y otra vez tratando de suplicar, pero aquellos gemidos eran suaves, comparados con el que profirió, cuando Regina, de un solo empujón hundió los primeros centímetros de su arnés en el culo de la sumisa.

Regina viendo que el dolor era fuerte, que su esclava trataba de moverse con rapidez, para buscar alivio sintiendo el arnés de Luciana en su sexo, le agarró de las caderas para seguir envistiendo sin piedad, y evitar en la medida de lo posible que obtuviese placer por vía vaginal. Regina se arrepintió de que la habitación no contentase con un espejo sobre el cabecero de la cama, se estaba perdiendo la sesión de dolor que estaba dando a aquella perra, aunque el solo hecho de escuchar sus ahogados gemidos bajo la mordaza eran algo realmente excitante.

Después de diez penetraciones, desde el principio hasta el final del culo de Anna, la chica dejó de gemir con la intensidad que lo hacía al principio. La sumisa ya había parado en su intento de buscar placer en la penetración vaginal, después de que su Ama la clavase las uñas con fuerza sobre las caderas y en aquel momento era Regina la que dirigía el placer de las tres mujer.

-¿Quieres que lo saque ya, perra?-preguntó la mujer, recibiendo un par de gemido ahogados por parte de Anna. Regina sonrió al oírlo, no sabía si decía que sí o que no, pero lo que era seguro era que no lo sacaría de allí hasta quedar ella aliviada sexualmente.

Después de un par de minutos más, Regina gimió de gusto, cuando notó como la parte del arnés que la correspondía, quedaba empapado en sus fluidos vaginales, la mujer cerró los ojos y permaneció relajada por unos momentos, hasta que sin previo aviso sacó el consolador el culo de su sumisa sin ningún cuidado, provocando un ligero gemido por parte de Anna.

-¡Ya puedes quitarte la mordaza perra!-le ordenó Regina, cuando de un tirón de pelo la hizo descabalgar de la asistente. La Dominante se quedó mirando a la mujer, que estaba penetrando vaginalmente a su esclava, su cara denotaba que no había llegado al éxtasis- Tú también puedes marcharte ya, muchas gracias-dijo la mujer, mirando a la sudamericana.

-Señora, aún no he legado al orgasmo, me estaba gustando-dijo la mujer, esperando que la Dueña de la habitación se lo replantease.

-Eso a mí me da lo mismo-respondió Regina-has cobrado por penetrar a mi esclava, no por recibir placer. Si hubieses sido honrada y no me hubieses cobrado por ayudarme, ahora mismo ordenaría a mi perra que te lamiese hasta dejarte bien satisfecha-dijo el Ama sonriendo.

-Le devolveré el dinero-dijo la mujer, desesperada por llegar al orgasmo mientras buscaba el billete de 100 que Regina le había dado.

-No es suficiente-dijo la Dominante, mirándola con frialdad-si quieres que mi perra te haga acabar, tendrás que darme 300, si no ya sabes, vas al baño y te haces un dedo pensando en nosotras-dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que sus exigencias eran excesivas.

-Por favor Señora, tengo dos niños y mi maridos está en paro-dijo la mujer desesperaba, viendo que aquel caro orgasmo estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Razón de más por la que deberías de marcharte ahora y seguir trabajando, acabas de ganar 100 euros extra-dijo la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras veía como la asistente que comenzaba a quitar el arnés con cara de frustración.

-Señora, no tengo ese dinero, por favor ayúdeme-pidió la mujer, en un tono sumiso, que a Regina le encantó.

-Está bien, me devolverás los 100 euros y me darás el anillo que levar en la mano derecha- dijo Regina, señalando la alianza que Luciana llevaba.

-Pero Señora, es mi alianza de boda, a mi marido le costó 400-dijo la mujer.

-Para mí no vale más de 200, así que te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-preguntó mirándola, sin una asomo de compasión.

-Lo tomo-dijo la mujer, quitándose la alianza del dedos y pasándosela, junto a los 100 euros a Regina.

-Dala placer perra-dijo la mujer con dureza a su sumisa, para que esta no tuviese ni un asomo de duda.

Anna sin perder un instante, se arrodilló a los pies de la que la había estado penetrando minutos antes, para meter su lengua en el húmedo y peludo sexo de la asistente. Regina desde la distancia, observaba complacida el cómo no solo había doblegado a una de las perras que había humillado a su querida sumisa, días atrás, sino que además había conseguido hacer pagar por sexo un precio desorbitado a una mujer, que parecía de lo más recatada, lo cual siempre era un placer añadido. La Dominante escuchó a la asistente gemir de placer mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Regina guardando el anillo de la mujer en su bolso-Por menos de dos minutos de placer te has fundido un anillo de 400 euros-comentó impresionada, viendo que en el rostro de la mujer comenzaba a verse el arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Regina observó el cómo se levantaba pesadamente de la cama, en la que se había tumbado para recibir la lamida y el cómo se dirigía al baño para colocarse un poco el pelo con la mano- ¡Asistente!

-Sí Señora-dijo la mujer, esperanzada con que la mujer le devolviese su anillo.

-La próxima vez que alguien te ofrezca placer y a ti te apetezca, procura no intentar sacar tajada-le aconsejó Regina, la mujer del servicio viendo que era lo único que iba a decirla, se marchó humildemente de la estancia-¡Tú ya puedes ir vistiéndote, perra!-dijo Regina con dureza a la sumisa que seguía arrodillada al pie de la cama.

-Sí Ama-dijo la sumisa, levantándose de un brinco, para coger su ropa y ponérsela rápidamente.

-Ya puedes marcharte, si no vuelves a molestar a Emma yo no volveré a hacerte nada-dijo la mujer, que había quedado bastante satisfecha con lo que había hecho a aquella zorrita vergonzosa. Pero para sorpresa de la Dominadora, la sumisa no se marchó de la habitación tan rápido como ella había esperado-¿Pasa algo, perra inútil?

-No Ama es que…-la mujer la miró intensamente, pero no dijo nada, fuese lo que fuese lo que quería decir, tendría que hacerlo por ella mismo-bueno… gracias por la experiencia, nunca sentí nada tan intenso-dijo en un tono de voz bajo, pero suficiente como para que lo oyese.

-¿Te ha gustado que te enculase sin piedad?-preguntó sonriendo la mujer, ante la confesión.

-Sí Ama, me gustó mucho, me gustaría repetir algún día si a usted la parece bien-dijo humildemente la sumisa.

-Así que quieres ser mi sumisa-dijo la mujer, acercándose a su esclava, para ver que cuanto más cerca de ella estaba más nerviosa se ponía.

-Sí ama, me ha hecho pasar mucha vergüenza, pero me ha excitado como nunca.

-Es una pena para ti, porque ya tengo a mi servicio a la mejor sumisa que podría desear-dijo Regina, viendo como la desilusión se adueñaba del rostro de Anna-pero, si te portas bien con Emma, quizás te pueda dar alguna oportunidad algún día, y quizás alguna sesión.

-Seré muy buena con Emma, Ama-dijo la sumisa al momento con decisión.

-Bien, entonces nos mantendremos en contacto, pero te aviso de una cosa para que también se la hagas llegar a la puta de Elsa, como le hagáis el más mínimo daño emocional a Emma, el castigo que os he dado por humillarla, os va a parecer ridículo comparado con el que os daré si la volvéis a dañar-amenazó Regina, mirándola con dureza, y viendo el miedo en los ojos de Anna.

-Seré muy buena con Emma, Ama, no la haré ningún daño, se lo juro-dijo la sumisa al momento.

-Bien perra así lo espero, ahora arrodíllate y lame el dildo que he metido hasta el fondo de tu culo, para poder meterlo limpio a la maleta.

La sumisa sin dudar un momento ante la orden de su Ama, clavó las rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a lamer sin pudor alguno, mientras la Dominante pensaba en las fantásticas posibilidades que podría darla tener un par de nuevas esclavas a sus pies.

 **NO SE OLVIDEN QUE MAÑANA COMIENZO LA PUBLICACIÓN DE "BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY" Y PARA LOS QUE QUEDARON ALGO DECEPCIONADOS, NO SE ANGUSTIEN, TENGAN ALGO DE PACIENCIA, EN DOS SEMANAS VOLVERÉ A HACER UNA ENCUESTA CON LOS FICS QUE QUEDARON FUERA MAS DOS MAS. Y PODRÁN VOLVER A VOTAR.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **Y PARA INFORMARLES QUE SI ME QUIEREN DEJAR UN REVIEW, LO HAGAN EN PRIVADO, YA QUE PARECE QUE NO ME ESTÁN APARECIENDO AL LADO DE LAS HISTORIAS, ES COMO QUE DA EL NUMERO DE REVIEW PERO NO EL CONTENIDO.**

Regina, después de un par de semanas, decidió confesarle a su sumisa lo que ella misma había hecho a Elsa, Ingrid y Anna, para que nadie volviese a meterse con ella en la universidad, pero la reacción de Emma, que estaba masajeando los pies de su Ama, durante el desayuno, no fue la que Regina esperaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada, Ama?-preguntó la sumisa, un poco dolida.

-Porque eres demasiado buena, te abrías apiadado de esas perras si hubieses venido conmigo-le dijo la mujer, deslizándose por la cama, hasta llegar a donde su sumisa estaba.

-Quizás de Ingrid y Anna sí, pero estoy segura de que de Elsa no me habría apiadado-dijo la sumisa.

-Te lo debió de hacer pasar muy mal-dijo la mujer, mirándola con ternura y besándola dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Sí Ama, la tenía tomada conmigo, bueno conmigo y con todo el que era un poco diferente-dijo la chica. Regina calló un momento y luego habló.

-Esto se les suele proponer a sumisas que llevan más de un año con su Ama, pero como tú eres una sumisa excepcionalmente buena, te lo voy a sugerir a ti-dijo Regina, haciendo sonreír halagada a su esclava-Tengo dominadas a Elsa y a Anna, quiero que seas su adiestradora.

-¿Adiestradora?-preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Sí, quiero que seas el Ama de esas dos perras, las podrás usar para lo que quieras en el tiempo en que yo no te reclame, y si considero que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo te relevaré de esa función.

-Sí Ama, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible-dijo Emma, encantada de tener a Elsa a sus pies.

-Estoy poniendo muchas esperanzas en ti, Emma, si me fallas te castigaré con dureza-le aseguró, mirándola fijamente, intimidado a la sumisa por unos instantes.

-No la fallaré Ama, es la mejor Ama del mundo, seguro que algo se me ha pegado-dijo la chica con media sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a Regina, que tiró a su sumisa sobre la cama para besarla los labios con pasión.

Emma pasó un día especialmente bueno en la universidad, no porque las clases la fueran especialmente bien, ni nada por el estilo, sino porque había estado toda la mañana pensando en cómo debía explicarla a Elsa su nueva posición con respecto a ella, finalmente en la última clase, la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Pero antes de llegar a ella, cuando estaba a la altura del pupitre de Elsa fingió un mareo. La chica se echó la mano a la cabeza y miró a su enemiga.

-Elsa, estoy un poco mareada, ¿me puedes acompañar al baño?

-Sí claro-dijo la voluptuosa joven, levantándose de su silla al instante para coger a Emma de brazo.

La sumisa caminó, fingiendo estar mareada hasta que salieron de la clase, momento en que le dijo a Elsa que se encontraba mejor, que podía seguir sola, pero que solo por precaución mejor le acompañase hasta el baño y la esperase. Elsa, tal y como le había asegurado a Ama Regina, acompañó a Emma al baño y esperó pacientemente a que esta saliese del retrete en el que se había metido.

-¡Elsa, entra!-le dijo Emma, desde el interior del cubículo.

La chica rápidamente abrió la puerta, y se encontró a Emma sentada en el retrete, con la falda y las braguitas bajadas y mostrando su sexo rasurado, la chica le miró sorprendida.

-Regina me ha pedido que de ahora en adelante me encargue de que te conviertas en una persona un poco más servicial-le dijo sonriendo-me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Qué todo?-preguntó la chica, tratando de sembrar las dudas en Emma, pero la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

-Vaya, esta jefa mía me ha engañado-dijo la chica, comenzando a sacar su móvil de la blusa que llevaba-creo que la llamaré para aclararlo-escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Emma, fueron suficiente como para que el miedo se reflejase en los ojos de Elsa.

-¡No, por favor no la llames, haré lo que quieras!-dijo la chica arrodillándose en el suelo.

-Eso está mucho mejor, la primera tarea va a ser muy fácil, porque es algo que te gusta mucho, quiero que me limpies de orina la vagina, el otro día parecía que te gustaba mucho jugar con tu pipi-dijo Emma, poniéndose seria al final ya que recordaba su humillación.

Elsa lentamente acercó su lengua al sexo de Emma, cuyos labios estaban bastante mojados en orina. La receptora de la lamida sintió un estremecimiento, al notar la lengua de la que había sido su opresora durante tanto tiempo acariciando su zona íntima. Emma sonrió cuando vio que Elsa estaba a punto de terminar, y soltó un nuevo chorro de orina, que se había estado aguantado para que este empapase la cara de la que sería su sumisa.

Emma, que esperaba alguna clase de protesta por su parte no hizo nada, se congratuló al ver que Elsa no hizo más que bajar la cabeza y seguir lamiendo el sexo de la que iba a ser su Ama durante mucho tiempo. Emma no la dijo nada a Elsa, salvo un "buena chica", como si fuese una perra, cuando terminó de lamer su vagina, por aquel motivo fue la esclava la que se dirigió a Emma cuando salieron de baño.

-Ciento muchísimo todo lo que te hice el año pasado-le dijo la chica.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Emma, mientras caminaba hacia su clase-lo que sientes es que mi Ama te tenga controlada, y ahora estás aterrada porque vas a estar en mis manos durante mucho tiempo.

-Por favor Emma, perdóname-pidió la chica desesperada.

-Quizás con el tiempo, pero hasta que decida a perdonarte eres mi esclava y harás lo que yo quiera, así que cuando estemos a solas me llamarás Señora y me hablarás de usted.

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica al momento, tratando de demostrar a Emma que iba a poner de su parte para hacerse perdonar.

-Buena chica, esta tarde vamos a quedar tu y yo a las 5 en punto, ya te diré el lugar- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, la mañana no solo le había dado tiempo a pensar en cómo abordar a Elsa, sino también a decidir lo que haría con ella, cuando la tuviese a su merced.

Regina se quedó complacida cuando escuchó de labios de su sumisa, lo que había hecho a Elsa, aquella mañana y más aún, cuando la contó el plan que tenía preparado para aquella tarde, Emma no quería sobrepasarse en sus funciones como Domadora, por aquel motivo consideró imprescindible informar a su Ama antes de actuar.

Regina, como Emma esperaba, dio su visto bueno, la sumisa se dedicó desde aquel momento a prepararlo todo, para que su primera sesión como Ama saliese tan bien como lo tenía organizado en la cabeza.

Emma, por sugerencia de su Ama, quedó con Elsa en el portal de la casa a la que Regina le había llevado en primer día que la había sometido. La sumisa, confiando plenamente en su Dueña aceptó.

Como aquella casa estaba bastante alejada de su residencia habitual, Regina se ofreció a llevar a Emma antes de ir a trabajar. Cuando llegaron a su destino, casi 20 minutos tarde, las dos mujeres salieron de coche, intimidando a Elsa que esperaba en el portal de pie y nerviosa.

-¡Hola perra!-saludó Regina, que llevaba sin ver a Elsa desde hacía muchos días.

-Buenas tardes Ama-dijo la chica, agachando la cabeza.

-Espero que seas muy buena con mi sumisa-dijo la mujer, mirándola con severidad.

-Lo seré, se lo aseguro Ama-dijo la chica asustada.

-Más te vale-dijo la mujer, mirándola con dureza, para dulcificar su mirada cuando se fijó en su sumisa-Pásatelo muy bien como esa perra, Emma-le dijo la mujer, para despedirse de su esclava, dándola un cálido beso en los labios.

-La convertiré en una buena esclava para usted, Ama-dijo la sumisa, después del beso.

Emma, que llevaba las llaves en su bolso, abrió la puerta del portal, le indicó a Elsa que la siguiese, la chica sabiendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción, siguió a la joven. Cuando la Adiestradora entró en la casa, lo primero que hizo fue dar un par de vueltas por ella para reconocerla, y así también aprovechar para que la incertidumbre de Elsa creciese.

-Ahora quiero que te desnudes-ordenó Emma, cuando volvió junto a su sumisa, que no se había movido del recibidor.

Elsa, que desde que Regina se había adueñado de ella, vestía de un modo mucho menos provocador, comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros, los zapatos de medio tacón y el jersey que la quedaba muy ajustado en sus pechos. Emma observó atentamente el cuerpo de Elsa en ropa interior, realmente tenía un cuerpazo y aún la maravilló más cuando retiró su sujetador y sus grandes pechos cayeron un poco.

Emma gozó cuando se acercó a su esclava, y vio el temor en sus ojos, pero la chica no tenía por el momento intención de hacerla daño alguno, tan solo se dedicó a sobarla sus enormes pechos, pellizcarla sus grandes pezones de aureolas marrones, y meterla un par de dedos en el interior de su sexo depilado.

-Por favor Emma, acaba con esto, perdóname, te lo ruego-dijo la chica con tristeza y resignación. Emma como respuesta, la propinó un fuerte bofetón que la cruzó la cara.

-¡Que placer!-exclamó la muchacha-Te recomiendo que me trates como ya te he dicho esta mañana, porque para mí será una gozada castigarte-le avisó, mirándola a los ojos, viendo la rabia contenida y la vergüenza en los ojos de Elsa.

-Lo siento Señora-dijo después de un momento, agachando la cabeza.

-Una disculpa un poco sosa-dijo la chica, sentándose en el sillón y poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de la sala de estar-quizás si te humillas un poco más, te perdone por esta falta.

La sumisa tetona, que ya había lamido los pies de Regina en el pasado, retiró los zapatos de Emma con las manos y comenzó a pasar la lengua por la planta de los pies de su Dominante. Emma se agarró con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su asiento, debido a que, que su atractiva y prepotente enemiga estuviese lamiéndola los pies le producía un inmenso placer. La Dominante la mantuvo así durante más de 20 minutos sin descanso, y más que la habría dejado si no hubiese sido porque el timbre avisó de la llegada de alguien. Emma alzó su mirada al reloj de pared, todo iba como había calculado.

-Ve a abrir a nuestro invitado-dijo Emma con energía.

-¿Qué invitado?-la chica como respuesta tuvo una bofetada en cada mejilla.

-Una por preguntar y otra por no llamarme Señora, ¡ahora ve a abrir!-ordenó, haciendo que Elsa se levantase temblorosa.

La sumisa caminó hacia la puerta nerviosa, porque iba a mostrarse desnuda ante alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era, y por lo rojas que tenía las mejillas después de los guantazos que le había dado Emma. La chica cuando estuvo ante la puerta giró lentamente el pomo y abrió de golpe.

Elsa se quedó paralizada al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, era un muchacho de mediana estatura, pelo corto, castaño y rizado, piel clara y en aquel momento unos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Emma que se había levantado de su asiento, observó la escena y sonrió.

-Pasa Christophe, pasa, no te has equivocado de casa-dijo la chica sonriendo-¿Te acuerdas de Christophe, perra Elsa?-preguntó Emma a su sumisa.

-Sí Señora-dijo la chica, que al parecer tenía más miedo a un nuevo correctivo, que a mostrar su condición de sumisa ante otra persona.

Emma invitó a Christophe a ir al salón y ordenó a Elsa que trajese un par de refrescos. El muchacho era un chico con el que habían coincidido el año anterior en el instituto, al igual que Emma, era una de las víctimas favoritas de Esa, en concreto a aquel muchacho siempre le estaba provocando sexualmente, poniéndose insinuante cerca de él, acariciándole, pero sin llegar más allá. Lo único que Elsa quería demostrar era que ella era la más calientapollas de la clase y humillar a los chicos menos agraciados haciendo que se les levantasen erecciones en el aula.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?-preguntó el muchacho, cuando vio como Elsa dejaba un par de vasos con refresco de naranja sobre la mesa, Christophe no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de los bamboleantes senos de la sumisa.

-Elsa ha decidido convertirse en una mejor persona, se ha confiado a mí para que la ayude a resarcir a la gente que le ha hecho mal.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

-Sí, he pensado en ti, porque si no recuerdo mal, esta puta te excitó mucho en el pasado, y no te dio nada para aliviarte. Si quieres que te compense, bájate los pantalones.

Christophe, sin pensárselo un momento, se bajó de un tirón los pantalones, marcando una erección bajo los slips blancos que llevaba. Emma le sugirió, que para facilitar el trabajo de su sumisa, también se los quitase, el muchacho lo hizo, dejando sorprendidas tanto a Elsa como a Emma.

Todos, el año pasado, en clase lo tenían como un chico tímido, entre las chicas se había extendido el rumor de que su miembro era inferior a los 10 centímetros, pero lo que se encontraba entre las piernas de Christophe, no era eso, ni por asomo, tenía una gruesa polla erecta que apuntaba al techo, coronada con un gran glande rosado y brillante, Emma instantáneamente lo comparó, con uno de los vasos de tubo que había en la mesa, siendo el pene de su invitado sensiblemente más pequeño.

-Estás dotadísimo-dijo Emma sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Gracias- dijo el chico alagado-si quieres podemos hacer alguna cosa.

-No, lo siento, soy lesbiana-argumentó la chica, que tenía prohibido por su Ama tener contacto con hombres-pero Elsa estará encantada.

-¿Sois pareja?-preguntó el muchacho, mientras observaba deseoso, como Elsa se acercaba a cuatro patas totalmente humillada.

-No, para nada, ella es solo mi perra y por ahora no me va la zoofilia-dijo para después soltar una carcajada, en lo que Elsa comenzaba a meter el gran glande rosado de Christophe en su boca mientras el muchacho también reía-La mujer que me ha mostrado que soy lesbiana, es otra-dijo la chica levantándose para acercase a su sumisa-más atractiva, más inteligente, más tierna, más excitante…lo tiene todo-dijo Emma, mientras cogía la cabeza de su esclava y comenzaba a forzarla, para meter y sacar la polla de Christophe una y otra vez-Si miras bien a Elsa, no es más que una puta con suerte, que tiene dinero y un par de tetas muy grandes, pero ahí se acaba todo.

El chico gemía de placer y miraba al techo extasiado por el placer que de modo tan inesperado le estaba llegando, hasta que después de un minuto del frenético ritmo que Emma había impuesto, el chico bramó y su polla comenzó sentir espasmos, dejando la boca de Elsa llena de esperma.

-¡Trágalo todo perra!-ordenó Emma, cuando comenzó a sacar la polla de la boca de Elsa. La sumisa procurando no contrariar a su Ama, mantuvo la boca bien cerrada y comenzó a tragar lentamente y con todos los reparos del mundo-¿Pasa algo Christophe?-preguntó Emma, al ver que el muchacho estaba un poco azorado.

-No, es que aguanté muy poco-dijo el chico avergonzado, ante lo que Emma sonrió.

-¿Es la primera mamada que recibes?-el chico asintió con la cabeza-es normal, no te apures. ¿Elsa, te parece que Christophe aguantó poco?

-No Señora-dijo al momento, con algo de semen en su boca.

-¿Te ha gustado su semen?-preguntó, viendo como el rostro de la sumisa se enrojecía.

-Sí Señora.

-Me alegro, porque ahora le limpiaras su aparato y le harás correrse otro vez-ordenó la chica mirándola sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Emma-dijo el chico sonriente.

-No hay por qué darlas-dijo la chica, que estaba disfrutando muchísimo de ver a Elsa así de humillada, ante un chico al que había tratado muy mal en el pasado-que menos que una tarde de mamadas por esta perra, después de todo lo que te hizo el año pasado-Emma después de decir aquello, ver a su esclava plantada en el suelo la miró con enfado-¿Estás sorda o que perra? Sigue o ya sabes lo que te espera.

La sumisa gateó de nuevo hasta Christophe, y comenzó a limpiar el glande del muchacho con la lengua procurando retirar y tragar todos los restos de semen que allí se encontraban. Elsa que sabía que el tiempo corría en su favor decidió tratar de excitar al muchacho de un modo moderado y no emplearse a fondo, para así tener que hacer el menor número de felaciones posibles, pero para su desgracia Emma se dio cuenta. La adiestradora, sin tardar se acercó al lugar donde Christophe había tirado sus pantalones, retiró el cinturón, para descargar un fuerte correazo sobre la espalda de la sumisa, que gimió de dolor.

-¡Sé que una zorra como tú debe de tener más recursos que esos!-le dijo visiblemente enfadada-así que hasta que no vea la polla de Christophe bien firme, te seguiré azotando-le avisó dándola un segundo correazo sobre su bronceada espalda.

Elsa no dijo nada ante la advertencia de su Ama, pero comenzó a espabilarse al momento, desde que recibió el primer correazo, hasta que finalmente logró poner tieso el pene de Christophe, la muchacha usó todo su repertorio: lamerle los huevos, pasarle la lengua desde la base del pene hasta el final del glande, aprisionar con sus labios el prepucio y pasar la lengua de manera frenética…

-¿Puedo correrme en sus tetas?-preguntó el chico extasiado de placer dirigiéndose a Emma.

-No sé- dijo Carmen fingiendo dudar-¿Tú qué opinas Elsa?

-Lo que usted desee Señora-dijo la esclava al momento.

-Entonces adelante.

Elsa, que era consciente de que si no se ponía al trabajo inmediatamente, Emma no tardaría en animarla con la correa, cogió sus generosos senos con las manos y colocó la polla del muchacho entre ellos. Christophe, nada más sintió los grandes y cálidos pechos de Elsa presionando su miembro, acercó sus manos a ellos, primeramente los acarició con dulzura, pero poco a poco comenzó a apretarlos con más fuerza.

La sumisa, que ya había comenzado a sudar debido al esfuerzo de estar tanto tiempo arrodillada y sirviendo a un chico que a la chica no le parecía ni un poco atractivo, trataba de mover sus senos lo más rápida y acompasadamente posible, para lograr que eyaculase lo antes posible, pero en aquella ocasión el aguante de Christophe aumentó, no soltó su cargar de esperma sobre la cara y los pechos de Elsa hasta después de 5 minutos.

-¿Ves cómo todo era cuestión de práctica?-le dijo Emma, mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos derecho de Christophe y le tocaba la cabeza con cariño-ya verás como la próxima vez aguantas aún más.

-¿Me dejas otra vez?-preguntó el chico, sonriendo por su fortuna.

-Claro, todas las que quieras, hasta que me vengan a buscar-dijo la chica, contenta con la experiencia mientras observa el rostro de Elsa, con algo de semen sobre él y con los pechos cubiertos por un par de chorros de espeso semen-¡Perra ha caído algo de semen en el suelo, límpialo!-ordenó Emma, señalado unas gotas de esperma que había sobre una de las baldosas que poblaban el suelo.

La chica, para el asombro del invitado, caminó gateando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el líquido blanco y dio un largo lametazo a la zona, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna mancha. Una vez terminó Elsa, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, volvió a arrodillarse entre las piernas de Christophe para volver a reanimar al muchacho.

Christophe gozó en la siguiente hora y media de otros cuatro orgasmos, los cuales estuvieron mezclados con toda clase de humillaciones ideadas por Emma: obligar a la sumisa a dar las gracias después de cada eyaculación del muchacho sobre ella, hacer que se vistiese de nuevo para hacer un estriptis ante ellos bailando de manera provocativa, hacerla que limpiase una serie de escupitajos que Emma y su invitado soltaron sobre el suelo…pero todo acabó cuando Regina llamó al móvil de Emma, para informarla de que estaba abajo esperando.

-Se acabó la fiesta, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, Christophe-dijo la chica sonriendo a su invitado, mientras indicaba a Elsa que se vistiese.

-Increíble Emma, no sé cómo te lo voy a poder pagar-dijo el chico poniéndose los pantalones.

-Nada, nada, esto es un hobby. Quizás te llame otro día para repetir.

-Me encantaría.

Christophe tardó un par de minutos en marcharse, dejando a Emma sola con su esclava.

-La voy a decir a Regina lo que me has hecho-dijo Elsa, que estaba muy furiosa por la humillación sufrida.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?

-Le voy a decir que me has hecho tener sexo con un tío, sé que no le gusta-dijo la chica, asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ves Elsa? ese es tu problema, que crees que todas las chicas somos tan estúpidas como tú. ¿De verdad crees que te habría hecho hacer esto, si mi Ama no me lo hubiese permitido?-le preguntó la Adiestradora acercándose a ella, obligándola a retroceder-te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas, a mi Ama le molesta que yo tenga sexo con hombres, porque la gusta tener sexo conmigo directamente, a ella le da igual lo que haga contigo y a quien te ceda-escucharla decir aquello asustó tanto a Elsa que se arrodilló a los pies de Emma.

-Por favor Emma, ten piedad de mí, perdóname por favor, sé que fui una zorra contigo, pero por favor déjame, no te molestaré nunca más-imploró la sumisa.

-No hasta que no esté satisfecha, sufrí muchas humillaciones por tu culpa-dijo la chica apoyando la planta de su zapato sobre la cabeza de su esclava-Ahora que te tengo en mi poder no te va a ser fácil librarte de mí, perra. Y ahora fuera, que mi Ama me está esperando.

La sumisa sin decir nada, salió de la casa acompañada por su Ama, separando sus caminos tan pronto como llegaron al portal, Elsa avanzando calle abajo y Emma dirigiéndose a la zona donde su Ama había aparcado el coche cuando la había llevado a su cita.

-¿Te divertiste, esclava?-le preguntó la mujer, en cuanto Emma entró en el coche.

-Mucho Ama-dijo la chica, después de recibir un beso de su Dueña.

-¿Lo grabaste para que lo pueda ver?

-Sí Ama-dijo la chica, sacando una pequeña cámara de vídeo de su bolso-aproveché para encenderla cuando la hice ir a abrir la puerta desnuda a nuestro invitado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta como suena eso-dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras arrancaba el coche-si me gusta lo que has hecho con ella, te recompensaré.

-Estoy segura de que la gustará, Ama-dijo la chica, confiada en agradar a su Señora e imaginándose ya el premio que Regina le daría.


	16. Chapter 16

Las semanas para Emma pasaron plácidamente, desde que su Ama le entregó en propiedad a Elsa, siempre que Regina no la necesitase para nada. La chica acostumbraba a quedar con su esclava una tarde de cada tres, las otras dos las empleaba para estudiar, ya que no quería descuidarse con sus deberes de universitaria.

Regina por su parte disfrutaba viendo como su sumisa comenzaba a gozar de su faceta Dominante, sin perder ni un ápice de eficacia en las tareas que hacía para ella, Emma sabía adaptarse perfectamente a su posición de Ama y de esclava, según quien fuera a quien tenía delante.

Emma pese a que solo dedicaba a su sumisa un par de tardes a la semana en las que disfrutaba desnudándola, humillándola, dándola castigos suaves y si se lo merecía alguno más fuerte…no era el único momento en el que la tenía sometida. La chica no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a la que había sido su acosadora el año anterior, se pasaba todo el día a su lado, incluso en las clases, cambiando su lugar con Anna, a la cual aún no había sometido.

-Por favor Emma, para-le susurró Elsa al sentir como el vibrador que su Ama le había metido en el sexo, volvía a moverse dentro de ella.

-¿Qué pare qué?- preguntó la chica sonriendo, mientras metía la mano en el bolso para aumentar la intensidad de la vibración.

-El vibra, me vas a hacer correrme delante de todos-dijo la chica en un susurró.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado-dijo Emma al momento, bajando un poco la intensidad. Se había acostumbrado a hacer cosas como aquella a Elsa, que cada día era más dócil con respecto a su adiestradora, ponía menos pegas a la hora de cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la última clase, las dos chicas se levantaron y ambas cogieron sus mochilas, la diferencia entre la de Elsa y la de Emma, era que la de la esclava era mucho más pesada que la de su Dueña, ya que la primera llevaba la mayoría de libros de la segunda. A Emma le habría resultado divertido hacerla cargar con su mochila delante de todos, pero sabía que no era una buena idea airear demasiado la situación que había entre ellas.

Antes de salir del recinto de la universidad un par de chicos pararon a ambas para invitarlas a una fiesta que celebraban aquella misma noche. El estar tanto tiempo cerca de la popular sumisa había convertido a Emma también en popular.

-Lo siento, tengo otros planes-dijo Elsa, Emma la miró sonriendo, aquella tarde no tenía sesión con ella, pero la chica le había dado orden de rechazar todas las invitaciones si ella no le daba permiso para acudir, Emma se había perdido muchas fiestas e invitaciones en su último año de instituto por su culpa e iba a devolvérselo con intereses.

-Sí- añadió Emma-hemos quedado con una amiga que viene esta tarde.

-Bueno, podéis venir todas si queréis-ofreció el otro chico.

Emma después de decirles que quizás se pasasen, siguió avanzando acompañada de su cargada y excitada sumisa que comenzaba a sudar pese a que hacía un poco de frío.

-Te llamaré esta tarde, perra-le dijo cuando ya estaban solas, mientras Emma se dedicaba a pasar los libros de la mochila de Elsa a la suya- lo de que hemos quedado con una amiga es verdad.

-¿Con que amiga, Señora?- preguntó la chica preocupada, después de lo humillada que se sintió la primera vez que alguien más se metió en su sesión, Elsa no tenía ninguna gana de repetir.

-Eso es una sorpresa- dijo Emma, en lo que se ponía la mochila sobre los hombros- pero nos divertiremos, ya lo verás.

Emma regresó a la casa de su Ama sin entretenerse por el camino, Regina era muy indulgente con ella pero la chica en ningún momento se aprovechaba de aquella situación para relajarse en sus tareas, muy al contrario, la sumisa procuraba esforzarse al máximo para tener a su Señora contenta. Aquello, en una pequeña parte, lo hacía porque no deseaba perder sus privilegios, pero lo cierto era que lo más la llenaba era ver a su Ama contenta y satisfecha con los trabajos que Emma hacía por ella.

La sumisa, como siempre que iba a hacer algo inhabitual con Elsa, le comunicó a su Ama todos los detalles que había planificado para aquella tarde. Cuando Regina escuchó todas las cosas que su esclava había preparado para Elsa, sonrió ampliamente y dio su visto bueno.

-Como me gustaría verlo, pero esta tarde tengo mucho trabajo- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Si quiere le puedo cambiar de día para que pueda asistir, Ama- dijo la chica mientras servía el postra a su Ama.

-No cariño, dominas muy bien sin mí, creo que si estuviese presente en tus primeras sesiones podría cohibirte un poco. Pero cuando hayas cogido más experiencia te acompañaré en alguna.

-Si lo desea lo puedo grabar como el otro día- sugirió la chica, que había tenido un sexo más que satisfactorio como premio por la sesión que había dado a Elsa.

-Buena idea, llegaré un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero estoy segura de que conseguirás animarme. Después de cenar nos desnudaremos y lo vernos en el DVD las dos juntita- dijo la mujer sonriendo y echándose la mano a su sexo.

-Por favor Ama, déjeme a mí- pidió la sumisa arrodillándose para dejar su cara a la altura del sexo de Regina y comenzar a lamerlos mientras su Dueña degustaba el flan con nata que su sumisa le había servido.

En aquella ocasión Regina salió para trabajar a las 3 de la tarde, con lo que Emma no vio oportuno llamar a Elsa para quedar todavía, contando con que su invitada no estaba libre hasta las seis. La sumisa se quedó en la casa estudiando, hasta que su reloj comenzó a sonar a las 5 en punto, momento en que se puso un abrigo y salió en dirección a la estación de metro.

Después de hacer un par de transbordos Emma se presentó ante la casa de la amiga de su Ama, que se había convertido en su cuartel general de dominación, una media hora después de salir de su residencia habitual.

Elsa, como buena esclava ya estaba esperándola en el portal. Desde que se había convertido en su sumisa, la joven no se había retrasado ni una vez, no así Emma, que en ocasiones como aquella solía hacerla esperar. Si había obedecido aquella vez, cosa que era casi segura, debía de llevar allí como medio hora pasando frío.

-¡Buenas tardes, perra!- le dijo Emma, sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

-Desde las cinco en punto, Señora- dijo la sumisa, sin ningún tono de reproche, la pobre Elsa tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

Emma observó a su esclava de arriba abajo mientras esperaban el ascensor, esta se había vestido tal y como le había ordenado por teléfono, zapatos de tacón alto para que la costase caminar, unos vaqueros ceñidos y un jersey ajustado que dejaba bien claro que no llevaba sujetador puesto, que sus pezones se marcaban debido al frío al que habían estado expuestos.

-Levántate el jersey- dijo Emma mirándola con una sonrisa- Quiero ver si has cumplido con lo que te ordené.

Elsa, sin atreverse a levantar la vista y cruzar su mirada con la de su Ama, levantó la parte de abajo del jersey hasta dejar ésta por encima de sus grandes pechos. Emma, que había hecho todo el camino sin ponerse guantes para que sus manos estuviesen bien frías, agarró los suaves y cálidos pechos de su sumisa para calentarse. La Adiestradora sintió sobre las palmas de sus manos los durísimos pezones de su esclava, a la que se la veía en la cara que no disfrutaba con aquella situación, pero eso a Emma le deba lo mismo.

Tan pronto como entraron en la casa, y como era habitual, Emma ordenó a su sumisa que se quitase toda la ropa. Al ser una vivienda que su propietaria no usaba con asiduidad hacía bastante frío, sensación que se reflejaba en el cuerpo de Elsa que tenía la carne de gallina.

Emma, pese a las súplicas de su esclava, no encendió la calefacción hasta que su reloj marcó las 5:45, 15 minutos eran más que suficientes para calentar un poco la casa y que su invitada se sintiese a gusto.

Para que la espera no fuese demasiado agradable para Elsa, Emma la puso a hacer tareas domésticas, con unas pinzas metálicas en los pezones y un collar de perro al cuello, mientras la Adiestradora se dirigía a otra habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y colocar la cámara allí donde se iba a desarrollar la sesión.

En cuanto terminó de disimular la cámara entre los libros de una estantería la sumisa de Ama Regina salió para recibir a su invitada. Elsa le miró temerosa, ya que no sabía si deseaba que fuese ella la que abriese.

-Ponte a cuatro patas y acompáñame- dijo Emma mientras se dirigía con paso rápido hacia la puerta.

Elsa se colocó en cuatro patas sobre el frío y duro suelo haciéndose algo de daño en las rodillas, pero sabía que aquel dolor no sería nada comparado con el castigo que su Señora le produciría si no se portaba como esperaba de ella.

Emma saludó a su invitada con un par de besos en las mejillas, era una mujer de su altura de unos 40 años, de piel clara, media melena de pelo negro, figura bastante esbelta. Pero la más importante característica de aquella mujer era que había sido en el pasado otra de las víctimas de Vanesa.

La recién llegada se llamaba Claudia, y había sido la profesora de matemáticas de Elsa y Emma el año pasado. Emma siempre tuvo cierta simpatía por aquella mujer, era una profesional competente que trataba con justicia a sus alumnos, pero que quizás en curso anterior les dio demasiada confianza. Aquello desembocó en que Elsa se creyese con derecho a interrumpirla constantemente durante sus clases y a faltar al respeto a la docente. Hasta que Claudia acabó por estallar y dar un bofetón a la chica después de que Elsa hiciese un comentario despectivo contra su familia.

Emma comprendió desde el primer día, que la profesora no debería de haber agredido a su alumna, pero también sabía lo que era ser acosada y que estando bajo tanta tensión se le podía cruzar algún cable. La cruzada de claves a la profesora le supuso estar suspendida de empleo y sueldo los dos últimos meses de curso y disculparse con Elsa delante de todos, lo cual fue una gran humillación para Claudia. Por suerte después de eso la readmitieron en el instituto y la permitieron seguir dando clases, de lo contrario a Emma le habría costado mucho más localizarla.

-¡Hola perra!- le dijo la recién llegada a Elsa, que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo- Emma me ha dicho que me voy a poder desquitar después de lo que me hiciste. – la sumisa al oír el sádico tono de su ex-maestra, se agarró a las piernas de Emma en busca de clemencia.

-Por favor Ama, se lo ruego, no me deje con ella- pidió aplastando sus senos contra los muslos de Emma y mirando suplicante.

-¿Con que derecho te atreves a agarrarme, zorra?- preguntó la Adiestradora, agachándose para dar un violento tirón de la cadena que unía las pinzas que presionaban los pezones de la sumisa.

Emma escuchó con placer el grito de dolor de su esclava y aprovechó el momento para agarrarla de su larga melena rubia y llevársela a la habitación donde espiraría sus pecados con ayuda de Claudia.

La habitación en cuestión era un estudio de lo más normal con estanterías poblando las paredes y un escritorio junto a una ventana que estaba cubierta por una cortina fina que permitía entrar la escasa luz que venía del exterior. Elsa estaba temblando de miedo, a diferencia de Emma y Claudia ella no sabía lo que las dos mujeres se proponían.

-Puedes hacer los honores, Claudia- le dijo Emma sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Será un placer- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Elsa- me lo hiciste pasar muy mal el año pasado mala perra, y ahora lo vas a pagar todo. Para comenzar te vas a poner de rodillas junto a la mesa y me vas a hacer unas pocas copias, vas a escribir 30 veces "debo respetar a la señorita Claudia"

Elsa rápidamente gateó hacía el escritorio para comenzar a hacer sus copias, peo antes de que llegase allí, Emma la retuvo para esparcir algo de arroz por el suelo para obligar a su esclava arrodillarse sobre él. La adiestradora le colocó un folio sobre la mesa y un bolígrafo para que comenzase su tarea.

La sumisa escribía todo lo rápido que podía para poder levantarse cuanto antes, los granos de arroz se la clavaban cada vez más en las rodillas produciéndola un creciente dolor que procuraba disimular, las escasas sesiones que llevaba con Emma le habían enseñado que su Domadora disfrutaba viéndola sufrir.

Elsa, que no levantaba la cabeza de sus copias, se sorprendió cuando sintió un calambrazo sobre su trasero que la hizo sobresaltarse. Emma y Claudia habían aprovechado el tiempo que su esclava había empleado en escribir, para armarse con un par de picas eléctricas de baja intensidad.

-No pensarías que solo te iba a castigar con las copias ¿verdad?- le preguntó Emma sonriendo mientras pasaba la punta metálica de su aparato por los pechos de la joven, descargando la electricidad sobre el pezón.

-Hasta que no termines las copias no pararemos- aseguró Claudia, mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver el número de copias que llevaba. Ambas Dominantes sonrieron cuando vieron que solo llevaba 5.

Elsa en ningún momento del castigo logró acostumbrarse a los chispazos que sentía por todo su cuerpo, lo que provocaba que la sumisa se sobresaltase una y otra vez, haciendo que su letra se volviese temblorosa e irregular. Emma, que llevaba la voz cantante en aquella situación le iba diciendo los lugares donde debía descargar su pica, para que Elsa sufriese de verdad. La profesora siguiendo las instrucciones, disfrutó sobremanera dándola calambres en los pechos, el sexo y las plantas de los pies.

-¡Ya está, Señora!- dijo Elsa después de sentir el último calambre en una de sus mejillas- Ya las escribí todas.

-Ahora lo veremos- dijo Claudia, recogiendo las copias de la mesa y echándolas un rápido vistazo- ¿Tú qué opinas, Emma?- preguntó la mujer pasándole el folio a su anfitriona.

-Creo que esta niña debería de aprender a hacer caligrafía- dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de sufrimiento de Elsa, debido a todo el tiempo que llevaba de rodillas- A la sala de castigos, así la próxima vez te esforzarás más.

Elsa que sabía que aquello no tenía réplica, comenzó a gatear a los pies de Emma, procurando estar lo más cerca de su Señora posible, Elsa tenía miedo a que Claudia le hiciese daño de verdad.

Emma ya tenía todo preparado en la sala de castigo, en el centro de la misma había colocado unos grilletes de hierro con una barra separadora para las piernas y otros de cuero unidos por una cadena destinados a las muñecas de Elsa. Con ayuda de Claudia, que se mostró muy colaboradora no tardaron en dejar a la esclava inmovilizada después de unir las esposas que retenían los brazos a una cadena que caía del techo.

Mediante el juego de poleas que había en una de las esquinas de la sala, Emma logró colocar a Elsa como estaba en sus planes: con las piernas rectas y el torso inclinado hasta formar un ángulo recto con estas.

-¿Qué prefieres primero Claudia? ¿Azotar o gozar?- preguntó la muchacha mientras le mostraba el amplio surtido de varas.

-Gozar primero, así te veo como le azotas y puedo tomar ejemplo- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la falda.

Emma se posicionó a la espalda de la sumisa portando una vara larga de madera, la muchacha había usado aquel artilugio en alguna ocasión contra su sumisa, pero nunca en exceso. Claudia por su parte se quitó la falda y las braguitas dejando al descubierto su pálido sexo cubierto de pelo. Elsa puso alguna reticencia a lamer aquella vagina peluda, pero se esfumaron cuando sintió el primer potente varetazo en su trasero.

Después de aquel golpe, Emma siguió fustigando rítmicamente a la sumisa, propinándola un golpe cada 10 segundos. Elsa soportó con entereza los primeros 10, pero después de ese la sumisa gritaba de dolor y trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras, cosa que era del todo inútil. Aun así la sumisa no suplicaba clemencia, sabía que Emma no se la concedería y lo único que haría sería alargar su agonía.

-¡Me corro!- exclamó Claudia extasiada agarrando la cabeza de Elsa por los pelos y restregando sobre la cara de la sumisa todos sus fluidos vaginales.

-¡Muy bien, perra!- dijo Emma apoyando la vara sobre la espalda de Elsa, y acariciando el culo de su esclava ya bastante marcado después de casi 20 azotes- Al final te vas a convertir en una profesional a la hora de comer coños- Emma se colocó ante Elsa y la maestra agarró la vara.

-¡Ahora te voy a hacer chillar como una cerda!- dijo Claudia mirando con sadismo el culo de Elsa para descargar la vara con violencia.

Elsa chilló de dolor al sentir la madera maltratando su ya de por si magullado trasero, los golpes que había sentido antes por parte de Emma habían sido mucho más moderados que los que la profesora le estaba repartiendo, y no solo eso, la sádica docente golpeaba el trasero de Elsa con una frecuencia muy superior a con la que lo hacía su anterior fustigadora, lo que provocaba que Emma recibiese una lamida de inferior calidad.

-Ve un poco más despacio Claudia- dijo Emma al ver que los gritos de Elsa hacían que su sexo recibiese muy poco placer.

-¡No, esta perra se lo merece!- dijo aumentado aún más la serie de golpes provocando aún más gritos desgarradores de Elsa.

Emma, viendo que su invitada había perdido el norte, caminó hasta colocarse junto a Claudia y se puso delante del magullado trasero de su sumisa, haciendo que la fustigadora parase en seco.

-Es suficiente- dijo Emma seriamente- ponte la falda y márchate.

Claudia al oír aquello tiró la vara al suelo notablemente disgustada, y se puso su falda de nuevo para encaminarse a la puerta de salida. Emma la siguió de cerca, pero no la dijo nada cuando esta abandonó la vivienda.

La muchacha regresó con su sumisa pensativa, ella creía que había preparado una sesión perfecta, pero no había calculado bien el odio que aquella mujer profesaba a Elsa. Emma sin decir nada, comenzó a desatar a la esclava, cuyo trasero tenía un par de heridas sangrantes.

-Lo siento Elsa, se me fue de la manos- dijo la chica cuando su esclava cayó arrodillada al suelo.

-¿Me va a liberar?- preguntó la chica alzando la cabeza esperanzada.

-No, todavía te queda mucho por resarcirme- dijo la chica- pero trataré de ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza- es normal.- A Emma se sorprendió aquella manifestación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si a mí me hubiesen hecho todo lo que te hice a ti el año pasado, tampoco perdonaría fácilmente - respondió la sumisa- yo no habría parado a Claudia si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa.

-Lo sé, pero tú y yo somos muy diferentes- respondió Emma.

-Sí, es mejor que yo Señora, le agradezco que la parase- dijo Elsa mirándola profundamente agradecida- ¿Podría darla un orgasmo como pago?

A Emma le volvió a sorprender su esclava, era la primera vez que le ofrecía darle sexo oral sin que ella la obligase, lo que la hizo sonreír ligeramente, mientras abría las piernas y mostraba su cálido sexo rosado a su sumisa.

Elsa gateó sumisamente y acercó su lengua a la vagina de Emma, que esperaban ansiosa recibir la lamida. La esclava no se hizo esperar y hundió su cara al completo entre las piernas de su Dominante, que rodeó con ellas el cuello de la joven para que esta no pudiese escapar hasta hacerla dejado bien satisfecha. Emma aflojaba su presa cada poco tiempo para que Elsa pudiese seguir lamiendo sin perder energía, sin duda era la mejor comida de sexo que recibía de boca de su esclava.

Emma, que solía contenerse a la hora de mostrar sus orgasmos con su sumisa, en aquella ocasión gimió tan alto como cuando lo hacía con su Ama Regina. La Dominante soltó a Elsa de su presa cuando sintió que había liberado toda la tensión sexual que había acumulado, pero aun así la esclava no dejó de lamer el sexo de Emma hasta dejárselo bien limpio.

-Buen trabajo perrita mía- dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras estiraba su pie para pasarlo por el sexo de Elsa- veo que por fin estás comenzando a pillarle el gusto a esto- dijo la chica al ver la vagina de Elsa estaba muy mojada.

-No sé qué me pasa Señora, desde hace algunos días siento una leve excitación- dijo Elsa mirando a su Dueña con la cara empapada en fluidos.

-Eso está bien- dijo la chica sonriendo sabía por experiencia propia que si la situación comenzaba a excitarla la doma sería mucho más sencilla para ella de ahora en adelante.


	17. Chapter 17

La decisión de Emma 17

Emma salió de clase acompañada por Elsa tan pronto como sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, la muchacha había dejado a su esclava recuperarse después del severo correctivo que le dio Claudia, su ex-profesora.

Emma que había imaginado que su Ama se enfadaría cuando viese que había tenido piedad de su esclava, se sorprendió cuando la alabó por el modo en el que había llevado la situación, protegiendo a su sumisa de un castigo excesivo.

-Emma-Le llamó una voz a su espada cuando estaba casi llegando a la salida, no era otra que Anna, la que en teoría también era esclava de la muchacha, pero a la que Emma no tenía intención de usar por el momento.

-¿Quieres algo?-Le preguntó la chica al momento.

-Sí, bueno… es que…-La chica parecía nerviosa, lo que era normal, ya que Emma estaba al corriente de su timidez-He visto que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Elsa y como ella no me dice lo que hacéis, me pica la curiosidad, ¿podría entrar en vuestros planes?-Emma sonrió y se acercó al oído de Anna para susurrarla.

-Ella es mi esclava ahora, hago con ella todo lo que se me antoja.

-¿Entonces ya no eres de Ama Regina?-Preguntó la muchacha, esperanzada en poder servir a la mujer que la sometió.

-Desde luego que sí, sigo siendo su fiel esclava, pero ella me ha confiado a esta perra para que la adiestre para ella-Contestó, soplándola al oído delicadamente.

-¿Podría serlo yo también?-Preguntó tímida muchacha.

-Con lo timidita que pareces, y resulta que por dentro eres una sumisa viciosa-Le dijo la chica sonriendo, para acabar mordiéndola la oreja-Te daré una oportunidad, pero recuerda que solo será una, sin fallas puedes olvidarte para siempre.

-Haré lo que haga falta por agradarla-Dijo la chica, agachando la cabeza.

-Te llamaré esta tarde y te diré donde me tienes que esperar.

Emma, cuando llegó a casa le contó a su Ama los planes que tenía preparados para Anna, pero esta le cortó antes de que la desvelase demasiado.

-Vas a tener que cancelarlo-Dijo Regina, mirándola fijamente-Esta tarde tenemos visita y estás en parte importante de mis planes-Confesó la mujer con media sonrisa.

-Como quiera Ama-Dijo la chica sumisamente-Luego llamaré a Anna para decírselo. ¿Puedo saber quién viene, Ama?

-Una amiga y su marido-esclavo-Contestó la mujer.

Regina, durante la comida, le estuvo explicando a su sumisa los gustos de los que serían sus invitados aquella tarde. La mujer era amante del nudismo y por aquel motivo Emma tendría que recibirlos sin una sola prenda de ropa en el cuerpo, amén de ofrecerse a coger sus ropa nada más entrasen.

-Puedes ir quitándote ya la ropa para ir acostumbrándote-Le dijo la Dominante, invitando a su esclava a que se librase de sus vaqueros y blusa, la sumisa sin pudor alguno se quedó totalmente desnuda ante su ama, mostrando sus pezones rosados erectos y su pequeño sexo algo mojado.

Desde aquel momento Regina se marchó a su estudio, donde tenía todas las cosas del trabajo para ir avanzando en algunos casos, Emma, por su parte se dedicó a hacer tareas domésticas, mientras esperaba nerviosa a que los invitado llegasen.

Emma abandonó la cafetera cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, la chica se iba poniendo nerviosa a cada paso que daban, podían ser sus invitados, pero podían no serlo, con lo que se expondría desnudas ante algún vecino. Sin darse tiempo a pensar más en ello la sumisa abría la puerta de un tirón.

Por suerte para ella, sí se trataba de la pareja que su Ama le había anunciado durante la comida, ella era una mujer de unos 30 años, piel clara, pelo largo, castaño y rizado y un rostro muy agradable con unos intensos ojos negros y de mediana estatura. El hombre por contra era bastante más mayor, cercano a los 45 años, de piel clara, alta y, bastante robusta, aunque se veía a la legua que la que llevaba las riendas en la relación era la mujer.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la sumisa al momento- ¿Me permiten sus ropas?

-Desde luego, debes de ser Emma- Dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba a la sumisa que le ayudase a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba-Yo me llamo Adriana y este es mi perro Antonio.

-Es un placer conocerla, Señora-dijo la chica, descubriendo bajo el abrigo una barriga imponente que dejaba claro que su invitada estaba embarazada.

El hombre que parecía mucho más habituado a desnudarse, no tardó en quitarse la ropa y comenzar a doblarla, mientras que Emma trataba de ayudar a Adriana lo mejor que podía a desvestirla.

-Por favor, acompáñenme al salón, en seguida aviso a mi Ama-Dijo la chica, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos las prendas de Antonio y Adriana.

Los dos siguieron a la sumisa de su anfitriona para acomodarse en el salón, la mujer tomando asiento en el tresillo y su esclavo colocándose a cuatro patas junto a esta, a Emma le llamó la atención lo marcada que tenía su pálida piel, que estaba cubierta de heridas y moretones, pero tampoco le prestó excesiva atención, lo importante en aquel momento era avisar a su Ama.

Después de avisar a Regina, fue a su cuarto para dejar sobre su cama, perfectamente dobladas, tanto las prendas de Adriana como de Antonio. Cuando Emma regresó a la sala de estar, con algunos refrescos, se encontró a Adriana y a Regina hablando animadamente, mientras Antonio servía de reposapiés a su mujer. La muchacha cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita del salón se arrodilló a los pies de su Ama.

-He oído que eres una superdotada a la hora de dar placer, Emma-Dijo la embarazada.

-Procuro esforzarme cuando tengo que dar placer, Señora-Dijo la chica.

-¿Podrías darme un masaje de pies? Realmente hoy los tengo doloridos-Dijo Adriana.

-Sí Señora, trataré de aliviarla-Dijo la chica, gateando hasta los pies de la invitada.

En aquella ocasión, no necesitó mirar a su Ama para saber que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer, Regina la tenía adiestrada para servir a sus invitados en lo que ellos deseasen, aunque la mujer siempre estaba atenta por si estos se pasaban con sus exigencias.

La sumisa trató con especial delicadeza los pies de la mujer, comenzando por masajearlos ligeramente con las manos para poco a poco ir aumentando la presión de sus dedos sobre las doloridas plantas de los pies de Adriana progresivamente.

Para satisfacción personal de Emma, la receptora del masaje no ocultaba el placer que aquello le producía y las manifestaciones fuero aún más ostensibles cuando Emma incorporó al masaje su habilidosa lengua, empapando en saliva los dedos de los pies de la mujer.

-¡Madre mía!- gimió la mujer mirando a Regina, que al igual que todos en la sala estaba totalmente desnuda-Realmente tienes un tesoro.

-Sí, ha progresado muchísimo desde que comenzó.

-¿Me la prestarás para un poco de sexo de calidad?-Preguntó la mujer sonriendo a su anfitriona, sonrisa que Regina no tardó en devolver.

-Que menos-Dijo la mujer-Últimamente hemos usado tu casa para hacer algunas sesiones con las sumisas de Emma, estoy segura de que te pagará muy bien.

-¿También tienes sumisas, Emma?-Preguntó la mujer mirando a la esclava, que la estaba haciendo olvidar sus dolores.

-Sí Señora, fueron regalo de mi Ama-Respondió la chica-Las estoy preparando para ella.

-Y lo está haciendo muy bien-Añadió Regina haciendo sonrojar a su esclava.

Después de unos minutos de ambiente distendido, Adriana le preguntó a su anfitriona donde podría tener un poco de intimidad con Emma. Regina, sorprendida de que su amiga no hubiese preguntando antes por aquello, le indicó que podían ir a su habitación y la acompañó al lugar seguida de Emma y de Antonio que seguía en cuatro patas.

-Él no quiero que la toque para nada-Le dijo Regina al ver que Antonio entraba también en la habitación. Adriana rió encantada.

-No te preocupes, solo viene de observador-Aseguró la embarazada-Tiene prohibido correrse hasta que el niño nazca. ¿Verdad cornudo?

-Sí Señora-Dijo el hombre humillado, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres contarle a nuestras anfitrionas nuestro trato?-Preguntó Adriana con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Mi Ama me dio a elegir entre dejarla embarazada yo y no correrme hasta que naciese nuestro hijo, o que la dejase embarazada otro, haciéndome aún más cornudo, y yo pudieses correrme todos los días hasta que el niño naciese. Yo elegí la primera opción-Dijo el hombre sin levantar la cabeza que miraba directamente a su polla encerrada en un dispositivo de castidad.

-Muy bien explicado-Dijo su Ama complacida.

-¿Y cómo no lo haces con hombres ahora?-Preguntó Regina, que sabía de lo mucho que a Adriana le gustaba humillar a su marido.

-Fácil. A este cerdo le humilla ver como hombres de verdad me follan, en cambio ver a su mujer intimando con otra hembra le pone muy cachondo-Explicó provocando la sonrisa de Regina.

-Desde luego eres lo peor- le dijo en broma.

Emma obedeció sumisamente cuando Adriana le dijo que se tumbase en la cama, a la muchacha le agradaba el cuerpo de la amiga de su Ama y estaba deseosa de tener sexo con ella. La embarazada no tardó en recostarse junto a la sumisa y mirarla intensamente.

-Puedes comenzar por donde quieras-Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la boca-No te quiero como sumisa, sino como amante.

-Como usted desee, Señora-Dijo Emma al momento.

-Hazme sentir muy bien, pero con delicadeza, estoy segura de que sabrás hacerlo.

La sumisa comenzó a intentar satisfacer a Adriana al momento, primeramente reconociendo el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando con sus manos los grandes e hinchados pechos de la mujer, su húmedo sexo, su prominente barriga de embarazada de 7 meses y por supuesto dejándose ella también tocar por la invitada.

Emma, sentía bastante placer entre las manos de aquella mujer, pero no era nada comparado con el que recibía Adriana de la sumisa.

-¡Dios, que manitas tienes!-Dijo la embarazada, mientras Emma oprimía con delicadeza los grandes y marrones pezones de la mujer, mientras empapaba en saliva el resto de su pecho.

-Tiene unos pechos riquísimos-Dijo la sumisa sonriendo a su amante-Su marido va a sentir mucha envidia cuando vea a su hijo mamando de ellos.

-Seguro que sí-Coincidió la mujer sonriendo también-Déjame probarlo los tuyos-Pidió concediéndola Emma al momento su deseo.

Adriana besó, chupó y mordió encantada los pequeños pechos de Emma, centrándose especialmente en sus rosados pezones, que después de ser estimulados unos segundos no tardaron en ponerse duros.

Después de casi 10 minutos de preliminares, las dos mujeres gemía de gusto a cada caricia, lo que provocaba que el rostro de sufrimiento de Antonio fuese cada vez mayor, la sumisa no había reparado en él hasta que se dio cuenta de que Adriana lo miraba cada cierto tiempo para recrearse con la situación de su marido. El hombre estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirando fijamente la escena lésbica que tenía ante sí.

-¿Estás disfrutando del espectáculo?-Preguntó Adriana, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se tomaba un leve descanso junto a su compañera.

-Disfruto si usted disfruta, Ama-Dijo el hombre, que obviamente deseaba ser él el que recibiese placer.

-Pues entonces debes de llevar mucho sin disfrutar como hoy, cornudo-Dijo la mujer para acabar soltando una carcajada-Ahora vete a buscar a Regina y pídela que te dé un arnés para que esta señorita se lo ponga y me folle delante de tus narices-Le ordenó, haciendo que el hombre se diese la vuelta a cuatro patas y comenzase a gatear hacia la salida.

Después de la partida de Antonio, Emma y Adriana siguieron con lo suyo, la sumisa procurando placer a la amiga de su Ama, siempre con cuidado de no apoyarse sobre la barriga de la mujer, y la embarazada tratando también de que su amante gozase de un buen sexo.

-¡Para, para!-Le dijo Adriana después de unos minutos a Emma-Nuestro arnés ya está aquí- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mirando a su marido, de cuya boca salía una dildo de grandes proporciones, acompañado por correajes de cuero negro-¿has penetrado ya alguna vez?

-Sí Señora-Respondió la sumisa al momento.

-Estupendo-Dijo Adriana sonriendo-Si no tuviese este barrigón te penetraría, pero el estar embarazada me ha vuelto perezosa-Manifestó guiñando un ojo a la sumisa.

-Como prefiera Señora, me gusta estar en los dos lados-Dijo la chica, levantándose de la cama y acercándose al esclavo para retirar el dildo de su boca y comenzar a ponérselo.

Adriana que no parecía dispuesta a separarse de su compañera aquella tarde se levantó y ayudó a Emma a ajustarse el arnés, quedándose la sumisa mirando su cuerpo desnudo en uno de los espejos de la habitación de su Ama, realmente estaba imponente con el consolador negro de cerca de 25 centímetros colgando entre sus piernas.

-¡Perro, lubrica esa polla de plástico!-Ordenó Adriana, haciendo que Antonio que seguía de rodillas en el suelo se levantase un poco para meter en su boca el gran arnés de Emma-¡Ponle más ganas, esclavo!-Gritó agarrando al sumiso de la cabeza y obligándole a llegar más al fondo, haciendo que la parte del arnés que penetraba a Emma le hiciese sentir placer.

Tras unos minutos de intensa lubricación, Adriana dio por bueno el trabajo de su esclavo y le permitió levantarse de su posición para en esta ocasión tumbarse en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Emma no preguntó sobre sus intenciones ya que Adriana no tardó en subir también al lecho y colocarse a cuatro patas y con las piernas bien separadas, dejando vía libre a la sumisa para que la penetrase.

-Se delicada, recuerda que vas a penetrar a una embarazada-Le dijo Adriana, girándose levemente para dedicar una sonrisa a su amante.

-No se preocupe Señora. Iré siempre al ritmo que me marque.

-Pues comienza.

Emma, nada más escuchó la señal comenzó a introducir el gran consolador negro con delicadeza por el gran y mojado sexo de su Señora. Adriana no tardó en comenzar a proferir gemidos de placer al igual de Emma que también estaba gozando en aquella posición, el único que desentonaba con sus quejidos era Antonio que soltaba cada cierto tiempo un grito de dolor.

La sumisa, curiosa por saber qué hacía Adriana para darle ese dolor se echó un poco hacia la derecha mientras no descuidaba su estilo de penetración. La chica lo comprendió al momento, cada vez que la mujer recibía una señal de placer, esta hacía algo a su marido esclavo para que sintiese justo lo contrario: clavarle la uñas en los costados, arañarle el pecho, darle un rápido golpe en sus maltrechos genitales, morderle en cualquier parte del cuerpo…

Emma, sin preocuparse ni un poco por el estado del sumiso siguió dando placer a Adriana aumentando progresivamente el ritmo y compatibilizándolo con toda clase de caricias, especialmente sobre su barriga y sus enormes y sensibles pechos, sobre los que Emma dejó sus manos para facilitar la llegada del orgasmo en la mujer.

-Sigue tocándome los pezones, que manitas tienes niña-Dijo la mujer extasiada de gusto, mientras la muchacha trataba de contener su propio orgasmo, sabía que si su Ama se enteraba de que se había corrido antes que su invitada le daría un buen castigo-¡Me corro!-Gritó la mujer.

Justo después de decir aquello, Adriana se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su marido, para clavarle las uñas sobre los hombres y darle fuertes mordiscos sobre pecho, ante lo que el hombre gritó desesperado, pero sin mover los brazos de detrás de la cabeza. Emma, no sacó el dildo hasta su amante se lo indicó y cuando lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue lames el sexo depilado de la embarazada, hasta dejárselo totalmente seco.

-¿Podré yo llegar al orgasmo ahora, Señora?-Preguntó Emma que estaba deseosa aún con el arnés puesto.

-Lo siento mi niña, pero cuando me dejan satisfecha me vuelvo muy egoísta, así que no te doy permiso-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba del pecho de su marido sobre el que se veían claramente las marcas de dientes y uñas.

-Sí Señora-Dijo Emma comenzando a retirarse el dildo un tanto disgustada, pero con la suficiente cabeza fría como para saber que no debía mendigar sexo a la invitada de su Ama.

-Ahora dame una buena lamida de coño mientras yo y mi perro nos vamos recuperando de este esfuerzo-Dijo sonriendo directamente a Emma que no tardó ni un segundo en plegarse a las exigencias de la invitada y comenzar a lamerla.

Emma que pensaba que tendría alguna oportunidad de llegar al orgasmo si daba una buena lamida a Adriana se esforzó al máximo, procurándola un nuevo orgasmo en pocos minutos, pero aun así la mujer no se apiadó de ella y la dejó con la calentura encima.

-Ahora será mejor que cambies las sábana-dijo Adriana-Regina se podría enfadar si esta noche se echa a dormir y huele que un hombre se ha tumbado sobre su cama.

-Sí Señora-Dijo Emma al momento, comenzando a quitar las sábanas para llevarlas directamente a la lavadora.

Emma, como era costumbre en ella, hizo la tarea con rapidez, arrancando las sábanas a tirones y llevándolas a la lavadora, donde las metió enérgicamente antes de presentarse en el salón donde su Ama permanecía junto a sus invitados. La sumisa como tenía costumbre cuando había visita, y no estaba sirviendo, se arrodilló a los pies de su Ama que le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Regina y Adriana continuaron charlando durante otra media hora, en la que la embarazada le dijo lo satisfecha que había quedado con el rendimiento en la cama de la esclava y bromeó sobre que la había dejado un poco a medias para que la próxima vez la desease aún más. Emma no dijo nada y permaneció callada durante toda la conversación ya que ni su Ama ni Adriana se dirigieron a ella directamente.

-¿Te ha parecido que Adriana ha sido mala contigo por no dejar que te corrieses?-Preguntó Regina cuando sus invitados se marcharon y estaba tumbada y desnuda junto a su esclava en su cama.

-No Ama-Dijo la chica-me habría gustado correrme, porque estaba muy caliente pero no ha sido mala contigo.

-Pero aun así no se lo pediste, no rogaste por él.

-Lo sé Ama, pero es que me pareció que su no fue muy rotundo, no creo que hubiese logrado nada-Explicó la sumisa.

-La próxima vez podrás llegar hasta el final con ella-Dijo Regina sonriendo-Yo la dije que no te diese permiso para correrte.

-¿Por qué, Ama?-Preguntó Emma que no comprendía.

-Quería saber si el estar domando sumisas, te había hecho volverte arrogante, pero Adriana me ha dicho que has sido una perrita muy dócil-Dijo Regina metiendo un par de dedos en el sexo de Emma-Sabía, que si el "no" te lo daba yo no intentarías hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero siendo otra persona tenía mis dudas.

-¿Me hará llegar al orgasmo, Ama?-Preguntó la chica deseosa de oír un sí de los labios de Regina.

-Quizás, pero hoy no me siento generosa, así que tendrás que ganártelo-Dijo la mujer mirando su reloj de pared-Si en los próximo 20 minutos me das 3 orgasmos te dejaré correrte.

Emma, confiada en lograr cumplir con las expectativas de su Ama, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a estimular el sexo de su Dueña, que ya estaba mojado antes de que su lengua lo alcanzase.


	18. Chapter 18

**¿QUE PASÓ MIS QUERIDOS FICTIONEROS? SE QUE ME QUERRÁN MATAR POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE UNO DE LOS FIC QUE LES PROMETÍ...PERO COMO DICE EL DICHO "MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA".**

 **DENTRO DE POCO LUEGO DE ESTA SERIE, SEGUIRÉ LOS FICS DE "LA FAMILIA SE ENCUENTRA" Y EL CASI OLVIDADO PARA USTEDES "EL PEQUEÑO CISNE DE MAMÁ"**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, Y PIDIENDO QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP, SE LOS DEJO A SU DISPOSICIÓN, Y DESPIDIÉNDOSE DE USTEDES, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO**

La decisión de Emma 18

-Sí Ama, todo va bien-Dijo Emma sonriendo mientras estaba sentada en el sofá del salón con los pies sobre la mesa-Esta tarde pondré a prueba a Anna, la he hecho esperar casi 2 semana.

-Te estás volviendo muy perversa-Le dijo Regina al otro lado del hilo telefónico en tono cariñoso, la mujer se encontraba en Barcelona y allí seguiría durante un par de días más.

-La hago esperar porque sé que está desesperada por ser sometida-Respondió la sumisa.

-Seguro que tu perversa cabecita ya ha planeado una dominación excitante.

-Sí Ama, estoy segura de que quedará muy contenta cuando la mande los videos y fotos que haga.

-Los esperaré ansiosa-Dijo sonriendo-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes?

-Muy bien Ama.

-Así lo espero, porque como saques malas notas te castigaré por ser una niña poco aplicada- Dijo Regina, pero Emma sonrió confiada en que sus notas serían buenas.

-La agradarán mis notas, estoy convencida.

-Bueno, un besito que tengo que seguir trabajando-Le dijo de repente.

-Que pase un buen día, Ama.

La calle recibió a Emma con una ráfaga de aire frio, aquello era muy normal, estaban casi a mediados de noviembre y aquel día era especialmente fresco, por aquel motivo había seleccionado aquella tarde para poner a prueba a la tímida Anna.

La sumisa estaba muy tensa, ya que la que sería su Adiestradora no le había dado ni un solo avance de lo que tenía intención de hacer con ella, Emma prefería tenerla nerviosa ante los planes que ya tenía trazados.

-Buenas tardes perra-Le dijo Emma cuando llegó al banco del parque en el que había quedado con Anna, llegando casi 20 minutos tarde.

-Buenas tardes Ama-Dijo la sumisa al momento levantándose de su asiento.

-Para ver si vas en serio primeramente arrodíllate y bésame los pies-Dijo la muchacha, mirando a la sumisa que lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que no había nadie que la pudiese ver-Lo siento, pero no me gustan las dudas-Dijo Emma dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-No, por favor, espere, lo haré-Dijo Anna, arrodillándose en el suelo y comenzando a gatear hacia Emma.

Emma sonrió, mientras observaba como la que iba a ser su sumisa clavaba las rodillas en el suelo y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, pero la Adiestradora no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil, después de haber dudado tras darla su primera orden, a cada paso que Anna daba Emma retrocedía uno más, dejando a su esclava cada vez más lejos de su objetivo. Pero aún así la sumisa no abandonó y siguió persiguiendo los negros zapatos de tacón que Emma se había puesto para aquel encuentro.

-Ya es suficiente-Dijo Emma agarrando de los pelos a la sumisa después de que esta besase los pies de su Señora-Ahora sígueme-Ordenó.

Anna, sabiendo que no obedecer a su Ama en cualquiera de sus órdenes le iba a costar tener que acatar castigos más duros, siguió a Emma de cerca, hasta que esta le dijo que se sentase en un banco y se quitase los zapatos. La sumisa se desprendió de los zapatos de poco tacón que llevaba y se los confió a su Ama, que no tardó en desaparecer con ellos después de decirla que no mirase hacia atrás en ningún momento.

Emma paseó con los zapatos de su esclava metidos en una bolsa, sacándolos de vez en cuando para introducir cosas en ellos: arena, alguna que otra piedrecita… pero siempre sin alejarse demasiado de Anna y teniéndola en todo momento vigilada. Tal y como ella esperaba, la sumisa no trató de buscar a su Ama pese a que la miradas y los comentarios de algunos de los paseantes la estaban comenzando a avergonzar, era muy llamativo que una persona se encontrase en el medio del parque sin zapatos con las temperaturas que hacía.

-Aquí tienes tus zapatitos-Dijo Emma con una sonrisa, mientras observaba el sonrojado rostro de la muchacha.

-Gracias Ama-Dijo la chica cogiendo lo que su Ama le entregaba y poniéndoselos rápidamente notando como las cosas que Emma había metido se clavaban en las plantas de sus pies, pero sin pronunciar ni una sola queja a su Ama.

Emma, complacida con la reacción de su esclava la puso a caminar a su lado al momento. La Adiestradora hizo moverse a buen paso a su esclava, hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial donde Anna siguió de una sección a otra a su Ama, que miraba interesada toda clase de productos de belleza y algunas prendas de ropa que estaba valorando comprarse.

-¿Qué tal llevas los pies, perra?-Le preguntó Emma cuando vio que la sumisa comenzaba a cojear.

-Me duele un poco, Ama-Dijo la chica que se veía claramente que no era solo un poco lo que la dolían.

-¿Te gustaría que te las quitase?-Preguntó la chica con media sonrisa.

-Sí Ama, por favor.

-Muy bien, veamos a lo que estás dispuesta-Dijo Emma acelerando el ritmo y dejando a Anna un poco atrás.

Emma se detuvo, después de 5 minutos sin parar, ante una de las tiendas de mascotas de la que estaba dotada el centro comercial, la chica podría haber elegido otra más cercana, pero prefería que su sumisa caminase todo lo posible y sufriese por ella.

La Adiestradora, como siempre que actuaba de dominante entró segura en el local, seguida de cerca por Anna que no quería enfadarla.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó Emma a la dependienta, una chiquita liviana que no tendría más de que un par de años más que sus clientas-Quería un collar para mi perra.

-Por supuesto, ¿De qué raza es?

-Ahora no lo recuerdo, ¿de qué raza es, Anna?-Preguntó Emma mirándola con media sonrisa.

-Un labrador-Dijo la chica, que sabía que el collar era para ella y que para que la valiese tendría que pedir un collar para un perro grande.

-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír para acercarse a su oído y decirla-No es la respuesta que quería oír, creo que las piedras en tus zapatos se van a quedar ahí toda la tarde.

-¿Y es una perra adulta o un cachorro?-Preguntó la dependiente mirando a Anna.

-Adulta-Respondió la sumisa ante lo que Emma colocó su pie sobre el de Anna para darla un pisotón-Es para mí-Dijo la chica dejando sorprendida a la dependienta que se quedó mirándola-Yo soy la perra de mi Ama.

La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó al oír cómo se humillaba para ella y la expresión de la dependienta mostró su sorpresa durante unos segundos hasta que una ligera sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

-Bueno, cada una puede hacer lo que quiera-Dijo la chica mirando a sus clientas, pero centrándose en el ruborizado rostro de Anna-¿sabes qué clase de collar quieres?

-Creo que eso es elección de mi Ama-Dijo la sumisa ruborizada mirando a Emma que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía con ganas.

La dependienta tan solo necesitó mostrar un par de collares para que Emma seleccionase uno de cuero rosa, bastante grueso y rodeado por pinchitos metálicos. La adiestradora tan pronto como lo vio lo cogió entre sus manos para rodear el cuello de Anna con él.

-¿Cómo te parece que le queda?

-Muy bien-Respondió la dependiente encantada de la venta.

-Pues págalo, puta-Ordenó Emma con dureza, haciendo que el rostro de Anna se enrojeciese un poco mientras esta comenzaba a buscar su cartera.

La vergüenza de Anna fue en aumento al salir de la tienda, ya que Emma no le permitió ni quitarse el collar ni taparlo siquiera un poco con la ropa que llevaba. La sonrisa de Emma se hacía más prominente cada vez que alguien veía el collar de perra de su sumisa.

-Por favor Ama, déjeme quitarme el collar, se lo ruego-Dijo Anna acercándose a su Señora y susurrándola al oído.

-Te lo puedes quitar cuando quieras-Dijo Emma-Pero en cuanto te lo quites se acaban tus posibilidades de estar a mis pies.

-Lo siento Ama, seguiré con el collar cuanto usted quiera-Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

Después de entrar en un par de tiendas más, sin comprar nada, pero si notando las miradas que los dependientes y clientes lanzaban a la sumisa, Emma decidió ir al baño con Emma para valorar si debía o no quitarla el collar ya.

-Por no ponerte pesada con lo de las piedras de tus zapatos de voy a permitir que vacíes lo que te metí en el parque en esa papelera-Dijo la Adiestradora mientras se dirigía a uno de los retretes.

-Gracias Ama-Dijo la chica acercándose rápidamente y quitándose ambos zapatos para vaciar el contenido con un gran alivio, las medias que llevaba puestas habían sido agujereadas debido al roce constante de la arena y las piedras.

-Anna, te necesito aquí-Dijo la chica con su tono de voz especial para sumisas, la esclava al oírlo avanzó y entró sin vacilar en el retrete que había ocupado su Ama-Vas a pasar la misma prueba que pasó Elsa hace ya algunas semana ¡Límpiame!

La sumisa miró el sexo de Emma, no había esperado ni un segundo después de orinar para avisar a su esclava y esta miraba el sexo de su Dueña bastante más dubitativa de lo que esperaba. Emma dejó las piernas abiertas durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente las cerró.

-Ya puedes marcharte Anna, no me interesas, me centraré solo en Elsa-Dijo pasándose un trozo de papel higiénico por el sexo y subiéndose las braguitas y la falda.

-No por favor Ama, solo me puse un poco nerviosa, nunca he hecho esto antes-Dijo Anna viendo que sus posibilidades de servir a Emma y en consecuencia no poder llegar a los pies de Ama Regina se esfumaban.

-Estoy harta de tus nervios y de que pongas escusas tontas para no obedecer-Le dijo metiendo un par de dedos por el interior del collar y levantándola para mirarla cara a cara- Si quieres ser mi esclava pórtate como tal y si no deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Una última oportunidad, la juro que no la fallaré Ama-Dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, la última-Dijo la chica-Sígueme y no hagas ni una pregunta.

Anna obediente salió del baño detrás de su Ama, sabiendo que si fallaba en aquella ocasión no tendría ninguna otra posibilidad de convertirse en esclava y sentir las fuertes sensaciones en las que le había iniciado Ama Regina.

En aquella ocasión Anna fue obediente y no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino desde el centro comercial hasta la casa en la que la muchacha acostumbraba a castigar a Elsa. A Emma le agradó que lo primero que hizo su sumisa cuando entraron en la casa fuera desnudarse dejando tan solo rodeando su cuello el collar que acababa de adquirir. La Adiestradora al ver la predisposición de su esclava comenzó acariciarla las zonas más sensibles del su cuerpo: los pálidos pechos de pezones rosados, el culo blanco y firme, su sexo totalmente depilado que estaba bien húmedo…

-Veo que estás excitada como una perra.

-Sí mi Ama-Dijo la chica que no podía disimular el gusto que la daba estar siendo tocada por las expertas manos de su Domadora.

A cada caricia que Emma le daba, la sumisa parecía estar más y más abstraída de la realidad con lo que Emma decidió que era momento de comenzar a privarla lentamente de su libertad de movimiento. Lo primero que hizo la Adiestradora fue llevar a su presa a la sala de castigo, donde se hizo con una cuerda larga que empleó primero para atar los pies de su esclava y luego ir subiendo hasta llegar a los muslos y dejarla las dos piernas bien pegadas.

-¿Te gusta cómo te he atado las piernas, perrita?-Preguntó después de lamer los pezones de Anna que se derretía de placer.

-Sí mi Ama, me gusta el tacto de la cuerda.

-He practicado mucho con Elsa, me encanta atarla. Ahora te ataré los brazos para que estés totalmente a mi merced y pueda hacer contigo todo lo que quiera-Le informó mientras soltaba el hinchado clítoris de su esclava que se dejaba hacer.

Emma, con la habilidad que había adquirido en los últimos tiempos ató los brazos de Anna por encima de su cabeza, dejando los pechos y el sexo de la sumisa a expensas de lo que su Adiestradora desease hacer con ella.

-Bien perra, ha llegado el momento de la verdad, hasta ahora te has negado a hacer cosas muy a la ligera-Dijo Emma mientras caminaba por la habitación desprendiéndose de alguna de sus prendas de ropa-Pero ya no te podrás negar tan a la ligera, porque la próxima vez que oiga un no de tus labios o vea dudas tras una orden directa mía me desharé de ti ¿quedó claro?-Preguntó mientras apoyaba uno de sus pies descalzos sobre la frente de Anna.

-Sí mi Ama-Dijo la chica.

-Comienza a lamer mis pies para hacerte perdonar, perra inútil.

-Sí mi Ama-La sumisa nada más dijo eso comenzó a lamer con deseo el pie que Emma le había puesto sobre la boca.

-No pienses que todas tus insubordinaciones de la tarde van a olvidárseme porque me chupes un poco los pies-Dijo Emma mientras sentía la rápida lengua de Anna entre los dedos -Te voy a hacerlo pasar un poco mal, así que si en algún momento sientes que no soportas lo que te hago solo tienes que decir "me rindo" ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí mi Ama-Dijo la chica sin parar de lamer los pies.

Una vez dejó claro a su esclava lo que tenía que hacer si en algún momento la situación le superaba, la Adiestradora comenzó a colocar partes de su cuerpo ante boca de la sumisa, para recibir una gratificante lamida. La esclava lamió sin pudor alguno los pechos de Emma, sus axilas, su sexo, sus nalgas, pero mostró resistencia cuando la Domadora separó sus nalgas ante la cara de Anna para que metiese su lengua.

-¿Te da asco el culo de tu Dueña?-Preguntó Emma levantándose y clavando el tacón de su zapato derecho sobre el estómago de la sumisa.

-No Ama, es que nunca he lamido a nadie ahí-Dijo la chica temerosa al ver como su Señora se alejaba para regresar con una gruesa correa de cuero de algo más de un metro.

-Esta vez tendrás que probar el látigo para tener otra oportunidad de llegar a mi culito-Dijo la chica descargando la correa de cuero con violencia haciendo aullar a la sumisa de dolor.

Emma no pudo evitar que su sexo se mojase aún más ante la visión de Anna retorciéndose inútilmente por el suelo suplicando clemencia a su Ama, que solo paró después de descargar 15 golpes que se repartieron por los pechos y la tripita de la sumisa.

-¿Ahora tienes más ganas de lamer el lindo culo de tu Ama?-Preguntó la Adiestradora acuclillándose y dejando la cabeza de Anna entre sus piernas. La sumisa en aquella ocasión no necesitó ni siquiera que Emma separase sus nalgas para que la esclava comenzase a buscar con deseo el ano de su Dueña y Señora-Que rápido lo has encontrado-Comentó la chica acercando su trasero más a la cara de la esclava para que esta llegase más profundo.

Después de unos minutos de pellizcar los pezones de la sumisa mientras la Domadora recibía una buena lamida en su trasero Emma se levantó, dejando a Anna respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

-¿Ves como no era tan terrible, mi perrita?

-No mi Ama, no lo era-Respondió la sumisa.

-Abre la boquita, perra-Dijo Emma inclinándose sobre su esclava mientras esta obedecía al momento para recibir al instante un escupitajo de su Ama-Traga-La sumisa obedeció al momento- Parece que conocer al señor látigo a surtido efecto.

Tras soltar un par de escupitajos más en la boca de la sumisa y ver que no tenía reparo alguno en tragar, Emma colocó su sexo sobre la boca de su esclava y la obligó a lamer al ritmo que la indicaba, para así proporcionar a su Ama un orgasmo más que satisfactorio. La sumisa que parecía haber comprendido cual era el camino para agradar a su Señora lamió y tragó hasta el último resquicio de fluidos de Emma.

-Ama, ¿ahora me podré correr yo?

-No hasta que yo te autorice, y antes de que lo hagas tendrás que hacer muchos méritos-Dijo la Adiestradora mientras desataba los brazos de la sumisa-Primero tendrás que hacer unas cuantas tareas domesticas.

La sumisa se levantó en cuanto Emma la liberó las piernas, pero no se movió del sitio hasta que su Dueña le introdujo un vibrador con control remoto.

-Es el mismo que uso con Elsa-Le dijo Emma mientras aumentaba la intensidad de la vibración-He leído tu diario y la nombras con mucha frecuencia.

-Sí Ama, es que me parece que es muy atractiva.

-¿Más que yo?

-No Ama, usted me gusta más-Aseguró la sumisa consciente de lo que podría suponer el no alabar a su Adiestradora.

Emma aprovechó aquella situación para obligar a Anna a hacer todas las tereas domesticas que quedaban en la vivienda de Adriana: la sumisa se ocupó de barrer, fregar algunos cacharros, fregar el suelo de un par de habitaciones a la antigua usanza, arrodillada en el suelo y en algunas ocasiones con Emma sobre su lomo…todo ello animándola frecuentemente con una fusta y aumentando la intensidad de la vibraciones del dildo que por momentos hacía que Anna quedase paralizada de placer.

-¿Me deja correrme ya, mi Ama?-Preguntó en cuanto dejó la bayeta que había empleado para dejar reluciente hasta la última baldosa del pasillo.

-Creo que te lo has ganado-Dijo Emma sonriendo-Pero no puedo dejar que te corras aquí, las perritas como tú no pueden correrse en una casa. Te voy a dar dos opciones, puedes elegir la que quieras, o te alivias sexualmente en la terraza o en el descansillo.

Anna la miró suplicante, la sumisa no podía creerse que después de tanto esfuerzo su Ama lo único que la ofreciese fuese poder correrse en el balcón, con el frío que hacía, o en el descansillo, donde con muchas probabilidades las pillarían y se metería en un lio importante, pero eligió una cuando vio que Emma no tenía intención de ofrecerla nada más.

-Prefiero el balcón mi Ama-Dijo la chica.

-Buena elección, unos segundos más y te habría dejado frustrada.

La sumisa dócilmente siguió a su Dueña hasta la terraza, donde Emma salió vestida de calle, perfectamente abrigada y Anna totalmente desnuda dispuesta a todo para llegar a su ansiado orgasmo.

-Túmbate con los pechos pegados al suelo y comenzaré a darte placer-Le dijo Emma con un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Sí Ama-Dijo la chica tumbándose y sintiendo el suelo helado sobre sus pechos y abdomen.

La Adiestradora sonrió un poco al ver como su sumisa levantaba un poco el culo para que su sexo no notase en frío, pero Emma puso fin a aquel intento pisando las nalgas de la esclava haciéndola estremecerse de frío cuando su vagina tocó el suelo. Aún así Emma se mantuvo fiel a su promesa y puso el vibrador a máxima intensidad para que Anna no se enfriase en exceso.

La muchacha desnuda hacía unos gemidos tan evidentes que para Emma fue sencillo saber cuando estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis para así detener el vibrador en un par de ocasiones, frustrando así la enorme oleada de placer que la esclava tanto ansiaba. Por alguna razón escuchar a Anna frustrada proporcionaba un gran placer a la Dueña del mando, que notó como su sexo se humedecía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y dejó que su esclava se corriese, soltando una gran cantidad de fluidos que quedaron esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-Ahora límpialo perra-Dijo la chica entrando de nuevo en la casa, pero dejando la puerta abierta-Y en cuanto termines espero tu lengua entre mis piernas, verte así me ha puesto cachonda así que ahora tendrás que atenderme a mí hasta que me quede satisfecha.

-Sí mi Ama-Dijo la sumisa comenzando a lamer el suelo, pero Emma le pasó la bayeta que había usado con el suelo minutos antes.

-¡Con la lengua eres lenta y te quiero ya!-Dijo Emma con dureza haciendo que su sumisa no tardase ni un momento en pasar la bayeta para seguir rápidamente los pies de su Ama.


	19. Chapter 19

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA EVIL ANJELICKE DÁNDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE, QUE SE ACERCA MAS Y MAS AL FINAL.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI, Y QUE ME COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP.**

 **ESPERO QUE NOS PODAMOS LEER EN OTRO MOMENTO.**

 **DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO Y DÍGANME, QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE HISTORIA QUIEREN QUE SIGA, SI "EL PEQUEÑO CISNE DE MAMÁ" O "LA FAMILIA SE ENCUENTRA"**

La decisión de Emma 19

-Muy bien zorras-Dijo Emma sonriendo mientras observaba como sus esclavas se desnudaban nada más entrar en la casa.

No era la primera vez que juntaba a las dos sumisas para someterlas así que se dirigió al salón, donde se descalzó para esperarlas. Tanto Anna como Elsa llegaron tan solo un segundo después de que Emma pusiese sus pies ya descalzos sobre la mesa.

-Aprendéis rápido-Dijo la muchacha cuando notó las lenguas de sus sumisas pasando por las plantas de sus pies-Pero en esta ocasión ha llegado primero Anna, así que parte con ventaja para la competición-Las dos sumisas alzaron un poco la mirada confundidas, sin descuidar los pies de su Dueña ni por un instante-Esta tarde voy a hacer algo especial con mi Ama y os voy a necesitar a las dos, pero solo a la ganadora de la competición la dejaré correrse ¿añoráis mucho correros?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí mi Ama-Dijeron las dos al unísono.

La Adiestradora sonrió, sabía perfectamente que sus esclavas no podían correrse sin su permiso, ya que las había puesto un dispositivo de castidad a cada una, el dispositivo era de lo más sencillo, un par de semanas ante, Emma dudando de la fidelidad de sus sumisas había preguntado a su Ama por algún lugar donde pudiese anillar los labios vaginales de sus esclavas, mandándola esta a una amiga que sin coste alguno puso tres anillas en cada labio vaginal de sus sumisas, pudiendo así colocar tres pequeños candados en cada uno de sus sexos, dejando sus labios tan juntos que era totalmente imposible que se pudiesen masturbar sin que su Adiestradora interviniese.

Desde aquel día Emma notó que sus esclavas se volvían todavía más dóciles, lo que la hizo suponer que hasta antes de tomar aquella medida sus sumisas se masturbaban cuando ella no estaba cerca.

-Elsa, vas la última-Le dijo Emma al notar que la habilidad de Anna superaba la de la sumisa tetona a la hora de lamer pies-A este paso Annita va a hacerse con el segundo punto.

Elsa al escuchar aquello aceleró el ritmo de su lamida sobre el pie de su Dueña, pero Anna estaba exactamente igual de ansiosa por correrse así que hizo lo mismo para no quedarse atrás. Emma comenzó a reír, risa que venía motivada por las cosquillitas que le hacían sus esclavas y por lo mucho que la gustaba tener humilladas y sometidas a sus dos compañeras de clase.

-Parece que vuelves a perder perra Elsa-Le dijo Emma restregando su pie humedecido en saliva por la cara de su esclava-Pues la competición es de cinco pruebas, así que como vuelva a ganar Anna, te quedarás sin orgasmo.

-Me esforzaré más mi Ama, lo siento mucho-Dijo la sumisa avergonzada por haber sido superada por su compañera en dos ocasiones.

-Esta prueba será divertida-Dijo Emma levantándose del sofá y comenzado a quitarse toda la ropa ante la atenta mirada de sus esclavas.

La dos sumisa comenzaron a seguir a su Ama arrodilladas por la casa, hasta que llegaron a la sala de castigos donde Emma siempre sometía a sus esclavas de una manera más severa.

-Como veo muy factible que vuelvas a perder, perra Elsa-Le dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en la silla con aspecto de trono que había en la habitación-Voy a pasar a la quinta prueba que es la que más placer me iba a dar. El juego es de lo más sencillo, yo me siento aquí y vosotras me dais placer, la primera que me haga correrme gana.

-¿Las dos a la vez Ama?-Preguntó Elsa.

-No, una por una, un minuto una, otro minuto otra, así hasta que me hagáis acabar-Emma vio unas ligeras sonrisas en los labios de sus esclavas-Claro que no será tan fácil, la que no me esté lamiendo podrá usar esto para dar dolor a la lamedora-Dijo la Dominante cogiendo una pequeña pica eléctrica de baja intensidad-Esto pitará cada vez que tengáis que cambiaros-Dijo Emma tocando el cronómetro que había dejado preparado en uno de los reposabrazos del trono-Comienzas tú, Elsa.

-Sí Ama-Dijo la sumisa clavando las rodillas en el suelo y metiendo su lengua en el fondo del sexo de Emma.

Emma notó el deseo de agradar de Elsa los primeros 5 segundos, ya que después lo único que notó fue la desesperación por hacer que su Ama se corriese cuanto antes para librarse de los más que molestos calambres que Anna le estaba propinando, centrándose especialmente en su húmedo sexo y en sus grandiosos y sensibles pechos.

Cada minuto cambiaron los puestos, pero lo que no cambiaba era los deseos de lamer la vagina de su Dueña, que se encontraba en el paraíso sintiendo tan gran cantidad de placer mientras que sus dos esclavas se castigaban la una a la otra.

-Estoy a punto-Dijo Emma cuando Elsa movía su lengua con rapidez sobre el clítoris de su Señora.

-Cambio-Dijo Anna apartando a Elsa de un tirón y colocando su boca donde un segundo antes había estado la de su compañera, pero a diferencia de su antecesora esta recibió con placer los cálidos y dulces fluidos producto del orgasmo de Emma.

La Adiestradora se agarró a los reposabrazos con fuerza mientras sentía como el placer se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo mientras que Anna succionaba de su sexo hasta la última gota de fluidos y Vanesa se dedicaba a seguir pinchando a la sumisa con la pica eléctrica.

-No ha sido justo-Dijo Elsa frustrada dejando la pica en el suelo.

-¿Cómo has dicho, zorra?-Preguntó Emma una vez se hubo recuperado del orgasmo, mirando con enfado a su sumisa más voluptuosa-¿ha hecho trampas Anna?-Preguntó mirándola con enfado.

-No Ama-Dijo la sumisa agachando la cabeza.

-¿Se lo he puesto más fácil?

-No ama, lo siento, ha sido por la frustración de ser una perdedora, lo siento mi Ama-Dijo la sumisa besando los pies de Emma buscando el perdón de ésta.

-Pues esa frustración te la tragas, puta inútil-Le dijo mirándola con fijeza-Las manos detrás de la cabeza y de rodillas.

La sumisa no tardó en obedecer entrelazando los dedos de las manos detrás de su nuca y dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos bronceados coronados por unos pezones grandes y marrones, a los que Emma no tardó en pinzar con unas pinzas de presión regulable.

-Tráeme una correa, perra Anna-Ordenó Emma mientras se acercaba a Elsa para juguetear con sus presionados pezones-Eres una perra mucho más tonta de lo que esperaba, después de casi dos meses como esclava ya deberías de haber aprendido cual es tu lugar.

-¿A que se refiere Ama?

-Me refiero a que has dado calambres a Anna después de haber perdido y eso me ha parecido muy mal, lo habría dejado pasar si no hubieses sido una estúpida que se queja por ser demasiado inútil-Le dijo tirándola del pelo y clavando sus ojos sobre los de Elsa-Eres igual que ella ahora mismo, pero como me toques mucho las narices te voy a degradar rápidamente-Le avisó-Y no tendrás la suerte de que sea ella la que te castigue, porque sé que ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti. Que te quede bien claro zorra, cuando yo la digo que te azote o que te castigue tienes que tomarlo como que soy yo la que te azota, si fuera por ella no lo haría.

-Lo siento mucho Ama, no se volverá a repetir-Dijo la sumisa.

-Aquí tiene su correa Ama-Dijo Anna arrodillada entregando una correa de cerca de un metro, de cuero, bastante gruesa entre las manos de su Ama.

-Te voy a azotar esas tetazas hasta que arranque las pinzas-Le avisó después de soltar el primer golpe sobre su seno derecho.

Emma fustigó sin piedad los senos de su sumisa, ya había adquirido la suficiente experiencia como para dar golpes bastante dolorosos donde ella desease, y en aquella ocasión estaba empleando toda su habilidad en golpear los pechos de Elsa procurando no acertar de lleno las pinzas.

En el rostro de la esclava se leía perfectamente su sufrimiento y la súplica de que le golpease las pinzas para librarse del castigo, pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a terminar tan rápido.

-Parece que hoy no estoy acertada-Comentó la azotadora con una sonrisa, complacida de ver que Elsa cada vez acataba mejor sus castigos, ya que pese a la gran cantidad de marcas rojas no había quitado sus manos de la nuca ni por un momento-¿Quieres intentarlo tú, Anna?-Preguntó tendiéndole el látigo.

-Prefiero que siga usted, mi Ama-Dijo la sumisa, que sabía que si quisiera que golpease a Elsa no se lo habría preguntando, sino ordenado.

-¿A ti también te gustaría que siguiese yo, Elsa?-Preguntó la Adiestradora.

-Preferiría que me diese Anna, mi Ama-Dijo la chica al momento.

-Suplícaselo entonces- le dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Por favor Anna, te ruego que azotes mis tetas hasta arrancar las pinzas de mis pezones, lamento haberme excedido hace unos momento con la pica eléctrica, te juro que no se volverá a repetir-Anna cogió la correa de su Ama con una sonrisa, al parecer la disculpar de Elsa era importante para ella, pero la sonrisa se torció un poco cuando tuvo que azotar a su compañera esclava, que gimió de dolor, pero que no tardó en reponerse-Gracias Ann, por favor dame otro-Dijo la chica, esperanzada ya que el primer golpe había dado un buen meneo a la pinza de su pezón derecho, continuó con su tarea.

Aquella dinámica, de Elsa animando a Anna mientras esta le azotaba se extendió durante los 15 golpes que a la azotadora le hicieron falta para arrancar las pinzas de los pezones de la fustigada. Anna al verla tan agradecida se arrodilló para ir a aliviar el dolor que debía de sentir Elsa en sus grandes pechos, pero Emma no lo permitió y separó a Anna de ella dándola un buen tirón de pelo.

-No la alivies el dolor, perra-Le dijo Emma con dureza acuclillándose para agarrar los pechos de Elsa y estrujarlos-Si lo haces no aprenderá la lección. Dime putita Elsa ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido hoy?

-Que tanto yo como Anna somos sus esclavas y que lo más importante es servirla a usted mi Ama. Y que cuando compitamos por cualquier premio que tenga la generosidad de darnos debemos hacerlo con limpieza y sin rencores-Dijo la tetona.

-Muy bien, parece que has aprendido algo, pero que no se salga de tu cabeza hueca-Dijo humillando así un poco más a su sumisa-Ahora vestiros, marcharos y venir a casa de mi Ama sobre las 7 para que os pueda explicar todo lo que quiero de vosotras esta noche. Y no lo olvidéis, como me hagáis quedar mal ante mi Ama todos los castigos que os he dado hasta ahora os parecerán una delicia en comparación con el que os daré.

Emma miró por tercera vez el reloj de la cocina, su Ama se estaba retrasando, y aquello no era normal lo que hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa a la sumisa, pero aquel sentimiento desapareció al momento cuando escuchó la llave de Regina abriendo la puerta.

La sumisa en cuanto lo escuchó salió corriendo para recibir a su Dueña de rodillas. Emma llegó un poco después de que su Ama entrase, pero aún así la mujer sonrió complacida de ver a su esclava desnuda y entregada a ella como siempre.

-Buenas noches Ama, espero que haya pasado un buen día-Dijo la sumisa comenzado a descalzar a su Dueña para darla un suave beso en los pies.

-Bastante bien esclava-Contestó la mujer-¿tú has tenido un buen día?

-Bastante normal, Ama.

Regina, como de costumbre cenó con Emma masajeando sus pies. La sumisa ya se había acostumbrado a aquel horario en el que siempre comía después o antes de su Dueña, pero le agradaba que aún así Regina acostumbrase a darla comida por debajo de la mesa como si de una perrita se tratase.

Una vez terminó de comer la Dominante se fue al salón, dejando a Emma limpiando la cocina y picoteando alguna cosa para aliviar el hambre que había comenzado a entrarla.

Una vez la esclava hubo terminado con sus labores fue al salón junto a su Ama, para arrodillarse a los pies de esta y recibir unas pocas caricias por parte de su Señora, hasta que esta paró y se levantó.

-Creo que me voy a ir a acostar ya-Dijo con una sonrisa lo que quería decir que Emma, como de costumbre, había cumplido.

-Espere Ama, por favor-Dijo la chica levantándose del suelo-Me gustaría darla mi regalo de cumpleaños y felicitarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?-Preguntó un poco sorprendida ya que nunca se lo había dicho.

-Me lo dijo la Señora Adriana, Ama Regina-Dijo la chica-Espero que no la moleste.

-Cuando una cumple más de 40 la comienza a molestar-Dijo con media sonrisa-Pero estoy segura de que lo has hecho con tu mejor intención, aceptaré encantada tu regalo ¿Dónde está?

-Bueno, estuve pensando un regalo para usted, pero entre las cosas materiales que podía adquirir ninguna me pareció que la fuese a hacer mucha ilusión, así que finalmente decidí entregarla algo que solo yo puedo darla. Quiero entregarla mi culito virgen para que sea usted la que lo estrene, para mí será un honor mi Ama-Dijo la sumisa haciendo que la sonrisa de Regina se ensanchase más de lo que nunca había visto en su Dueña.

-Será un place ser la primera en romperte ese culito lindo que tienes-Le dijo la mujer.

-Lo tengo todo preparado mi Ama, pero si alguna de las cosas que he planeado no la gustan solo tiene que decírmelo para…-Pero Regina la paró poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la sumisa.

-Estoy segura de que lo que hayas preparado será magnífico.

Emma dio un silbido cuando comenzó a caminar delante de su Ama para dirigirse al dormitorio de la Dueña de la casa. Tan pronto escucharon la llamada de su Adiestradora tanto Elsa como Anna salieron del cuarto de la sumisa para caminar detrás de Regina que se sorprendió al verlas allí aunque sonrió a su sumisa para que viese que estaba conforme con incluirlas en el juego.

-¡Zorras quiero a una a cada lado de la cama, de rodillas, con las manos a la espalda y las piernas separadas, mientras nos miráis!-Ordenó Emma mirándolas fijamente.

-Si Ama-Dijeron las dos al momento.

-Me encanta verte así de Dominante-Dijo Regina sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su esclava para agarrar las nalgas de la sumisa y apretarlas con fuerza.

Emma, como siempre que estaba con su Señora se dejó hacer todo lo que Regina quería. El Ama comenzó por quitarse el traje de falda y chaqueta que llevaba, cosa que la sumisa agradeció ya que le gustaba mucho sentir el suave tacto del cuerpo de su Dueña contra su desnudez.

Una vez desnudas ambas estuvieron con preliminares de besos, caricias, lamidas y demás delicias ante la mirada de Anna y Elsa que observaban con deseo la escena. A Emma no le gustaba demasiado que la observasen mientras tenía sexo, pero el saber que sus sumisas estaban sufriendo mientras ella gozaba con el Ama le hacía estar muy caliente.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de abrir mi regalo-Dijo Regina cuando esta estaba sobre Emma, después de haberla dado un largo beso en los labios.

-Ahora mismo mi Ama-Dijo girando la cabeza a un lado de la cama primero para mirar a Elsa y luego al otro para ver a Anna-He pensado que una puede lubricar su arnés y otra mi culito ¿Cuál prefiere?

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo me quede con la come-pollas de Elsa, parece una puta más experta a la hora de chupar cosas alargadas-Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado para no aplastar a Emma.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que te toca hacer, zorrita-Dijo mirando a Anna que de un brinco se colocó sobre la cama.

Emma se giró en la cama para poder ver con la dureza que su Ama trataba a Elsa, era una gran satisfacción ver como la mujer que más placer le había dado en toda su vida se dedicaba a martirizar a la chica que el año anterior tan mal se lo había hecho pasar, todo eso mientras una rápida y ágil lengua se dedicaba a darle placer en su ano, zona erógena que no habría descubierto de no ser por Ruby, la adiestradora de ponys con la que había intimado meses atrás.

-¡Trágatela toda, puta zorra!-Le decía Regina mientras tiraba de los pelos de Elsa para meter el arnés cada vez más profundamente en la boca de la esclava.

-¡Ya has oído puta Elsa!-Le dijo Emma observando como de los ojos de Elsa caían algunas lágrimas debido a que el dildo golpeaba una y otra vez su garganta-¡como mi Ama me haga un poco de daño por tu culpa te daré con el látigo hasta que me duela el brazo!-Le avisó con dureza, haciendo sonreír a Regina que la miró con lascivia.

-Mmmmmm me encantaría verte azotando a una esclava-Le dijo la mujer-Tienes que verte de lo más sexy.

-Cuando terminemos si quiere puedo dar a una de estas-Ofreció la muchacha deseosa de complacer a su Dueña.

-No, mejor para otro día, creo que hoy quedaremos un poco cansadas. ¿Cómo llevas el culito?

-Bien Ama, ya está bastante humedecido y un poco abierto, puede penetrar cuando quiera-Ofreció Emma.

-Estupendo-Dijo Regina sacando el arnés de la boca de Elsa tirando del pelo de la esclava, mostrando un imponente consolador, de cerca de 25 centímetros, de color negro y totalmente embadurnado en saliva.

Emma, un tanto, nerviosa se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y separó sus piernas lo más que pudo para que Regina tuviese el mejor ángulo para penetrarla analmente. El Ama por su parte se colocó lentamente a la espalda de su sumisa y la acarició las nalgas para que la chica se fuese relajando. Emma estaba de los más tensa, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible, sabía que recibir aquel enorme dildo por su culo la iba a hacer mucho daño, pero también estaba decidida a no soltar ni un solo quejido de dolor, había optado por dar aquel regalo a su Ama y no tenía pensado hacerla sentir mal porque se comportase como una niña quejicosa.

-¿Estás lista, Emma?-Preguntó Regina cuando la cabeza del arnés negro de su Ama estaba ya rozando el ano de la muchacha.

-Sí Ama, cuando usted quiera-Dijo Emma apretando los dientes para no gritar y comenzando a sentir como hábil lengua de Anna le acariciaba el clítoris, Emma lo había dispuesto así con la esperanza de lograr mitigar el dolor que sentiría.

Tal y como Emma sabía, su Ama comenzó a penetrarla con mucho cuidado y paciencia, con tanta tranquilidad se lo tomó Regina que no fue hasta la quinta embestida suave cuando logró introducir la cabeza del dildo en el ano de la sumisa, que ahogó un gemido y dejó caer su cara sobre el sexo de Anna, dejando su culito bien arriba, sin moverlo ni un ápice.

Regina, después de preguntar a su esclava si todo iba bien y recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Emma, continuó con la penetración anal, haciendo gemir a la sumisa de placer, gemido que era totalmente fingido ya que solo le producía dolor las graduales embestidas de su Dueña, pero prefería aguantarlo en silencio, sabía perfectamente del aprecio que Regina la tenía y no quería que no aceptase el regalo que Emma le había ofrecido.

La sumisa sintió el grado máximo de dolor cuando el dildo se hundió hasta el fondo, motivo, por el que para no gritar metió su cara en el dulce y húmedo sexo de Anna y lo mordió con fuerza, reacción que la esclava de Emma comprendió al momento y aumentó la velocidad de su lamida en el sexo de su Dueña.

Después de finalmente alcanzar la cota más alta de dolor Emma comenzó a sentir un poco de placer. El que Regina retirase el dildo lentamente hacía que se sintiese un poco menos llena convirtiendo el alivio en placer, pero aquello no era más que el principio, ya que a cada movimiento que hacía su Ama, Emma notaba que su culo se iba dilatando más y más llegando al punto de sentir placer, desde el inicio de la penetración hasta el final en el que notaba los pechos de su Ama sobre su espalda.

-Por favor Ama, deme más rápido se lo ruego-Dijo Emma jadeando-Estoy a puntito de correrme.

-Pues aguántate, mi perrita cachonda-Le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras embestía cada vez con más energía-Pese a que me encante tu regalo te castigaré si te corres antes que yo.

-No me correré Ama, aguantaré lo que sea necesario-Dijo la chica al momento, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más de un par de minutos.

Emma viendo que si no hacía algo acabaría por correrse antes que su Dueña ordenó a Anna que evitase que se corriese, haciendo la esclava lo mismo que Emma había hecho minutos antes, morder con voracidad el sexo de la que era su Ama. Regina no se sorprendió al ver gritar a su esclava, muy al contrario, comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza y velocidad, hasta que finalmente llegó al clímax gimiendo como Emma no la había oído en mucho tiempo.

-Así da gusto cumplir años-Dijo la mujer mientras seguía penetrando el culo de Emma, ya de un modo mucho más sosegado-Puedes correrte cuando quieras.

-Muchas gracias Ama-Dijo la chica.

Anna, que escuchaba toda la conversación con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Emma comenzó a lamer el sexo que minutos antes había mordido con la única intención de que su Adiestradora no recibiese un castigo por correrse antes que Regina.

Emma sintiéndose muy contenta del trabajo de lengua que su sumisa le estaba dando se inclinó, dejando su culito arriba para que Regina siguiese penetrándola cada vez con menos intensidad, para así acariciar el sexo cubierto por cadenas de su esclava lo que puso especialmente caliente a Anna que lamió frenéticamente hasta que su Ama soltó todos sus fluidos sobre la cara de la lamedora.

-Buen trabajo Anna-Dijo Emma dejando que la sumisa se incorporase-Te has ganado tu premio.

-Muchas gracias Ama-Dijo la esclava contenta de haberse ganado la recompensa de su Dueña.

-¡Perra Elsa!-Dijo Emma mirando a su sumisa más tetona, que se había quedado expectante mientras ella era estrenada analmente-Hasta que salga el sol tendrás que obedecer todas las órdenes de temática sexual que Anna te dé-Le dijo mientras sacaba de la mesilla una llave que correspondía a los tras candados que dejaban casi inaccesible el coño de Anna.

-No se preocupe Ama, me dejaré hacer lo que Anna quiera.

-Así lo espero, como mañana se venga quejando de que no la dejaste satisfecha vas a saber lo que es bueno-Le avisó mirándola fijamente.

-La dejaré muy satisfecha Ama-Aseguró Elsa.

-Bien, si mi Ama no ordena nada más por mí podéis marcharos-Les dijo Emma y las dos sumisas se arrodillaron a los pies de su Adiestradora para besarlos antes de dirigirse a los de Regina para hacer lo mismo.

Tan pronto como las dos esclavas abandonaron la vivienda Emma y Regina volvieron a tumbarse en la cama, ambas totalmente desnudas y saciadas sexualmente.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa, muchas gracias Emma, hacía mucho que no me daban un regalo tan satisfactorio-Dijo el Ama después de abrazar a su sumisa y morderla el cuello con dulzura.

-Me alegro mucho que le haya gustado mi Ama, usted se lo merece-Dijo Emma feliz de haber complacido a su Dueña.


	20. Chapter 20

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA EVIL ANJELICKE TRAYÉNDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE QUE MAS Y MAS SE VA ACERCANDO AL INMINENTE FINAL...PERO ESPEREN...PUEDE QUE SUBA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA...SI ES QUE USTEDES ME LO PIDEN.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ A MI ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO Y QUE FIC QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE, SI "EL EPEQUEÑO CISNE DE MAMÁ" O "LA FAMILIA SE ENCUENTRA"**

La decisión de Emma 20

Emma acabó muy satisfecha el primer trimestre en la facultad de periodismo, sus notas habían estado incluso por encima de lo que esperaba llegando a alcanzar una media de las calificaciones de todas sus asignaturas superiores a 9. La muchacha respiró aliviada cuando hizo los cálculos de todas sus notas finales ya que había acordado que sería castigada por su Ama si no lograba una media de sobresaliente.

Las que por otra parte si se llevarían un buen correctivo eran Elsa y Anna, la primera ni siquiera había llegado al 5 y la segunda había sacado una media de 5.2, suficiente para aprobar, pero muy deficiente para lo que Ama Regina esperaba de sus perras.

-¿Os parecen normales estas notas, zorras estúpidas?-Preguntó Regina cuando las tres se presentaron en su casa para informarlas sobre sus calificaciones, las tres muchachas estaban desnudas y de rodillas ante su Dueña-¿Tenéis alguna explicación?-Preguntó tirando de los pelos a Elsa y Anna.

-Lo siento Ama-Dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Nos han pasado muchas cosas inesperadas este trimestre Ama, por favor tenga piedad-Dijo Elsa que sabía que el castigo iba a ser muy severo.

-¿Os ha descentrado Emma y su dominación?-Preguntó Regina mirándolas desde las alturas.

-No Ama-Dijeron las dos agachando la vista.

-Pues decirme porque es, malditas inútiles-Les dijo elevando el tono-Pero como sea una escusa estúpida os aviso que vuestro castigo será el doble de duro.

-No soy una sumisa lo suficientemente buena, admito mi culpa Ama, pero me esforzaré para mejorar-Dijo Anna al momento.

-Yo también acepto mi culpa, Ama y acataré su castigo.

-Eso ya me gusta más zorritas-Le dijo Regina complacida-El castigo será que recibáis un varazo por cada 5 centésimas que os hayan faltado para llegar al 9.-Las dos chicas al oírlo se pusieron un poco pálidas y Emma comprendió porque, aquel castigo significaba que sus compañeras sumisas recibirían cerca de 100 golpes de vara cada una.

-Sí Ama-Dijeron las dos a la vez totalmente resignadas.

-Emma, en pie-Dijo Ama Regina y la sumisa se puso firme el momento-Pese a que me encantaría ver como azotas a estas perras por ser tan malas estudiantes lamentablemente hoy no va a poder ser, tengo una tarea para ti.

-Usted dirá, mi Ama-Dijo Emma al momento mostrándose totalmente disponible para los caprichos de su Señora.

-Vas a salir con una amiga mía dominante de hombres, que ahora quiere probar con mujeres-Le dijo-Me gustaría mandar a una de estas dos perras, pero estoy segura de que la dejarían tan defraudada que no se le ocurriría dejar de ser heterosexual-Dijo mirando a sus sumisas con una sonrisa para humillarlas, mientras tanto Elsa como Anna miraban al suelo-Te aviso que es muy dura-Le dijo volviendo a mirar a Emma.

-Me esforzaré para hacerla quedar muy bien, Ama Regina-Dijo la chica decidida.

-Así me gusta-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Emma con cariño-Está al corriente de lo que eres capaz así que no creo que te haga nada que no puedas aguantar.

Tan pronto como Regina le desveló la dirección de su amiga, Emma salió de la casa. Fuera hacía mucho frío, afortunadamente estaba bien abrigada y la única zona en la que el viento helado estaba haciendo mella era su rostro, que tan solo estaba tapado hasta la mitad gracias a un bufanda de lana.

Durante el trayecto de autobús Emma no pudo evitar pensar en lo que la esperaba, alojándose una pequeña duda en su cabeza, no estaba segura de su eficiencia a la hora de servir a una Dominante que no fuese su Dueña. Cierto era que había satisfecho muy bien a Ama Adriana semanas atrás pero tan solo la había aliviado en materia sexual.

La chica tuvo que dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado cuando el autobús se detuvo. Emma salió del transporte público y volvía a sacar la nota, ya estaba en la zona en la que residía el Ama al que iba a visitar, ya solo le quedaba encontrar el edificio concreto.

La chica no tuvo necesidad de llamar al portero automático ya que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par, con lo que no encontró obstáculo alguno hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa de la amiga de su Ama.

Sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo esperase para llamar más dudas la entrarían la chica apretó el timbre que resonó enérgicamente en el interior de la casa. Débilmente escuchó como unos pasos de pies descalzos se acercaban a la puerta para abrir rápidamente.

Quien la recibió fue un varón de unos 25 años, piel clara, pelo corto y castaño, complexión normal tirando a delgado y que como única prenda vestía un tanga blanco que inequívocamente era de mujer.

-Buenas tardes Señora, me llamo Damián y estoy a su servicio-Se presentó el chico mientras clavaba las rodillas en el suelo.

-No soy Ama-Se apresuró a explicar Emma- soy sumisa de Ama Regina, ella me dijo que viniese aquí para servir a Ama Tatiana.

-No estaba al corriente-Dijo el chico alzando la mirada y levantándose-Ahora mismo te llevo ante mi Ama.

Damián invitó a entrar a Emma al momento y esta siguió a su guía. La chica no se quedó sorprendida de la bonita y elegante casa en la que residía Ama Tatiana, al parecer todo el círculo de amigos y amigas de su Ama, amantes de la dominación, gozaban de un nivel adquisitivo extraordinariamente alto.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, Damián entró en el salón donde se encontraba la que debía de ser Tatiana, era una mujer de mediana estatura, unos 35 años, piel morena, pelo largo y castaño, figura esbelta e insinuante y mirada dominante. En aquel instante la mujer llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta negro en el que destacaba un gran escote que dejaba entrever los medianos, pero seductores, senos de la que sería su Ama.

-Es la sumisa de Ama Regina, Señora-Dijo Damián clavando las rodillas en el suelo.

-Desnúdate puta-Le ordenó la mujer mirando a Emma intensamente a los ojos-Quiero ver que es lo que mi amiga Regina me está prestando.

-Sí Señora-Dijo Emma bajando la mirada y comenzando a quitarse el abrigo de piel.

La sumisa se quitó hasta la última prenda de ropa en menos de un minuto, quedando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto a la mirada de Tatiana que se levantó de su asiento para observar más de cerca la figura de Emma.

La Dominante no necesitó dar ninguna orden a la esclava para que esta se dejase tocar ya que Emma estaba perfectamente aleccionada para moverse según la zona que su Ama desease tocar.

Tatiana se entretuvo unos minutos pellizcando los pezones rosados de Emma, arañando sus blando y cálidos senos, introduciendo hasta cuatro dedos en el sexo de la sumisa para luego restregar sus dedos por la cara de la esclava… todo ello sin decir una sola palabra, lo que a Emma la puso un poco nerviosa, pero ante lo que no hizo ni dijo nada fuera de lugar.

-Parece que estás adiestrada como una auténtica perra sumisa-Le dijo la mujer con media sonrisa.

-Sí Señora Tatiana-Contestó la esclava al momento.

-Supongo que Regina ya te ha contado mi curiosidad a cerca de tener una esclava.

-Sí Señora, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas-Dijo Emma.

-Más te vale estarlo, porque como no lo estés me ocuparé de hacer que tu Ama te dé un buen castigo-Emma se dispuso a mostrar sus ganas de obedecer, pero calló cuando vio que la que sería su Ama aquella tarde iba a continuar hablando-Como Regina me ha dicho que te está convirtiendo en un zorra lesbiana esta noche todas mis invitadas serán mujeres, pero te aviso que todas son muy juguetonas, las encantará tener a una putita joven con la que divertirse.

Aquella mujer descolocó completamente las hipótesis que la sumisa había elaborado sobre lo que la sucedería aquella tarde, ya que después de decirla aquello la única misión que tuvo durante toda la tarde fue ayudar a Damián en la cocina para realizar todos los preparativos para la cena de aquella noche.

En la cocina se encontraron con otro sumiso propiedad de Ama Tatiana, era un hombre de cerca de 40 años, bastante alto y delgado, piel clara, pelo corto y negro y al igual que Damián lucía un tanga como única prenda, pero a diferencia del joven sumiso el de este era de color rosa.

Apenas hubo conversación entre los sumisos. Para lo único que se comunicaban era para ponerse de acuerdo en las cosas que haría cada uno y así ser más productivos para su Ama, la cual entraba en la cocina cada cuarto de hora para ver cómo iba todo y hacerles alguna crítica destructiva que no tenían otro propósito distinto a humillar.

-Ponte esto zorra-Le dijo Ama Tatiana, dándole un sujetador y un tanga negro de escasas dimensiones, unos pocos minutos antes de las diez de la noche-Pese a que como buena puta que eres imagino que te encanta ir desnuda prefiero que cuando lleguen mis amigas cubras un poco tu desnudez.

-Ahora mismo Señora-Dijo Emma dócilmente cogiendo las prendas de ropa que su Ama le daba para ponérselas con rapidez.

-Cuando comiencen a llegar mis amigas tú irás a recibirlas y las llevarás al salón donde cenaremos.

-Sí Señora, así lo haré.

Como si todo hubiese estado preparado por Tatiana el timbre de la puerta apenas tardó unos segundo en sonar haciendo que Emma saliese a toda velocidad a recibir a la invitada.

La sumisa que estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse ante la gente desnuda no tuvo pudor alguno a la hora de abrir la puerta en ropa interior y recibir a tres de las amigas de la que sería su Ama durante aquella noche.

-Buenas noches Señoras-Dijo Emma dócilmente bajando la cabeza por si a alguna de las tres mujeres maduras que se habían presentado le parecía una impertinencia que las mirase a la cara.

-¿Eres la putita de pruebas de Tatiana?-Le preguntó una de las mujeres.

-Sí Señora, estoy a préstamo por Ama Regina-Dijo Emma.

-¡Alza la cabeza, zorra!-Ordenó una de ella y Emma levantó la vista temerosa hasta que esta se cruzó con unos intensos ojos azules que la miraron con dureza. Se trataba de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero que gozaba de un rostro bonito, una figura insinuante y una larga melena de pelo rubio-Me llamo Lara, pero para ti soy Señora Lara.

-Sí Señora Lara, no lo olvidaré-Aseguró la chica.

-Yo soy la Señora Diana, y así te dirigirás a mí-Le dijo la que estaba a su lado, una mujer que había pasado ya los 45 años, de piel morena, pelo largo y negro y de complexión bastante rolliza, pero que aún así mantenía un gran atractivo debido a su carácter dominante.

-Un placer Señora Diana.

-Y para ti yo soy Señora Juana-Le dijo la última, una mujer que debía de estar cercana a los 50 años, de piel morena, pelo rubio muy claro aparentemente teñido, pero que pese a su edad tenía una bonita figura en los que destacaban unos grandes y firmes senos en los que Emma no pudo menos que quedarse un instante mirándolos.

-Yo me llamo Emma, pero ustedes puedes dirigirse a mí como deseen-Les dijo-Si tienen la amabilidad de acompañarme las llevaré al salón con Ama Tatiana.

-Llévanos, zorra-Le dijo Diana y Emma comenzó a caminar.

Tatiana y sus tres invitadas permanecieron en el salón durante un buen rato, en el que Emma se ocupó de servirlas unas cuantas bebidas para antes de cenar. La sumisa lo pasó un poco mal, ya que no solo tenía que acordarse del los nombre de las Dominantes, sino que también tuvo que prepararlas complicados combinados que solo la dijeron una vez para aumentar la dificultad de la prueba, por suerte la memoria no le falló y acertó con todas las peticiones.

Tan pronto como terminaron las bebidas las cuatro mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse al salón a cenar, donde en teoría tenían que atenderlas los dos sumisos de Ama Tatiana.

-Recoge todo esto y ven al comedor inmediatamente, perra-Le dijo Tatiana antes de atravesar la puerta que les llevaba a la habitación contigua.

-Sí Señora-Dijo Emma levantándose del suelo sobre el que estaba de rodillas para recoger todos los vasos que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

Emma se apresuró tanto que llegó al comedor antes de que Damián y Luis hubiesen servido la cena a las Dóminas, hecho que hizo que Ama Tatiana esbozase una ligera sonrisa, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa que la sumisa le veía un gesto afable a la imponente mujer.

La cena fue larga y animada para las comensales y bastante fatigada para los sirvientes que tuvieron que estar permanentemente pendiente de todo lo que querían sus Dueñas. Al principio tan solo eran órdenes relativas a servirlas comida o bebida, pero según transcurrieron los minutos las peticiones subieron de tono.

-¿Llevas muchos sin comer, perrita?-Le preguntó Juana a Emma después de que esta llenase su copa de vino por segunda vez.

-Desde medio día, Señora Juana-Contestó la sumisa.

-Debes de estar hambrienta-Dijo la mujer sonriendo y estirándose para coger una loncha de jamón serrano que cortó en cuatro cachos para tirar uno al suelo.

Emma comprendiendo lo que la mujer quería ver y se arrodilló para coger el trozo de jamón del suelo directamente con los labios, pero antes de que llegase, el descalzo pie de la mujer que le estaba alimentando pisó el trozo de alimento para agarrarlo con habilidad entre sus dedos y alzarlo.

-Si lo comes como es debido te daré los demás trozos-Le dijo para después soltar una carcajada que el resto de sus amigas acompañó.

Emma, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer si quería satisfacer a sus Dominante y además poder llenar ligeramente el estómago se inclinó sumisa y comenzó a lamer la planta del pie de Juana hasta llegar al trozo de jamón que ingirió en solo un instante.

-Muchas gracias Señora Juana.

-Que perrita más educada-Comentó la mujer sonriendo con amplitud y tirando al suelo el segundo trozo de alimento para repetir la operación.

Las otras tres mujeres viendo lo divertida que era aquella práctica comenzaron a probarla con los dos sumisos restantes.

En la siguiente media hora Emma probó toda clase de manjares de los pies de cada una de las cuatro mujeres, centrándose especialmente de los de Ama Tatiana que fue a la última a la que atendió antes de que esta ordenase a los esclavos a su cargo que marchasen al salón y se desnudasen por completo allí para esperarlas.

Emma en cuanto se quitó las ropa se arrodilló en el suelo para esperar como una sumisa debe esperar a su Ama, mientras observaba sin demasiado interés a Luís y Damián que también se habían quitado todas las prendas de ropa y lo único que les quedaba puesto era un dispositivo de castidad metálico que contenía las erecciones de cada uno de ellos.

Tatiana y sus tres amigas Dominantes no tardaron en presentarse en el salón, vestidas tan solo con ropa interior y portando una fusta cada una, objeto que hizo erguirse inmediatamente a los 3 sumisos.

Las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en los sofás del salón, las tres invitadas juntas sobre el tresillo y la anfitriona en el sillón individual de cuero negro.

-Ha llegado el momento de la diversión-Dijo Ama Tatiana sonriendo mientras miraba a los tres sumisos arrodillados-Ahora vais a ir de coño en coño haciendo que mis invitadas y yo misma nos corramos, según lo hagáis así seréis recompensados-Les avisó.

Emma, que sabía que tenía que dejar el pabellón bien alto por su Ama se lanzó sobre el primer sexo que encontró, era el de la Señora Lara y estaba cubierto de pelos, pero aquel inconveniente no hizo que la sumisa dudase ni un instante, aquella era de las tres invitadas de Tatiana, la más atractiva a gusto de la lamedora, pero a parte de eso también le parecía que era la más dura y no quería darla ni un solo motivo para poder ser castigada por ella.

A los pocos minutos, pese a estar empleándose a fondo Emma comenzó a notar la fusta de Lara sobre sus hombros, golpeando repetidamente cada vez con más fuerza. La sumisa que consideraba estar haciéndolo bien, y que se estaba esforzando al máximo aceleró el ritmo todo lo que la fue posible, hasta que los cálidos fluidos de la mujer inundaron la boca de la esclava, que tragó y succionó hasta la última gota haciendo que la receptora de la lamida se convulsionase de placer.

Emma se sintió complacida cuando vio que había sido la primera en acabar de dar su primer orgasmo y directamente se lanzó al sexo que quedaba libre, el de Ama Tatiana. La Dominante recibió a la sumisa encantada, pero comenzó a fustigar la espalda de la esclava casi al instante, lo que hizo que a Emma le costase bastante más poder llevar al orgasmo a la anfitriona de la fiesta, que lucía un sexo totalmente depilado y que estaba empapado desde el principio, seguramente por la visión de sus esclavos sometidos y fustigados por sus amigas.

Emma no aminoró el ritmo en ningún momento, ya que los fustazos que en principio soportaba con entereza habían comenzado a hacer mella sobre sus hombros y espalda y soltaba ligeros quejido a los que Ama Tatiana respondía con golpes más fuertes todavía. La Dominadora tan solo soltó la fusta cuando estaba a punto de correrse y usó sus manos para agarrar la cabeza de la sumisa y restregar su cara contra su sexo depilado mientras cubría con sus fluidos el rostro de la esclava.

La sumisa no tuvo descanso alguno después de satisfacer a la anfitriona de la fiesta y tampoco después de provocar otros cuantos orgasmos al resto de las invitadas que gozaron sobremanera teniendo la joven y experta lengua de Emma entre sus piernas.

-Creo que ya hemos gozado suficiente-Dijo Ama Tatiana cuando Emma lamía, ya lentamente debido al agotamiento, el dulce y cálido sexo de la Señora Diana, el cual estaba tan peludo como el de Lara-Es hora de premiar al que mejor se haya portado.

-Voto por la putita-Dijo Lara la primera provocando el asentimiento de las otras dos.

-Muy bien zorrita-Dijo Ama Tatiana agarrando del pelo a Emma y obligándola a levantarse-Parece que te has ganado a mis amigas, y si te soy sincera a mi también, estos perros tendrían que aprender mucho de ti a la hora de lamer.

-Gracias Ama Tatiana, ha sido un placer para mí poder lamer todos sus sexos, estaban deliciosos-Dijo Emma que después de haber dado tanto placer estaba excitadísima.

-¿Quieres tu premio esclava?-Preguntó Tatiana mientras hacía levantar a sus esclavos.

-Sí Ama, por favor-Pidió la sumisa.

-La tradición en esta casa es que el ganador patea los testículos del perdedor y después recibe alivio sexual mientras el perdedor mira impotente-Dijo la mujer sonriendo, provocando aquel comentario que los dos sumisos separasen sus piernas lentamente dejando sus hinchados genitales expuestos a la ganadora, sin duda llevaban bastante tiempo sin ser aliviados.

Emma con gusto habría cedido su premio a los dos sumisos, ya que ella tenía la libertad de correrse tanto como quisiera cuando estaba con sus esclavas, pero sabía que hacer una cosa así haría que el premio desapareciese para cualquier sumiso y además Tatiana hablase mal de ella a su Ama lo que haría que fuese castigada tanto por Ama Tatiana como por Regina.

La sumisa, un poco tensa, se colocó ante Damián que parecía temblar ligeramente sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Emma, notando la impaciencia de las otras Dominantes dio medio paso atrás, cargó la pierna y soltó una violenta patada sobre los huevos del muchacho que cayó al suelo arrodillado gimiendo de dolor y agarrándose las pelotas. La esclava pensó que se había pasado, pero a juzgar por la ovación que se llevó de las Dominantes, consideró que lo había hecho tal y como se esperaba de ella.

Emma sabiendo que no podía dar menos fuerte a Luís, el sumiso de mayor edad, repitió los pasos y asestó una patada idéntica a los hinchados testículos del esclavo que cayó al suelo al igual que su compañero entre quejidos.

-Muy bien zorrita-Dijo Ama Tatiana acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la muñeca para que la siguiese.

La esclava se dejó llevar hasta que acabaron en el dormitorio de Ama Tatiana, una habitación grande, con cama de matrimonio, grandes armarios llenos de ropa y muebles de la mejor calidad.

Ama Tatiana y las otras tres Dominantes no tardaron en esposar las manos a la espalda a los sumisos y rodearles con una argolla los testículos para ponerles unos cuantos pesos haciendo que su masculinidad estuviese aún más dolorida.

-Estaréis de pie y observado hasta que ordene lo contrario-Dijo Ama Tatiana con total autoridad.

-Sí Ama-Dijeron los dos con la voz aún un poco entrecortada.

-Bien, ahora es hora de ocuparnos de ti, putita-Dijo la mujer agarrando a Emma y tirándola sobre la cama-Lo que tienes que hacer el de lo más sencillo, no muevas ni un músculo y déjanoslo hacer todo a nosotras.

-Sí Ama-Dijo la sumisa.

Antes de darse cuenta, Emma fue derribada por Lara y por Juana que tomaron cada una un seno de la joven para succionarlo con energía mientras que las hábiles manos de la Señora Diana se encargaban de acariciar el sexo de la joven, ante la mirada de Ama Tatiana que se estaba enfundando un dildo de grandes dimensiones.

Tener tres pares de manos sobando todo su cuerpo hacía que la excitación que la sumisa sentía aumentase cada vez más hasta el punto de correrse al poco de ser penetrada por Ama Tatiana, momento en que Emma pensó que se acabaría su premio, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que lo único que cambió fue la penetradora, cediéndole el testigo a la Señora Juana que folló con energía el rosado y húmedo sexo de Emma mientras esta gemía de placer y se preparaba para lo que sería una larga noche de sexo lésbico.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY FICTIONEROS, SE QUE ES MUY RÁPIDO, PERO EN SERIO QUIERO TERMINAR PARA USTEDES ESTA SERIE QUE TANTO ME HA GUSTADO Y SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO.**

 **ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMENTARME QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP. ESTARÍA ENORMEMENTE AGRADECIDA Y ME AYUDARÍA A SEGUIR CON LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TANTO QUIEREN QUE SIGA.**

La decisión de Emma 21

Después de las Navidades Emma hizo un recorte a las sesiones que acostumbraba a dar a sus esclavas. En un principio la gusto que Regina las diese un buen y merecido castigo a Anna y Elsa por sus bajas calificaciones, pero cuando lo pensó fríamente consideró que no era una cosa buena que corriesen el riego de suspender el curso, si lo suspendían no pasarían al siguiente y Emma no podría divertirse poniéndolas en riesgo de ser pilladas ante sus compañeros.

-Os lo aviso zorras-Les había dicho el primer día después de las vacaciones en los mismos servicios de la universidad-Como saquéis más de un punto menos que yo en cualquier examen el castigo que os dio Ama Regina os parecerá nada en comparación con el que yo os daré.

-Si Ama-Dijeron las dos al unísono, pese a saber de la complicación de aquella orden.

-Para que lo logréis voy a reducir vuestras sesiones de un modo bastante drástico, así que como haga este sacrificio para no recibir nada, el último tramo de curso os lo haré pasar fatal.

-Pondré todo de mi parte para lograr acercarme a su nivel, Ama-Dijo Anna dócil.

-Yo también Ama-Dijo Elsa, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa a Emma.

Desde aquel momento habían pasado más de dos meses y Emma tan solo había tenido que castigarlas en un par de exámenes a cada una, ante lo que Ama Regina se sintió muy orgullosa de la doma que su sumisa estaba dando a Anna y Elsa.

-Cuando acabes la carrera podrías directamente dar clases-Dijo Regina a su sumisa con una sonrisa mientras cenaba-Si has logrado que esas zorras estúpidas pasen de sacar cincos escasos a notables altos creo que podrías enseñar a cualquiera.

-Gracias Ama-Dijo la sumisa contenta como siempre que era alagada por su Dueña-Por cierto, esta noche he pensado salir con Elsa, la toca sesión.

-Sí claro, mañana tengo que trabajar y estoy un poco cansada, pero mañana te daré lo tuyo-Le dijo haciendo sonreír a Emma, pese a que cada día se sentía más cómoda sometiendo, Ama Regina le daba unas sesiones tan intensas que hacía imposible que dejase de desear ser sumisa.

-Reservaré muchas fuerzas para mañana, Ama.

La noche les sorprendió con una temperatura de los más agradable, con lo que Emma le ordenó aparcar a Elsa el vehículo a bastante distancia de su lugar de destino, la sumisa, que ya sabía cómo se las gastaba su Ama no vaciló ni un momento y estacionó el coche junto a un banco.

Como siempre que Emma no le decía a donde iban, Elsa se ponía nerviosa, poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de que su Adiestradora no la haría nada que la hiciese excesivo daño o la humillase demasiado, pero aún así sabía que sería algo que la pondría a prueba por enésima vez.

Sabiendo que cualquier pregunta no obtendría respuesta, Elsa siguió a su Ama todo lo cerca que le permitían sus zapatos de tacón, minifalda de cuero negro y top ajustado rojo sin tirantes, el cual no hacía más que caerse, teniendo la chica que subírselo cada vez que avanzaba unos pocos metros.

Emma por su parte lucía unas botas de cuero altas, una falda bastante más larga que la de su acompañante y una blusa azul, dándola un aspecto en conjunto mucho más recatado que el de Elsa.

Emma y Elsa no pararon de caminar hasta plantarse a la entrada de un pub exclusivo de lesbianas, lo había descubierto hacía un par de días cuando navegando por internet se encontró con él, provocándola al instante un torrente de ideas con las que someter a sus esclavas, siendo Elsa la primera en probarlo, ya que aquella semana era su turno.

El portero que se encargaba de controlar el acceso al local no pidió el carnet a ninguna de las dos chicas, el hombre tan solo echó una larga mirada a los despampanantes senos de Elsa y les cedió el paso al momento.

Emma no se sintió molesta ante la actitud de aquel hombre, era realista y sabía que el cuerpo de Elsa era mucho más sugerente que el suyo, por aquel motivo, cuando salía con ella a lugares públicos acostumbraba a ordenarla vestirse de forma provocativa, de esa manera la esclava era una llave para entrar casi en cualquier local de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro se sorprendieron de lo tranquilo que era el ambiente, no era como en otras discotecas en las que nada más entrar una onda sonora trataba de echarlas del local, en aquella ocasión, pese a estar el pub bastante lleno no había problemas en comunicarse unas con otras.

Como buena sumisa fue Elsa la que se ocupó de incrustarse en la barra para sacar una bebida tanto para ella como para su Ama, que la esperó fuera del gentío que rodeaba la barra.

La adiestradora desde la distancia podía ver con más claridad como la presencia de Elsa no pasaba inadvertida entre las mujeres, las cuales no quitaban ojo a los impactantes pechos de la esclava, esperando un desliz por su parte, en el que su top ajustado dejase mostrar sus pechos íntegramente.

Finalmente Elsa, usando movimientos muy cuidadosos para no chocar con nadie y que su top no bajase demasiado logró llevar las bebidas hasta la zona en la que Emma le esperaba.

-¿Te han metido mucho mano, mi zorrita?-preguntó Emma divertida mirando a su alrededor para comenzar con los preámbulos de su dominación.

-Un par de palmaditas en el trasero, Ama-Dijo la sumisa.

-Es que hoy te has vestido como un auténtico putón-Le dijo sonriente.

-Sí Ama-Coincidió la sumisa.

Después de unos minutos en los que Emma se fijó en las chicas más sexis del pub se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno perra, comienza el juego, para la primera prueba tienes 20 minutos, quiero que zorrees por el bar y que regreses tras ese tiempo con los pechos cubiertos de marcas de pintalabios. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí Ama.

-Pues ya puedes empezar-Dijo dándola un soberbio azote que resonó más de lo que esperaba llevándose las miradas de las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor, a las que dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

Tal y como esperaba no tuvo que estar los 20 minutos sin hablar con nadie. Emma se había arreglado bastante antes de salir, y pese a que Elsa se llevase la mayoría de las miradas Emma también era una chica de lo más apetecible para las clientas del local.

-Perdona, me dejas un momento-Le dijo una voz a su espalda al tiempo que sentía como un brazo le pasaba por un costado en su intento de agarrar un par de vasos vacios.

-Sí perdona-Dijo Emma apartándose para quedarse paralizada.

Era una de las camareras que había visto en un principio tras la barra, aquella era la más joven de todas y una de las que a la sumisa le había parecido más atractiva, no porque tuviese un cuerpazo, sino por su bonita sonrisa y la actitud amable y en algunos momentos sexis con las clientas.

Emma habría invitado a aquella joven de pelo largo y castaño, piel clara y rostro angelical a divertirse con su esclava si no fuese por un pequeño detalle; era su hermana pequeña Susana.

-¿Susana?-Le preguntó mirándola de cerca y sabiendo con certeza que era ella al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-Emma, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó la camarera olvidándose de los vasos.

-He venido con una amiga, pero creo que es más importante saber lo que haces tú trabajando aquí.

-Trabajo aquí desde hace 3 meses, papá y mamá no saben nada, así que por favor no se lo digas-Pidió la chica con mirada suplicante.

-Pero porque trabajas, ¿no os llega con lo que yo os paso?

-No, no es eso-Se apresuró a aclarar Susana-No quiero que seas tú la única que se sacrifique para conseguir dinero. Además, me gusta este trabajo.

-Te he visto detrás de la barra-Dijo Emma mirándola directamente a los ojos-¿eres lesbiana o solo pones mucho entusiasmo en tu trabajo?

-Me gustan las mujeres, hace casi un año que lo sé, no sé como decírselo a mamá y papá-Dijo la chica un tanto preocupada.

-No te apures, yo no estaría aquí si no lo fuese también-Dijo con media sonrisa para reconfortar a su hermana-Ya se lo explicaremos juntas.

-¿No les dirás a mamá y papá que trabajo aquí?

-No, no te preocupes, te he visto disfrutar detrás de la barra, me vale con que me prometas que serás cauta y no harás ninguna tontería-Le dijo seriamente.

-Te lo aseguro-Dijo dando un abrazo a su hermana.

Durante el abrazo Emma vio como su sumisa se acercaba, al parecer ya habían pasado los 20 minutos que le había dado y a juzgar por todas las marcas de pintalabios que había en la parte superior de sus senos su esclava había cumplido con la prueba.

-Mira, Susana, esa en mi amiga Elsa- Dijo Emma sonriendo a su hermana y girándola para que viese a su voluptuosa sumisa.

-Sí ya me había fijado en ella.

-He hecho una apuesta con ella, ¿te apetece comprobar si lo ha hecho bien?

-Claro-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amplísima de poder tener contacto con la rubia despampanante.

-Solo tienes que bajarla el top.

Susana la miró sin poder creérselo, y tan solo se movió cuando Elsa asintió levemente con la cabeza y colocó sus manos entrelazadas tras la nuca. Emma pudo ver un poco el nerviosismo de su hermana y el como la temblaron los dedos cuando rozó los costados de la esclava para bajar el top lentamente y liberar los enormes pechos de Elsa, que tal y como Emma esperaba estaba cubiertos de marcas de labios e incluso algún ligero mordisco.

Emma que sabía que se acaban de convertir en el centro de atención no subió la prenda de Elsa, sino que la dejó así mientras contaba con tranquilidad cada una de las marcas que adornaban los senos de la joven.

-Muy bien 32 marcas-Dijo sonriendo-¿no creéis que se merece un aplauso?-Preguntó al entusiasmado gentío que aplaudió por el espectáculo que acababan de ver-Puedes subirte el top cuando quieras-Le dijo a Elsa con media sonrisa, ante lo que la sumisa no tardó el taparse los pechos.

Emma, como buena hermana mayor, permaneció en el pub a la espera de que su hermana terminase su turno, el encontrarse a Susana en aquel sorprendente ambiente había hecho que se decidiese por no continuar usando y humillando a Elsa como a ella le hubiese gustado.

-Podemos irnos ya, normalmente solo estoy en barra hasta las dos, para poder volver a casa a la hora que mamá y papá me imponen-Dijo la chica cuando salió del bar-Quedar castigada sin salir sería perder el trabajo de manera automática-Dijo la chica.

-Me imagino, y con lo que disfrutas sería un auténtico palo-Dijo Emma poniéndose en el lugar de Susana-Y ahora que ya sabemos que a las dos nos gusta lo mismo ¿tienes ya novia?

-No, aún no-Respondió-He tonteado con algunas amigas y con alguna clienta del bar, pero lo cierto es que aún soy virgen-Dijo la chica acercándose a su hermana para decirla en un susurro esto último.

-Bueno, no importa, aún eres joven, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Pues yo creo que sí-Contradijo Susana-Llevo más de un mes sin sacarme los deseos de hacerlo por fin, pero me da miedo encontrar alguna que no sea comprensiva con una novata como yo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo con Elsa?-Preguntó Emma a su hermana-Podemos hacer un trío las tres, te aseguro que seremos unas maestras muy comprensivas-Emma que vio las dudas en el rostro de su hermana sonrió-Solo probamos, si no te gusta lo dejamos y ya intentaremos otra cosa.

-Está bien, por probar no creo que pase nada.

Emma, que sabía que no sería una buena elección llevar a su hermana y su sumisa a casa de Ama Regina se decantó por ir a la vivienda de Ama Adriana, en la que siempre solía someter a sus perras, aquella era la intimidad que necesitaba para que la primera vez de Susana fuese una buena experiencia.

Tan solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino, estando las tres chicas nerviosas por motivos diferente; Susana porque estaba a punto de perder su virginidad, Elsa porque no sabía cómo debía de comportarse para complacer a su Ama y temía que no hacerlo bien en aquella ocasión desembocase en un castigo ejemplar, y Emma porque no estaba segura de que la excitación que sentía en aquel momento fuese suficiente como para poder tener sexo con su propia hermana, venciendo sus reparos morales.

La primera en desnudarse cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal fue Elsa, que sin ninguna clase de pudor se desprendió de tu top, minifalda, zapatos y tanga dejando a Susana totalmente incrédula ante lo que veía.

-Puedes tocar lo que te apetezca-Le ofreció Emma colocándose a la espalda de Elsa y alzando los pechos de la esclava con sus manos.

La chica al oír aquella se acercó lentamente hacia la voluptuosa joven que su hermana la estaba ofreciendo para clavar sus dedos sobre los blandos y cálidos pechos de la esclava que no hizo otra cosa más que gemir de placer.

Susana acarició durante unos minutos el cuerpo de Elsa, centrándose especialmente en su culo, muslos y sexo, el cual aún estaba inaccesible para ser estimulado debido a los tres candados de los que solo Emma tenía una llave.

La adiestradora al ver lo abstraída que estaba su hermana se movió lentamente hasta colocarse a la espalda de Susana para comenzar a quitarla ropa, comenzando por la blusa y la falda, para continuar con el sujetador y tanga negro que llevaba aquella noche. Emma pensaba que su hermana la agarraría las manos, al menos para evitar quedar sin ropa interior, pero al parecer el estar explorando el sugerente cuerpo de Elsa hacía que no se diese cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de que Emma también se había desnudado a su espalda y que estaba aún más excitada que al principio.

-¿Puedo comer de tu coñito, Elsa?-Preguntó la chica mientras chupaba con deseo unos de los grandes pezones marrones de la esclava. Emma asintió con la cabeza para que su sumisa lo viese antes de contestar.

-Sí claro, será un placer para mí-Dijo Elsa.

Susana, contenta de la respuesta de su amante cayó de rodillas al suelo para comenzar a estimular el depilado y húmedo sexo que tenía ante ella. Emma antes de que su hermana tuviese tiempo de preguntar por los candados se acercó con la llave en la mano para hacer desaparecer los tres cerrojos en medio minuto.

-Ahora escúchame bien zorrita-le dijo Emma en un susurro a su esclava al tiempo que escuchaba las primeras lamidas de Susana-Vas a gemir como la putilla caliente que eres, no quiero que mi hermana se vaya con mal cuerpo esta noche ¿has entendido?-Preguntó en lo que mordía con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja a la que había hablado, recibiendo como respuesta unos buenos gemido.

Emma, que estaba muy excitada al ver la forma en que su hermana pequeña devoraba el coño de su esclava no pudo evitar colocarse a la espalda de Susana, para comenzar a jugar con su sexo. La joven, al notar las manos de Emma en su sexo trató de moverse, pero aquella reacción solo duró unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta del placer que su hermana era capaz de darla, entonces levantó el culo todo lo que pudo y separó las piernas para dejar bien claro que estaba encantada de que las expertas manos de Emma explorasen su zona más oculta.

La Adiestradora no pudo evitar excitarse cada vez que escuchaba a su hermana gemir de placer, el sexo de Susana era de lo más sensible, reaccionaba ante la más mínima caricia, y estaba totalmente depilado, cosa que la agradaba ya que no tenía intención de dejarla marchar sin probar du su dulce néctar.

Emma, que después de haber provocado tantos orgasmos a tantas mujeres diferentes conocía los indicios que indicaban que estaba a punto de correrse, usó aquellos conocimientos para dejar de estimular el sexo de su hermana cuando notó que la liberación de fluidos era inminente.

Susana no protestó al pensar que su hermana volvería a la carga en breve, pero al oír que se alejaba sacó su cara del coño de Elsa para mirar a su hermana.

-Me estaba gustando mucho, no me dejes así porfa-Dijo la mirando a su hermana suplicante.

-No-Negó Emma sentándose en la cama y mirándola con media sonrisa-Te has tirado a por las tetas grandes de mi esclava y a mí ni me has hecho caso.

-Lo siento-Dijo acercándose a cuatro patas hacia su hermana, abandonando la lamida que estaba dando al coño de Elsa-A partir de ahora te haré caso a ti también.

-Levántate-Le indicó con cariño incorporándose ella también.

Emma examinó el cuerpo de su hermana de arriba abajo, sin duda tenía un cuerpo hermoso, piel clara, complexión bastante liviana, pechos pequeños pero firmes adornado con unos pezones marrón claro que se clavaban en las palmas de las manos de Emma.

La Adiestradora gozaba escuchando los largo y sentidos gemidos de Susana, si no se hubiese tratado de su hermana habría pensado que estaba fingiendo, pero sabiendo que era novel en el sexo era normal que la produjese ese impacto las habilidades que Emma había estado puliendo con esclavas y Amas de lo más exigentes.

-Por favor Emma, hazme acabar-Le pidió la chica al ver que Emma la estimulaba por todo el cuerpo repartiendo así su placer.

-No imaginabas que tu hermana mayor tuviese estas mañas con el sexo, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó sonriendo mientras aprisionaba con solo dos dedos el hinchado y rosado clítoris de Susana. La chica estaba tan invadida por el placer que lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

Elsa que ya conocía perfectamente los gestos que su Dueña le hacía no tardó en salir de la habitación para regresar con dos arneses, uno de uno 25 centímetros muy grueso de color negro y otro algo más pequeño y fino de color rosa; Emma se decidió por el segundo y Elsa como fiel esclava le ayudó a ponérselo.

-Lubrícalo bien perra-Le dijo a Elsa cuando esta terminó de ayudar a su Ama.

-Sí Ama-Dijo arrodillándose para comenzar a lamer el dildo con el que tenía intención de penetrar a Susana.

-Relación Ama-Esclava, nunca lo hubiese imaginado de ti, Emma-Dijo Susana que estaba tumbada en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas acariciándose el sexo.

-Yo aún no me puedo creer lo que está pasando esta noche-Dijo Emma mientras guiaba la cabeza de su esclava para que fuese más rápido-Ve poniéndote a cuatro patitas que no voy a tardar en meterte esto por tu lindo coñito.

Susana al escucharlo se incorporó sobre la cama para caer al instante en la posición que su hermana le había solicitado, con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas clavadas sobre el edredón, el culito bien arriba y las piernas todo lo separadas que podía.

Emma se acercó con la intención de ser la primera que penetraba a Susana, pero antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar agarrar con fuerza las nalgas de la chica y dar una larga lamida al húmedo y perfumado sexo de su hermana que gimió de placer al sentir la habilidad de Emma con la lengua sobre sus propias carnes.

-¿Estás preparada?-Le preguntó la Adiestradora apuntando el dildo sobre el sexo de Susana, llegando tan solo a mojar la punta con los fluidos de la joven.

-Sí por favor, métemela-Dijo la chica recibiendo casi al instante la penetración de Emma, que empujó el dildo sin dificultades hasta el final, sorprendiendo a la penetradora.

-Tienes un chochito muy tragón-Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a penetrar con auténtica fuerza.

Emma, que comenzó a embestir con cuidado no tardó en dejarse de miramientos al comprobar lo mucho que gozaba su hermana y el cómo esta le imploraba que fuese más y más deprisa.

Los gemidos de Susana hacían que las fuerzas de Emma se incrementasen a cada momento y la penetrase cada vez con más energía, hasta que la joven jadeante dijo:

-Emma, estoy a punto de llegar.

-Córrete cuando quieras-Le dijo la penetradora sin bajar el ritmo, pese a que a ella aún le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo.

Tan solo unos pocos segundos después de que Emma dijese aquello su hermana comenzó a convulsionarse y gritar de gusto. La Adiestradora pensando que estaba fingiendo para complacerla pasó su mano por los muslos de la joven, pero al ver lo mojados que los tenía se convenció de que Susana no estaba echándole ni un ápice de cuento.

Emma no retiró el dildo del empapado sexo de Susana hasta que esta no dejó de gemir. La penetrada en cuanto notó que el arnés comenzaba a salir de su interior cayó inexorablemente sobre la cama.

-Nunca imaginé poder recibir tanto placer-Dijo la chica.

-Tengo bastante experiencia-Le dijo Emma tumbándose junto a su hermana para mirar a continuación a Elsa que permanecía de pie mirando la escena-Perra, tus candados están encima de la mesilla, ¡póntelos! Tan solo queda un orgasmo y va a ser mío.

Elsa sabiendo de lo inútil que era replicar en aquellas situaciones se dirigió sumisa a recoger los pequeños cerrojos que la mantenían en castidad para ponérselos uno tras otro.

-Como la tienes domada-Comentó Susana impresionada después de recibir un par de besos en la espalda de su hermana.

-Sí, cada día está más domesticada-Comentó-Pero ahora ella no importa ¿vas a ayudar a tu hermana mayor a llegar al orgasmo?-Preguntó mientras se quitaba el arnés para dejar libre su sexo.

Susana no respondió ni una palabra, tan solo se levantó para dejar sentarse a su hermana con las piernas abiertas y así poder hundir su boca en el caliente y mojado sexo de Emma.

La receptora de aquella felación comenzó a gemir con un poco más de énfasis que cuando la que la lamía era Elsa, pese a que su comportamiento había mejorado muchísimo desde el inicio de su doma a Emma aún no la gustaba demasiado reconocerla sus méritos.

La esclava por su parte miraba deseosa la escena, cosa que a Emma la encantó, la hacía sentirse muy poderosa el tener controlados los orgasmos de la que tiempo atrás hubiese sido su peor enemiga.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de participar puedes comenzar por lamerme los pies-Le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la sumisa subiese a la cama de un brinco para lanzarse sobre el pie derecho de Emma, el cual comenzó a ensalivar con deseo, seguramente con la pequeña esperanza de si lo hacía muy bien su Dueña le permitiese llegar al orgasmo.

Pero las esperanzas de Elsa se esfumaron por completo cuando Emma comenzó a gemir y convulsionarse ligeramente al tiempo que agarraba la nuca de su hermana Susana, para pegar la cara de esta más al sexo de la Adiestradora.

-Sabes deliciosa, Carmen-Le dijo Susana encantada de haber probado los jugos de su hermana.

-Tú también estás riquísima-Dijo moviendo la cabeza para ver la hora que era-Vamos a darnos una ducha rápida y te llevamos a casa.

-Vale-Dijo la chica para guardar un pequeño silencio antes de preguntar-Emma ¿repetiremos esto otra vez?

-No veo por qué no-Dijo la chica con naturalidad-Ahora mismo no me siento nada culpable de lo que acabamos de hacer, y no creo que me sienta mal, así que si tú quieres podemos repetir algún día-Escuchar el razonamiento de su hermana hizo sonreír a Susana.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra las dos hermanas totalmente desnudas caminaron hacia el baño seguidas de la frustrada Elsa que las miraba con envidia, pero consciente de que a diferencia de ellas sus orgasmos ya no la pertenecían.


End file.
